NERV Tech Project
by Aleksast
Summary: Aventuras de los cuatro pilotos del Proyecto E en un mundo después de los ángeles. Amor, Aventura, Drama, Comedia y mucha diversión
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: Neon Genesis Evangelion pertenece a Hideaki Anno y a Gainax Studio_

Aleksast & Ibrahim Nerost

Present:

**NEON GENESIS EVANGELION**

"**NERV Tech Project"**

El proyecto de instrumentalización humana no se llevó a cabo, finalmente se habían desarmado las verdaderas intenciones de Keel Lorentz. La International Police, aún existente, le capturó y ejecutó personalmente. NERV se había convertido ya en un objeto obsoleto ya sin motivos para proteger a la humanidad de los ángeles, por lo cual se había desarticulado, y la ONU se había vuelto a imponer como máxima instancia internacional de administración y justicia. Debido a ciertas alteraciones, Japón había perdido un par de islas_ sin mucha relevancia poblacional _según reportes del gobierno nipón. Los Evangelions fueron desarmados y el fuselaje sirvió como material de construcción para casas. Por lo que resta del cuerpo, de desintegró de manera óptima al no tener más uso en este mundo. Las minas N2 se vetaron por su alto impacto de peligro. En Alemania encontraron a el verdadero piloto numero cinco, cuya identidad había sido suplantada por SEELE y el ángel Tabris. Kaworu Nagisa estaba vivo, preso en una celda en Frankfurt.

Los pilotos fueron transferidos todos a la capital nipona New Tokyo (otrora Tokio 2). hubo una excepción en éstos, del cuarto, quien murió trágicamente durante un sismo. Resultado de ello, muchos reencuentros se llevaron a cabo durante el mes de diciembre, además de la llegada de caras nuevas, sin embargo, todo ese periodo de transición había durado un buen año, en el cual los pilotos no se habían visto la ni la cara anteriormente. El Neuer Enlightment Renasaince Voltaire Tech, o abreviado "NERV Tech", había sido instalado para ser la mejor escuela de todo el país, el mundo necesitaba reactivar su comercio de manera rápida e íntegra. El sistema jurídico que acabó por imponerse en todos lados fue el neorrománico, con ciertos agregados del derecho alemán. Los profesores aquí matriculados fueron los más cualificados entre miles de candidatos. Además, muchos estudiantes que llegaron a entrar provenían de diversos países, principalmente del continente europeo y de norteamérica.

**~ Shinji Ikari ~**

El hijo del comandante Ikari se encontraba arreglando sus cosas para partir al instituto NERV, pero ¿Qué había sido de él después de tanto tiempo sin hacer nada? Primeramente, pasó por ciertas terapias para poder volver a ser estable, de buenas a primeras no concebía un mundo sin EVA's, después de ser informado del proyecto de NERV Tech, pareció animarle a continuar, por lo cual el resto del año había estado visitando algunos países, como premio, brindado por la misma ONU.

**~ Gendo Ikari ~**

El otrora comandante de NERV fue hecho preso por el delito de Lesa Humanidad, después de ciertas reformas a los estatutos de la corte penal internacional, fue condenado a la pena capital, lo cual no pareció sorprenderle mucho, sino que hasta parecía ansiarlo. Su muerte se suscitó poco después de la desarticulación de su magna organización. No hubo gente en su entierro, que además fue televisado en cadena internacional satelital.

**~ Közö Fuyutsuki ~**

Vicecomandante de NERV, siempre a la sombra de Gendo Ikari. Él fue designado como director de la misma operación de desarticulación de tal organismo. Había sido quien presentara el proyecto de reorganización mundial, dando independencia a las naciones y brindando dinero para que éstas tuvieran una virtuosa adecuación economica. Ha sido designado como director del Neuer Enlightment RV Tech. Informó a los pilotos del proyecto, y ha sido el tutor de Asuka Langley y de Rei Ayanami.

**~ Ritsuko Akagi ~**

Después de todo el asunto de NERV, fue designada como consultora en la ONU, ahora portenta el cargo de representante de Japón en el Consejo de Seguridad. Llevó a cabo el proceso de adaptación de los cuatro pilotos de manera individual.

**~ Misato Katsuragi ~**

Presente directora de la NSP, policía secreta del país, cuyas funciones se centran en el contraterrorismo y las acciones de espionaje, bien el mundo se había reestructurado, aún persistían los ataques terroristas de la Union de Naciones Kardanas, anteriormente Georgia, Kazajstan, Kirgistan y Afganistan. Durante el año 2016 desarticuló un ataque a la New Tokyo Tower, donde se encuentra el poder judicial japonés.

**~ Equipo Controlador de Defensa de NERV ~**

Después de la desarticulación de NERV, Maya Ibuki se había casado con Shigeru Aoba, Makoto Hyuga se había ido a la base de Alemania, a supervisar la destrucción de todos y cada uno de los Evangelions. Deseaba profundamente estar con Misato, pero comprendía que no funcionaría después de todo. Desistió de NERV y fue contratado por la Ibiza Metalurgy Co. Como supervisor de operaciones, viviendo ahora en Kyoto.

**~ Rei Ayanami ~**

Después de concluir su terapia de readaptación en Manchester, Reino Unido, volvería para matricularse en la NERV Tech, donde serían educados como estudiantes. La terapia incluyó además un proceso de concentración de reacciones psicológicas, por lo cual ahora la peliazul ya no se cohibía para expresar lo que sentía o pensaba. La muerte de su tutor pareció dolerle en un principio, pero gracias a los médicos y a la gran perseveración de la doctora Akagi logró superar todo lo acontecido.

**~ Asuka Langley Zeppelin ~**

Fue el caso de traumatismo más complicado de todo el proyecto. Se tuvo que manejar a manera de electro impulsos y constantes dosis de fármacos que además hacían peligrar al cerebro de la ex piloto. Después de recuperar su integridad psíquica, fue informada del instituto, y tras pensarlo bastante, debido al miedo que era enfrentarse a su pasado, decidió proseguir con su inscripción al Neuer Enlightment.

**~ - CAPÍTULO UNO: LOS CUATRO PILOTOS SE REENCUENTRAN -~**

Siete de la mañana en punto, sonaba el despertador en la alcoba de los dormitorios del NERV Tech. Cada uno con una canción diferente, según un sistema "random" de música, Shinji Ikari abrió los ojos y sintió una pesadez enorme para moverse a apagar ese aparato, sin embargo, notó que en la cama del otro lado del buró estaba plácidamente dormido un joven de plateados cabellos, totalmente vestido con el uniforme, encima de las cobijas a medio tender. Intentó hacer memoria para ver si reconocía a tal sujeto, que seguramente había entrado de incógnito en ese lugar.

- _Danza Húngara numero seis, aún sonando como alarma _–

Se levantó rápidamente y presionó ese botón de "Snoore" para apagar el ruido proveniente de ese reloj. Cuando vió mejor la cara blanquecina del sujeto que estaba acostado, sintió que la piel se le enchinaba, y era bastante obvia la razón: ¿El 18vo ángel estaba vivo? ¿cómo? ¿Kaworu Nagisa estaba en el NERV Tech?

- Tu… -

- Hpmh… madre, déjame dormir un poco más – murmuró el aludido, mientras se colocaba en posición fetal por acto reflejo.

- ¡Te estoy hablando! ¿qué demonios haces vivo y en mi cuarto? – gritó furibundo Shinji

- ¡Waaa! – se sobresaltó Kaworu, dandose un golpe en la pared, debido a que la cama estaba justo en la esquina de la recámara - ¿Por qué razón me gritas, Ikari? Que malos modales – indicó, sobándose el chichón que se le había formado en la cabeza.

- yo te mate, ¡dime qué fue lo que pasó! ¡tú deberías estar muerto! –

- Ahora gritas, ¡ay! – se quejó de dolor - ¿por qué tienes que estar tan exhaltado? Anda que me he dado un buen golpazo por tu culpa y encima dices que debería estar muerto… sin duda el director Fuyutsuki no te conoce bien –

- el vice-comandante…. Digo, director ¿le conoces? ¡como no! ¡Si tu casi nos das el tercer impacto! No me vengas con esas – dijo Shinji, en un estado anormalmente alterado.

- Ah, ya ya, es que a ti no te han dicho nada, ¿de que te enteras, joven Ikari? Yo fui recluído por gente ajena a NERV en un recóndito y ultrasecreto lugar cerca de… uhm… ¿Dónde quedaba eso? Logherin… laughern… ladhein… ya lo recordaré luego, pero el caso es que un ángel suplantó mi identidad, y con toda la venia de mis secuestradores, aparentemente superiores a NERV, se hizo del puesto que me corresponde… anda que me enteré que se parecía mucho a mí en su personalidad… o quizás no, no recuerdo mucho dado que cierta mujer que me informó no me dio el dato completo. Ah… Kaworu Nagisa, gusto en conocerte – extendió la mano a modo de saludo.

- Ah… pruebas, no quiero ser engañado otra vez – reparó Shinji, dando un paso atrás dejando la mano extendida del cuarto elegido.

- Oh – tono burlón – me imagino que te encariñaste de ese angel con mi apariencia… y te decepcionó que sólo haya durado un poco… te compadezco, debe ser dificil después de lo que oído de tu pasado, ahora bien… primera prueba: dame un puñetazo, si tuviere un AT Field, no lograrás siquiera tocarme – retó el otro.

- ¿estás seguro? – dudó Ikari

- Que sí… anda, que se nos hace tarde –

Entonces Shinji lanzó un hábil puñetazo que iba dirigido a la mandíbula, y que hábilmente la víctima detuvo con una sola mano.

- ¿lo ves? Te he detenido con la mano, no con un campo de defensa… segunda prueba – se aclaró la garganta - no floto, ni puedo flotar, te mostraría lanzandome por la ventana, pero no lo creo conveniente, y como tercera prueba: sé el apellido oculto de la segunda elegida, por que estuve en NERV, no en la luna: ¡Zeppelin! – mencionó triunfante, volviendo a extender la mano.

- Ya entendí, aunque la segunda prueba ha sido una total tontería de tu parte… ¿Qué haces en mi cuarto? – cuestionó Shinji, no muy convencido de querer tragarse el cuento del encierro.

- Yo fui designado a estar aquí, Shinji-kun, esperaba una presentación más cálida de tu parte… me refiero a que no creía que ignoraras el hecho de que te timó el decimoctavo ángel –

- Entonces, el que te hayas visto con el director Fuyutsuki explica que te sepas mi nombre… ya qué – resopló resignado – es un gusto, Kaworu-kun – respondiendo al saludo estrechando la mano del albino.

- finalmente – hizo una breve pausa – ahora es tiempo de que te pongas presentable – indicó, señalando el pequeño closet donde estaban en la parte superior las pertenencias de Shinji.

- como verás, yo ya traigo puesto el uniforme… ¿conoces ya nuestro itinerario, no? – indagó Kaworu

- Sí – dijo mientras se metía a cambiar al baño – estuve estudiando un mapa para ver donde eran los salones –

- ¡qué listo! Yo tengo poco que llegué, ah, y por cierto, nos veremos con Ayanami-san y Langley-san… ¿no te entusiasma un poco? O prefieres… - risa burlona – o me prefieres a mi.

- Ya para con eso – reclamó apenado Ikari

- que mal genio tienes, camarada. ¿a qué viene tal molestia? – preguntó interesado, mientras se aplicaba un poco de perfume, sacado de su maleta.

- dejalo ya – dijo tras unos segundos, ya casi cambiado – ahora vámonos – saliendo del baño, ya con el atuendo puesto.

- de acuerdo – le siguió Kaworu.

Mientras tanto, en el otro extremo de los dormitorios, se encontraba Rei Ayanami, con un impecable uniforme, que su sedoso y suave cabello contrastaba en color, sus ojos escarlatas parecían estar llenos de nerviosismo, sabía la razón concreta de tal sentimiento, puesto que hoy volvería a ver a los otros ex pilotos del EVA. Había tenido la fortuna de ser la única sin habitación compartida, por lo cual la amplitud de ésta parecía ser mayor. Se acomodaba el pelo a cada rato, mirandose al espejo como si fuere a salir en una cita. En la habitación posterior se encontraba sonando el despertador.

- _El holandes volador de Wagner, aún sonando como alarma _–

El boton de "Snooze" fue presionado por una pelirroja ya de pie, preparada para salir, que se dirigió al baño para examinar su rostro. Habían pasado 12 meses desde que se había encontrado en una profunda depresión, y ahora parecía que la tensión estaba por dominarle, afrontaría su mayor miedo, volver a ver a la cara a los demás pilotos. Había sido enterada con todos los detalles de la información "novedosa" del quinto elegido, esperaba verle para preguntar, por total curiosidad, que le parecía la grandiosa y ancestral Alemania.

N/A: como podrán observar, Kaworu tiene un ligero cambio de carácter, debido a la ya extendida explicación de que Tabris lo suplantó. Shinji sí está apenado cuando le pregunta Kaworu si le prefiere a él, por que recuerda que su falsa versión le dijo "yo te amo". (ver cap. 24 del Renewal)

Agradeceré mucho si me dejan un review, unas palabras, por mi parte y de Ibrahim Nerost, deseamos que se diviertan mucho leyendo esta historia.


	2. Chapter 2

**~ - CAPÍTULO UNO: LOS CUATRO PILOTOS SE REENCUENTRAN -~ Parte Dos**

Corriendo por los pasillos, rumbo al gran vestibulo de dormitorios se encontraba un joven de cabellos marrones y gafas, portando un maletín blanco en mano, buscando con cierta prisa un salón, según su itinerario impreso, un poco doblado por su propio descuido. Volteando a ver a sus costados no se dio cuenta de que en frente estaban pasando dos jóvenes estudiantes, uno peligrís y uno de cabellos castaños, exactamente se trataba de Ikari y Nagisa.

/ Flashback, 5 minutos antes / 

- Este instituto me parece peculiar, ¿no lo crees? – preguntó Kaworu, caminando a lado de Shinji

- ¿A qué te refieres, Kaworu? – respondió, mientras le daba una mirada atenta a su compañero

- Me parece espléndido como han montado tan grande instituto en tan poco tiempo, lo que hace el capital enorme de NERV, ¿verdad? Me sorprenden los detalles en madera y todo eso, parece un palacio… ¿no? – indicó el otro, mientras observaba quietamente algunos cuadros que estaban en la pared.

- Sí, Fuyutsuki-sama debe haber invertido bastante para tener esto listo… ¿y tus padres? O también te quedaste huérfano – Shinji miraba con una simpatía atenuada a la cara del albino.

- Anda, ya te has respondido sólo… además, murieron cuando yo era muy, muy joven. Me ha criado el personal de NERV desde que tengo memoria, así que no siento nada de tristeza por el tema… por cierto, me he dado a la tarea de informarme un poco sobre ti, siempre he querido conocer a nuestro salvador estelar – dijo, apoyando una mano en el hombro izquierdo de Shinji – te admiro bastante, Ikari.

- Vaya – se sonrojó Shinji – nadie había dicho algo como eso jamás – indicó, desviando la mirada

- Pues te lo deben, te lo deben… aunque debo admitir que me dejaste con las ganas de derrotar a alguno de esos ángeles en un EVA, pero dejemos la parte del pasado… es admirable como llevaste una carga tan pesada como la que te fue asignada, la protección del mundo, ser nuestro héroe internacional, ahora que lo pienso, deberías estar repleto de mujeres que se sientan protegidas gracias a ti, Ikari – indicó él, sonriente, mirando el incipiente tono rosado en la cara de su camarada – ¿por qué el sonrojo?

- lo siento – respondió Shinji, como reflejo.

- ¿qué sientes? ¿calor, angustia, necesidad, dicha, goce, entusiasmo, apatía? Ah ya veo, no estás acostumbrado a sentirte así –

- bueno, esto… la verdad no sé ni que decir… por cierto, esto de adelante es el gran vestíbulo, ¿no? –

- Así es, y al parecer vamos a tiempo… y los colores te han bajado, así que entraremos sin inconvenientes – mencionó Kaworu, sin dejar de apoyar el brazo en los hombros de Shinji.

/ Fin del flashback/

¡Plás! Resonó el suelo, cuando un Kensuke a toda velocidad fue a estamparse con esos dos estudiantes que iban pasando, charlando amenamente, precisamente Kaworu Nagisa y Shinji Ikari, los demás estudiantes miraban la cómica escena del joven Aida encima de ellos.

- Auch, ay, mi cabeza, ¡otra vez! – gemía de dolor Kaworu, sobandose la parte posterior del cráneo.

- mi brazo, auch… ¿quien fue? – dijo Shinji con la mirada confusa

- ¿Ikari? ¿Shinji? – preguntó, tratando de ponerse de pie

- ¡Kensuke! ¡nos volvemos a encontrar! – dijo Shinji, mientras se colocaba de pie, ayudando a Kaworu a reincorporarse.

- ¿y quien viene contigo? Le debo mis disculpas, no vi por donde pasaba, es que acabo de llegar – indicó él, mientras se acomodaba las gafas.

- gracias Shinji, ¡como duele! Au… ah, soy Kaworu Nagisa, compañero de cuarto de Shinji-kun – repuso, mientras le extendía la mano a forma de saludo

- Kensuke Aida… eh… así que hay cuartos compartidos… deberán explicarme los detalles más tarde, dado que estoy bastante desorientado con tanta prisa… ¿van al salón 109? – preguntó entusiasta, tras responderle el saludo a Kaworu.

- correcto, justamente veníamos rumbo allá, cuando paso esto – indicó Ikari, con una breve sonrisa

- Parece que haremos un buen grupo de camaradas aquí, ¿no lo creen? El primer paso para la integración social es agruparse con las personas que prefieres… bueno, andando que tenemos pocos minutos antes de que comience la clase – replicó Kaworu con una amplia sonrisa.

Los tres caminaron conjuntamente hasta llegar al salón indicado, entraban al edificio de salones de clase, y algunos los miraban con cierto interés, Shinji iba caminando con Kensuke a su izquierda y Kaworu a su derecha, Hikari, que ya estaba esperando a los estudiantes (había sido designada como delegada de grupo, de nueva cuenta) les vió con una cara de sorpresa, puesto que Shinji, que ya se veía un poco más crecido, parecía tener una buena apariencia, lo mismo podría decir del exótico (por que así lo consideraba) nuevo amigo de Ikari, y de Kensuke, quien tenía mejor apariencia que en el pasado, un pelo brilloso color entre café y marrón que le daba una pinta más elegante y atractiva.

Mientras tanto, Asuka ya estaba sentada en uno de los pupitres de adelante, por su natural afán de destacar por sobre los demás. Rei en cambio, apenas entraba poco después de que los "tres nuevos chiflados" se colocaran en sus pupitres, y vió con cierto interés a la tercia de estudiantes, que parecían disfrutar recíprocamente de una charla muy interesante. Cuando Asuka vió a Ayanami acercarse al lugar de Shinji, se levantó rápidamente y le siguió a paso firme.

- Vaya vaya, si son las dos "chicas EVA" ¿me dejan tomarles una foto? – preguntó divertido Kensuke.

- Lo único que tomarías de mí serían mis puños, Kensuke, ah y mira, ¡tienes compañía! El baka de Ikari que no ha cambiado mucho y un joven que no parece tan anormal como ustedes dos – replicó la pelirroja.

- yo también digo buenos días, cuanto tiempo, Asuka – respondió Shinji, con un tono de queja.

- Ikari no es ningún anormal, señorita Asuka – dijo Kaworu, tomando la mano de Ikari quien se puso un poco nervioso – menos Aida… soy Kaworu Nagisa, y por lo que leí de usted puedo adivinar que tiene a ser bastante impulsiva – respondió determinante Kaworu, con una rara sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

- Calla pervertido… ¿y tu eres el quinto piloto de NERV? ¿Quién estuvo en Alemania? – preguntó ella, con su natural tono altanero.

- Correcto, _Fräulein_, es un placer saber que existen muchas mujeres alemanas con una sutil y notable belleza, fui encerrado en Longherin.. Laufherin.. ¿Cómo iba? Ah, ya lo recuerdo… ¡Langen! Así que no he podido ver casi nada de Alemania, mi infancia la pasé en las instalaciones de NERV en tal país, aunque jamás llegué a dar un paseo por fuera de éstas… mi existencia parecía ser secreto máximo incluso entre los miembros de ahí – se puso de pie, y besó la mano de la sorprendida alemana – un gusto conocerle.

- ¿Ah? –

- mejor déjalo por la paz, Kaworu-san, esta mujer puede ser buena de apariencia pero tambien es el mismo diablo en persona si se lo propone – indicó Kensuke.

La pelirroja bufó de coraje y confusión, Kensuke había hecho una anotación que le había ofendido, pero no pareció tener el suficiente entusiasmo como para reprender al otaku, dio media vuelta y se fue de nuevo a su lugar, acompañada de Hikari.

- Mira quien anda aquí, ¡Rei! Nuestra taciturna ex piloto del EVA 00 – dijo animado Kensuke.

Hubo un momento tenso para ella, quien había visto toda la escena detrás de Asuka, que se le había adelantado a econtrarse con sus compañeros, ese momento fue cuando vió a Nagisa, lo cual le trajo un recuerdo un poco incómodo, aunque también recordó lo que la doctora Akagi le había aclarado que Tabris suplantó al verdadero quinto piloto.

- Ikari, cuanto tiempo… yo te – pausó un poco ella, desviando la mirada hacia abajo, apenada – yo te extrañé.

- Hola Rei, te ves… bien – dijo sonrojado Ikari –

- Ara… aquí hay algo interesante – indagó Kensuke

- ¡Ejem! – se aclaró la garganta Kaworu – es un placer para mi conocer de viva imagen a la primera elegida – mencionó entusiasta.

- Hm… esto me está sonando muy raro, Kaworu-san tiene una reacción como de… ¿celos? ¿mucho interés por Ayanami? ¿o por Shinji? Interesante, aquí sí hay algo interesante – pensó Kensuke, intrigado.

- Ah, esto… Ayanami-san, me parece que has cambiado un poco – dijo Shinji.

Ayanami arqueó las cejas en señal de sorpresa, parpadeó, y le brindó una breve sonrisa a Shinji y a Kaworu.

- igual tu, Shinji… la doctora Akagi mencionó algo sobre ti, Kaworu-san, me parece que te has relacionado muy bien con Ikari, me alegro por ti también Kensuke-kun, al parecer también tienes un fuerte vínculo con ellos dos, me retiro – hizo una reverencia y se dio la vuelta.

Los tres volvieron a sentarse en sus pupitres de manera cási sincrónica, observando la silueta de la chica disiparse, dirigiendose al fondo del salón.

- Es hermosa – suspiraron los tres, al unísono.

- mira a los tres idiotas renovados – bufó Asuka, viendo toda la escena.

- ya me imaginaba que ese Kaworu saldría igual de chiflado que Shinji – indicó Hikari

- ¿y ya superaste la muerte de Suzuhara? – preguntó la alemana

- Ah, lamento que haya muerto, parecía ser un buen partido en el fondo – mencionó la otra con un tono melancólico.

Volviendo al trío denominado "los tres chiflados" por la mismísima alemana, Kaworu parecía haber desviado la vista para dirigirla a Shinji Ikari, contemplando cada rasgo de éste, algo que Ikari percataría unos segundos después. La puerta se abrió otra vez para dar paso a algunos alumnos nuevos que no habían tenido relación anterior con NERV, a quienes Kensuke comenzó a examinar con la mirada. La primera en entrar fue una joven de cabellos verdosos y ojos café claro, acompañada de un par de chicas gemelas de cabellera rojo oscuro, y otros más a los que ya no les dio más importancia.

- Kaworu-kun, contestame una cosa – dijo Kensuke

- ¿dime? –

- ¿viste algún tanque de guerra allá en Alemania? – pregunto alegre el chico de lentes

- Ahora que lo mencionas, sí logre ver un poco de la reserva que tiene en conservación el gobierno alemán de tanques de guerra de la segunda guerra mundial, aviones de la SS Luftwaffe, saqué algunas fotografías, luego te las puedo mostrar si así lo deseas – indicó Kaworu, con una ya habitual sonrisa.

- ¡genial! – gritó Kensuke

- Silencio, ahí viene la profesora – reclamó Shinji, indicando a una mujer joven de cabellera dorada – miren, ahí esta nuestra maestra de economía.

- hm… nada mal, nada mal – enfocó su vista Kensuke

- ah, sí… claro – mencionó Kaworu, no muy entusiasta al ver a la mujer que, en efecto, era bastante atractiva para la edad que tenía – ahora a comportarse, si no les importa

- al fin, alguien guarda compostura de nosotros tres – dijo Shinji, sacando una libreta blanca y un libro vasto de paginas, poco después sus dos compañeros le siguieron.


	3. Chapter 3

**~ - CAPÍTULO UNO: LOS CUATRO PILOTOS SE REENCUENTRAN -~ Parte Tres**

Entró aquella profesora, cerrando la puerta del salón – muy bien, jóvenes, bienvenidos a la clase de economía. Mi nombre es Ibura Suchiro – dijo en voz alta, para despabilar a aquellos tres que parecían contemplarla con una peculiar avidez, y era de esperarse de una mujer joven, bien formada, cabellos color tangerina y ojos del mismo color, pelo corto y bastante jovial – seré su profesora en esta asignatura. Como podrán suponer, tenemos corto tiempo así que omitiremos las presentaciones, salvo de cuatro integrantes entre ustedes que son los protegidos por esta institución, tras haber sido miembros honorables de la defensa mundial, por favor, pasen adelante los señores Ikari, Nagisa, y las señoritas Ayanami y Langley – indicó, mirando una breve nota que tenía en mano.

Los estudiantes restantes miraban con admiración y sorpresa a los aludidos, quienes se pusieron de pie, y obedecieron las órdenes de la docente.

- Estos jóvenes pilotaron los Evangelion para salvar a la humanidad de los continuos embates enemigos, historia que viene en su libro de teoría del desarrollo humano – indicó la profesora.

Kensuke miró con cierto desdén la escena – y se supone que esto era secreto de estado hace algunos meses… vaya, creo que a quien se le haya hecho ocurrente mencionar lo que esos cuatro hacían no ha mirado las posibles consecuencias que puedan ser desfavorables… ¡yo queria pilotar un EVA! – murmuró, mientras observaba a los demás mirar con asombro a los cuatro referidos.

- Ayanami Rei, mucho gusto – mencionó la peliazul con un tono tenue, apenas audible.

- Asuka Langley, piloto del EVA 02 – dijo orgullosa la alemana

- Kaworu Nagisa, servidor – dijo de manera entusiasta el albino, lo cual le valió algunos "waaaah" de parte de un buen grupo de féminas.

- Shinji Ikari… piloto del EVA 01 – mencionó el joven, con una cara no muy animada debido a las últimas cuatro palabras.

- bueno, suficiente, a sus lugares… hoy comenzaremos nuestro nuevo curso aquí en el Neuer Enlightment y nada mejor que comenzarlo con la clase de economía – mencionó entusiasta la profesora, dando la indicación de que todos estuvieren sentados.

- Disculpe profesora – interrumpió un joven de cabellera azul marino, ojos aquamarina y piel tenuemente bronceada – no quisiera importunar, pero necesito ir a la enfermería, me siento terriblemente mal –

- Kiota-kun, se ve usted bastante débil, ¿por qué no fue antes? ¡apresurese y vuelva en la medida que le sea posible! – indicó ella al ver al chico languidecer con un sudor evidente en la frente.

- Ara… ¿Qué le ha pasado a este tipo? – preguntó la delegada a su reincorporada interlocutora, Asuka.

- Hmph, y me lo preguntas a mí… es otro alfeñique enfermizo del montón… ¿Qué más te da? – preguntó desinteresada la alemana.

- Soy la delegada de la clase y mi deber es proteger a todos los estudiantes que lo necesiten – inció Hikari en voz baja, para no ser reprendida por la profesora en cuestión.

La clase prosiguió sin mayor novedad que las continuas miradas aleatorias que Nagisa le daba a medio mundo, tan sólo para tener un cuantioso análisis previo de cada uno de los estuidantes ahí congregados. No cabría duda de que todos aquí eran estudiosos y aptos de una élite casi aristocrática. Shinji de vez en cuando respondía las miradas de las jovenes que le observaban de manera pícara, la sorpresa es que también Kensuke recibió un par de tales, gustoso.

Sonido de la campana, anunciando que concluye el primer periodo de clases, el grupo de los tres chiflados iba caminando por detrás de una tercia de jóvenes conocidas (Ayanami/Langley/Horaki).

- Parece que hay una para cada uno… anda, Shinji, ¿a quien elegirás? – incitó Kensuke, dando un ligero codazo con afán de sacarle algo al silencioso tercer ex piloto.

- oh, en eso se equivoca, _Herr Aida_, Hikari-chan parece tener preferencia ya por el joven Kiota… además, hay mucho por hacer, después veremos estos temas tan triviales… ¿les parece? – preguntó Nagisa, sonriendo de un lado.

- debemos concentrarnos en encontrar el jardín de las artes, donde nos toca clase de literatura – replicó Ikari, sacando su itinerio de su maletín.

- _guter Punkt_, grandiosa idea Ikari, aunque me pregunto si algún día responderás la pregunta que te formulé en la mañana de hoy… ¡no te enojes! Jamás sería capaz de hacerte daño alguno – mencionó Kaworu con cierta diversión.

- si como no – dijeron los otros dos al unísono.

- Yo no soy Tabris, _Meine lieben Kameraden_. Además, tengo una propuesta que les va a alegrar el día – indicó el albino.

- tengo una fórmula infalible de hacer los reportes de manera rápida que nos ha pedido nuestra hermosa, primorosa, y autoritaria sensei… ¿quieren escucharlo rumbo al jardín? – preguntó, colocandose entre los dos otros que le veían ahora con cierto temor.

- en vista de que no hay nada más importante que tratar, que no sean las expectaculares curvas de la profesora Suchiro, ni sus bien formados muslos, ni su mirada que ataca como sable mordaz, ni su armoniosa voz que es un delirio angelical, escucharemos – mencionó Kensuke, teniendo una imagen mental de la profesora aludida en un bello bikini azul, que le causó que se perdiera su mirada unos momentos.

- Mira que no has cambiado, Kensuke… ¿Cuál es el plan, _Meine Kamarad? – _preguntó Shinji, intentando que su acento fingido aleman le saliera tan natural como a su compañero de cuarto.

- ¡escuchad! En vista de que no quiero pasarmela haciendo tarea, he ideado un nuevo sistema de mensajes cifrados con el cual nos pasaremos indicaciones… cada uno escribirá en un papel tres puntos importantes de la lectura. Nos dividimos las páginas, y usaremos un sistema de selección escalonado, por ejemplo, Shinji-kun lee cuatro páginas, anota tres puntos importantes de ellas. Kensuke, tu apuntas otros tres después de leer las siguientes cuatro páginas, y yo leo las otras paginas y…

- sacas tres puntos importantes, ya… no soy tan malo para esto – indicó Kensuke, arreglandose las gafas.

- ahora sí, presten atención – indicó Kaworu, formando un circulo con sus compañeros – como iremos en orden alfabetico, no habrá más complicaciones para decidir el orden de elección, Kensuke tratará sobre el primer punto que escriba Shinji, el segundo que escribió él, y el tercero que escribí yo, Shinji-kun tratará el segundo, tercero y primero en el mismo orden, y yo seré tercero, primero y segundo. Así tendremos tres reportes diferentes para entregar, los leemos y listo –

- Me parece buena idea, ¿qué opinas Shinji? – indicaba Aida mientras volteaba a ver a su compañero.

- Hm… es una buena idea, y nunca se darán cuenta de cómo funciona – respondió Ikari

- ¡miren! Allá es el lugar… que raro, no recuerdo que en el anterior instituto tuvieramos clase en el exterior de las aulas… adelante, parece que está por comenzar – indicó Kensuke, señalando aquél grupo conngregado con un profesor de larga cabellera negra y anteojos.


	4. Chapter 4

**~ - CAPÍTULO DOS: LA REUNION EN EL SÓTANO -~ Parte Uno**

El día anterior había sido el primero de muchos en el NERV Tech, Kensuke, Shinji y Kaworu habían formado una buena amistad, y habían pasado un ameno día entre clases, ya en la tarde Kensuke fue guiado por el personal del instituto a su habitación, que compartiría con otro estudiante, quien no gustaba de hablar y se limitaba a hacer lo justo, asear el cuarto, dormir, hacet tarea, etcétera.

Kaworu y Shinji, por otro lado, tuvieron una tarde bastante agradable, al regresar a sus cuartos veían dos pequeñas laptops que usarían para tomar apuntes en las clases. Kaworu pareció estar entusiasmado de explorar aquella computadora portátil, mientras Shinji colocaba todas sus pertenencias en la parte izquierda del clóset.

**-0-0- Flash Back -0-0-**

-Este aparato es interesante, ¡hacía tiempo que no tenía una en mis manos! - dijo Kaworu, con una felicidad bastante notoria.

-Hmph, Kaworu-kun, es tu turno de acomodar tu ropa – indicó Shinji, mientras cerraba la puerta del vestidor.

-Ya voy Shinji-kun – respondió el albino, cerrando su ordenador y dirigiendose a su maleta, disponiendose a arreglar todas sus ropas en el lugar correspondiente.

Shinji se recostó en su cama, tras haberse cambiado el uniforme por una vestimenta más comoda, y después de un rato cayó dormido.

**-0-0- fin del Flash Back -0-0-**

_Romance Antiguo para guitarra, autor anónimo, sonando en el despertador_

Rei Ayanami abrió los ojos tras oír las primeras notas de aquélla melódica canción española, que fue designada a sonar en su despertador. Miró por la ventana, y apenas el sol iba pintando el cielo de una tonalidad naranja. Se levantó a asearse tras apretar ese botón de "Snooze" que apagaría el despertador. En su mente rondaban tanto lo visto en clase como la silueta de cierto ex piloto de cabellera corta y castaña. ¿por qué él, después de todo? Aún no lograba asimilar definitivamente que Ikari le parecía una buena persona a quien compartirle ese sentimiento llamado: cariño.

Las primeras gotas de agua caían sobre su cabeza, este sentimiento pareció reconfortarle bastante, procedió a ducharse en cada rincón de su esbelto y bien formado cuerpo, para luego dejarse enjuagar por aquella ráfaga acuática que provenía de la regadera. Sí, era una sensación calmante, que enfriaría cualquier bochorno que pudiera sentir, al menos, casi cualquier bochorno.

Salió de ahí con una toalla en la cabeza nada más, en vista de tener cuarto para ella sola no parecía precisar de más vestidura que esa por el momento, ella deducía. Se miró al espejo, contemplandose un momento, sintió un ligero calor dentro de su cuerpo, como si fuera a iluminarse... permaneció así un poco rato, hasta que procedió a vestirse con el uniforme.

- ¿he cambiado? – se preguntó, mientras se colocaba la falda – Shinji ha dicho que he cambiado… que me veo bien… se lo he dicho, que le he extrañado… ¿por qué me siento tan rara? Es como si quisiera que él estuviese enfrente de mí… si tan sólo – se interrumpió, volteó a ver la hora y se apresuró a estar lista para partir.

Abrió la puerta, ya vestida y con una mediana bolsa que iba colgando de su hombro emprendió camino al comedor, puesto que la primera clase de este día comenzaría hasta las nueve de la mañana, por lo cual se designaba la hora libre disponible para comer, después de todo los jóvenes debían estar bien nutridos para su óptimo "alumbramiento".

_Rapsodia Húngara número dos, de Franz Liszt, sonando en el despertador._

- ¡Que guay! Música para mis oídos… esta canción apareció en la OVA de Shirochiro y el Viaje Galáctico que ví hacía años… sí, como iba destrozando las naves en cámara lenta, sí sí sí señor. Finalmente han rescatado algo enorme de la gente de antes del segundo impacto… sí, esta es – indicó Kensuke, levantandose de golpe por las primeras notas que se oían de aquél despertador.

- Esto… Aida-san, no grites tan derrepente que me asustas, apenas ayer me recuperé de una enfermedad – señaló con voz somnolienta el joven peliazul que estaba del otro lado del dormitorio.

- Perdón, me dejé llevar – se disculpó Kensuke.

- te entiendo… hmnm… esa cancioncilla yo la vi en otro corto, uno muy viejo donde aparecía un gato gris tocandola en un gran piano y un ratón le hacía desmanes al pobre pianista gatuno, es un filme muy gracioso de una… ¿Cómo se llamaban esas cosas? Er… Americartoon, algo así… ese filme lo conservaba mi padre junto con muchos rollos de vinilo llamados cintas cinema… uh… cinematográficas. Yo llegué a ver todos esos dibujos cuando niño… ayer no pude presentarme adecuadamente ante ti, Aida-san – indicó el joven de la cama contigua – pero seguramente habrás oído mi nombre en la clase de economía… Kiota Ohirawa, mucho gusto – hizo una pequeña reverencia.

- Ara… si eres el chico enfermizo, que salió en la clase de Sochiro-sensei, a propósito de ello… sé de buena fuente que la delegada fue a ver como estabas poco después de terminadas las clases – se reacomodó las gafas – dime, Kiota-kun, ¿te suele pasar frecuentemente?

- Al parecer así es, Aida-san, a pesar de que llevo un buen registro de desempeño escolar, tiendo a ser bastante frágil – respondió el otro.

- Supongo que has de tener algún tiempo para jugar video-juegos – supuso el primero.

- ahora mismo recuerdo haber dejado inconcluso el juego de "Shinigami no Code", que es un juego de estrategia y acción para las personal computers, tiene excelentes graficos e interfaz interactiva con el usuario… aunque no he tenido tiempo de usarlo, está en mi maleta, además hay algunos más que ya he pasado completamente – inicaba el ojiverde, señalando su equipaje.

- ¡Waa! ¡Shinigami no Code! No había podido comprarlo antes… parece que tu y yo nos llevaremos muy bien, amigo Kiota… puedes evitarte los formalismos, estamos entre camaradas así que despreocupate, yo soy Kensuke Aida, puedes llamarme Kensuke, me sentiría mejor sin esos prefijos de etiqueta – indicó el friki.

- ¡que bien que coincidamos en algo, Kensuke! – indicó Ohirawa-

Ambos jóvenes fueron platicando de sus aficiones mientras iban camino rumbo al gran comedor, sin embargo, Kensuke de vez en cuando buscaba con la mirada a sus dos colegas que seguramente los habría de ver ahí en ese gran lugar.

Mientras tanto, en la entrada del gran comedor se encontraba Asuka esperando al "baka" de Shinji, el día anterior le había insultado frente a Kaworu y Kensuke, sin embargo, lo que lo traía extrañada era la muy cordial y caballeresca actitud de Nagisa, bien por que ese beso en la mano ya no se utilizaba como saludo o bien por esa cautivadora y misteriosa mirada que poseía. Se examinó brevemente, luego volteó a ver a su alrededor, y ahí venían ambos pilotos, caminando juntos y al parecer charlando muy amenamente, Asuka caminó rumbo a ellos, aunque pareció dudar si acercase o no durante un momento, había decidido enmendar su imagen ante Nagisa, y sobre todo ante Ikari.

- Buenos días, Shinji – mencionó ella con una voz dulce, y besó la mejilla del aludido, quien como reacción se sonrojó ligeramente.

- Buenos días Asuka – respondió él.

- Buenos días, Kaworu-kun – mismo saludo, y sonrisa simpática por parte de éste.

- Buenos días Asuka-chan, me parece que hoy andas de muy buen humor… y hueles muy bien – indicó el albino.

- Asuka, ¿nos vas a acompañar a desayunar? – preguntó Ikari

- gracias, Kaworu-kun, estoy esperando a Hikari, que parece que olvidó algo en los vestidores, pero nos veremos en clase – respondió ella, lléndose hacia las escaleras.

Kaworu no pudo contener una ligera risilla que desconcertó un poco a Shinji – vaya vaya, esto puede volverse bastante interesante, ¿no lo crees Shinji-kun? – cuestionó.

- ¿de qué hablas? Asuka ha sido un poco… cambiante, pero ¿qué tiene de interesante eso? – replicó Shinji, mientras llegaban a la entrada y tomaban asiento en una de las muchas mesas disponibles.

- puede que no seas tan percetivo como yo, pero tu quieres a muchas personas a la vez, y al mismo tiempo ellas parecen interesarse en ti… te lo pongo de esta manera – aclaró Kaworu al ver que Shinji no parecía estar entendiendo – mira, Rei siente afecto por ti, te lo demostró cuando dijo que te extrañó… Asuka-chan tiene una atípica relación de amor recluído para ti, luego estan las chicas de ayer, que parecian interesarse bastante en nosotros y tu tampoco parecías dejarlas de ver, es un poco dificil de comprender… pero es bueno saber que eres querido, que es lo que siempre has deseado, ¿no? - breve pausa, para luego mirar a Ikari de manera burlona – o después de todo, me sigues prefiriendo, ¿eh?

- Kaworu – mencionó el otro, con una ceja arqueada de duda y a la vez, miedo.

- ¿dime, Shinji-kun? – respondió el otro.

- ¿podrías no ponerte tan cerca de mí? – mencionó, avergonzado y aterrado al mismo tiempo.

- Bingo – volvió el albino a su posición original – bueno, también me tienes a mi. Puedes contar conmigo para lo que quieras.

- que manera la tuya de expresar tu apoyo – replicó Shinji

- tendrás que acostumbrarte, Shinji – rió Kaworu, al ver ese tono rosado en las mejillas de Shinji – ahora bien, vamos a tomar algo para desayunar.


	5. Chapter 5

**~ - CAPÍTULO DOS: LA REUNION EN EL SÓTANO -~ Parte Dos**

Shinji y Kaworu habían elegido ya sus alimentos, sin embargo, parecía que Kensuke no llegaría temprano debido a que para esta hora aún no se presentaba en el comedor principal, mientras tanto, Rei iba pasando por el pasillo de las habitaciones correspondientes a las jovencitas y se detuvo al oír, proveniente de uno de los cuartos, un audible gemido que no pudo discernir si era de placer o dolor. Se quedó parada, tenía curiosidad de saber la razón de tal sonido, pero no se atrevería a abrir la puerta, que por cierto estaba cerrada con seguro por dentro.

- … Kimi, para – jadeó una voz femenina con cierto cansancio.

- mi amada Kiyoko, ¿quieres que salga de ahí? ¿estás segura? – pregunto melosa otra voz un poco más grave, pero igualmente femenina.

- nos pueden oír, Onee-san, es muy vergonzoso – respondió la otra.

- acabaré rápido si así lo deseas – murmuró la mayor de las dos, dedicando una traviesa sonrisa a su participante

Rei no quiso escuchar más, y prosiguió su camino, pensando en lo que acababa de oír, queriendo analizar cada frase para deducir de qué se trataba, algo que para bien o mal, no logró deducir. Finalmente logró salir del corredor y llegó al comedor después de unos momentos, observó que Asuka parecía estar un poco aturdida porque Hikari no aparecía, en vista de no conocer a nadie más de los ahí presentes se acercó a la alemana con cierta timidez.

- buenos días Asuka, ¿por qué no has entrado? – preguntó con un tono natural, y una mirada neutra.

- Niña mo… Rei, bueno.. pues sucede que Hikari quedó de venir después de recoger algo que olvidó traer de la recámara – respondió ella, un poco desanimada.

- ¿quieres venir conmigo? Ya que la delegada nos busque después, ¿te parece? – pregunto ella con un tono simpático

- No veo otra opción, además de que tu y yo no hemos charlado últimamente – respondió la alemana, tras suspirar de resignación.

- hace más de un año, ¿verdad? Además, quisiera que me explicaras unas cosas que aún no entiendo – mencionó la peli azul, entrando de lado de la alemana.

Ambas ex pilotos miraron que el comedor comenzaba a llenarse, así que se apresuraron a encontrar una mesa. Rei Ayanami parecía estar bastante atenta a lo que sucedía a su alrededor, Asuka parecía haber ganado simpatía por ella, bien por ese misterioso lazo que une a las chicas o porque deseaba enmendar su pasado con la primera elegida, lo cierto es que a esta hora Kensuke ya estaba con Kiota, Shinji y Kaworu, viendo unas fotografías que mostraba el albino. Tomaron un par de ensaladas y jugo de naranja y volvieron a su lugar.

- Bien Rei, ¿Qué es lo que querías preguntarme? – cuestionó la pelirroja, mirando a su compañera con sereno interés.

- te lo pregunto por qué confío en ti… es vergonzoso… pero… - se acerca más a Asuka para que nadie más pudiera escuchar – he oído unos ruidos extraños en un cuarto en los dormitorios femeninos… mmm… pero no sé cómo interpretarlos – susurró Rei, y la alemana le miró con una ceja arqueada.

- ruidos… vaya que a ti no te enseñaron mucho con la doctora Akagi, bien… ¿Cómo eran esos ruidos? Sólo así podría decirte que rayos sucedía ahí – indicó la pelirroja, en un tono bajo para no llamar la atención de los demás.

- veras... eran gritos como "Uhh" y "Ahh", la respiración entrecortada al parecer, como si se acabaran de incorporar de una estrangulación… y la parte de la conversación que escuché pues… es bastante rara – mencionó Rei en el mismo tono, sin embargo Asuka le miró con cara incrédula, indecisa si responderle o no.

- ejem… eso es, evidentemente, er… ¿como te lo explico para que entiendas? – dijo la alemana, aunque ya sabía a qué se refería la "niña modelo" – bueno… pues… que esas dos personas se quieren mucho, mucho, sí… es una demostración amorosa… bastante amorosa – mencionó finalmente.

- ya veo – respondió Rei.

- Un momento, ¡acabas de decir que dos estudiantes con voces femeninas se estaban metiendo mano! – mencionó asustada la alemana.

- no, no dije eso, dije que estaban haciendo sonidos raros, y según tu interpretación es que se estaban queriendo mucho ¿y qué es eso de que se estaban metiendo eso? – repuso la otra.

- No lo querrías saber, Rei… me he exaltado un poco – respiró, tranquilizándose – esto que oíste debe quedar en secreto, no debes decírselo a nadie, ¿comprendes?

- ¿por qué? –

- tu haz lo que te digo y no pasará nada malo – indicó Asuka - _¿Qué demonios hace un par de pervertidas estudiantes en este instituto? Y esta encima preguntándome abiertamente sobre cosas tan… Aargh! ¿es que ya en ningún lugar se permite a la cordura? Quisiera que todo mundo se enterase de ello, pero yo y mi moral… bien, que se les haga lo que les venga en gana, lo último que quiero saber es que aquél alfeñique de Shinji se entere y fantasee con ellas. _

- entendido – respondió ella, tomando su jugo de naranja.

- Bueno, supongo que a veces conviene no saber cosas que no deseas conocer – mencionó Asuka.

- ¿Y como ves a Shinji, ha cambiado un poco, no te parece? – reinició Rei, para eliminar el silencio entre ambas.

- Ah sí… Shinji ya parece estar menos idiota que antes, aún así, quien parece bastante extraño es ese Kaworu… sí te contaron sobre su caso, ¿verdad? – respondió Asuka, tomando un bocado de ensalada.

- sí… la versión que conocí de él, como ángel, dista un poco de ser como la de ahora, del verdadero… pero sigue teniendo un interés bastante notorio por Ikari – dijo Rei, observando a lo lejos a el verdadero quinto elegido.

- parece estar aceptable… ¡aquí viene Hikari! – mencionó ella, alzando una mano para que su compañera les viera.

- la delegada de la clase parece estar también de buen humor hoy – indicó la peli azul

Mientras tanto, Kaworu seguía mostrando esas fotos donde destacan bastantes aviones de guerra, reliquias históricas como una réplica del barón rojo que aún conservaban bien los alemanes, además de un buque destructor, una lanzadera naval, entre otras cosas.

_| 0-0 |_

Nota de Autor: la frase que dice Ayanami sobre "uhh" y "ahh" está basada en una linea de la primer OVA de Shojo Sect. (serie no recomendada para menores de edad) y la caricatura que mencionó Kiota anterioremente es "Tom y Jerry", el episodio se llama "The Cat Concerto".


	6. Chapter 6

**~- CAPÍTULO DOS: LA REUNION EN EL SÓTANO -~ Parte Tres**

||_._._._._._._||

_-* Flashback 5 minutos antes *-_

- Les presento a Kiota-kun, mi compañero de cuarto – indicó Kensuke, con una triunfal sonrisa aludiendo al oji verde quien sonreía brevemente.

- Oh vaya, es el chico que se salió en la primera clase de ayer… mucho gusto, y bueno, supongo que no requerimos presentación después de lo de ayer – dijo Shinji, invitando a sentarse al nuevo frente a sí, teniendo a un costado a Kaworu y enfrente de éste a Kensuke.

- Interesante, y ¿qué peculiar canción de alarma les fue asignada? El nombre viene delante del botón de "snooze" – preguntó Kaworu, con los codos en la mesa, las manos apoyando su cara y dando una mirada de interés en sus dos recién añadidos compañeros.

- ¿Cómo era? Ah sí… Ra… rapsodia húngara no. 2, creo… yo le conté a Aida-kun que la ví en un corto animado muy viejo, conservado desde el segundo impacto, y él la vió en un anime, parece – mencionó Kiota

- A nosotros nos tocó la muy animosa danza húngara numero… cinco, yo la estaba aprendiendo a tocar en Alemania, tenía un profesor muy bueno pagado por nuestra "empresa", de apellido Webern. Siempre he admirado la musica instrumental, sobre todo las piezas para violonchelo y a sus intérpretes – indicó el albino, guiñandole un ojo a Ikari.

- Ah, supongo que ya sabías que yo pratiqué el violonchelo hace algunos meses – inquirió Shinji, arqueando las cejas.

Kaworu sonrió por dentro y se hizo el desentendido – ¿tocas el violonchelo? Cada día me sorprendes más, Shinji-kun, no tengo duda de que eres admirable – dijo Nagisa con una voz ligeramente melosa que sonrojó (primera vez en el día) al aludido, y que Kensuke miró con una ceja arqueada, en seña de desconcierto

- _Muy raro, muy raro _– pensó Kensuke, bebiendo de su jugo – ¡miren, ahí están las hermanas Yokozumi! Escuché ciertas historias sobre esas hermanas, una ligeramente mayor que la otra, dicen quienes saben, por fuera, que las han encontrado cometiendo incesto.

- Si a estas alturas el incesto es cosa de emocionarse… pues yo la verdad no comparto tal entusiasmo, aunque es comprensible el morbo que causa una de esas historias sin fundamentos, claro, son sólo chismes y para este tipo de situaciones… quien no desearía un trío con ese par – mencionó Kaworu en un inusual tono de perversión.

Los otros tres miraron extrañados a su compañero, quien parecia sonreir macabramente.

_-* fin Flashback *-_

- sí, sí… no estaría tan mal – dijo Kensuke, volteando a ver a ambas chicas de cabellos rojo oscuro, y mirada ardiente, lo cual lo pareció poner en la frecuencia de Nagisa.

- Olvidé enseñarles una foto sobre un porta aviones militar de las fuerzas armadas alemanas, que por cierto, tuvo participación en la segunda guerra mundial, además de que guardo una carta enviada a Goebbels escrita con puño y letra del mismo Führer, luego se las mostraré – indicó Kaworu, para cambiar el tema.

- ¿En serio tienes una carta de Adolf Hitler? ¡Eres mi ídolo, Kaworu! – mencionó entusiasmado Kensuke.

- No es mucho, Aida-kun – mencionó con modestia el aludido.

Tras desayunar tranquilamente, se dirigieron a la primera clase, que pasó sin mucha novedad, salvo los intermitentes susurros que se enviaban los tres amigos, la serena mirada de Asuka y la tibieza con la que Rei observaba al tercer elegido, que evidentemente no se percató de tal situación. Al finalizar las clases una asistente del director Fuyutsuki se dirigió a ellos para reunirlos en un piso inferior al de los cuartos, donde se maquinaría algo grande, suponía así Shinji. Los cuatro pilotos se direon cita en esl ascensor, y sin más que silencio llegaron a una gran oficina con múltiples cámaras y servían para observar todo el movimiento ahí abajo. Todos entraron a paso solemne, como esperando una noticia muy importante de parte del ex vice comandante de NERV.

- buenas tardes chicos – saludó Kozo.

- buenas tardes, director Fuyutsuki – respondieron al unísono.

- me parece que vienen un poco animados, eso es bueno, al parecer la están pasando bien en este instituto – supuso el mayor de todos.

- señor, tengo una pregunta – dijo Ikari

- digame, joven Ikari – respondió rápidamente el otro.

- ¿con qué fin expusieron nuestro pasado en NERV? – cuestionó finalmente el joven de pelo castaño.

- sé que sonará muy extraño, pero pronto tendremos una respuesta que ustedes puedan ver claramente, ahora bien, este instituto está trabajando en un proyecto bastante ambicioso, al parecer pretenden revolucionar la comunicación… el Neuer Enlightment también sirve para desarrollar una nueva máquina de defensa. De mano de algunos grandes cientificos, hemos logrado el primer prototipo de la unidad KVN Starshooter. Es un ligero prototipo de estación bélica, para la defensa internacional – indicó Fuyutsuki, mirando fijamente a los cuatro elegidos – ustedes, si ponen atención, lograrán hacer un gran beneficio a la humanidad. Por lo pronto les estaremos informando sobre las pruebas para cada uno de ustedes.

- ¿vamos a pilotar de nueva cuenta? – preguntó hastiada la alemana

- sólo para probar unos prototipos, además, de que tendrán en un futuro un cargo muy importante en el proyecto de renacimiento humano – respondió el ex vice comandante, sonriendo a sus pilotos – además, tienen cierta inmunidad a las reglas de esta institución, usenla bien, ¿de acuerdo?

- me parece perfecto, pero ¿Por qué debíamos reunirnos aquí abajo? – preguntó Kaworu

- Protocolo, joven Nagisa, bueno, no los entretengo más, les daré un obsequio de mi parte a cada uno de ustedes – mencionó Fuyutsuki, señalando unas pequeñas cajitas plateadas – son reproductores de audio, que pueden sincronizar con su computadora personal.

- Gracias – mencionó Rei, quien no había hablado mucho durante el trayecto

- Muchas gracias – dijo Shinji, haciendo una ligera reverencia tras recoger el regalo.

- ahora es tiempo para que vayan a sus dormitorios – indicó el director, lo cual los cuatro pilotos obedecieron cabalmente, felices por ese pequeño obsequio.

Ya en la habitación, Kaworu se había sentado en su cama, tras intercambiar con Kensuke y Shinji las tarjetas con los puntos correspondientes a cada uno, y finalizar su reporte, enviándoselo a la maestra en la plataforma de NERV Tech. Se había hecho ya tarde, en el reloj marcaban las once de la noche y la ventana tenía las persianas cerradas, con tal de que la luz nocturna no pudiere iluminar dentro. Kaworu finalizó su lectura y se percató de que Ikari, a pesar de estar acostado, no podía conciliar el sueño.

- Ikari… ¿no puedes dormir? – preguntó Kaworu en un tono quedo.

El aludido sólo se limitó a responder con un movimiento de cabeza, parpadeando, mirando el techo sin poder siquiera tener el deseo de descansar después de un arduo día de estudio. Kaworu se levantó de su pieza y se dirigió a él, se puso en cuclillas a un lado de su cama, y como acto natural, comenzó a acariciar el cabello de Shinji de manera suave y lenta, algo que Ikari parecía disfrutar por lo cual no replicó nada ante el "cariñoso gesto" de su compañero de cuarto. Después de unos momentos, Shinji quedó profundamente relajado y por ende, completamente dormido, Kaworu le miraba tiernamente con una sonrisa en los labios, cesó su "masaje" a la cabellera de Ikari, y se quedó contemplando su figura. Se levantó un poco después para cubrir a Shinji con una manta, éste aún estaba dormido boca arriba, por lo cual se oía su respiración de cerca.

_Asuka y Shinji estaban en un hermoso parque, sentados observando el bello panorama solitario que ofrecía el lugar, Shinji le obsequiaba una rosa a la alemana que correspondió con una amplia y cálida sonrisa, miró a Ikari con ternura, y comenzó a aproximarse a él, quien se sonrojó de inmediato, pero deseando tener la cercanía de ella, queriendo ese beso que se aproximaba lentamente, cerró los ojos y lo recibió satisfecho, correspondiendo con otro enseguida. El sabor de la boca de Asuka parecía tener un "algo" que lo hacía tan exquisito, tan deseable, tan embriagable… continuó ese largo beso hasta que…_

Kaworu evidentemente dejó la boca de Shinji, quien estaba soñando evidentemente con alguien, y tenía la boca abierta como si realmente fuera a besar, algo que Kaworu aprovechó para satisfacer su curiosidad, se inclinó sin hacer ruido, y beso aquellos abiertos labios, despacio y sin prisa, lo cual parecieron disfrutar ambos, sobre todo Nagisa que sabía que Ikari no se percataría de lo ocurrido, continuó ese beso por un corto periodo, para venir con otro largo y más profundo, que el albino proporcionaba sin más reparos. El aire fue el causante de que ambas bocas se separaran, el albino pensó que con eso era suficiente y volvió a su cama, divertido al tener como nuevo "descubrimiento" el sabor de la boca de Ikari y la suavidad de sus labios. No obstante, también pasaba por su mente Rei, aquella introvertida chica que parecía invadir su mente con su presencia, cuya silueta casi perfecta incitaba a las más oscuras pasiones, y cuyos misteriosos orbes le parecían encantadores. Sin más por pensar, se quedó dormido, con una sonrisa en los labios, muy habitual.

_| 0-0 |_

Nota de Autor: bueno, ya era hora de poner algo interesante para Shinji, agradecemos que lean este fanfic y den su opinion en el botoncito de Review. Ibrahim Nerost/Aleksast os saludan!


	7. Chapter 7

**~- CAPÍTULO TRES: FIN DE SEMANA -~ Parte Uno**

||_._._._._._._||

_- Danza Húngara número seis, como despertador –_

Shinji se limpió los ojos tras apagar el despertador, sintió en su boca una sensación de adormecimiento, pero pensó que se debía a que se había quedado boca abajo. Kaworu dormía plácidamente, volteó a ver el calendario y evidentemente era día sábado, descanso para los estudiantes, días dedicados a hacer proyectos e incluso visitas entre otras cosas. El Neuer Enlightment sostenía talleres de artes y demás durante estas jornadas de fin de semana, lo informaron a principio de curso, por lo que Shinji y Kaworu se habían matriculado a la clase sabatina de ensamble de música, que comenzaba a las doce del mediodía, además el día domingo habrían de tomar el curso de dibujo, y cocina doméstica una hora después. Estos dos talleres fueron asignados por el mismo directivo, que pretendía dar una educación íntegra a sus protegidos.

Finalmente se puso de pie y se vistió con su uniforme deportivo, unas pantuflas y salió del cuarto para ir a los jardines traseros, a tener un momento de tranquilidad, como si estar dentro del edificio le fuere asfixiante. Caminó por los pasillos recibiendo unos pocos saludos que le otorgaban algunos compañeros de clase, lo cual pareció ser coherente después de ser mencionados en los libros de historia moderna. Aún no sabía por qué el director Fuyutsuki había evadido su pregunta, bien la fama podía traerle cosas buenas como cosas malas, aunque si fuere visto como un héroe muy seguramente le daba una plusvalía. Al salir por el gran arco que daba a los jardines se topó con Rei, quien parecía estar leyendo una novela, o algún libro sobre jardinería. Al ver que no había nadie más cerca, se sentó en la banca donde ella estaba, del otro lado de ésta.

- Buenos días, Shinji, te has levantado temprano hoy – indicó Rei, con una brevísima sonrisa dibujada en sus labios, sin voltear la vista.

- buenos días Rei, ¿se puede saber que estás leyendo? Pareces muy entrada en tu lectura – mencionó Shinji, con cierto interés, observando su silueta cubierta por ese conjunto de ropa deportiva color rojo oscuro que parecía hacer contraste con sus ojos color rubí.

- Una lectura que me recomendó el profesor de literatura, se titula "la vida de madame Suviere", escrita recientemente, el año pasado – respondió ella, parpadeando pero sin dejar la vista de su libro

- ya veo, sólo pasaba para ver cómo te encontrabas… nos veremos después, ¿vale? – dijo Ikari, mientras se iba a levantar pero la mano izquierda de Rei sostuvo su muñeca, lo cual impidió que se fuera

- no te vayas, Shinji – replicó ella con un tenue aire de súplica.

Él le miró con sorpresa, y se volvió a sentar, mirándole fijamente.

- no quise que te sintieras mal, siéntate, quisiera hablar contigo – mencionó ella, tras haber cerrado su libro, correspondiendo la mirada atenta de él – si no te molesta.

- por supuesto que no – mencionó amistosamente, con una ligera sonrisa – ¿de qué quisieras platicar?

- No te he preguntado nada sobre como lo has pasado todo este tiempo, desde la última vez que nos vimos – mencionó ella, con un tono más emotivo.

- Ah, bueno, eres la primera que se interesa en ello – indicó él, volteando a ver al frente, donde unos bellos pinos adornaban la entrada a un bosque profundo – pues como sabrás, tuve el proceso de readaptación psicológica, estuve estudiando un poco sobre aritmética y cosas así, leí un par de libros, viajé incluso a la antigua Rusia, a ver algunos vestigios de una plaza, unos edificios llamados Kremlin, estuve pensando… en las cosas que sucedieron cuando éramos pilotos de Evangelion, de cómo te conocí… me han dicho que recuperaste la memoria, pensé en mi padre, en Misato, en Asuka, y… en ti, me preguntaba de vez en cuando cómo te habría ido, donde habrías estado.

- Eso me alegra, Shinji – dijo ella, con una sonrisa más amplia y una mirada tierna que causó el sonrojo de Ikari – yo he pensado en bastantes cosas, y a decir verdad tu apareces en muchos de mis pensamientos, como si una parte de mí se sintiera atraída hacia ti… como si necesitara de tu presencia, ahora mismo.

- ¿de mi presencia? ¿necesitarme? – preguntó él, asombrado.

- Así es, o al menos es lo que comprendo de esto… por mi parte he estado leyendo un poco sobre la vida cotidiana que llevan las personas de Tokio 2 y de otros lugares, no he viajado por que los aviones me provocan ascuas, así que todo este tiempo he permanecido en Japón, el director Fuyutsuki me aconsejó que debía expresar cuanto sentía a quien debía, aunque también me dijo tener cierta mesura en ello... ¿has pensado en mi, entonces? – pregunto ella, lo cual desconcertó un poco a Shinji

- Ah, esto… pues… sí – tartamudeó él, lo cual causó una risita divertida e inusual en la peli azul, quien parecía divertirle la cara toda roja de Ikari

Él le miró avergonzado por su color, ella se paró y le plantó un beso en la frente, y se dirigió rumbo al edificio y Shinji le siguió, llegaron hasta una esquina del solitario comedor, tomados de la mano. Ikari aún no procesaba bien que Rei hubiere actuado así, y le hubiere tomado simpatía a ese carácter tímido suyo. Ambos tomaron los alimentos de la barra y tras volver a sus lugares comenzaron a conversar, uno a lado del otro.

- dime, que has pensado sobre mi – requirió Rei, echando una mirada de interés a Shinji

- verás… no planeaba decirtelo de este modo, pero… son muchas cosas, nostalgia, y los típicos ¿Cómo serán?... pero finalmente nos volvemos a ver, y no sólo eso – indicó él – pero dime, ¿y tu, en que has pensado?

- en bastantes cosas, pero sobre todo, en esa necesidad que me causas, que cuando estoy cerca de ti me envuelve completamente en un calor muy agradable… Asuka nos mataría si descubre que estamos desayunando juntos – mencionó ella, volviendo a tomar un poco del vaso de agua que tenía.

- no veo la razón para que ella reaccione así – replicó él – pero sería interesante saber qué esta pensando ella ahora mismo.

- ¿por qué? –

- Por que es interesante saber lo que piensan las demás personas, quiza así fueren mejores y más faciles las relaciones humanas… ¿y que me puedes decir de tu compañera de cuarto? – preguntó Shinji, cambiando un poco el tema para que ella no se sintiera incómoda.

- No tengo, duermo sola a diferencia de las demás mujeres del instituto… ¿Qué tal te llevas con el quinto elegido? – preguntó ella, interesada.

- Nada fuera de lo común, aunque tiende a ser bastante extraño en ciertas ocasiones, muy extraño – mencionó Shinji.

- ¿podrías hacerme un favor, Ikari? – pregunto ella, mirando fijamente al tercer niño.

- claro – respondió Shinji

- ¿podrías venir a ayudarme esta noche con la tarea de aritmética? No acabo por entender bien lo que vimos y como tu has estudiado por tu parte eso pienso que me puedes guiar bien, ¿puedes? – preguntó suplicante Rei.

- Ah, sí, parece que sí… ¿Cuál es tu dormitorio? – preguntó él, sacando un trozo de papel de su bolsillo y un bolígrafo de ahí tambien,

- 120, de los últimos – respondió ella

- ¿está bien a las seis y media de la tarde? –

- sí –

- entonces ahí estaré a esa hora –

- gracias, Shinji-kun – respondió con un tono dulce y una mirada amistosa a Ikari, quien se guardó el papel muy bien, y prosiguió a terminar su comida.

_| 0-0 |_

Nota de Autor: _tres bien, _ahora se viene lo bueno con Asuka, no crean que se olvida a la alemana… gracias por los reviews y espero que más se animen a leer esta historia.


	8. Chapter 8

**~- CAPÍTULO TRES: FIN DE SEMANA -~ Parte Dos**

||_._._._._._._||

Kensuke Aida no se había quedado atrás a la hora de decidir los talleres de fin de semana, había elegido un idioma que siempre había querido aprender, inglés, que había pensado ser muy fácil al tener un parecido con el alemán, idioma que ya dominaba anteriormente, debido a los vastos libros de guerra que había encontrado empolvados en la biblioteca escolar donde fuera estudiante. Había leído ya libros como "Mein Kampf" y sobre la "Schutzstaffel", la "Luftwaffe" y el organigrama completo sobre la organización del III Reich, además de haber leído también la extensa historia de japón, y sobre todo los grandes navíos nipones, la gran variedad de tanques y arsenal ruso entre otras cosas de interés bélico. Estaba muy bien informado sobre las nuevas armas que manejaba el ejército de las naciones unidas y deseaba leer en su idioma original los libros que tenía sobre los aviones de la Real Fuerza Aérea británica, y los bombaderos americanos. Como compañeros no tenía a nadie conocido, ni siquiera Kiota había coincidido en atender a tal taller de idioma, por su parte se unió a la clase de francés, pues siempre había querido estudiar tal idioma. Lo que ahora contaba Kensuke eran las múltiples complicaciones para traducir oraciones simples del inglés al japonés, puesto que en inglés una palabra podía significar varias cosas, además de que el profesor tampoco parecía ser muy diestro en el arte de enseñar el otrora idioma del comercio internacional.

–Enlish, english… en… ¿english speakar? oh, debí haber escogido algún idioma más fácil – se lamentaba Kensuke, mientras miraba ese cuadernillo de traducción.

A unas bancas de distancia se encontraban las hermanas Yokozumi con una mirada coqueta dirigida a Kensuke, murmurando cosas inentendibles a los oídos del joven otaku.

- Ah, y yo pensé que se parecía mucho al alemán… _Scheisse,_ debí meterme a otra cosa – revisó otra linea abajo – ¿Cherry paizu? No, era otro kanji, etto… ¡Cherry Pie! Eso es, cherry pie – anotó en su libreta.

Una par de risitas se oyeron de aquél par de pelirrojas que parecían divertirse viendo a Kensuke en tal complicación, el profesor salió un momento y aprovecharon para acercarse a Aida.

- Oye, pareces estar pasandola mal con las traducciones – dijo Kimi, señalando el cuadernillo y los escritos borrados que se encontraban ahí.

- Sí… es speaker, no speakar – mencionó Kiyoko

- Vaya, soy muy malo para esto… es que son algunas letras que llego a confundir… no es lo mismo que el alemán, ni por asomo – indicó Kensuke, con un aire de cansancio.

- Nosotras te podemos ayudar – dijo la de pelo corto, Kimi, sonriendo amistosamente y poniendo una mano en el hombro de Kensuke.

- ¿en serio? ¿Ustedes quieren ayudarme? – preguntó incrédulo

- Así es, pareces ser quien peor lo está pasando en esta clase, y nosotras fuimos matriculadas en un nivel inferior de inglés, tratamos de resolverlo pero ya no hay cupos para el curso superior, por lo que estamos estancadas en este taller – mencionó la chica de pelo largo, Kiyoko, en un tono empático.

- ya veo, entonces… ¡muchas gracias! –

- mira, en esta linea aparece "score", pero antes viene algo sobre "musician", por lo cual debes traducir "la partitura del músico", por que "score" tiene varios significados – indicó Kimi.

- sí, sí, además de significar partitura, significa marcador de un partido, o resultado de algún juego, entre otras cosas – mencionó Kiyoko.

- Ara… el inglés tiene muchas complicaciones, aún así no me queda muy claro sobre los pronombres –

- puedes practicarlos hoy, pero eso ya es un "bonus" – indicó Kimi

- y los "bonus" tienen que pagarse con algo – aclaró Kiyoko

- ¿¡Eeh! ¿con qué? – preguntó él, algo nervioso.

- Pues… deberás hacer lo que te pedimos, como te lo pedimos y sin replicar – dijo la mayor de ellas

- sí, y estudiaremos inglés en nuestro cuarto, por lo que deberás venir hoy mismo –

- ¡Hoy mismo! Ah – suspiró resignado – ya qué, está bien, ¿pero donde es?

- nosotras te llevaremos, como sabes, tenemos un horario de visitas de los chicos, no pueden quedarse después de las seis de la tarde, así que esa es una regla que no vamos a romper – menconó la otra.

- Okay – respondió con cierto aire de extrañeza.

- saliendo de clase, entonces – indicó Kiyoko, quien se retiró con su hermana a sus lugares, riendo un poco observando a Kensuke, que al parecer no estaba muy complacido por la gracia que les causaba a ellas su poco entendimiento con la lengua anglosajona. Mientras tanto, Kaworu se levantaba a las nueve de la mañana, observando que no había nadie más en aquél cuarto, se duchó y tras estar listo, continuó su lectura, mientras abría las persianas de la ventana para obtener luz natural.

- _El holandes volador de Wagner, aún sonando como alarma_–

La alemana se había levantado tarde, y a pesar de ser la hora que era, no tenía hambre, miró que Hikari ya se había ido, por lo que se aseó y pensó en ir a visitar a Shinji, para ver como la estaba pasando con ese extraño amigo suyo, Kaworu, quien parecía causarle un sentimiento muy extraño, entre desconfianza y simpatía, pero sabía bien que la relación entre este e Ikari era bastante amistosa, sin embargo, algo en su carácter parecía tanto desagradarle como serle interesante. Caminó por el pasillo de los vestidores a paso normal, con la frente en alto y vestida con el uniforme escolar, pese a que los fines de semana no era necesario portarlo para asistir a los talleres. Se encaminó al vestíbulo y buscó en el índice de dormitorios el correspondiente a Ikari, resultando ser el 37 la morada de Shinji. Subió las escaleras y llegó a tal puerta, tocó dos veces, y por dentro alguien abrió.

- _Fräulein _Langley, me sorprende que venga tan temprano de visita, pase por favor – indicó Kaworu, en un tono muy cortés que Asuka considero como algo exagerado.

- Vaya, no parece una habitación de hombres, está todo en su sitio – mencionó Asuka.

- Ambos somos bastante pulcros, debo admitir que no la esperaba – mencionó Kaworu, tras cerrar la puerta y sentarse en su cama – póngase cómoda en la cama de Shinji.

- Nagisa-kun, ¿podrías dejar de hablar con tanta propiedad, me haces sentir extraña – indicó ella, sentandose frente a él.

- Como prefieras, Asuka, disculpa si te ofendí, pero sinceramente no soy de los que hayan tratado con mujeres muy asiduamente en el pasado – declaró el albino – Shinji salió antes de que yo despertara, lamento que no estuviera aquí, por que me supongo que esperabas verle.

- cierto, venía a ver como se encontraba – confesó ella – pero creo que podemos hablar de algo aquí.

- pues eres bienvenida aquí, Asuka-chan, y con todo respeto, hoy te ves bastante bien… me gusta tu cabello, y tus ojos… son azules como el cielo al mediodía – mencionó ligeramente sonrojado Nagisa.

- gracias – respondió Asuka, desconcertandose por dentro al no reaccionar como clásicamente hacía, _Por qué no me molesta que me lo diga él, ¿por qué? _Pensaba.

- Siempre te he admirado, no tuve la fortuna de conocerte en Alemania, debido a que mi existencia era casi un secreto de máximo nivel, pero yo te veía en algunos monitores, entrenar en la sincronización del EVA, cuando me enteré que habías tenido un grado en la universidad, me sorprendí y emocioné tanto que quise conocerte, no muchas personas pueden vanagloriarse de un hecho tan único como el tuyo. Creerás que estoy siendo bastante… no lo sé, no pienses mal de mí, sólo que ahora que te veo, frente a frente, no me quedan más dudas, eres impresionante – dijo, fijando su mirada en el sonrosado rostro de Asuka, que estaba algo confundida (sacada de onda) al oír tales halagos.

- aunque te lo propusiera… sé que dirías que no, has venido a ver a Ikari por que te gusta, ¿no es así? – inquirió él,

- ¡Claro que no! Ese alfeñique de Shinji, sólo vine por que somos amigos, nada de que me pueda gustar – mencionó algo molesta la alemana, poniendose de pie

- entonces, Asuka – se aproximó a ella - ¿podría preguntártelo? – cuestionó Kaworu.

- ¿A que te refieres? – requirió Asuka, sin saber que hacer ante su cercanía que parecía ponerla nerviosa.

- a esto – respondió Kaworu, rozando los labios de la alemana, que parecía inmobilizarse ante su calidez, ese beso pareció ser prolongado, se terminó y continuó en otro más profundo, la agarró de la cintura acercándola más, y ella colocó sus manos alrededor del cuello de Nagisa, ahondandose más el beso, con las dos bocas buscando predominar una sobre la otra, cuando finalmente acabó ese beso, la abrazó fuertemente, sintiendo la tersa y suave figura de Asuka entre sus brazos.

- Sé que probablemente me odiarás por esto que acaba de pasar, es imperdonable, y comprenderé que no desees hablarme después, pero no desearía que te marcharas sin saberlo… estoy enamorado de ti, Asuka-chan, no es sólo tu pelo y tus ojos, eres toda tu a quien este tiempo he estado buscando – le susurró al oído el albino, palabras que provocaron que los orbes de ella se llenaran de lágrimas, que sollozara en su hombro, deduciendo él que aún quería a Ikari.

- lo siento, en verdad, lo siento – decía entre sollozos la pelirroja, lágrimas que bien interpretaba Kaworu, pero que parecían caerle como dagas en el corazón, algo que él ya había previsto, pero que de todos modos herían.

- cereza… exquisito – mencionó él – entiendo, no llores más… Asuka, no llores más – suplicaba, sintiendo un nudo en la garganta al oir el llanto proviniente de ella.

- Ahora, dejaré esto como un recuerdo valioso en mi memoria, seguiremos siendo amigos, ¿te parece? – mencionó él, tratando de reponerse.

- bien – suspiró Asuka

- cuentas conmigo, para lo que desees – mencionó Kaworu, acariciando su sedosa cabellera, consolando el dolor y desahogando la tristeza que este rechazo ocasionaba.

_Continuará…_

_| 0-0 |_

Nota de Autor: _Saludos_, lectores de este fabuloso fic. Primer pairing que se manejará en esta historia, siendo este intermitente: Kaworu/Asuka. Asuka/Shinji (proximamente)


	9. Chapter 9

**~- CAPÍTULO TRES: FIN DE SEMANA -~ Parte Tres**

||_._._._._._._||

- _¿Por qué lo hizo? _– se preguntaba Asuka, tras salir huyendo de aquél cuarto, con lágrimas en los ojos - _¿Cómo te permití besarme? ¿por qué lloro? Soy patética después de todo, ¿por qué no te detuve? ¿por qué no te insulté? No me puedo creer que tan rápido me haya conocido yo le haya rechazado, a pesar de que mi boca correspondió a la suya… ¿por qué lo hice? Y si realmente me ama… y si realmente yo amo a Ikari… ¡Pamplinas! _– reflexionaba enfurecida – _Ese alfeñique… ¿Qué tiene de especial? Nada… _

Volvió a su habitación, a intentar sofocar esa tristeza, ese llanto que le brotaba de los ojos, la razón no la comprendía, ni siquiera parecía saberla, sin embargo, algo en su cuerpo, en su alma, impedía evitar el pensar en Kaworu también, aquél joven de rasgos exóticos que le trataba tan bien, como si sólo tuviera atención para ella pero sin ser muy avasallador, Asuka estaba claramente confundida, no entendía por qué se disculpó, intentaba negar mentalmente que sentía algo por Shinji, pero ¿realmente sentía algo por Shinji? O era solo el deseo de que nadie más le tocara. Muchas dudas rondaban en su cabeza, bastantes para ella.

Mientras tanto, Shinji ya estaba en camino hacia su recámara, debía alistarse para la clase de ensamble musical, tocaría el violín esta vez, se aproximó a la puerta y abrió sin tocar, encontrando a Kaworu con una mirada perdida en el horizonte, lo cual pareció extrañarle un poco.

- ¿Sucede algo? – pregunto Shinji, consternado por no verle animoso como de costumbre

- Ah, nada… sólo estaba pensando, Shinji – respondió, sin voltear a verle – ya es hora de irnos a clase, ¿verdad?

- así es… no quise despertarte, por que se veía que estabas sumamente cansado –

- Agradezco el gesto de tu parte… ¿sabes algo? A veces hay que ver adelante sin importar cuan dolorosa es la vida, así es – suspiró el albino, mientras se ponía de pie – ¡bueno! – dijo en un alto tono entusiasta – ¡no se puede conseguir todo lo que se quiere! ¿ya desayunaste? – preguntó más animado.

- Ya… por cierto, Kaworu, ¿qué instrumento vás a tocar? – preguntó Ikari

- el piano, evidentemente… ¿qué haces tú con un violín? Pensé que eras chelista –

- Lo era, pero aprendí a tocar un poco el violín en estos meses, y parece que soy más diestro para éste instrumento que para el violonchelo –

- Hmph… aquí alguien quiere un dueto – canturreó burlonamente

- Vuelves con esas, Kaworu – dijo Shinji, algo enfadado

- Es que me encanta verte sonrojado, te ves muy cómico, y ¿por qué no? un concierto para piano, violín y orquesta de cámara parece buena idea –

- Pues eso lo decidirá el profesor que nos toque… deberá ser música de cámara o para una orquesta pequeña –

- Mmm… aunque podríamos tocar "Aria en Do" de Bach, piano y violín, sin más involucrados – mencionó el con una sonrisa pícara que no pareció agradarle mucho a Ikari

- menos charla y más caminata, que es hora de irnos – replicó él

- Claro, vamos –

Ambos salieron de los dormitorios, bajando por las escaleras y quedando en el vestíbulo, Ikari revisó de nueva cuenta su horario, y el mapa que le habían proporcionado, emprendió camino hacia la derecha, llegando a otro pasillo, donde se encontraba el salón de musica, bastante amplio como para tener como capacidad a sesenta musicos sin estorbarse. Al parecer eran los primeros en llegar, Shinji se sentó en un banco, Kaworu esperó de pie, recargado frente a la ventana, de brazos cruzados.

Mientras tanto, Rei Ayanami se dirigía a la biblioteca a hacer su reporte de literatura, a pesar de que tal reporte era para tres dias después, parecía querer adelantarse cuanto antes todos los encargos escolares. No tener una compañera de cuarto era a la vez una ventaja y una desventaja, bien por que no tenía quien pudiera hablar en su cuarto, o mal por que no habría mucho por hacer en los fines de semana mas que atender a los talleres y realizar los proyectos. La biblioteca del Neuer Enlightment era enorme, miles de estantes de libros se alzaban en las paredes, unas lamparas muy ornamentadas alumbraban aquél recinto, pinturas de Renoir, entre otros destacados artistas, decoraban algunos lugares de entre los estantes. Colocó sus pertenencias en una mesa y debido a que no habría mucha prisa por concluir el reporte, escogió al azar un libro, resultando electo "Viaje al centro de la tierra" de Julio Verne. A pesar de haber libros enteros y en excelentes condiciones, también existían los prestamos de los libros electronicos, invención dada algunos años atrás.

Mientras tanto, en Zúrich, Suiza, una mujer de cabellos purpuras, vestida formalmente con un saco y una falda negra, que salía de la celebración de clausura de la sesión plenaria en la ONU, acompañada de una rubia conocida cuyo cargo en la organización era bastante importante, a pesar de que se veía notoriamente cansada, tenía una sonrisa en el rostro y caminaba rumbo a un superlujoso automovil marca alemana, tomaría en unos días un vuelo a la capital nipona en visita al NERV Tech. Un teléfono móvil sonó en su bolso y se prestó a contestarlo rápidamente.

- ¿Alo? –

- señorita Katsuragi, buenas noches – mencionaba la voz en el auricular.

- jefe, que sorpresa que usted me llame personalmente – respondió alegre

- hace bastante tiempo que no soy su jefe, señorita Katsuragi… sobre el encargo que pidió para probar los prototipos que menciona el informe que usted envió hace un par de semanas, está en progreso –

- Me parece perfecto, Director Fuyutsuki, estoy apenas saliendo del recinto, la parlamentaria Akagi ya me acompaña rumbo al hotel –

- ¿Cuándo regresa a Japón? –

- ya en unos días, le enviaré por correo electrónico los datos del vuelo, así que todo en orden aquí, ¿Qué tal van los chicos en su readaptación en el colegio? – preguntó, mientras abría la puerta de aquél "mercedes benz" y se introducía en el lugar del co-piloto.

- muy bien, al parecer se llevan muy bien entre ellos – indicó el director

- me parece perfecto, ¿Qué hay de mi Shinji? – preguntó, sonriendo pícaramente ante la mirada desaprobatoria de Ritsuko

- El joven Ikari parece estar pasandolo bien, su compañero de cuarto es el quinto ex piloto, Kaworu Nagisa, y parecen tener una buena y franca amistad –

- Vaya vaya, y yo pensé que iba a tener complicaciones con confrontar algo que fue parte de su pasado, por cierto, me enteré del caso sobre el decimoséptimo ángel Tabris, quien fue que suplantó al verdadero… ¿por qué no se sabía nada de él, y le tenían como secreto de máxima seguridad en Alemania? – preguntó la mujer, viendo como se iban moviendo de aquél enorme estacionamiento.

- Al parecer fueron órdenes del mismo Gendo Ikari, quizá no quería que dos pilotos probables se vincularan en NERV, sólo el sabrá lo que hizo – suspiró – digame algo, señorita Katsuragi.

- Claro, con gusto –

- ¿A qué se debe que usted se refiera al tercer elegido como "suyo"? ¿tiene otra clase de vinculacion con él? –

- No, no, nada fuera de lo común, sólo que así lo menciono de afecto, nada más – se sinceró – _habrá pensado que yo quiero… no, el Dr. Fuyutsuki no pensaría esas cosas _– pensó - bueno, es hora de entrar en la autopista, así que nos veremos en unos días.

- hasta entonces, señorita Katsuragi – y colgó el otro.

_| 0-0 |_

Nota de Autor: Muchisimas gracias por seguir leyendo. Ibrahim Nerost y Aleksast les promenten un memorable capitulo cuarto, que si bien tardará unos días en salir, será muy divertido.

Sonnes-Loco77: Si, Kaworu es un caliente, y es pasado de curioso.


	10. Chapter 10

**~- CAPÍTULO CUATRO: DUOS Y TRIOS -~ Parte Uno**

||_._._._._._._||

El sonido de un violín afinando resonaba en el salón de musica, el profesor entró al lugar seguido de unos cuantos alumnos, y así comenzaron las lecciones, Kaworu había elegido el piano de cola que estaba al fondo, uno negro en excelentes condiciones. Bien podría desear una réplica del clavecín que se conservaba en Berlín, pero un piano le pareció bastante aceptable. Habian cantidad y variedad de instrumentos en el almacén, desde un buen conjunto de clarinetes hasta unos violines en estado envidiable, evidentemente no habrían violines marca Stradivarius, debido a que estos últimos ya ni se fabricaban y obtener uno era una actividad epica de desembolse grande de capital. La mayoría de alumnos matriculados en tal taller provenían del extranjero, inclusive se podría decir que ambos privilegiados estudiantes protegidos de NERV eran los únicos japoneses. Tras que todos tomasen sus instrumentos, salvo Shinji que era el unico con instrumento propio, se prepararon para el clásico solfeo. Durante el trayecto de la clase ambos compañeros de cuarto no mediaban palabra, incluso Kaworu no volteaba a ver a Shinji, si no parecia muy animado probando arpegios en el piano. El sonido de los clarinetes y oboes era algo bastante peculiar para alos oídos del tercer elegido, que seguia practicando concienzudamente con su violín.

Tras finalizar la clase, se les otorgó una pieza de música para su instrumento. Tanto Nagisa como Ikari sabían que no habría mucho que hacer durante el resto del día, por lo cual decidieron ir a desayunar al gran comedor.

- vaya, vaya, hoy el día pretende tener buena pinta… mira ahí – señalo Kaworu, indicando a un grupo de jovenes alumnas que casualmente jugaban entre ellas, vistiendo minifalda, lo cual causó una sonrisa en él.

- Mmm… nada mal esas chicas, no parecen ser japonesas – mencionó Shinji, con cierto sonrojo en la cara

- Por la fisonomía que tienen, y lo poco que conosco de gente y su nacionalidad, me parece que son Danesas u Holandesas… mmm… este camino al comedor, yendo por la parte de afuera me está gustando… bastante – indicó el albino, observando muy concentradamente las siluetas de las aludidas.

- Apresura el paso o nos pueden pillar – replicó Ikari

Un ligero gemido provino de la boca de Nagisa, quien luego suspiró resignado, apresurando el paso para que esas miradas de ojos azulados no se percataran de que ambos transeúntes se estaban "emocionando" con verlas. Llegaron a la entrada lateral de aquél comedor, que estaba muy levemente congregado por algunos estudiantes, a esta hora ya habría servicio de comida a la carta, por lo cual ambos pilotos se sentaron en una mesa, y tomaron las dos cartas que estaban en la mesa.

- Después de todo estamos en pleno desarrollo, al igual que las mujeres se desarrollan más rapido que nosotros… no hay mujer aquí que no esté buena, por cierto, en la noche te oí decir en una manera muy singular el nombre de la segunda elegida… ¿fantaseabas con ella, eh? Cuentame – mencionó interesando Kaworu.

estaba fantaseando, estaba… estaba… ¿para qué quieres saber qué fantaseaba? Preguntas cosas muy privadas, Kaworu – mencionó apenado Shinji

- aceptas que soñabas con _Fräulein_ Langley… yo estaba leyendo en la noche y sorpresivamente oí esos ruiditos raros que tu ya sabes – dijo burlonamente, soltando una risita nada inocente.

- ¿Yo hice ruidos? No te creo –

- sí, hasta abriste la boquita y yo – una risa de diversión salió de los labios de Kaworu – te puse una almohada en la boca, nadamás faltaba que despertaras sonámbulo, soñando con Asuka y que tal si me… ¡_Mein Gott_! Que bueno que no eres sonámbulo, Ikari – mencionó con terror fingido.

- Con razón los labios adormecidos –

- ya que saqué a vilo tus sueños raros, yo tampoco estuve tan tranquilo, pero al menos yo no hago esos ruiditos… _Mein kamarad_, parecia que estabas disfrutandolo bastante –

- ahora resulta que los dos acabamos por ser pajeros –

- Oí que en Dinamarca las danesas son muy extrovertidas y no son reservadas, quien quite y nos haga falta un poco de practica, no va nada mal – rió por lo bajo.

- ¿Práctica? –

- Eres o muy inocente o me quieres ver la cara – replicó el albino – práctica, ya sabes… o al menos que – suspendió su parlamento para mostrar una sonrisa macabramente libidinosa – me estés prefiriendo a mi.

- Quisieras – mencionó Shinji con desden

- tu silencio no me tranquiliza, tampoco me turbia… oi que algunas chicas de instituto en Kioto, antes de su primera vez con su chico, hacen un rito especial bastante cariñoso… me pregunto si las alemanas tendrán las mismas tendencias – mencionó Kaworu, anonadado en sus pensamientos

- Hoy estas más desatado que otros días, Kaworu –

- ¿Tiene algo de malo eso? Además, estamos en confianza, pero vamos a ordenar algo, ¿no? –

- Veamos, mmm… un par de croissants y una ensalada… no hay nada japonés ahora – mencionó Shinji, mirando el menú

- Unas _kartofens _con filete sajonia, son muy buenas, me sorprende que tengan comida alemana en el menu de mediodía… hasta parece ser hotel en vez de colegio –

Shinji alzó la mano para que un mesero se acercara a la mesa, realizó la orden y ambos esperaron sus alimentos tranquilamente.

- pasando a un tema más decente, ¿sabes que la mayor Katsuragi vuelve de Zúrich con la doctora Akagi? Viene a visitarnos… ¿sabes como son? Claro, si viviste con la mayor –

- Ah, si, por aquí tengo una foto – se buscó en la cartera, y encontró la doblada foto que hacía muchos meses atrás le enviara Misato – aquí – indicó Shinji, dandole la foto a Nagisa

- Mmm… hmph… ¿Cuántas veces? – preguntó él, mirando la escultural silueta de Misato posando en una forma bastante atrayente

- ¿Cuántas veces? Esa mujer no se perdona así, camarada… se me hace que realmente… ¿Por qué te sonrojas? No terminé de decir nada – mencionó Kaworu.

- Y no sabes como la pasé en su casa, más de una vez llegó ebria – respondió apenado – y no me sonroje por lo qué has dicho.

- Muy linda dama… bueno, ten, guarda esa foto para después –

Ambos platillos llegaron a la mesa y comenzaron a comer ávidamente, sin más preocupaciones ni presiones de por medio, aún quedaba en el aire la pregunta que Nagisa le formuló desde el primer día de clases, pensaba vagamente en "que tal si en una de esas" y acababa por concluir en lo de la noche anterior con pleno uso de conciencia, mientras que Shinji se cuestionaba las razones para que Misato acudiera al NERV Tech a echar un ojo a los privilegiados protegidos. Mientras tanto que Kensuke iba tras dos pelirrojas hermanadas rumbo a una habitación, donde le enseñarían inglés de manera más intensiva, a cambio de plena obediencia por parte de las dos misteriosas hermanas Kimi y Kiyoko.

_| 0-0 |_

Nota de Autor: bueno, ahora preparense para una lima, pero no K/S. ¡no! Kensuke la tendrá muy dificil en la segunda parte de este capitulo… gracias por leernos.


	11. Chapter 11

**~- CAPÍTULO CUATRO: DUOS Y TRIOS -~ Parte Dos**

||_._._._._._._||

Advertencia preliminar: esta parte del capítulo cuatro contiene lima/limon (lime/lemon) [Si no sabes, busca en Wikipedia]. Si no quieres pervertir tu ímpia e imperversa mente, pasa a la parte tres, no te perderás mucho.

+._.+

Kensuke no estaba muy convencido de estar despierto, pero la situación era tan irreal que parecía estar soñando. Había entrado en la habitación de las hermanas Yokozumi (con autorización expédita de las mismas) detrás de ellas, quienes a pesar de ser hermanas tenían un peinado diferente, rápidamente procesó en su memoria un manga particular que había leído sobre una incestuosa relación entre una hermana mayor y una menor. Inclusive tuvo la fortuna de ver la única OVA por internet. Ante todas las defensas que el pudiera forjar e interponer, sabía que tenía la guerra perdida, puesto que ellas habían sido las únicas en querer ayudarlo a mejorar su inglés, particularmente su dicción y su habilidad para traducir.

Se sentó en una silla frente al escritorio, dejando su libro y cuadernillo en éste, volteó a ver de reojo a ambas mujeres y notó, con cierto temor, que se habían aflojado un poco el saco que portaban.

- Aida-san, nosotras te vamos a enseñar los pronombres y su perfecta dicción de manera que no se te olviden – indicó Kimi, echando una mirada coqueta a su hermana.

- Lo que haremos deberás pagarlo con favores, "Ken" – mencionó la otra, correspondiendo con una perversa sonrisa a la otra.

- De manera que no lo olvide, ¿eh? Interesante –

- entonces comenzaremos, toma nota y graba todo en tu memoria, sin cámaras – mencionó la hermana mayor, posicionandose detrás de su onee-chan

Kensuke asintió con la cabeza, mentalmente sonriendo si lo que pensaba que iban a hacer ellas iba a concretarse.

- Primer pronombre, en primera persona de singular, ¿Cómo se dice, Kiyoko? –

Preguntó mientras su mano derecha se deslizaba en el abdomen de la menor, metiendola en la falda de ella y luego sucedió.

- I… ¡I! Ai – gimió ella, ante ese contacto entre la mano de su hermana y su entrepierna.

La escena no podia ser más surrealista, Kensuke estaba observando en primera fila y de viva imagen cómo ambas hermanas se estaban… ustedes sabrán qué, prosiguió entonces Kimi, quitando lentamente la mano de ahí.

- Segundo pronombre, dos usos, el primero indica segunda persona particular, y el otro es segunda persona plural, lo que significa "tu" y "ustedes… ¿_Who makes you feel satisfied, my dear sister_? – preguntó ella, para luego lamer el cuello de su hermana.

- You… You – respondió la menor, con una melosidad que pareció calentar un poco a Kensuke, quien ni en sus más locos sueños imaginaba tal acto presente.

- Correcto –

- _Que manera más buena de enseñar, espléndida, espléndida _– pensaba Kensuke, quien por ver tal escena había aumentado de temperatura coporal-

- Tercer pronombre.. Aida-san, presta atención… tercera persona en singular, ¿cómo se pronuncia, onee-chan? – ahora acariciaba por encima de la ropa el pecho de la aludida, despertando una reacción "superflua" en la otra.

- He… onee-san, esto es vergonzoso – mencionó Kiyoko, con las mejillas rosadas y mordiéndose el labio

- ¿Y en modo femenino? – acaricio la otra con sumo tacto

- She… Kimi, no aguantaré mucho – mencionó ella, intentando contener un par de gemidos

- Ahora, querido Kensuke, primera persona en plural – volvió a la parte íntima de la menor

- We… ¡We! – gimio sonoramente, lo cual causó que a Kensuke se le subieran los colores de manera subita, la mano le temblara, la vista se le nublara y garabatos incomprensibles estuvieran en el cuadernillo.

- ¿y tercera persona en plural? – pregunto melosamente, bajando la falda de la "acosada"

- Them.. onee-chan – replicó avergonzada la otra, al ver como sólo las pantaletas cubrían su intimidad ante un excitado alumno que parecía aprender la lección

- hemos finalizado, Aida-san, ahora es tiempo de que pagues el favor – mencionó la otra en un tono localmente sensual

Kensuke pareció helarse de terror, como si la calentura se hubiera ido de un golpe - ¿Qué tengo que hacer? – tartamudeó

- Ven aquí – indicaron ambas hermanas al unísono, y resignado, se acercó temerosamente al par de mujeres que tenia en frente

- ¿Sí? – preguntó temerosamente, aproximandose a ellas

- ten, toma estos libros, y harás nuestra tarea de historia – mencionaron ambas, entregandole un enorme paquete a un ¿decepcionado? Kensuke que lo tomó con resignación

- ahora querido, necesitamos algo de privacidad, y nada de informar de esta clase – mencionó la mayor, dando una sonrisa traviesa a su acompañante.

Kensuke no dudó en salir de inmediato de ahí, encima que la clase había sido particularmente especial, el pago por esta era suficiente para mantenerlo ocupado durante el resto del fin de semana, sin embargo, una enorme sonrisa de satisfacción en los labios, deseaba llenar de envidia a sus dos más fieles amigos, pero la sentencia había sido bastante clara, no podía abrir la boca y hablar sobre esto. Se dirigió entonces a su habitación para realizar la enorme encomienda de tarea "extra" que tenía, no sin antes acallar las emociones en cierta parte de su anatomia.

Mientras tanto, en ese cuarto se oían claramente ciertos ruiditos raros por parte de dos pelirrojas que acababan de dar una exclusivísima y personal clase de ingles, la mayor tenía una mirada de satisfacción y se vanagloriaba de su habilidad para "enseñar" entre las caricias que la otra le proporcionaba, ahora tendrían más tiempo de "convivir" de una manera muy cercana una de la otra, la tarea ya bien la haría su alumno, y tras engullir la boca de la menor no evito tener un pensamiento bastante excitante que incluia a ambas con el muy aplicado y atento Kensuke, que seguramente no olvidaria por nada la forma de pronunciar los pronombres en inglés.

_| 0-0 |_

Nota de Autor: Lima, limón… los yuri citricos son enormemente geniales, y esperamos haber satisfecho la curiosidad de nuestros lectores, Ibrahim Nerost y Aleksast os dicen: hasta la proxima.


	12. Chapter 12

**-~- CAPÍTULO CUATRO: DUOS Y TRIOS -~ Parte Tres**

||_._._._._._._||

El hotel Ritzen Palace se erigía en lo alto de la capital suiza, bien se divisaban los montes alpes desde los pisos superiores, los múltiples bancos y financiadoras de aquella ciudad. Misato se iba a quedar ahí, debido a que Ritsuko aún no contaba con domicilio fijo, salvo ese penhouse de lujo en tal hotel que servía como su morada, dos camas, una sala, una cocineta y un pequeño estudio eran los elementos primordiales de aquél cuarto.

- ¿Y para qué vas a ir al colegio de Shinji? Aún me pregunto si no le hiciste nada traumático durante su estancia en tu apartamento, Misato – mencionaba la rubia, mientras abría la puerta de la recámara.

- Encomiendas del jefe Fuyutsuki, además de que de tanto tiempo que estuvo conmigo Shinji parezco extrañarlo, ¡Su comida! Quisiera que se fuera a vivir conmigo de nuevo – decia Misato ensoñada en los posibles platillos que Shinji pudiere hacerle personalmente

- No me cabe duda que de ser posible aprovecharías de su inocencia y te lo echarías al plato, Misato… es sólo un joven con los tipicos problemas de adolescencia y ¿acaso buscas aprovecharte de su vulnerabilidad? – preguntó firmemente mirando a los verdes ojos de su amiga

- Nada más un poquito – bromeó la peli azul – yo soy incapaz de hacerle algo, ya lo has visto.

- No me preocupa tanto lo que hicieres, si no lo que pudieres provocar en él, afortunadamente es improbable e imposible que pueda volver contigo –

- Vaya Ritsuko, sigues queriendo darme clases de moralidad, y encima arruinas mis ilusiones – replico Misato, con dolencia fingida

- Como buena amistad que soy, debo corregir tus errores antes de que no la cuentes – reprendio la otra, mirando el panorama que ofrecía la ventana.

- Sí, sí… estoy cansada para debatir, parlamentaria, desígneme mi área de descanso –

- la cama de la izquierda – indicó fríamente Ritsuko

- ¿Sabes? Shinji está en camino de convertirse en todo un hombre –

- Es idéntico a su padre –

Mientras tanto, la tarde había caído en la ciudad, Rei Ayanami había concluído finalmente sus estudios en la biblioteca, sintió un ligero vacío en el abdomen por lo cual devolvió los libros a su lugar, tomó sus pertenencias y las metió en aquél café maletín que portaba, muy liviano por cierto. Sus ojos parecían estar notoriamente cansados, su boca seca, sus piernas algo adormecidas por el tiempo en que habia estado sentada, cási olvidó que debía estar en su cuarto a las seis treinta, y faltaban escasos diez minutos para tal cita (reunion, clase, encuentro, etc) por lo cual apresuró el paso para llegar lo antes posible hasta tan recóndito lugar, de los últimos cuartos en el edificio de dormitorios. Tras recorrer pasillos, el vestíbulo, subir las escaleras y llegar a esa habitación a paso veloz. Agradeció mentalmente a sí misma por traer ropa deportiva y no una falda, debido a que con esta lógicamente sería muy dificil ir a esa velocidad, además de que se alzaría de cuando en cuando y no le agradaría a Rei andar dando vistas esbozadas de sus intimos ropajes. Logró llegar a su habitación sin más, aún no llegaba Ikari, una buena nota para ella dado que no pretendía estar vestida así durante la noche. Se despojó de sus ropas rápidamente y tomó una camisola larga y unos ligeros Shorts negros. Colocó en el sitio de ropa sucia el conjunto deportivo. Esperó a que el tercer elegido tocara la puerta, esperando tranquilamente en una silla. Después de algunos segundos, alguien llamó a la puerta, efectivamente era Shinji, esa voz era inconfundible y de manera rápida abrió la puerta, miró a Shinji con una mochila y le atrajo para sí cerrando la puerta rápidamente.

- Ikari, olvidé decirte que el horario de visita es hasta las seis de la tarde, lo siento mucho, pero no te pueden ver ni oír en esta parte del colegio – indicó Rei, que estaba muy cerca de Shinji, quien, evidentemente, estaba atemorizado ante la impulsividad de su "amiga" de cabellos celestes.

- discúlpame, no me había enterado, un error mío – fue la tímida respuesta del joven.

- no te disculpes, puedes sentarte sobre el suelo, prenderé la lámpara para que se vea mejor y correré las cortinas para no tener mayores problemas – mencionó, dirigiendose a la ventana

Shinji no pudo evitar echar una mirada a la silueta de Rei, con esa ropa tan suelta le hacía verse atractiva, a pesar que la camisa le llegara hasta las rodillas, se sentó en el suelo y comenzó por sacar sus libros de aritmética. Rei volvió y se sentó frente suyo, Ikari sacaba un cuaderno donde apuntaría los procedimientos correspondientes. Rei parecía saberlo todo pero no era asi de diestra para las matemáticas. Shinji se sorprendió cuando ella le pidió que le explicase mejor y la ayudase con su tarea.

- ¿Qué es en lo que no entiendes de este libro? – preguntó Shinji, señalandole ese grueso libro que tenía a su derecha.

- página noventa y cuatro, no comprendo el procedimiento de esa operación, no me parece entendible – indicó ella en tono bajo, después de todo Ikari debía estar de incógnito ahí.

- Veamos – abrió el libro y recorrió las hojas hasta llegar a la página susodicha, vio que efectivamente eran unas operaciones aparentemente complejas pero que sacando una formula general podría fácilmente resolver – es más sencillo de lo que aparenta.

- ¿Realmente? –

- Lo es, todos estos reactivos se sacan con una única fórmula, y asi llegarás al resultado correcto, mira esto – y comenzó a escribir tal fórmula, para enseñarsela a Rei, quien la vió con suma atención, para luego observar paso por paso la resolución del primer problema planteado, Shinji parecía ser bastante hábil en ello y tras repetir el proceso dos veces, ella logró realizar exitosamente los cinco restantes, bajo la supervisión cercana de Ikari, quien se alegraba bastante de haber tomado esas clases extras meses atrás. Rei finalizó su trabajo y colocó sus pertenencias sobre una pequeña cómoda que estaba al costado de la cama.

- Shinji, gracias – volteó a ver a Ikari quien se iba incorporando para partir

- para eso somos amigos Rei, para ayudarnos mutuamente cuando lo necesitemos – respondió sonriente

- lo olvidaba, no puedes partir hasta el amanecer de mañana, recuerda que estamos fuera de tiempo para las visitas –

- Cierto, pero… eso significa en que debo quedarme aquí, ¿verdad? – preguntó avergonzado, pues no tenía más opción que quedarse.

- Esta cama es amplia, por lo cual los dos dormiremos aquí – indicó ella

- Puedo dormir en el suelo, no tengo problemas para ello –

- Me harias sentir mal, entonces, además, los amigos estamos para ayudarnos mutuamente cuando lo necesitemos, tu necesitas dormir en una cama, por lo cual dormirás aquí – dijo ella, mirando extañada los ojos de Ikari que reflejaban poco más que temor.

El tono casi autoritario de Rei acabó por desarmar los intentos de refutación de Shinji, quien resignado y completamente apenado tomó el lado izquierdo de la cama, se metio entre las cobijas y de pronto vió a Rei despojarse de su camisola y sus Shorts, quedando en ropa interior solamente, lo cual lo puso a temblar de nervios.

- deberías ponerte cómodo, Shinji – indicó ella, adivinando que Ikari no se había despojado de ninguna prenda.

- Así duermo, Rei – mintió con voz temblorosa, viendo que Rei se acostaba sin más del otro lado de la cama tras apagar la luz

- Que descanses, Shinji – mencionó ella en un tono quedo y ligeramente dulce.

- igualmente, Rei – murmuró, sintiendo el ligero calor del cuerpo de ella, aún asi que Rei estuviera solo con sostén y pantaleta no le parecía de lo más sensato, además que ambos dormían volteados hacia el lado izquierdo, por lo que pudo percibir el aliento de Rei en su nuca.

_Continuará…_

_| 0-0 |_

Nota de Autor: gracias a todos los lectores que nos siguen, Ibrahim Nerost y Aleksast agradecen sus lecturas


	13. Chapter 13

**-~- CAPÍTULO CINCO: FRÍO AMANECER -~ Parte Uno**

||_._._._._._._||

El día domingo pasó sin mayores novedades, Kensuke tenía mucho trabajo encima, por lo cual no saldría de su cuarto salvo a comer la primera y última ración de alimento del día. Kaworu pareció no llevarse bien con la cocina doméstica, y Shinji era todo lo contrario, muy diestro para preparar platillos. Kaworu destacó en la clase de dibujo artístico, e Ikari lo felicitó debido a que él no era tan buen dibujante como el joven de ojos escarlata. Rei había levantado muy temprano a Shinji para que éste pudiere partir sigilosamente a su habitación sin ser percibido por alguna estudiante, misión completada con éxito. Por el resto del día la joven de cabellos celestes estuvo leyendo un par de libros que parecieron serle útiles para el estudio. Por otra parte, Kiota pasó el resto del domingo desapercibido, vagaba de un lado a otro sin mucho entusiasmo, Kensuke estaría bastante ocupado como para salir.

_._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._

El Invierno hacía presencia en Tokio 2, el NERV Tech y sus alrededores eran bañados en nieve, algo sorprendente después del tercer impacto. Shinji había, en sus viajes, visto algunas montañas nevadas pero jamas se aventuró a estar en esas áreas. Era una mañana fría, donde el termómetro indicaba la tiritante temperatura de menos 2 grados celsius, por lo cual hasta en los dormitorios hacía bastante frio.

Shinji se despertó sintiendo algo bastante inusual detrás de él, estaba acostado en su cama, volteado del lado de la cama que queda pegado a la pared, pero sentía un calor atrás, un calor muy raro, confortante, pero raro debido a que algo debía estar detrás de él.

_- Danza húngara número seis, suena como despertador –_

Ikari abrió los ojos para averiguar qué estaba detrás de él, cuando se percató que un brazo estaba por su abdomen, intentó voltearse lentamente y cuando vió de quien se trataba, intentó safarse.

- Mami, dejame dormir con mi peluche – murmuraba infantilmente quien estaba detrás de Shinji.

- Tu… - mencionó en tono ligeramente colérico.

- Anda mami, no quiero levantarme – mencionó en ese tono mismo, lento, meloso e infantil, evidentemente Kaworu estaba soñando con su madre.

Shinji, al ver que Kaworu no iba a despertarse, comenzó a forcejear y logro safarse de él, saliendose de la cama. Evidentemente, Nagisa estaba vestido con una pijama, o al menos eso parecia por lo que vió en el brazo. Como acto de "vendetta", Shinji quitó todas las cobijas de la cama, lo cual hizo que el albino se despertara abruptamente.

- Fr.. ¡frío! ¡que frío hace aquí! – gritó, y evidentemente, shinji también sentía un frío horrible, inusual para él.

- eso te sucede por invadir mi cama – respondió Shinji, con una cara de molestia.

- hacía frío en la noche, ¿Qué esperabas? – replicó él.

- Kaworu, habían más cobijas en el vestidor, lo que pasa es que no buscas – le reprendio Ikari

- pero… ¿tenías que despertarme así de golpe? Sin duda el director te tiene en una idea equívoca – mencionó el albino

- Si crees que ser amable es dejarse hacer por tu compañero de cuarto, eres tú quien tiene un concepto equívoco sobre la amabilidad, es más, parece que tu me prefieres por sobre cualquier otra persona – respondió Shinji, dando una burlona y vengativa sonrisa a Kaworu

Kaworu se sobresaltó con esa pregunta, evidentemente esa era su clásica linea para hacer enojar a Ikari, pero que él fuera cuestionado con tal pregunta no lo habría visto venir, corrió a ponerse su uniforme y un largo abrigo rojo, sin responderle en el momento. Shinji le siguió, vistiendose con el conjunto debido y un abrigo guinda, ambos tomaron sus pertenencias necesarias y partieron a clase sin mediar palabra hasta que se toparon con Kensuke, quien al ver a Kaworu silencioso y a Shinji con una triunfal sonrisa de venganza, optó por preguntar al instante sobre el tema.

- Buenos días a los dos… ¿Qué le sucedió a Kaworu? Siempre está tan alegre y ahora parece sumiso y temeroso –

- preguntaselo tu mismo, Kensuke – mencionó Shinji con esa sonrisa maquiavélica anormal en él

- ¿Y bien? – repuso el aludido, caminando a lado de Nagisa-

- Nada – mencionó secamente el albino

- ¿Nada? Nada es algo, no puede ser nada – replicó el otro

- No puedo responder a su pregunta, es todo – contestó Kaworu, con un tono de indiferencia

- Entonces estamos a mano, no te responderé – dijo Shinji – espero que con esto dejes lo de "quien prefiere a quien" y hables de manera más sensata

- Sí, Shinji… hmph… entonces deberé hallar a otra persona para molestar – mencionó resignado

- Ah no, no quiero tener problemas por tu forma de proceder para con otros… deberás comportarte – reprendió Ikari

- Eso significa que – mirada burlona de Kaworu – Shinji tiene celos – canturreo finalmente – le gusta que le moleste, por eso no permite que trate así a otros

- ha vuelto -

- no por mucho – dijo Shinji – Entonces siguiendo esa linea de pensamiento, Kaworu es un ra… - Shinji fue interrumpido por la mano en su boca de Kaworu

- Calla, ya entendí – mencionó el aludido

- _Meine Kamaraden, _por si no lo notaron, no somos los únicos aquí – apuntó Kensuke, indicando a los estudiantes que estaban en el pasillo de los salones

- Lo sé, por eso lo callé… ok, prometo no bromear sobre lo mismo – quitó la mano de la boca de Ikari.

- ¿verdad que no es agradable bromear así? –

- Ya… entendido – pausó - ¿ahora ya todos hablamos alemán? ¿Kensuke? – cambió de tema el albino

- me gusta el idioma alemán, sobre todo para recrear batallas como en la caída de Berlin, me fascinaria estar en el ejercito – mencionó Kensuke.

- un día deberiamos ir al monte Futago, todos vestidos de militares, y comprar armas de "paintball" – indicó Kaworu – aunque yo desaría bastante probar una "Uzi", lamentablemente los únicos que tienen ese tipo de armas son los de la policia secreta de japón.

- ¿te gustan las armas, Kaworu? – preguntó Kensuke asombrado

- Algo, me gusta leer sobre cosas bélicas, además, conservo un uniforme de las juventudes hitlerianas, un abrigo de la SS, y un conjunto original del ejército ruso, gracias a nuestra benéfica y nada escrupulosa NERV – indicó Kaworu, con una sonrisa leve.

- ¿las has traído? – cuestionó Kensuke, emocionado

- No, se quedaron bajo resguardo del gobierno alemán, aunque pueda retirarlos bajo mi permiso, no pueden salir del pais por la gran paranoia que las cosas de la SS causan en todo el mundo, los alemanes conservan bastante de su pasado, NERV Alemania parecía tener más independencia que sus restantes ramas – respondió resignado, al saber que Kensuke quedaría con las ganas de ver esos ropajes.

- Ah, por cierto, olvidé mencionarte que Misato vendrá de visita en unos días, Kensuke – mencionó Shinji

- ¿en serio? –

- es un hecho – indicó el albino

- Touji seguramente reviviría por volver a ver a la señorita Katsuragi – mencionó Kensuke

- como no… esa mujer es hermosa – dijo Kaworu

- Y hasta donde yo sé, no tiene pareja – indicó Shinji – aunque no creo que ustedes soportarían vivir con una mujer así de desordenada

- Totalmente – mencionaron los otros dos al unísono

- Es más, quisiera que me desordenara a mi – mencionó ensoñado Kaworu

- Hmph… sí, yo viviría con ella aunque tuviera la casa en un caos, imaginen las mañanas… cada mañana despertar viendola, y quizás… aaah… si, Katsuragi-sama, hare lo que me ida – mencionó Kensuke, ensimismado en sus pensamientos

- Además, vendrá la doctora Ritsuko Akagi, parlamentaria en las naciones unidas, representante de japón en el comité de seguridad – indicó Shinji

- ¿¡Te refieres a la flamante rubia parlamentaria Akagi! ¡Genial! – indicaron los otros dos, de nuevo al unísono

- Yo querré una revisión medica total por parte de la doctora, ¿por qué no lo dijiste antes? Shinji, he querido ver a esa mujer desde que la ví en televisión – dijo Kaworu.

- Sí, como no – replicó Shinji, con esa mirada maliciosa y vengativa – es una mujer muy responsable y admirable, aunque odie que haya tenido un _affaire _con mi padre

- ¿no que odiabas a tu padre? – preguntó Kensuke

- En efecto, espero que esté pagando haberme dejado, sí… su alma arderá en el más profundo y doloroso infierno de sangre hirviendo, sintiendo es escozor por el resto de su purga – rió diabólicamente Shinji.

- Pero al menos gracias a él conociste a dos hermosas mujeres, no… cuatro… se lo debes al menos – indicó Kensuke

- Hablando de ello, ¿qué pasó el sábado en la noche que no llegaste a dormir? – preguntó Kaworu

- Ah… verán… esto… pues – se comenzaba a poner nervioso Ikari ante tal pregunta, pues era casi un secreto de estado el que hubiere dormido en la recámara de Rei.

- Y tu, Kensuke… oí que después de tu taller de inglés estuviste con Kimi y Kiyoko, gemelas que tanto aluden acá… ¿Qué sucedió, si se puede saber? – preguntó, mirando palidecer al joven Aida.

- Pues… esto – tartamudeó Kensuke

- Hmph, lo averiguaré después – indicó Kaworu, dando una mirada de intriga a ambos compañeros, quienes se encontraban plenamente temerosos de que su "secreto" se supiera. ¿Qué sucedera con Aida e Ikari?

_Continuará…_

_| 0-0 |_

Nota de Autor: gracias a todos los lectores que nos siguen, Ibrahim Nerost y Aleksast agradecen sus lecturas


	14. Chapter 14

**~- CAPÍTULO CINCO: FRÍO AMANECER -~ Parte Dos**

||_._._._._._._||

- Hmph, lo averiguaré después – indicó Kaworu, dando una mirada de intriga a ambos compañeros, quienes se encontraban plenamente temerosos

Shinji comenzó a maquinar un plan para responderle al albino, quien usaba ese misterio como carta bajo la manga y así salirse con la suya, Kensuke por otra parte la tenía más fácil, sólo debía inventar una excusa creíble con tal de que el otro se la creyese. Prosiguieron las clases en su curso normal, Rei saludó atentamente a los tres amigos, que parecían estar bastante tranquilos para los ojos de Asuka, quien acompañada de Hikari, leía parte del libro de texto y de a ratos conversaba con la joven delegada sobre temas cotidianos. Kiota, por otra parte, se había distanciado un poco de Kensuke, además de que éste último parecía llevarse mejor con los dos pilotos varones de NERV. Si bien fue cierto que hacía un frío enorme en el instituto, no era tanto como para mantener bajo resguardo a los alumnos. Algo bastante peculiar, regalo del segundo impacto, que acontecía en la ciudad era el cambiante clima que parecía predominar en la ciudad. La estación de invierno bien podía tener días soleados o nublados, o en casos extremadamente contados como éste día, con un frío intenso y hasta con neblina. Shinji parecía temerle a esta, puesto que le parecía fantasmagórico el aspecto que daba un día nublado y con neblina, aunque ya hubiere visto anteriormente algo así cuando fue a acampar con Kensuke.

En el final de clases, ya entrada la tarde, Kiota se dirigió ante la delegada Horaki, para agradecer el haberse consternado por su salud, habían tenido una breve conversación que parecieron disfrutar ambos estudiantes, y algo que la alemana vio con una naturalidad plena, bien Hikari había quedado marcada por la muerte de Touji, no debía detener su curso de vida, así que lo mejor era conocer a otra persona con la cual pudiere congeniar y convivir mayormente. Cambiando de tema con la tensión que Kaworu había puesto de por medio entre los dos otros camaradas suyos, Shinji se dirigió a Asuka, quien estaba aparentemente sola comiendo en la cafetería del instituto.

- Buenas tardes, Asuka, ¿puedo sentarme contigo? – preguntó tímidamente.

- Ah, Shinji… siéntate – mencionó la otra sin apartar la vista de su objetivo, Hikari, quien estaba comiendo con el joven de ojos verdes, Kiota.

- ¿sabes que vendrá Misato en algunos días? – inició Shinji

- Me lo esperaba, aunque no sé que tenga que hacer la jefa de operaciones de la policía antiterrorista del Japón… además viene la doctora Akagi, directamente desde la ONU, me informó el director Fuyutsuki hace dos días – indicó la alemana, no muy entusiasta de querer ver a su antigua tutora.

- ¿puedo preguntarte algo, Asuka? –

- mientras tengas la capacidad de saber formular una pregunta, y que no sea una tontería, hazla – dijo ella.

- ¿Qué pretendes hacer cuando esto acabe? – preguntó entonces Ikari, fijándose en la mirada de la pelirroja

- Supongo que aún no lo sé, lo que sé que no quiero hacer es seguir recibiendo órdenes – respondió abiertamente ella.

- ¿Ordenes? –

- Sí, quiero ser libre, quiero ser yo y quiero ser importante, al menos de eso estoy segura, y puedes apostar a que lograré eso – dijo con su natural seguridad

- al menos tienes una convicción sobre lo que deseas obtener – dijo desesperanzado Shinji

- Y tú con esa forma de pensar tan sumisa, acabarías siendo mi empleado… aún no entiendo por qué te gusta que te digan que hacer, por qué ese carácter tan… bah, olvídalo – mencionó molesta

- estás equivocada – replicó Ikari

- ¿equivocada yo? Lo dudo mucho, digo las cosas porque te conozco, o al menos por que así has actuado –

- yo también quiero hacer lo que deseo hacer, no estar atado a algo que no quiero – prosiguió él

- un día tendrás que probarlo, y tendrás que demostrar que eres capaz de avanzar sin que se te ordene que así lo hagas – sugirió ella.

- ¿qué tal si ese día puede ser ahora? –

- ¿ahora? Ahora mismo no hay nada que puedas demostrar – indico ella

- te puedo demostrar que tengo voluntad propia – mencionó Shinji, seguro de sí mismo.

- ¿cómo pretendes hacerlo?- cuestionó Asuka

- sígueme y lo verás – indicó Shinji, levantándose de su silla

- lo único que podría imaginar eres tú siguiendo mis órdenes – mencionó en tono altanero la alemana, siguiendo a Ikari por mera curiosidad.

Poco antes de aquello, Kaworu y Kensuke parecían platicar amenamente sobre los quehaceres escolares.

- Ya lo veo – mencionó Kensuke

- entonces lo haremos así, te enviaré por correo electrónico mi resumen para que lo imprimas, igual el de Shinji, y ya lo complementas con lo tuyo… ahora bien, ¿Qué ha sido de tu compañero de cuarto? – preguntó el albino, cambiando de tema.

- ¿Kiota? La última vez que lo vi fue con Hikari –

- Dime Kensuke, ¿has pensado en la muerte alguna vez? –

- La verdad, no me van los asuntos deprimentes como la muerte… yo soy de la idea que el hombre siempre tiene una guerra que luchar, que debe librar con valor durante toda su vida, a pesar de que el final sea el mismo, el fin de la vida – respondió

- el principio de otra vida – prosiguió Kaworu – la verdad es que, a pesar de las apariencias, no soy muy distinto de Shinji.

Kensuke se sorprendió al oír eso de Kaworu, quien parecía sincerarse ahora, parpadeó y escuchó atento lo que decía el albino.

- Mi madre fue una gran científica que murió cuando era muy joven, mi padre también falleció accidentalmente cuando yo apenas tenía dos años de edad, desde entonces fui criado por la gente de NERV en Alemania bajo estricto secreto, sólo algunos sabían de mi existencia, puesto que ni la madre de Asuka lo llegó a saber, sólo Gendo Ikari logró verme alguna vez. A pesar de ser criado con tanto secretismo, no puedo quejarme, me trataron bien a pesar de las limitaciones que yo tenía, sin embargo, debido a que casi toda mi vida viví con contadas personas, no soy muy bueno para las relaciones personales… cuando me enteré del tercer piloto del Evangelion, que era Shinji, y me enteré que había tenido un combate contra un ángel, sentí que mi vida finalmente tenía un propósito firme y útil, por primera vez no sentí estar viviendo una ilusa fantasía, lo ángeles existían, y para lo que practiqué tantos años pareció finalmente no ser en vano – prosiguió Kaworu – no sólo le debo a Ikari haberme mostrado que mi vida tenía un propósito firme, lo admiro como persona debido a que logró salvarnos de la destrucción venciendo a los ángeles

- ya veo – murmuró Kensuke – ¿alguna vez lograste pilotar alguna unidad EVA?

- una vez, la unidad dos, antes de que partiera a Japón logré tener un buen porcentaje de sincronización – indicó el otro – la verdad es que siempre pensé en ser el piloto que respaldara a Ikari en la unidad uno, siempre tuve el deseo de ser el compañero de Shinji, y aunque ya no seamos pilotos del EVA, que me haya tocado vivir con él en este instituto es ya un sueño logrado para mí, es como para ti lo que hubiera sido si te hubieran elegido como piloto del EVA, esa satisfacción siento yo cada vez que Ikari está conmigo

- y entonces a qué se debe la constante molestia a Shinji –

- eso no lo sé, es algo tan espontáneo, natural que no lo comprendo, e incluso no podría decirte certeramente cual es el grado de admiración que le profiero, pero es bastante… los sentimientos humanos son algo complicados a primera vista, recién lo he comprobado con Asuka – dijo Nagisa – a quien quiero bastante a pesar de no haberla tratado mucho.

- ¡¿qué? –

- sí, podríamos resumir gramáticamente que, en efecto, quiero a Asuka – pausó, para luego tomar algo de jugo - pero sé cuando tengo la guerra perdida, Kensuke, y a pesar de que lo pueda llegar a negar, _Fräulein_ Langley siente algo por Ikari.

- eso lo sé ya… ¿qué piensas hacer entonces? –

- disfrutar la vida, ahora que tengo la oportunidad, precisamente por ello estoy feliz de conocerlos a ustedes dos, que son mis primeros dos amigos – indico Kaworu – actuar sin ataduras, y algunas veces, saciar mi curiosidad.

- eso responde muchas dudas –

- veo que Asuka y Shinji han salido discutiendo – Kaworu mencionó – sigueme, vamos a ver

- ver pelear a esos dos como un viejo matrimonio es cosa que ya he visto – respondió Kensuke

- sí, pero esta ocasión parece completamente diferente –

Ambos salieron con sigilo a seguir a distancia a Shinji y a Asuka, quienes llegaron a el pasillo principal, vacío a esta hora.

Shinji estaba decidido a mostrarle a la alemana que tenía capacidad para decidir por cuenta propia, sólo que en el momento no llegó a saber exáctamente como hacerlo, pero una idea le atravesó la mente, y ese pensamiento vengativo invadió su mente de nueva cuenta, sin embargo ese pensamiento pareció aterrarle, y a pesar de ello, debió concretarlo para no verse como tonto de nueva cuenta. Shinji se detuvo cerca de una ventana, observó que no hubiera nadie cerca desde su posición.

- ¿Y ahora? – preguntó la alemana – ¿qué ibas a demostrarme?

Shinji se giró para volverse a ver con ella, quien al ver una extraña mirada en él retrocedió hasta tener la espalda contra la pared, esa mirada tan determinante pareció asustarle en primera cuenta, de pronto Shinji se acercó a ella, y la besó, finalmente se cobraría el beso que casi le asfixia hacía un año atrás, ese beso tan vergonzoso que ella acabó reprochando despues, Ikari se lo estaba devolviendo, con mayor pasión, ese beso que aprisionó la boca de Asuka, que la tomó por sorpresa, y que para sorpresa de los otros dos, fue bastante prolongado.

- ¿no te lo dije? Creo que este puede ser el inicio de un juego bastante interesante en el que podemos participar, Kensuke… y sí, a pesar de que he perdido la guerra con Asuka, puede resultar divertido este plan – mencionó Kaworu, a un Kensuke que estaba claramente asustado con lo que habia dicho – ciertamente pensé que algo así sucedería, así que haremos lo siguiente – y luego susurró algo ininteligible a Kensuke que pareció ponerlo aún mas temeroso, ese plan sin duda no sería nada pacifico.

- ¿estás tocado de la cabeza? – murmuró Aida

- ha sido un juego que puede resultar bastante bien –

- eso implicaría a Rei también –

- ¿cuento contigo, entonces? – preguntó el otro

- no lo sé, sera algo muy vergonzoso –

- es un juego, todo lo que hagamos no lo tomes a mal, es más como un experimento de todo un poco –

- eso sólo podra enloquecer a Shinji –

- no, eso lo hará incluso más decisivo, y en dado caso deberemos ser muy discretos para que resulte –

- esto parece volverse un "harem" para Ikari –

- en cierta medida lo será – prosiguió Kaworu – asi podra esclarecer sus dudas

- pues hagamoslo entonces –

Y ambos se marcharon a organizar bien ese macabro juego del cual sería protagonista el tercer elegido, mientras tanto…

- Insolente, depravado, ¡pervertido! – gritó Asuka, escapando de Shinji

- _Venganza, venganza, ¿dudaba de que pudiera hacerlo? Pues parece que ahora no será igual, no seré el mismo Shinji sumiso con el que puede hacer lo que le venga en gana, ahora sabrá que tengo voluntad propia, que no soy un tonto – _pensó Shinji, recorriendose los labios con las yemas de los dedos – no he estado mal, parece – y se volvió hacia el comedor, con una cara de satisfacción bastante notoria.

_| 0-0 |_

Nota de Autor: vendetta! Finalmente Shinji se cobró su venganza con Asuka, y en algunos dias comenzará ese macabro juego que le tiene Kaworu a Shinji, ¿qué le pasará al tercer elegido? Ibrahim Nerost y Aleksast agradecen su preferencia


	15. Chapter 15

**~- CAPÍTULO CINCO: FRÍO AMANECER -~ Parte Tres**

||_._._._._._._||

- no deberíamos estar haciendo esto – indicó Kensuke

- le estamos haciendo un favor a Ikari, ¿lo recuerdas? este juego debe hacerse con la mayor minuciosidad posible – replicó Kaworu

- vaya juego, parece ser que quien está disfrutando esto eres tu –

- no es así, aun así ha demostrado tener agallas para afrontar a _Fräulein_ Asuka, entonces hemos de convencer a nuestra querida Rei para que inicie la primera etapa… pero tal parece que deberemos posponer un momento este proyecto – suspendió Kaworu, volviendo a mirar a Kensuke – esperaremos a ver que sucede antes de arrancar con este procedimiento secreto… ¿estás conmigo, Kensuke?

- _Scheisse,_ hasta puede ser que no este mal lo que hagamos… bien, cuenta conmigo, Kaworu – dijo resignadamente el joven de anteojos

- Además, hay algo que debo hacer antes de que todo esto comience, algo bastante importante… pero bueno, demos una vuelta por ahí, necesito distraerme de esto – indicó el albino – incluso hacer un juego para Shinji en el que el será el beneficiaro mayor es agotador… Auhm – bostezó – este frío sólo es comparable con el bosque bávaro, sin duda alguna parece que estoy aún en Alemania.

- con estos abrigos podemos cubrirnos el cuerpo, ¿qué hay de la cara? –

- esa la puedo cubrir yo con… -

- ni lo intentes – interrumpió Kensuke

- con una bufanda… tranquilo Kensuke – rió Kaworu al oir la respuesta reflejo de Aida.

- es que contigo ya no se sabe, esas insinuaciones a Shinji ya parecen ser el pan de cada día –

- no me malentiendas, no se me da el ser así contigo, sólo planteo cuestiones que son dificiles de responder a Ikari, y con Ikari el asunto es otro – sereno le contestó – no le respondo por que no tengo la certeza de la respuesta, es todo.

- eso da una posibilidad a decir que te gusta, entonces – dedujo Kensuke

- ni yo mismo estoy seguro de eso, puede que no sea tan distinto a Shinji… no sé lo que siento exactamente, admiración es una cosa… es algo dificil de interpretar – respondió Kaworu

- puede entonces que llegues a confundir ciertos sentimientos y sensaciones – mencionó Kensuke, mirandole con suma atención – pareces ser el más chiflado de los cuatro pilotos del Eva.

- vaya, eso nadie lo había mencionado – respondió divertido Kaworu, riendo brevemente – aunque realmente no somos tan distintos, todos tenemos nuestros problemas y yo lo que quiero es ayudar… ver cumplida la alegría de alguien a quien admiro

- el fin justifica los medios, pero al parecer tus fines son totalmente caritativos, y tus métodos no son del todo correctos para mucha gente –

- vamos a estudiar economía, en unos días serán las pruebas que mencionó el director Fuyutsuki – indicó Kaworu, dirigiendose a su dormitorio seguido de Kensuke, quien traía sus libros en mano.

Tres días pasaron sin mayor novedad, Shinji se veía notoriamente más seguro, incluso la hostilidad proporcionada por la ex piloto alemana pareció aminorarse a una seca indiferencia, Rei, por otra parte, había estado muy al pendiente de las acciones y movimientos de Shinji, quien ocupaba un constante pensamiento difuso entre un cariño y un deseo de tenerle cerca, bien podía diferenciar parte de las emociones que sentía, sin embargo no tenía tanta certeza de lo que sentimentalmente le ocupaba. Kensuke replanteó los preparativos y durante esa tercia de jornadas nada más se vió sobre el plan "Shinji", Kaworu se mantuvo algo distante de Ikari, le observaba con suma atención e intentaba digerir mentalmente las reacciones de Ikari, que al momento eran del todo normales. Asuka aún estaba confusa, producto de aquél beso robado por el tercer elegido. ¿acaso lo deseaba tanto que no diría nada después? Ni ella misma lo sabía, pero se sentía satisfecha. Hikari en un par de días comenzó por salir con Kiota, quien parecía tratarla adecuadamente y a pesar de ese porte enfermizo y sumiso, parecía divertir a la chica delegada de manera efectiva, de igual manera la manera tan cariñosa con la que le trataba terminó por hacer efecto en la jefa de clases, un efecto que cualquier curioso podría ver venir: Kiota le gustaba a Hikari, pero como comunmente suele suceder, ésta no daría ningún ápice de confesión. Posteriormente Kensuke acudió, en el día dos y por expédita solicitud, a ver a las chicas que le habían enseñado ingles de una manera sobradamente peculiar, al parecer su conversación rondaba en más tareas para el pobre "otaku", quien bajo protesta de dar cumplimiento a la enmienda, debía ser recompensado de una manera satisfactoria y con más razón de un par de pelirrojas con pocos escrúpulos. El director Fuyutsuki recibiría los prototipos a probar próximamente, teniendo por obligación contigua que probar esos aparatos con pilotos experimentados. Bien no habría LCL en la cabina, esta vez era todo más asequible a la realidad, aunque pocos fueran los entusiasmados en participar.

AEROPUERTO DE TOKIO 2, JUEVES 28 DE ENERO DE 2016

- vaya vaya, nunca creí que volver a Japón fuera tan estresante – indicó Ritsuko, arrastrando una gran maleta

- es irreconocible, hacía algunos meses esto estaba totalmente calmado… sin duda este país ha progresado gracias a nuestro esfuerzo – dijo orgullosa Misato, con una sonrisa en los labios

- no se olvide del gran trabajo que ha hecho MAGI, mayor Katsuragi – replicó la rubia

- no me hable con tanta formalidad, doctora, puede llamarme Misato si así lo prefiere – respondió la mujer de cabellos púrpuras

- y digame, Misato… ¿Qué tal va su trabajo en el servicio antiterrorista japonés? Escuché que tienen un proyecto conjunto con el NERV Tech –

- alto secreto, siempre tan confidenciales… veremos a los cuatro pilotos hoy – respondió metódicamente Misato, como si estuviera dando indicaciones de bastante precisión

Ambas mujeres salieron del extenso aeropuerto que recibía llegadas a tope, con sus cuatro terminales donde gente entraba y salía, con o sin equipaje. Afortunadamente para ambas Misato ya tenía un transporte, cuyo chofer las llevaría inmediatamente al destino de su misión: el Neuer Enlightment Renasaince Voltaire Tech. Un par de horas antes…

_- El Holandés Errante de Richard Wagner suena como desperador –_

Una pelirroja abre un ojo y busca con la mano derecha el botón para apagar esa alarma, mientras Hikari ya se levanta y se comienza a cambiar, Asuka la ve naturalmente y nota algo raro dentro de ella, un fulgor que incita a no apartar la vista, sin embargo, a su mente viene la molesta e insulsa imagen del tercer elegido, mientras se repite mentalmente "te odio", pero se da cuenta, tras un momento, de que ya debe de alistarse para otra jornada escolar, y a diferencia de los días anteriores, el clima parece reducirse a templado, lo nota a través de la persiana, corre al vestidor y se prepara tan rápido como puede. Mientras tanto en otra habitación, Kensuke se levantaba temprano después de una agotadora tarea extra hecha para sus femeninas maestras de inglés. A pesar de que no hubo clase antecedente a esta encomienda, suponía que algo iba a darse en recompensa con el arduo trabajo que tuvo para resolver cada parte de la tarea de las hermanas, mentalmente se imaginaba a si mismo junto con ellas, en una aventura poco decorosa, parpadeó y se miró por el espejo, miró ciertos rasgos diferentes a cuando aún acampaba para jugar "a los militares" sólo. Suspiró y se dijo a si mismo "estoy creciendo" con una melancólica voz que fue oída por Kiota, quien no se inmutó por dar comentario alguno. Shinji, por otra parte, no fue despertado con alguna travesura de Kaworu, sino que despertó de manera normal, y para su sorpresa, cási de manera sincrónica con su compañero de cuarto… ¿sería acaso que Kaworu Nagisa le hubiere agarrado respeto después de algunos días de conocerse? no lo sabía con certeza segura, lo único que podía deducir es que Nagisa no tenía un patrón de comportamiento constante, lo cual le hace tan espontáneo y fresco de ideas.

_| 0-0 |_


	16. Chapter 16

**~- CAPÍTULO SEIS: LA LLEGADA A TOKIO 2 -~ Parte Uno**

||_._._._._._._||

Eran las dos de la tarde en Tokio 2, un superdeportivo color rojo se estacionaba en el parking subterráneo de NERV Tech, Misato Katsuragi abrió hábilmente la puerta y asimismo lo hizo la doctora Akagi, caminaron por un largo pasillo hasta toparse con un ascensor que requería ciertas credenciales para acceder, la mayor deslizó una tarjeta por el visor y la compuerta se abrió sigilosamente, ambas entraron y subieron algunos niveles, hasta llegar a la oficina del director Fuyutsuki, quien a esta hora esperaba prudentemente en su pieza, dando una breve lectura a unos reportes.

- Director Fuyutsuki, finalmente hemos llegado – indicó Misato, haciendo una ligera reverencia

- No soy parte de la realeza, mayor Katsuragi, no son necesarias esas reverencias, aún así me siento halagado… doctora Akagi, finalmente está de vuelta en este vertiginoso país, ¿Cómo la ha pasado en Suiza? – pregunto ávidamente el hombre en cuestión, Kozo Fuyutsuki

- Señor, si me permite indicarlo, nuestras culturas y modos de vida son bastante diferentes, además de que la agenda de la ONU resultó muy ajustada para nosotros los parlamentarios del consejo de Seguridad – suspiro de cansancio Ritsuko

- ya lo veo, es usted muy conocida en los medios de esta nación… sobre el proyecto que tenemos por emprender, mañana llegarán los prototipos y los pilotos deberán probarlos hasta que estén listos –

- los medios no son mi fuerte, sin embargo este proyecto de pruebas parece ser bastante interesante – mencionó la doctora Akagi

- ¿A qué horas podremos ir a visitar a los pilotos? – preguntó Misato

- supongo que ya a esta hora sería la comida de los pilotos, este mapa les indicará donde deben ir, ahora mismo están en el gran comedor… bueno, estimables damas, pueden retirarse y acudir a su encuentro con los jóvenes elegidos – indicó Kozo – mañana habrá que preparar los análisis a los pilotos para los prototipos.

- gracias señor, fue un placer volver a verle – mencionó la rubia, en un tono de suma cordialidad, retirándose junto con la mayor Katsuragi

El director tomó un comunicador, e inmediatamente tuvo respuesta – reúne a los cuatro elegidos en una mesa…. Sí, ahora mismo – hablaba con el otro, y tras dejar las indicaciones, colgó y volvió a su ya casi "monótona" tarea de revisar esos reportes.

Mientras tanto, Shinji, Kaworu y Kensuke iban saliendo de clase, y al parecer ésta había sido bastante agotadora, Kaworu caminaba con su típica sonrisa de simpatía y dio un vistazo a su alrededor, viendo los múltiples estudiantes que se encontraban en el pasillo.

- ¡Animo! Hoy es el día, hoy vienen la parlamentaria Akagi y la mayor Katsuragi, cambien esas caras – sugirió el peligrís, caminando entre Kensuke y Shinji

- Estoy tan terriblemente cansado que no puedo siquiera desear ver a Misato – indicó Ikari, quien traía un aspecto de zombi debido a la pesada clase que habían tenido recientemente

- chicos, ¿no es esa de allá una de las prefectas del colegio? – preguntó Kensuke, señalando a una joven uniformada de manera distinta a la de los demás estudiantes

- No me sorprende, deberá estar de guardia – mencionó Kaworu, aunque vio que esa chica se acercaba – o quizás no

La prefecta se acercó con cierta urgencia al grupo de los "tres chiflados", analizó un poco las fotos que tenía en un folder, volvió a verlos y Kaworu le dedicó una mirada divertida a la joven, quien no se inmutó en sonrojarse – Nagisa-sama, Ikari-sama, necesito que vengan conmigo bajo órdenes del director Fuyutsuki – indicó firmemente

- tal parece que veré a la mayor después – murmuró Kensuke

- por favor, evita hablar con tanta propiedad, me siento raro, "prefecta-chan", puedes llamarme Kaworu – indicó en tono simpático el albino

- igualmente llámame Shinji – indicó Ikari

- de acuerdo – respondió ella en un tono dubitativo – síganme por favor

Y ambos indicados la siguieron hasta una mesa distintamente ornamentada, donde decía un letrero de "reservado", Shinji y Kaworu tomaron asiento uno al lado del otro, esperando a que recibieran más indicaciones, y tras esperar un par de minutos pudieron ver que Rei y Asuka venían a la mesa donde ellos se encontraban, y delante de ellas, la doctora Akagi y Misato, quien sonreía abiertamente, las cuatro mujeres tomaron asiento, Ritsuko y Misato frente de Nagisa e Ikari, y Rei frente a Asuka, algo que no pareció agradarle a la piloto alemana.

- dios mío, Shinji, como has crecido en tanto tiempo – indicó asombrada la mayor

- esto… gracias, Misato – dijo Ikari ligeramente apenado

- y este joven debe ser el quinto elegido – mencionó Misato, dándole una empática mirada a Kaworu

.- señorita Misato, déjeme decir que usted se ve más hermosa en viva presencia que en una foto, encantado de conocerle – indicó Kaworu, en un tono de admiración e incluso… meloso

- Ay, qué lindo, sin duda has de ser amigo de Shinji – mencionó ella – ¿no es así? – preguntó, volteando a ver a Ikari

- supongo que sí, Misato, además de que ha sido bastante insistente en querer conocerte – indicó él

- vaya, un admirador cercano, Misato… estos jóvenes crecen bastante rápido – mencionó Ritsuko

- doctora Akagi, también es un placer para mi conocer a tan hermosa y tan talentosa mujer como es usted, sin duda NERV Alemania instaba en tenerla al mando, admiro bastante su trabajo como parlamentaria – indicó el albino, sonriendo ampliamente al ver a la doctora, quien sonrió brevemente.

- gracias, ha sido bastante duro para ti adaptarte a un entorno diferente, ¿verdad Kaworu? – indicó la doctora

- sí, ha sido bastante difícil, pero lo sobrellevo de la manera más optima posible, y con Ikari a mi lado creo que no habrá de que preocuparse –

Misato analizó al joven de cabellos grisáceos, cuyos orbes eran bastante parecidos a los de Rei, y cuya piel blanquecina parecía tener un tono brillante, lo cual daba una mirada angelical del quinto elegido, notó también que se había desarrollado bastante bien, y sonrió para sí misma

- Vaya Misato, apenas vienes a vernos y ya estas comiéndote con la mirada al quinto elegido – mencionó Asuka

- No deberías decir esas cosas, Asuka – reprendió Rei, en un tono monocorde

Kaworu al oír eso no se avergonzó, y dedicó una mirada tierna a Misato, quien rió nerviosamente

- descuida Asuka, parece que el joven quinto elegido no se siente molesto –

- Al contrario, estoy halagado de atraer a una mujer mayor, y más si es la señorita Katsuragi, es un placer para mí – indicó Kaworu

- _Scheisse, _también es un pervertido desvergonzado – rugió Asuka, molesta por la reacción tanto de Rei como de Kaworu

Mientras la conversación proseguía, Kaworu analizaba cuidadosamente a la mayor y en efecto, la recorrió visualmente y sonrió para sí, al ver que el sentimiento de atracción era mutuo, y de manera intermitente parecía imaginar algo que le causaba mucha gracia, o mucho nerviosismo, puesto que esa sonrisa tenía un toque de perversidad. La plática prosiguió amenamente entre todos los ahí presentes, salvo por Asuka, que no estaba tan contenta de tener ahí a Kaworu y a Shinji, quienes le habían robado un beso en sus respectivas ocaciones… ver a ambos juntos le hacía tener un sentimiento de confusión

Misato Katsuragi sólo tenía en mente el observar detenidamente a Nagisa, había algo en él que le atraía a sobremanera, y al parecer ese sentimiento era mutuo, puesto que se percato de que el quinto elegido la miraba atentamente, en su mente venían imágenes bastante claras y vergonzosas para ella, ¿estaba deseando tener a Kaworu? Una vez sintió lo mismo con Shinji, pero al ser éste hijo del comandante Ikari, pudo la prudencia a la indecencia, por lo cual jamás se llegó a concretar ese loco sueño suyo. Ahora mismo podría pasar un rato con Kaworu, bastaria algun lugar no vigilado para saciar ese ayuno suyo desde la última vez que Kaji estuvo con ella.

_|0-0|_


	17. Chapter 17

**~- CAPÍTULO SEIS: LA LLEGADA A TOKIO 2 -~ Parte Dos**

||_._._._._._._||

_Advertencia: esta parte del fanfiction contiene LEMON, (si no sabes que significa, hazte a la idea que es contenido inapropiado para menores de edad) por lo cual entra bajo tu propio riesgo, mi seguro no contempla gastos médicos psiquiátricos de terceros, por lo que si sales traumado después de leer esto, tu pagarás la factura médica._

Misato Katsuragi, la mayor, jefa de operaciones de la policía antiterrorista japonesa, caminaba rumbo a una pequeña oficina, flanqueada por Kaworu Nagisa, quien se limitaba a sonreír sin más, se les haría una entrevista privada y personal a cada uno de los cuatro ex pilotos del Evangelion, y por lo cual Kaworu, el quinto elegido, salió sorteado a ser el primero. Llegaron al lugar, bastante acogedor y ordenado, las indicaciones del mapa otorgado por el director Fuyutsuki habían sido bastante claras como para no perderse.

Un diván y una silla eran lo destacable del lugar, cerrado y oculto, cuando Misato entró, dejó pasar al joven albino y cerró con llave, pues en este tipo de entrevistas no se podía dar el lujo de ser interrumpida. Kaworu tomó asiento en ese diván, bien le parecía extraño el lugar, miraba atentamente el semblante de la mayor, sin duda era bastante extraño, entre aturdida y convencida, finalmente ella se sentó en el sillón al más estilo freudiano de una entrevista con un psiquiatra, aunque fuera eso lo último con lo que alguien denominaría el evento.

- ¿Y bien? ¿Qué vamos a evaluar? – preguntó Kaworu

- Tu perfil psicológico, hay que llenar un informe completo, cosas de trámite – indicó la mayor con serenidad

- hace tiempo usted me dedicaba unas miradas poco convencionales… lo cual, créame, me hacen sentir satisfecho parcialmente, halagado… no repararía en decir que usted es bastante hermosa para ser oficial mayor de la defensa nacional – respondió Kaworu, con un tono muy intimidante y cálido a la vez

- centrémonos en esto, Kaworu-kun – dijo amablemente Misato – comenzaremos con un análisis de personalidad

- hmph… vaya, eso suena interesante… pero antes dígame una cosa, ¿Qué tanto le atraigo? Me parece peculiar y, honestamente, excitante que una mujer mayor se fije en un joven como yo, más si yo me siento fielmente atraído por su dulce y determinada personalidad… ¿Qué tanto le atraigo, entonces? – preguntó determinante el joven de ojos escarlatas

A Misato le sorprendió esa pregunta, bien Kaworu podía ser pasivo, estaba tomando un carácter bastante avasallante, al grado que a la mayor le comenzaron a punzar los nervios de la impresión. Kaworu se levantó sigilosamente, lentamente se acercó a la mayor quien estaba sentada, y debido a la media luz con la que estaba iluminada, se daba un ambiente tenso y bastante estremecedor.

- quiero saber… quiero conocerla mejor, y ahora – indicó el, en una grave y tenue voz, con un claro aire de seducción que puso en alerta a Misato, quien se aferró a su sillón, Kaworu se acercó hasta quedar frente a ella, le miraba con unos ojos llenos de lujuria, mirando la esbelta y escultural silueta de la mayor Katsuragi, así estuvo durante un breve tiempo hasta que se puso de rodillas, quedando frente a ella, a nivel de su pecho – señorita Katsuragi, sé que puede ser repentino este sentimiento, pero siento un calor enorme dentro de mí justo como usted se está sintiendo… dejemos los reportes, puede analizar cuanto quiera de mi.

La mujer dudó, pero esa mirada tan convincente, preponderante de Kaworu la hizo tener un breve pensamiento cuya consecuencia fue una convencida mirada de pasión para aquél joven quinto elegido, sabía que de una u otra manera no podría escapar de sus deseos, menos con esa disposición por parte de Nagisa, le atrajo para sí, sintiendo la calidez del su cuerpo, y comenzó con un apasionado beso en la boca que Kaworu recibía con un insano placer. Su temperatura comenzó a elevarse cuando ella retiraba el saco rojo de su uniforme escolar, aflojaba la corbata y profundizaba ese beso, invadiendo con todo derecho y alevosía la boca del joven de piel blanquecina. Estar encima de la mayor era algo estupendo para Kaworu, quien se dejaba acariciar (entre otras cosas) por una muy apasionada mayor sin poner reparos. La mayor comenzaba a desabotonarle la camisa, lentamente lo cual estremeció bastante al muchacho. Ambos se pusieron de pie, y Kaworu se aferró a la cintura de la mayor, quien le besaba constantemente, haciendo que sus lenguas se enredaran en el acto. La temperatura comenzaba a subir y la frente nívea de Nagisa comenzaba a invadirse de sudor, mas cuando recorría con las manos la espalda de Misato, y con las yemas de los dedos acariciaba la tersa y suave piel de su acosadora. Bien podría ser que Kaworu en ninguno de los escenarios posibles que pudiera idear antes, creería lo que estaba sucediendo, pero para fortuna de él, lo que pasaba era plenamente real, como sacado de un sueño… sin embargo y a pesar de las apariencias, era la primera vez que se conectaba en acto pasional con una mujer, y sobre todo, una mujer mayor de carácter irresistible, su conciencia intentaría reprender esa voluntad innata por ser poseído por aquella mujer, pero al final su conciencia acabó por ser vencida y ahora mismo estaba siendo manoseado, y con reacción recíproca de su parte. Sus manos bajaron la falda de Misato, y poco después sus pantaletas, dejándola desnuda de la cintura hacia abajo. Con ímpetu y cuidado recostó a la mayor en el diván, y comenzó por recorrer su pierna derecha con dos dedos, la besó de nuevo y después de separarse buscando aire. Dudo primero en concretar lo que estaba pensando hacer, finalmente quedó postrado frente a ella, desprendiéndose de su camisa, con su torso desnudo, comenzó a besar el vientre de Misato hasta llegar a su intima parte, expectante de su llegada, le abrió las piernas y comenzó a besar lentamente el área íntima de ella. Misato, ensimismada en ese inmenso placer, jadeaba frenéticamente, sabía que lo que estaban haciendo no era correcto, desde la perspectiva que se viere, sin embargo era tanta la excitación que le provocaba aquél muchacho que no reparó en suplicarle por más. Kaworu era inocente hasta cierto punto, pero había tomado la iniciativa y ella había accedido con su silencio, sentir sus manos recorrer su piel le brindaba un goce sin precedentes, bien podría ser que Kaji fuera muy bueno en ello, pero este joven de blanca piel la ponía a mil tan sólo con la mirada, y cuando finalmente estaba siendo invadida en su parte más intima, arqueó la espalda, disfrutando totalmente aquella estimulación brindada por el quinto elegido, cada embate hacia ella hacía que ardiera por dentro, un calor tan grande que era inmensamente placentero, después de un tiempo sucedió y Kaworu acabo por tragarse el delicioso néctar producto de lo que acababa de hacer, sin embargo, Misato aún no estaba desnuda del todo, por lo cual salía de ella y acabó por dejarla sin prenda alguna, contempló la desnudez de su presa, y finalmente quedó en la misma condición unos segundos después, debido mayormente a que cierto ardor en cierta parte ya le estaba molestando, Misato, al ver la prominente erección de él, sonrió complacida, y le atrajo para quedar él encima de ella, comenzó a acariciarle el torso, luego la espalda y finalmente a masajearlo por completo. Así prosiguieron hasta quedar rendidos de cansancio.

_|0-0|_

N. de A.: finalmente Kaworu obtuvo lo que deseaba y con quien no se lo imaginaba… segundo LEMON en este fic.. uf… gracias a Ibrahim Nerost que fue quien más escribio sobre este acto perverso, Aleksast e Ibrahim Nerost se despiden no sin antes pedirles su opinion sobre este loco fic :D gracias y hasta luego


	18. Chapter 18

**~- CAPÍTULO SEIS: LA LLEGADA A TOKIO 2 -~ Parte Tres**

||_._._._._._._||

Momentos después de aquella escenita en la oficina, Kaworu salía del lugar lo más acicalado posible, con una amplia sonrisa y un aire de realización en la cara, sin duda había quedado agotado después de haber sido práctimante poseído a voluntad por la mayor Katsuragi, quien aún seguía confusa por tal hecho… sin embargo había algo que no habría notado anteriormente ella y bien sabía el albino: Kaworu Nagisa hasta no había tenido esa clase de contacto humano antes. Después de que el equipo del NERV Tech (en efecto, se tiene el servicio de logística) pusiera en condiciones impecables el lugar, Misato llenó aquél formulario extenso de mala gana, aunque internamente estaba satisfecha y era por demás la razón. ¿en qué podía reprocharle una oportunidad tan única? Sabía que era incorrecto involucrarse con uno de los protegidos del instituto, y además estaba la agravante de que Kaworu aún era menor de edad, por lo cual debía quedar aquello en un desliz de calidad confidencial, tras una hora de espera entre que el lugar quedaba presentable y la joven mayor concluía de llenar aquél tedioso formulario basandose en las cariñosas atenciones de Nagisa para con ella y en el azar, Shinji Ikari entraba al lugar viendo a Misato levemente desaliñada, detalle al cual no le prestó atención se sentó en el diván y concluyó el largo interrogatorio llevado cabalmente por la mujer otrora jefa de operaciones de NERV. Tras esto una breve y cotidiana plática se tuvo entre los dos sin mucha relevancia, prácticamente Shinji había cambiado un poco al tener mayor seguridad en si mismo, y la relación cordial con la ahora jefa de operaciones de la policía antiterrorista del Japón se remitía una franca amistad fuera de libidinosos derechos como lo era, o al menos recientemente fue con el quinto elegido. Asuka se sentía bastante aburrida durante la entrevista, suscitada después de que Ikari saliera, no obstante, se vieron grandes avances en la estabilidad psicológica de la alemana, por ende la última fue Rei, quien parecía haber cambiado de esa mujer monocorde sin voluntad a una chica interesada en si misma y en alguien muy especial, precisamente por esto Misato aplaudió el éxito del proceso reformatorio dirigido por la doctora Akagi.

- mayor, quisiera preguntarle algo personal – mencionó serena la peliazul, mirando fijamente a Misato

- Dime Rei, ¿que sucede? –

- bueno – pausó – en el marco de las relaciones personales entre los pilotos, ¿existen limitantes que estos tengan para con ellos?

Misato hizo una mueca de no comprensión, y dejó escapar una risa nerviosa – lo siento Rei, no comprendí del todo bien – mencionó apenada

- mi culpa mayor, no me he sabido expresar concretamente… mi pregunta es: ¿hay alguna prohibición para las relaciones entre los pilotos? –

Misato quedó sorprendida totalmente ante tal interrogación, su faz lo expresaba claramente, y con cierta tensión respondió – bueno, verás, durante el tiempo que el comandante Ikari estuvo en NERV se habían vetado las relaciones personales que fueran más allá de las laborales para con los pilotos, pero ahora que estamos en tiempos de libertad, mientras no resulten inconvenientes estan bien, en resumen, no hay alguna regla que prohiba algún romance, si es que preguntabas eso… ¿es Shinji Ikari? –

Rei evidentemente se sonrojó, y con pena sonrió brevemente – en efecto mayor, ¿Cómo lo supo? -

- intuición femenina, parece – respondió con franqueza Misato

- con que intuición femenina – murmuró Rei

- has preguntado algo bastante propio de tu edad, no te apenes – indicó simpáticamente la mayor Katsuragi – estan en toda la libertad de relacionarse

- ¿lo estamos? – mencionó en tono dubidativo la primer elegida, como dudando si realmente tenía esas libertades

Mientras tanto, Kensuke Aida, Shinji Ikari y Kaworu Nagisa hacían sus labores escolares en conjunto, y al parecer todo pasaba de una manera rutinariamente normal, sin embargo, una intermitente risa de Kaworu fue el tópico de una charla.

- ¿Sucede algo Kaworu? – preguntó Ikari sin saber de qué se estaba riendo el joven albino

- Nada, es sólo que río de cosas que pasan y he deducido un par de preguntas que me hacía anteriormente – mencionó relajado

- ¿qué preguntas exactamente? – cuestionó Kensuke

- Pues… de que ustedes dos fueron los primeros en divertirse, Aida-san con Kimi y Kiyoko y Shinji con Rei Ayanami… yo no iba a quedar atrás – indicó Kaworu con una malévola sonrisa.

- ¿cómo lo has sabido? – preguntó Kensuke, visiblemente nervioso

- un pajarito por ahí me lo dijo… lo mismo con Shinji, nada mal –

- pero no hicimos nada – exclamaron al unísono los otros dos

- No creo que se hayan ido así como así – respondió Kaworu

- Yo sólo fui a estudiar inglés con ellas – Kensuke replicó

- Yo fui a estudiar artimética con Rei, que no entiende muy bien de esa materia… ¿y tu? – preguntó Shinji

- Esto… eh… ¿Cómo explicarlo? Verán – tartamudeaba Nagisa, al saber que el único que había hecho algo en serio "recreativo" era él

- Puede que se refiera a lo que nos platicaron hace un rato, Kensuke –

- pero eso sería improbable… por no decir que fuere un delirio consumado en la realidad –

- ¿A qué se refieren? – preguntó atemorizado

- y él ha confirmado que ya… no hay más pruebas que refuten esa teoría – mencionó Kensuke, pausó, volvió a pensarlo y exclamó – NOOOOO, ¿Cómo pudiste? ¡y con Misato Katsuragi! – mencionaron ambos, asombrados y con cierta envidia por dentro

- Pues se dio, nada más… pero debe quedar entre nosotros –

- Kaworu eres mi ídolo, lograste lo que nadie de nosotros lograría ni en sueños – exclamó alegremente Kensuke

- Esa mujer no tiene ni la más mínima idea de vergüenza – murmuró Shinji – aún no puedo creerlo

- creelo Shinji-kun – Kaworu mencionó orgulloso – cambiando de tema, ¿ya terminaron su reporte?

- Ya, y con esto acabamos nuestros deberes – indicó Kensuke, volviendo la vista a sus libros

- ahora me toca a mi preguntarte algo Shinji, ¿que sucedió con Asuka? – preguntó Kaworu

Shinji se sorprendió de la pregunta y aterrado intento voltear la mirada, pero la inquisitiva mirada de los otros dos evitó su escapada – pues… verán, ella me retó y además cobré venganza por un beso que me había dado anteriormente, aquella vez sólo fue por aburrimiento e incluso me tapó la nariz, y esto… pues decidí vengarme devolviendole el favor – indicó

- vaya, ustedes dos han tenido bastante suerte, después de todo son cási heroes del mundo – mencionó Kensuke

- tampoco es para tanto, pero no sé, cuando besé a Asuka sentí algo raro – dijo Shinji

- puede ser aquello que coloquialmente llaman "quimica", una congeniación entre tu y _Fräulein_ Asuka – indicó Kaworu

- como una sincronización EVA y piloto – Kensuke decía, al ver la cara de confusión del tercer elegido

- ¿yo estoy enamorado de Asuka? – preguntó Shinji

- ¿lo estás? – preguntó Kaworu

- No lo sé, no estoy seguro – indicó Ikari con cierta decepción

- mas vale que te decidas, por que Asuka realmente te quiere, Shinji-kun – señaló Kaworu

Shinji se dio la media vuelta y comenzó el camino a su dormitorio, Kaworu Nagisa le seguía por detrás sin mediar otra palabra, Kensuke volvió a su habitación al ver que ya era bastante tarde, pensaba en ir a comer algo antes, pero prefirió dejarlo para después, puesto que el día lo había dejado totalmente cansado.

_|0-0|_

N. de A.: gracias por leer, deja un review si te ha gustado la historia, ¡se acercan los episodios finales!


	19. Chapter 19

Notas previas a la continuación: ¡Finalmente! La esperada continuación de "NERV Tech Project"... he vuelto a inspirarme y espero darle mucho rol a este Fanfict que ha gustado a posteriori de su publicación y trunco.

_Disclaimer: Neon Genesis Evangelion pertenece a Hideaki Anno y a Gainax Studio_

Aleksast & Ibrahim Nerost

Present:

**NEON GENESIS EVANGELION**

**"NERV Tech Project"**

**Notas previas al fanfiction: **suponiendo que este es un intermezzo entre la primera parte y la segunda, verán ciertos cambios en la manera de escribir (apenas diferenciables, pero los hay) así que preparense para más locuras en NERV Tech.

**~- CAPÍTULO SIETE: UNA NOCHE AZUL -~ Parte Uno**

Noche, las ocho en punto y Kaworu fantaseaba con Asuka... así es, fantaseaba sin el menor atisbo de mesura, algo que ya estaba viendo raro Shinji, quien no se decidía si amaba a Asuka o era Rei ¿quien era dueña de su corazón?

- Shinji... ¿quien será? ¿Asuka o Rei? - preguntó el albino.

- Sinceramente no tengo idea, estoy confundido -

- Hmph... yo ya sé con quien me quedaré, y no me interesa que tenga que hacer lo imposible para conseguirlo... pero bueno, eso lo veremos más tarde - hizo una breve pausa para incorporarse y ponerse de pie - ¿te gustaría jugar algo interesante?

- Bueno... - mencionó Shinji, resignado. tras aceptar, Kaworu colocó una mesita de café entre el espacio que tenían las camas, sacó un cubo y un par de dados, y los colocó enmedio de la mesa.

- Quien saque el número menor deberá cumplir el deseo del ganador, ¿te parece? -

Shinji arqueó las cejas de sorpresa, esperaba algo más sutil, menos comprometedor que esto, sin embargo, no tenía alternativa, así que asintió con la cabeza.

- espero tener suerte -

Kaworu tiró primero, colocando los dados dentro del cubilete y agitandolo, para luego soltarlo y que los dados cayeran en la mesa, el resultado: 11

- Supera eso, Shinji-kun - retó Kaworu, con una mirada inquietante, profunda que se centraba en ver los ojos de su compañero de cuarto

- Veremos - dijo Shinji, quien repitió la misma acción, cayendo los dados en 10, lo cual lo volvió el perdedor de la ronda.

- Perfecto... ahora... ¿qué desearé? ¿qué será bueno para comenzar? - pensaba Kaworu, mientras hacía esperar a un nervioso Shinji que temía que los deseos a cumplir incluyeran cosas vergonzosas, o fueren bastante atrevidas, como era de esperar del joven Nagisa. - mmm... lo tengo... - soltó una risa malévola por lo bajo, y sonrió triunfante - Shinji, te ordeno que... me des un... beso -

- ¡¿Qué? - exclamó Ikari

- Oh vamos, es un juego nada más... o querrás otra cosa - respondió Kaworu, con tono de perversión.

- ¿Por qué no te callas? - Shinji se levantó, aprisa, para concluir finalmente con el deseo, dandole un beso en la mejilla a su compañero.

- Rayos... no especifiqué donde - murmuró Kaworu.

- No te hagas ilusiones - mencionó Shinji.

volvieron a jugar otra ronda, y volvió a salir victorioso el albino, quien reía de la mala suerte de Ikari, la diferencia era de 9 a 3, así que era turno de pedir un deseo.

- Bien, Shinji-kun, deseo que... pongas mi pie derecho en tu cara... sin zapato -

Shinji a regañadientes le quitó el zapato y puso el susodicho pie en su cara

- Que deseo tan absurdo, Kaworu -

- ¡Pero es divertido! la vida es para divertirse... ñam ñam, un piecito tiene tu nariz... - canturreó infantilmente el joven de ojos escarlata.

- Muy gracioso... -

- Ok, ok... tira tu primero -

Shinji agarró ambos dados, los colocó en el cubilete y los agitó, el resultado: 10 - 9, favor de Ikari.

- Te gané -

- ¿cual es su deseo, amo mío? -

- Deseo... rayos, olvidé que iba a desear... a ver... ah si, deseo... dormir ya -

- Que aburrido eres -

- ok, otra ronda para que no te quedes con ganas de perder -

Kaworu tiró los dados, sacando 3, Shinji hizo lo mismo y el resultado fue 2, de nuevo, ganaba Nagisa.

- Ok, tenemos que cumplir tu deseo de dormir... así que ya sé que desearé... deseo dormir contigo en tu cama -

- ¡NOOOOO! ¡de ninguna manera! -

- ¿Como de que no? es un juego, y las reglas son cumplir con los deseos del vencedor -

- Oh, rayos -

Shinji no tuvo más remedio que cederle un hueco en la cama a su compañero de cuarto, Kaworu se acostó detrás de este, y se cubrieron con las cobijas, sin embargo...

- Una hormiguita se fue por... aquí - Kaworu pasaba un par de dedos por la pierna de Shinji

- ¡Oye! -

- otra hormiguita paseaba por... acá - y ahora pellizcó levemente el brazo izquierdo de Ikari

- Kaworu... -

- Y una serpiente pasaba por... acá - e intencionalmente paró en la entrepierna de Shinji

- Esto no me gusta nada -

- y la serpiente rodeaba a su presa, como la anaconda... - comenzó a masajear ahí, lo cual puso de color tomate a Shinji - y después... el viento sopló por... acá - y sopló en la nuca de su compañero

- Ka... ¿Kaworu? No creas que... ¡AH! - gimió Shinji

- ¿A? ¿Donde se fue la serpiente? - respondió burlonamente el albino

- deja a la serpiente en paz, ¡y deja de tocar ahi! -

- Que aburrido eres... -

N de A: me encantó esta parte, espero que se hayan reído tanto como yo al escribir este capítulo, reviews please!


	20. Chapter 20

_Disclaimer: Neon Genesis Evangelion pertenece a Hideaki Anno y a Gainax Studio_

Aleksast & Ibrahim Nerost

Present:

**NEON GENESIS EVANGELION**

**"NERV Tech Project"**

**~- CAPÍTULO SIETE: UNA NOCHE AZUL -~ Parte Dos**

- Aah – se escuchó un gemido tenue, proveniente de unos labios rosados, cuya dueña tenía un peculiar sonrojo coloreando sus blancas mejillas.

Rei Ayanami se había sobresaltado, estaba recostada en su pieza, se aferró a su almohada, inmediatamente a su mente llegó la imagen del ex piloto del Evangelion 01, Ikari. Recientemente le había expresado esa necesidad de su compañía, pero no era sólo eso, todo eso iba más allá que su sola prescencia, necesitaba de su aroma, de su calor, de sus palabras… de su aliento, había caído en la cuenta de cuanto lo necesitaba, lo peor del caso es que Asuka era el objetivo de Shinji, lo cual complicaba las cosas. No solo Ikari buscaba a la alemana, también Nagisa parecía estar profundamente enamorado por la pelirroja altanera, pero también sabía que Shinji no estaba muy seguro de lo que sentía, ni de lo que quería, lo cual podría darle un chance para con él.

- Shinji… quiero… que estés aquí – mencionó en voz baja, para luego quedar totalmente dormida.

Mientras tanto, Kensuke caminaba por los pasillos del Instituto, y se encontró sorpresivamente con Kiyoko, la menor de las hermanas Yokozumi, quien se le acercó.

- Aida-san, ¿por qué caminas a tan altas horas de la noche? – preguntó curiosa, ladeando un poco la cabeza.

- Esto… No puedo dormir, además que Kiota-kun, mi compañero de cuarto, se ha dado de baja de nuestro instituto, así que me quedé sin compañero de cuarto – comentó Kensuke, metiendose las manos en los bolsillos.

- Oh, ya veo… me salí de mi cuarto debido a que iré por algo de beber, para mi hermana y para mi… ¿sabes? A veces me dan ganas de tener un chico, uno que sea para mí, que me sea fiel y que me quiera mucho… sin embargo, pocos compañeros de clase nos hablan, y hay mucho tonto que sólo nos quieren como una cosa… Ah… Aida-san, ¿me dejarías… darte un beso? – preguntó con timidez.

- No veo cual pueda ser el problema para no hacerlo, Kiyoko-san – mencionó tranquilo, brindandole una breve sonrisa de consolación, entendiendo el sentir de la chica. Poco después sintió el roce de sus suaves labios, apenas un choque, un beso tierno, para luego abrazarle con firmeza, intentando refugiarse en él.

- Kiyoko… eres muy bonita, no veo por qué habrías de estar así de sola… sin embargo tienes a tu hermana, que a su modo te quiere… aunque en mí puedes confiar cuanto quieras, estaré contigo si así lo requieres – susurró Kensuke, acariciando sus mechones rojizos y su espalda, brindandole una sensación de consuelo.

La chica se sintió segura en sus brazos, parecía no querer alejarse de él, le inundaba una grata sensación de cariño, que en este caso había sido correspondido.

Mientras tanto, Misato hacía los preparativos en la oficina, teniendo sendas reminiscencias sobre el desliz con aquél quinto elegido, espabiló sacudiendo la cabeza, volviendo a revisar los documentos que, entre facturas, resúmenes financieros, reportes de construcción y memorándums que venían desde altos niveles de dirigencia en NERV Tech y la Policía Secreta Japonesa, y que deberían ser destruídos después de ser leídos, típico de su trabajo. Comenzó por recorrer con la mirada resumen por resumen. En dos semanas exactamente estarían los prototipos a probar, después de ello pasaría un buen lapso de tiempo para que los chicos volvieren a ser ocupados como "testers" de nuevas tecnologías bélicas.

Risuko, por su parte, coordinaba el ensamblaje y veía todos los preparativos de cada nave-arma que serían sujetas de prueba por parte de Ikari, Ayanami, Nagisa y Langley… y uno más para el joven Aida, que desde mucho tiempo atrás añoraba ser parte de la élite de pilotos, y poseía un gran entusiasmo por todo lo referente a la guerra. Volvió a dar un sorbo a su taza de café para volver a mirar fijamente al equipo técnico encargado de toda la faena.

- _¿Qué sucede con Misato? Ha estado muy extraña desde aquella vez en que nos encontramos con los pilotos, ¿Le habrá afectado el volver a ver a su antiguo compañero de cuarto, Ikari? No parece la misma que me encontré en Europa, parece como si hubiera hecho algo deplorable, recriminable, y que jamás sacaría a vilo de ser posible… o simplemente no está acostumbrada a este tipo de situaciones, tener el mando de nueva cuenta sobre un proyecto secreto para la defensa de la nación… ¿a qué destinaremos estas cosas? ¿Servirán para ayudar a inocentes o sólo acabarán con lo que se les ponga enfrente… qué es exactamente lo que está temiendo Misato? ¿Qué puede ser? –_

En otra parte del instituto, una chica alemana leía a regañadientes un extenso y complejo libro sobre física cuántica, casualmente era un tema que se llevaba sólo para aquellos con conocimientos especiales, superiores al resto, y como Asuka ya es universitaria, debía leerlo. Maldecía por lo bajo cada letra que Max Planck escribía sobre tal teoría, detestaba las ciencias y sólo podía amar tanto las matemáticas complejas como el álgebra avanzado. Eso y un buen libro de literatura clásica, su favorito: El Arte de la Guerra, de Maquiavelo.

Pestañeó de nueva cuenta, sentía una pesadez enorme que la desconcentraba, además de una interrogante que se planteó desde hace un par de días ¿Qué diantres quería demostrar, además de su valor, aquél enclenque de Shinji al robarle –literalmente– un beso en la boca? Acaso ¿La amaba, a ella? Con Ikari no se sabía debido a que ni él mismo tenía en concreto que era lo que deseaba, tenía otros inconvenientes enfrente, de decidir si quedarse con la chica peliazul o la pelirroja, y de adivinar – o así lo daba a entender – qué tramaba Kaworu siendo tan… indiscreto.

Kaworu, entre dormido y despierto, rogaba por todos los dioses que Shinji no supiera que le besó una noche – o más bien que Kaworu hizo el papel de Asuka cuando Shinji abrió la boca como queriendo besar al aire – por que de enterarse este muy segura sería su lapidación, o algo infinitamente peor. Sin embargo también el estaba confundido al querer descubrir el origen de tan ¿incómodo? Comportamiento para con Shinji, ¿acaso era más alla de la curiosidad lo que sentía? No cabía en él la certeza de saberlo, admiración sí, pero… ¿Qué era, realmente?


	21. Chapter 21

_Disclaimer: Neon Genesis Evangelion pertenece a Hideaki Anno y a Gainax Studio_

Aleksast & Ibrahim Nerost

Present:

**NEON GENESIS EVANGELION**

**"NERV Tech Project"**

**~- CAPÍTULO OCHO: DULCE TENTACIÓN -~ Parte Uno**

Kaworu Nagisa dormitaba por detrás de Shinji, durmiendo plácidamente, hasta que…

_Danza Húngara no. 5, de Johannes Brahms, sonando como alarma_

La melodía se escuchaba con más sonoridad que otros días, lo cual pareció resultar en el sobresalto de ambos, Shinji enrojeció cuando sintió sus pantalones flojos, levemente desabrochados, Kaworu sólo pudo responder con una risa nerviosa, se levantó presurosamente buscando su uniforme, mientras Shinji estaba estático, procesando el hecho.

- ¿Hiciste algo durante el tiempo que estuve dormido, Kaworu? – preguntó con cierto aire de amenaza, mirandole fijamente. Kaworu arqueó las cejas por un instante, se detuvo con el saco a medio vestir, e hizo un ademán de negación con la mano

- Pero Shinji, yo sería incapaz de hacerte algo que afecte tu integridad, sería el primero en defenderte de aquél que osara cometerte algún agravio – respondió, para luego seguir vistiéndose – aunque – aclaró – ¿Quién más haría algo así por ti? Sólo yo, me parece que soy el único que en estas circunstancias puede dar todo o nada por ti.

Shinji quedó dubitativo, ¿Kaworu haría eso por él? ¿Por qué? Ésta última pregunta rondaba en su cabeza al tiempo que se disponía a vestirse, no se lo había planteado bien, pero Nagisa estaba siempre ahí para él, como vigilandole y auxiliandole cuando fuere necesario, ¿Qué senía Kaworu entonces? ¿Qué sentía él mismo? ¿A quién amaba? Parpadeó un par de veces, para luego volver la vista y cruzarla con la mirada sincera de Nagisa, distinta a la de Rei, a pesar de tener el mismo color de iris en los ojos, Kaworu tenía unos ojos enigmáticos, versátiles, que denotaban ligereza y curiosidad. Por otra parte los de Rei Ayanami eran más densos, despiertos a su alrededor, soñadores, pero firmes.

Volteó la mirada hacia un costado, algo confundido… intentando encontrar en algún punto de la habitación la respuesta a todas las interrogantes, que pareció haber perdido cuando Kaworu depositó sus manos en los hombros de Ikari – Yo tampoco lo sé, Shinji – susurró, mirando fijamente sus ojos – Precisamente por eso es necesario experimentar y analizar el resultado… Como con la ciencia, si el ser humano supiera todo, no habría necesidad de comprobar, de experimentar y descubrir, por el simple hecho de que no habría más que saber.

- Pero… me siento tan vulnerable al no saber… tantas cosas que yo sólo puedo saber… no lo sé, no puedo soportar el no tener la respuesta a tantas preguntas que yo mismo me formulo – confesó Ikari

- Por eso es bueno experimentar para comprobar, corroborar y tomar determinaciones… vamos, vayamos por un café para distraernos un momento – contestó Kaworu, brindando su más empática sonrisa.

Shinji suspiró de alivio, todo el mar de preguntas que rondaban en su cabeza por ahora se disiparía. Ambos caminaron directo a la cafetería, que como era habitual, estaba bastante concurrida. Kaworu se sentó y miró detenidamente el semblante de Shinji, como buscando en éste algo fuera de lo normal. De cierto tiempo para acá le observaba con más detenimiento, como queriendo volver el rostro de Ikari algo inolvidable, recordar sus facciones, saber con precisión y certeza lo que estaba sintiendo, y por lo que había analizado, Shinji le tenía un afecto especial muy en el fondo de su corazón, que parecía reprimir por temor, un temor cuya causa era imposible de deducir para él, pero finalmente Shinji sentía algo por él, no sabía a ciencia cierta qué tipo de afecto, pero era algo y se sentía feliz con eso. A su mente, tras desviar la mirada a la taza de café, vino la imagen de Asuka, esos ojos celestes que irradiaban energia y seguridad, sus mejillas delicadas y finas, su boca delgada, dulce, recordó su sabor cuando sin permiso le robó un beso, un profundo beso acompañado de un triste rechazo… que no sabía si podía volverse en aceptación. Misato apareció frente a él, en su mente, y la imaginaba contoneándose provocadoramente ante él, como un títere que estaba para cumplir cuantos caprichos pudiere requerir sean cumplidos, haciendo lo que él deseara cuando él lo deseara. Con ella había identificado sólo una inmensa lujuria, no podría sentir más por dentro, aunque expresara admiración en público. Asuka, de ella estaba enamorado, de su firmeza y forma altanera de ser, escondiendo en secreto esa vulnerabilidad que pedía ser consolada, pedía a gritos erradicar la soledad que le condenaba. Shinji era sujeto aparte, era el único con quien sus sentimientos parecían tan claros como irremediablemente difusos.

- ¿En qué piensas ahora mismo? – preguntó Shinji, sacando de sus cavilaciones a Kaworu

- En bastantes cosas… creo que tengo la misma incertidumbre que tu, Shinji, con una persona, Asuka, estoy plenamente seguro de lo que siento, pero con otra siento algo tan similar y tan disímil que no sé como explicarlo, lo mismo contigo, no sabes a quien realmente quieres, y eso te causa una enorme insatisfacción, al igual que a mí –

- Entonces… te gusta Asuka –

- Correcto, aunque realmente no sepa si tengo oportunidad con ella, haría lo necesario para hacerle cambiar de opinión, ¿sabes? A pesar de que ella ha pasado por un proceso psicológico para que no tenga depresiones, neceista también de compañía, de alguien que se desviva por ella con tal de verla sonreir, de verla satisfecha, plena, feliz… con esto no quisiera que pensaras que quiero robartela, nada de eso, pero sería muy interesante, por otra parte, como sobrellevaríamos esto cuando ella decida con quien quedarse… aún así existe un mayor embrollo entre nosotros, además de que a ti te guste Rei… tiene que ver conmigo, y la verdad desearía saber concretamente qué siento por ésta otra persona de quien te he comentado –

- ¿Rei? –

- No, es algo más inquietante, más confuso y quizá más enredado –

- ¿Qué es? –

- Shinji… tu… me gustas tu –


	22. Chapter 22

_Disclaimer: Neon Genesis Evangelion pertenece a Hideaki Anno y a Gainax Studio_

Aleksast & Ibrahim Nerost

Present:

**NEON GENESIS EVANGELION**

**"NERV Tech Project"**

**~- CAPÍTULO OCHO: DULCE TENTACIÓN -~ Parte Dos**

- Shinji… tu… me gustas tu – mencionó Kaworu, mirándole fijamente a los ojos – no creo que haya otra forma de decirlo, y en cierto modo, es algo que temía decirte, pero que ante lo evidente es imposible negar, me gustas desde el primer instante que te vi, me gusta hablar contigo, me gusta estar contigo… he ahí lo complicado que puede ser… lo que explica claramente el por qué me preocupo tanto de ti… ah – suspiró más tranquilo – bueno, ya que lo sabes me siento mejor – sonrió, soltando una ligera risilla

- Así que… tu me… ¿Qué? – Shinji puso los ojos como platos, acababa de escuchar claramente que le gustaba a Kaworu… un remolino de sensaciones se adueñó de él, no sabía que decir, y balbuceó lo primero que le vino a la mente – Pe… pero… ¿Cómo?

- me encanta verte así de perplejo – confesó Kaworu – no significa esto que esté enamorado de ti, simplemente me encanta estar a tu lado, es una admiración increible que no puedo explicar, pero simplemente existe – le brindó una sonrisa traviesa – ahora que me lo planteo, no estaría mal… un _menáge a trois_ con _Fräulein_ Langley… ¿verdad? – sonrió maquiavelicamente, frotando sus manos, mientras mentalmente miraba la escena.

- Kaworu… ¿estás bien de la cabeza? O así eres de perverso y pervertido – dijo él con cierto pavor al mirar la expresión rara y maliciosa de su compañero de cuarto – Ahora que… no me molesta que me hayas dicho tal cosa

- Hmph… una respuesta favorable, en cuanto a que sea yo un maquiavélico despiadado pervertido, pues… no, solo lo mencioné para ver la cara que ponías – respondió, para luego acabar con el resto de café que quedaba en la taza

- A mi también me agrada estar contigo, a pesar de tus ocurrentes bromas… no me molesta tu compañía – declaró Ikari – pero… ¿te atraigo físicamente tambien, verdad?

- saca tus propias conclusiones… además, ¿para qué conformarnos nosotros? Tenemos a una mujer en pugna, una delicia de mujercita de rojizos cabellos y celestes ojos, y tu, además tienes como probable objetivo a esa chica, Rei… ¿te gusta mucho? –

- Sin duda… aún no me decido por quien, ambas son fascinantes… y hablando de ellas, ahí vienen entrando – indicó Shinji, con cierto sonrojo en la cara.

- ¿Pues qué esperas? Vamos a darles los buenos días – replicó Kaworu, levantandose de su lugar, acto que imitó Ikari, ambos iban rumbo a ellas, Asuka parecía radiante, Rei, irresistible, podía adivinarse a lo lejos que se había preparado para alguien en específico, y ese alguien era Shinji Ikari, cuando le vió acercarse a ella, apresuró el paso.

- Shinji – corría a abrazarle efusivamente, como si no lo hubiera visto en mucho tiempo.

Ikari intentó dar un paso atrás, pero ya estaba entre los brazos de Ayanami, que estaba enormemente feliz de verlo, una vez más, sintió su calidez, y además, sintió el aliento de Rei recorrerle el cuello, un aliento dulce, fresco, que parecía envolverlo en un estado de embriaguez, y se le hizo eterno ese abrazo que apenas duró tres o cuatro segundos – Shinji, necesito hablar contigo a solas.

- Ahora resulta que Rei está loca por el baka de Shinji… vaya manera de saludarle – reprochó Asuka

- Buenos días Asuka – saludó Kaworu, con su típica sonrisa, que puso a temblar por dentro a la alemana.

- Rei, buenos días… A… Asuka, buenos días, hoy luces muy bien – saludó Shinji, pero fue tomado de la mano por la chica de ojos carmesí.

- Shinji… tu vienes conmigo – reclamó Rei

- Pero… -

- más vale que no la hagas enojar, Shinji-kun, quizá sea muy importante lo que necesita decirte Rei… buenos días, por cierto, Rei-chan –

- Anda… es urgente – replicó la peliazul, arrastrándolo a la salida de la cafetería.

- ¿Quieres desayunar conmigo, Asuka? – preguntó Kaworu, guiñándole el ojo a Shinji.

- Bueno, por qué no… de todas formas ese tontérrimo de Shinji está bastante ocupado como para desayunar con nosotros –

- Y que lo digas, no sé por que actuaría Rei así, siendo tan seria y reservada… nunca se sabe con las mujeres – suspiró Kaworu, viendo como Rei y Shinji ya se habían alejado de la puerta.

- menos con la chica modelo de Rei – complementó ella.

- y digame, _Fräu_ Langley, ¿Cómo se ha sentido estos días? – mencionó Kaworu, itentando sacar tema de conversación.

- Kaworu, no deberías hablarme como si fuera una dama medieval… me he sentido bien, independientemente de que el baka de Shinji me haya besado así derrepente… ¿Qué se cree? –

- Según me contó, tu cási lo asfixias tiempo atrás, con un beso que le diste… supongo que se quiso vengar de aquello y por eso lo hizo… aunque a mí no me molestaría que tu me robaras uno, Asuka –

- ¿Eeh? – la alemana frunció el ceño - ¿qué dijiste?

- es más, ¿Por qué no sólo nos besamos ahora? De todos modos nadie puede decir nada… ¿te parece? –

- ¿qué? ¿besarte a ti?... ¿ahora? –

- No te vas a morir por darme uno, ¿o si? –

- Bah, que más da… ven aquí – y le atrajo para sí, besándo a Kaworu de una manera muy apasionada, un segundo, tres, cinco, ocho… Nagisa parecía estar disfrutando bastante, Asuka le dominaba, invadía su boca a placer, y le era bastante satisfactorio estar ahí, rozar los labios, juguetear con su lengua y estrecharlo, a pesar de que medio mundo se quedó mirándoles parecía ser irrelevante el hecho de ser observados, no significaría mucho, pero era algo a favor del joven de plateados cabellos que parecía estar más que complacido con ese beso, que parecía ser, conforme a la forma en que se dio, en un beso desesperado. Kaworu sonrió triunfalmente, dedicando una mirada de ternura a Asuka, quien, levemente agitada, le miraba fijamente, deseando quizás, otro beso… aunque también deseaba besar –y mucho más- a Ikari, lo que deseaba también en este momento era someter a Shinji, apresarlo y hacerlo suyo, ese deseo espontáneo se reflejó en su sonrojo, pero ahora que había besado a Kaworu también sentía el deseo por que él la llenara de besos, la satisfaciera… ¿Shinji o Kaworu? No se permitía tener ese cuestionamiento, y sin embargo, deseaba a los dos.


	23. Chapter 23

_Disclaimer: Neon Genesis Evangelion pertenece a Hideaki Anno y a Gainax Studio_

Aleksast & Ibrahim Nerost

Present:

**NEON GENESIS EVANGELION**

**"NERV Tech Project"**

**~- CAPÍTULO OCHO: DULCE TENTACIÓN -~ Parte Tres**

Rei y Shinji habían caminado hacia un cuarto de servicio cercano, éste último cási siendo arrastrado por ella, con una cara de plena confusión, ella parecía estar fuera de sí, tenía un carácter anormal, atípico que ponía de nervios a Ikari, cuando quedaron adentro, Rei cerró por dentro, prendió la luz que iluminaba el pequeño lugar, que entre otras cosas tenía cajas de detergente, escobas, y demás artículos de limpieza, para fortunio de ella, el staff de limpieza no entraría ahí hasta una hora después, colocó a Shinji contra la pared, como queriendole dejar sin escapatoria, cuan cazador con su presa.

- ¿Por qué me tuviste que sacar así, Rei? No es habitual en ti tener esos arranques impulsivos… ¿sucede algo? – preguntó Shinji, extrañado con la forma en que habían salido de la cafetería.

- Shinji, yo ya no puedo resistirme más, Asuka me había dicho que reprimiera esas ganas de decirtelo, pero no puedo contenerlo más, lo debes de saber, y lo debes de saber ahora más que nunca – mencionó ella, con cierto temor y desesperación. Shinji arqueó una ceja en señal de duda, ¿era algo importante? ¿por qué Asuka le dijo que lo ocultara? ¿qué era eso que debía saber él, personalmente? – Shinji-kun… yo… yo... – Rei estaba algo agitada, intentó parar, eso dio a entender cuando se mordió los labios, pero finalmente se hizo de valor para confesarlo – te amo, Shinji Ikari, estoy enamorada de ti.

A Ikari casi le da un vuelco el corazón, ¿quién podría imaginar que hacía un año Rei fuera inexpresiva, y ahora declarase que estaba enamorada de él? ¡de él! No de su padre, no de Kaworu, no de nadie más, los labios parecieron cobrar voluntad propia cuando comenzaron a tiritar, el ritmo cardiaco comenzó a acelerarse de la impresión, y sin dar más espacio a otra respuesta, fue ella quien le besó efusivamente, como sediento que mitiga su sed después de un viaje en el desierto, ella deseaba desde tiempo atrás poder estar ahí con él, el beso fue, para sorpresa de ella, correspondido, a pesar de cierta torpeza y frenesí en el beso, Rei derretía por dentro toda posibilidad de negación, sin embargo, Shinji seguía inseguro, más ahora que la chica peliazul le estaba devorando ávidamente a besos, y no solo eso, le estaba acariciando sin inhibiciones, estaba contra la pared, sometido por ella… estaba _**rogando**_ ser correspondida, y no quedaría mucho de su voluntad un par de segundos después, cuando continuó besándole con más intensidad (con locura, con unas ansias impresionantes de fundirse en ese beso). Sus manos, las de Ikari, ahora estaban tomando las caderas de Rei, como acto involuntario, cuando se percató de ello las retiró enseguida, enrojecido como consecuencia de ello, y de los tres besos sucesivos que le acababa de dar Rei Ayanami, quien, tras despegarse de sus labios, sonrió tiernamente.

- No sé que decirte Rei… simplemente no lo sé – mencionó Shinji, tocándose los labios, mirando el angelical y decidido rostro de Rei, que ahora lo barnizaba en sus mejillas un sonrroso leve.

- Sólo quiéreme, tanto o más como yo te quiero… no te quisiera tener lejos de mi… te quiero conmigo, te amo – respondió Rei, tomándole las manos.

- entonces te querré – respondió Shinji, dejándose llevar por el momento, le sonrió – Rei.

Shinji la abrazó, Rei sintió un alivio y una complacencia que no tenían precedentes, aquél joven a quien quería, le quería también, lo que ella no dudaba es que no era la única por quien sentía esta sensación, pero ahora lo único que quería saber era que estaba con Rei, pero en el fondo sentía una confusión mayor al tener aún sentimientos por la chica alemana, que encima también estaba Kaworu, quien le profesaba un cariño que hasta ahora le había sido agradable, pero deducía, después de lo dicho por él, que en el fondo Nagisa podría enamorarse de él, no que lo estuviera, si no que era probable, y casualmente así era, no era un amor platónico, menos idílico, era algo especial, algo que no tenía definición ni descripción exacta, sin embargo, era diferente al amor que ahora sentía por ambas, y que comenzaría a atenuarse por Rei.

Mientras tanto, Kensuke, que había estado buscando a Shinji para comentarle sobre un proyecto de economía, no le encontraba por ningún lado, cuando vió a lo lejos el beso que Asuka le estaba propinando a Kaworu, puso los ojos como platos, la altanera alemana estaba con quien menos se esperaba, Kaworu ya no era héroe, era leyenda para él, encima de que se hubo "entretenido" calurosamente con la mandamás de la policía secreta japonesa, Misato Katsuragi, ahora estaba siendo "acosado" por esa furibunda mujer de rojos cabellos cuyo carácter inspiraba miedo. Detrás de él estaba Kiyoko, quien le tocó el hombro para llamar su atención.

- Aida-san, ¿a quién estabas buscando? – preguntó la chica, consternada por la situación de su nuevo amigo de quien, además, estaba enamorada tácitamente.

- Kiyoko-san, buenos días… nada importante ya, ¿Cómo te encuentras? – preguntó, tras virarse para verle de frente.

- Mucho mejor, más si tu estás aquí, ¿te molestaría desayunar con nosotras? –

- Claro que no, sería un honor para mí, Kiyoko-san, además mis amigos parecen estar bastante entretenidos en otros lugares del instituto, no sé que estarán haciendo… pero no es necesario verlos en este momento, ¿después de ti? – e hizo un ademán de cotersía.

- Gracias, Aida-san – y entró, no sin antes darle un beso en la mejilla al chico, quien se sintió contentísimo, y le siguió hasta la mesa de las hermanas Yokozumi, sentandose frente a las dos chicas, se percató de que la mayor le observaba con suma atención, examinándole bien.

- Aida-kun, te veo bastante animado hoy día, parece que también Kiyoko está convencida de ello… tanto trabajo que has hecho para nosotras merece recompensa, ¿no te parece? –

- ¿Qué clase de recompensa? – preguntó Kensuke, cambiando su semblante tranquilo por uno de profunda consternación.

- Oh, ya verás, querido Kensuke, pronto lo verás – respondió la mayor de ambas, ante la inquieta mirada de la menor… ¿qué estarían planeando para el joven Kensuke Aida? ¿Sabia Kimi sobre la amistad entre Kensuke y su hermanita? Sólo ellas parecían conocer bien lo que le deparaba a su pupilo, la clase de recompensa que pronto le darían a su eficaz asistente.


	24. Chapter 24

_Disclaimer: Neon Genesis Evangelion pertenece a Hideaki Anno y a Gainax Studio_

Aleksast & Ibrahim Nerost

Present:

**NEON GENESIS EVANGELION**

**"NERV Tech Project"**

**~- CAPÍTULO OCHO: DULCE TENTACIÓN -~ Parte Cuatro**

El día pareció volar entre las clases y tareas, Shinji caminaba, como siempre, a lado de Kaworu, rumbo a los dormitorios tras haber tenido una interesante conversación en la cafetería al concluir la última de las clases, tras llegar a la recámara, ambos dejaron sus efectos personales en su respectivo lugar, quedaron de pie, uno frente al otro.

_| Flashback |_

- ¿y bien? ¿Cómo te sientes después de eso? – preguntó Kaworu, tras encontrar una mesa disponible para ambos.

- No lo sé… aunque creo que ya sé a quien quiero para mí, Kaworu… después de que Rei me besara estuve analizando las cosas, y realmente creo que siento lo mismo por ella… A pesar de que aún queda un vago sentimiento por Asuka, creo que, después de todo, no es lo mismo a lo que siento por Ayanami, no puedo dejar de pensar en ella – respondió Shinji.

- Parece que hoy se resolvieron cási todas las dudas que teníamos en la mente… independientemente de ello, aún nos queda por hacer algo –

- ¿A qué te refieres? –

- Pues pronto lo sabrás, Shinji, por ahora creo que deberíamos irnos al dormitorio para acabar con el proyecto de economía, que debemos entregar este viernes, mañana hablaremos con Kensuke para complementar lo nuestro con su parte y acabar con tal tarea… realmente me siento muy aliviado de que nosotros dos hayamos conseguido lo que queríamos, aunque… podríamos hacer algo interesante ahí dentro – sugirió Kaworu con una sonrisa en los labios.

| _fin del Flashback |_

- creo que podemos hacer algo interesante ahora mismo, Shinji – indicó Kaworu, recorriéndole con la mirada, tomando su barbilla y observando cómo los nervios se apoderaban de Ikari

- ¿Qué pretendes hacer, Kaworu? No querrás… no… esto – Shinji comenzó a enrojecer, Kaworu estaba apenas a unos centímetros de él, sin quitarle la mirada de encima.

- Probar no cuesta nada, Shinji, no te pongas nervioso – mencionó el chico de ojos rojizos, mientras acariciaba los cabellos de Ikari con una mano, con la otra rodeó su cintura, quedando apenas milímetros de distancia entre sus labios, sientiendo el tercer elegido un temblor que le cimbraba hasta sus entrañas, estaba a punto de ser besado por Kaworu Nagisa, por dentro, muy dentro de su mente tenía esa añoranza, a pesar de estar confundido, abrió un poco su boca, que con ligereza Kaworu comenzó por probar, poco a poco y sin ninguna prisa, sin dejar de tranquilizarle con caricias leves, que amainaban en cierto tanto los nervios que ebullían en su compañero de cuarto, fue lento, como queriendo explorar detenidamente esos dulces labios que había probado anteriormente, y que en su interior había querido degustar de nueva cuenta, como ahora estaba haciendo, de una manera sin igual, sin ser frenético, siendo sumamente delicado con cada roce que provocaba, Shinji se sintió estar fuera de sí, experimentando algo que le llenaba así, que servía como efectiva práctica, y que lo hacía estar fuera del mismo firmamento. Cuando iba concluyendo el beso, la puerta se abrió levemente, y quien abrió cayó desmayado de la impresión, Kensuke, que había terminado su reporte para el proyecto, venía a avisarle a los dos sobre ello, por lo que, cuando los vió tan juntos, apenas separandose de aquél exquisito beso, fue como un shock enorme que no pudo controlar y le causó un desvanecimiento temporal.

- Nada mal, ¿lo ves? Aunque… a Kensuke le ha dado un soponcio, deberemos llevarle a la enfermería – mencionó Kaworu, volteando a ver a Kensuke Aida, desvanecido en el suelo.

- A… ah… - Shinji abrió los ojos del sobresalto, quedando boquiabierto tras volver en sí, y darse cuenta de que acababa de recibir un beso de la persona que estaba justamente enfrente.

- fue divertido, interesante y ¿por qué ocultarlo? Me gustó – sonrió, besando la frente de Shinji – anda, vamos a llevar al buen "Ken" a que lo atiendan en la clínica escolar – indicó, señalando al susodicho alumno.

- Esto.. – Shinji no emitió algún otro vocablo hasta que logró poner de pie a Kensuke

- Ninguna palabra de esto, o las consecuencias podrían ser severas para nuestros planes con las chicas… ¿trato hecho? – propuso Nagisa, tomando por el otro costado a Aida.

- Buen punto… ¿qué me diste exactamente? , parecía haberme ido un par de segundos – preguntó Shinji, totalmente desubicado.

- Nada, sólo fue el momento, y ahora es momento de sellar esto como secreto de seguridad nacional, nadie debe saberlo, solo tu y yo – advirtió Kaworu

- fue raro, como si una parte de mi estuviera exhaltada en este momento – mencionó Ikari, con cierta confusión tras lo sucedido.

- eso, mi amigo, significa que el experimento fue satisfactorio… así que te gustó… me alegro – sonrió triunfal, mientras cerraba la puerta de la habitación.

Shinji, tras lo dicho se sonrojó levemente, sacudió la cabeza y continuó hacia la enfermería, cargando junto con su compañero de cuarto a Kensuke, que parecía no iba a despertar por un buen rato. Tras caminar unos minutos y llegar al lugar adecuado, dejaron al cuidado de la enfermera al chico, y prosiguieron a volver a su dormitorio.

- y ¿qué le diremos a Kensuke? – preguntó Shinji, consternado por lo que pudiere pasar cuando éste despertase.

- muy fácil, diremos que tuvo una alucinación por algo que comió de la cafetería, ocultaremos su reporte, y en su lugar pondremos sólo garabatos incomprensibles para que crea que fue cierta tal alucinación, antes de ello le daremos un aviso discreto a la enfermera para que nos haga creíble nuestra historia y nadie se dará cuenta de nuestro secretito, así no habrá manera de que se nos arme un problemón grave y acabemos con nuestra buena imagen… y así podríamos seguir reconociendonos divertidamente, con más profundidad – mencionó Kaworu, soltando una risilla perversa.

- Yo no creo que volvamos a hacer algo así – respondió Ikari

- Oh vamos, sirve que hacemos algo interesante en ratos de aburrimiento total… jugar a esto no es tan malo como parece, y además, te está gustando – advirtió el otro

- solo falta que quieras cumplir esa loca fantasía tuya… realmente tienes una mente pervertida, Kaworu –

- y realmente tu no eres el chico inocente que pretendes ser, Shinji, y mientras nadie diga nada, sigamos disfrutando de nuestra vida… vamos, te invito un café –

- nada más el café, Kaworu… no quiero otro juego raro como el de anoche –

- Claro, claro… no haré nada que tu no quieras que te haga, mi querido _kamarad_ –

**FIN**

Nota del Autor: bueno, bueno… Shinji no se veía tan renuente a ese experimento ¿eh? A ver que dice Kensuke después de que le digan que estaba "viendo cosas". Sayonara, y gracias por dejar review


	25. Chapter 25

_Disclaimer: Neon Genesis Evangelion pertenece a Hideaki Anno y a Gainax Studio_

Aleksast & Ibrahim Nerost

Present:

**NEON GENESIS EVANGELION**

**"NERV Tech Project"**

**~- CAPÍTULO NUEVE: UNA PERFECTA EXCUSA -~ Parte Uno**

Tras organizar y llevar a cabo el plan para que Kensuke creyera que había tenido una alucinación, Kaworu y Shinji tomaron tranquilamente un café, para luego volverse al dormitorio, y a pesar de la tardía hora en que estaban trabajando, no durmieron hasta muy entrada la madrugada. Por otra parte, Kensuke apenas despertaba siendo las 4 A.M. la hora en el reloj, primero, recordó algo que tenía que entregar, lo vió en la mesa auxiliar que estaba junto a la cama de la enfermería, prendió una luz y ahogó un grito de desesperación, la causa: garabatos incomprensibles era lo que había en las hojas, ninguna letra, nada. Luego a la mente le vino la imagen que tuvo antes de caer desmayado, Kaworu y Shinji estaban besandose, y fue aquello, si bien lo recordaba, lo que causó que perdiera la conciencia. Aunque, ¿por qué habían garabatos en vez de la información que él, supuestamente, había escrito con puño y letra? Esa explicación la sabría en un par de horas.

A las siete de la mañana en punto, la alarma sonaba en todos y cada uno de los dormitorios, convocando a todo estudiante a prepararse para el inicio de la jornada escolar. Kaworu y Shinji se vistieron y ducharon… por separado, todo debía ir acorde al plan para que así nadie levantara sospechas sobre lo que vió – o como su versión oficial dice, alucinó – Kensuke la tarde anterior. Rei se levantaba temprano, incluso antes de que sonara el despertador, tras asearse y alistarse, salió sonriente, aunque vió a lo lejos a Asuka, muy adelantada para ir a la primera clase, o al menos eso dedujo cuando la vió virar a la izquierda.

Shinji se apresuró y se adelantó a Kaworu, para hacer los debidos preparativos con la enfermera, y así seguir el plan a pie de la letra, cuando casi llegaba al vestíbulo vió una silueta ir a prisa en sentido contrario, parpadeó y divisó que era Asuka Langley quien caminaba rápidamente hacia él.

- Esto… buenos días, Asuka – intentó saludar amistosamente, aunque cuando fue tomado del cuello ese intento de amabilidad se esfumó por el inmenso terror que ahora le asaltaba.

- Nada de buenos días, baka Shinji, no te puedo permitir que te hayas dejado besuqueaar por esa niña modelo de Rei, ¿qué no tienes agallas para decir que no y defenderte? ¿eh, tonto? – vociferó la alemana, bastante alterada que apenas dejaba a Shinji respirar.

- A… agh… no respiro, Asuka – jadeó Shinji, sintiendo que el oxigeno en sus pulmones estaba por extinguirse.

- ¡Eres un idiota! – gritó, para luego cási ahogarlo con un beso que de nueva cuenta estaba asfixiando a Ikari, quien inutilmente agitaba ambos brazos intentandose zafar de ella, el color le cambió a rojo intenso, luego a morado y finalmente a azul, iba a ser asesinado por asfixia, además de que la alemana tenía a Shinji contra la pared, presionando sobre sus hombros, y finalmente cayó inconsiente. Rei llegó apenas Shinji hizo contacto con el suelo. Emprendió una embestida contra la alemana y le abofeteó, cosa que resonó a varios metros de distancia, dejando ardiendo la mejilla de Asuka.

- No vuelvas a ponerle un dedo encima, ¿me entiendes? No eres nadie para hacerle esto a Shinji – dijo Rei, con una furia irreconocible en ella, Asuka estuvo a punto de responder, cuando iba a dar un golpe que Rei hábilmente atrapó con una mano, la jaló de ella, y la tomó del cuello – ¿Acaso no he sido lo suficientemente clara? – preguntó, con unos ojos incendiarios que hicieron mella en el orgullo de Asuka, quien se soltó de sus manos y corrió hacia otro lado. Kaworu apenas iba llegando cuando encontró a Rei auxiliando a Ikari, corrió cuando se percató que su colega estaba inconsciente.

- Rei, ¿qué le sucedió a Shinji? Parece estar muy mal – preguntó Kaworu, seriamente consternado por la situación de Ikari.

- fue Asuka, ella le hizo esto a Shinji… me las pagará, pagará haberle hecho esto a Ikari – dijo determinante, al volver a mirar a Shinji tirado ahí en las escaleras, su mirada se tornó en consternación – ¿Hay algo que podamos hacer? – preguntó Rei, con seria preocupación en el rostro.

- lo llevaré a la enfermería, avisa al director Fuyutsuki que Shinji no podrá presentarse a clases por un accidente, si otros se llegaran a enterar podría no ser muy bueno, yo cuidaré de él – respondió con sinceridad, lo que pareció convincente para la peliazul.

- De acuerdo, hasta las dos de la tarde, entonces – se despidió, encaminándose con el mandamás del NERV Tech. Kaworu se planteaba y se replanteaba mil hipótesis, concluyó en que Asuka estaba aún enamorada de Ikari, pero se aferraba a algo que no funcionaría, ahora estaba molesto, no por que Asuka besara a Shinji, si no que ésta trató de asfixiarle, se sentía vilmente traicionado, aunque comprendiera que la alemana jamás le diera el sí, le había besado, pero… ¿había sido sin significado ese beso? Se reprochó haberle planteado, pero fue tan feliz en ese momento que valía la pena… hasta ahora, que sentía unas ganas enormes de venganza, sí, en contra de quien amaba tanto.

Cuando llegó a la enfermería, vió que la enfermera aún no había hablado con Kensuke, aprovechó para poner él solo el oxigenador en la boca de Ikari, y ver que su pulso estuviera aún latente, lo cual, para su alivio, así era. Volvió a la camilla de Kensuke quien se despertó al oír la puerta abrirse, prestó entonces a plantearle la historia a el joven Aida, se la contó de tal manera de que sonara convincente, y que en efecto, esa sopa de hongos tenía uno que no era un champiñon, sino un espécimen alucinógeno, y para buen tino de él, Kensuke recordó que había comido de esa sopa antes de irse a trabajar en el proyecto.

- Eso explica la visión que tuve de… Kaworu, perdoname por pensar mal de ti… y lamento que hayan tenido que trabajar más por que yo sólo entregué algo que no tenía sentido, se los compensaré – mencionó Aida, convencido por la historia de su ídolo preferido.

- No te preocupes, hubiera sido grave si hubieras mencionado a alguien algo que en sí era falso – rió brevemente, mirando el monto de papel garabeateado que estaba en la mesa.

- ¿Por qué Shinji está aquí tambien? ¿sucedió algo? – pregunto extrañado.

- ¿Recuerdas del juego que ibamos a ponerle a Ikari? Es hora de tomar cartas en el asunto y tomar venganza de lo que Asuka le provocó… todo estará fríamente calculado, y debemos hacer que esa mujer se arrepienta de haberle hecho mal a nuestro querido _kamarad_, _Ich hoffe_, _dass sie mit diesem Wissen das bedeutet Krieg. __Niemand entkommt mit etwas wie ein Kamerad bei uns._ _Captain Aida, müssen wir planen unsere Rache, die schmerzhaft sein, sehr schmerzhaft werden. _(trad. Espero que con esto ella sepa que esto es la guerra, nadie le hace daño a un camarada nuestro y sale impune. Capitán Aida, debemos planear nuestra venganza que será dolorosa, muy dolorosa) – indicó Kaworu, ante la perpleja expresión de Kensuke.

- _Rache gegen eine Frau, Herr Nagisa? _(¿venganza contra una mujer, señor?) _– _preguntó.

- _Der Zweck heiligt die Mittel, Kamerad, egal ob es gegen eine Frau_ (el fin justifica los medios, camarada, no importa si es contra una mujer) – respondió tajante.

- _Und was wird die Strategie, Sir? _(¿y cual es la estrategia, señor?) –

- _wo_ _es weh tut den Feind. Rei Ayanami Notwendigkeit zu überzeugen, ich denke, es wird nicht schwierig sein. _(darle donde más le duele a la enemiga, neceistamos convencer a Rei Ayanami, cosa que no será dificil) –

- Buen plan, Kaworu-san… aunque ¿no estabas enamorado de _Fräu_ Asuka? –

- no será tan dificil después de esto, aunque evidentemente voy a degustar mi venganza y la de Rei como se debe, luego tendré tiempo de "consolarla", y se dará cuenta de que su terquedad sólo puede causarle problemas… esto me duele más a mi que lo que le dolerá a ella, pero no importa… todo sea por Shinji-kun –


	26. Chapter 26

_Disclaimer: Neon Genesis Evangelion pertenece a Hideaki Anno y a Gainax Studio_

Aleksast & Ibrahim Nerost

Present:

**NEON GENESIS EVANGELION**

**"NERV Tech Project"**

**~- CAPÍTULO OCHO: UNA PERFECTA EXCUSA -~ Parte Dos**

Shinji abrió los ojos, lentamente, notó por lo seco de su garganta que un respirador estaba posado en su boca, también noto la blanca luz de la enfermería, y recordó cómo había llegado hasta tal lugar. Asuka fue la causante de que el se encontrara así, y si habían rezagos de cariño por ella, se acababan de amargar todos. Comprendía que ella era voluble, que probablemente estuviera celosa, que le quisiera a él, pero no eran ni las maneras ni los modos para hacerlo, a él nunca le agradó ser considerado un bicho inferior que ella pudiere menear a voluntad, no más, se prometió. Rei parecía ser quien realmente le amaba, y el sentimiento era mutuo. De una u otra manera, Ikari comenzaba a sentirse querido, a sentirse importante para alguien, no solo por salvar el mundo y a la humanidad, si no por que ese alguien no se inmutó en reconocerle tan afanadas atribuciones, se dedicó a descubrir el ser dentro del tercer elegido. Cuando volvió a recordar cómo había caído inconsciente debido a la asfixia, sólo sintió un rencor enorme por quien lo causó, se sintió una cosa cuando ella reclamaba sin derecho el haber sido de débil voluntad cuando Ayanami le besó. Aún no sabía cual beso le movía más, si el de Kaworu o el de Rei, lo que era cierto es que Nagisa desdibujó a aquél obstinado y firme Shinji que comenzó a conocer a principio de curso, ahora Ikari parecía falto de resistencia para poder evitar cumplirse la voluntad del joven albino… Lo que no sabía es que éste tenía el mismo dilema con Asuka, amaba besarla, la amaba locamente pero comenzaba a sentir unos impulsos magnéticos que parecían llevarle a querer besar y demás a Ikari, esto, desde el primer instante en que se conocieron… ahora planeaba algo importante para primero tener el cariño de Asuka para sí y vengar a Shinji. ¡Cuán problemático era no salir discorde con alguno de los dos! Kensuke parecía haber sido transformado tras el beso con Kiyoko, y en parte por que emulaba con gran gusto la caballerosidad y el carácter conquistador de Kaworu, y la sinceridad tímida de Shinji, y la estaba aplicando bastante bien, al grado de que la menor de las Yokozumi estaba fatalmente enamorada de él. Sin embargo, aún quedaba un problema por resolver, fuera de las relaciones entre los estudiantes, puesto que el Kyro S-type estaba casi ensamblado para su prueba con los pilotos. La dra. Akagi le seguía la pista, independientemente de ser la gestora del proyecto, a Misato Katsuragi… Sin embargo, volvió a cerrar los ojos, para descansar un poco. Momentos después, Kaworu llegaba a la recepción de tal enfermería.

- Shinji, necesito que despiertes – mencionó Kaworu

- Kaworu… dime que no estoy muerto –

- No estás en el cielo, Shinji, eso te lo puedo asegurar… casi no la cuentas –

- ¿Qué habrá ocasionado tal arranque de Asuka? – preguntó Shinji

- No tengo ni la más mínima idea de ello, sin embargo, no creo que excusa alguna pueda darse para que te deje así –

Kaworu quedó aliviado por una parte, los signos vitales de Shinji se habían reestablecido satisfactoriamente, debía estar bajo estricto cuidado y vigilancia, tomó su mano, que estaba caliente, y Shinji suspiró nervioso

- Ahora que pretendes hacer – preguntó Ikari

- Tu no tendrás más problemas, esto se deberá de resolver a mi manera, así que sólo tienes que descansar -

- Siento ser la causa de tantos problemas… al final Asuka siempre se ha burlado de mi, me ha hecho lo que quiere y me parece que ya fue suficiente –

- Esa es la actitud… –

- ¿Y el trabajo de economía? -

- Ya lo he resuelto, también el de historia… Y dime, Shinji, ¿a qué base llegaste con Rei? -

- Por todos los cielos Kaworu, ¿Qué preguntas son estas? –

- sólo tenía curiosidad –

- ¿qué es lo que quieres exactamente de mi? – preguntó Ikari

- Nada más de lo que ya sabes –

- Sentí algo diferente cuando… ¿es normal? –

- ¿Cuándo qué? -

- No preguntes cosas que puedes deducir fácilmente, Kaworu –

- Shinji, no te comprendo –

- ¿qué esperabas? Besas bastante bien… -

- Shinji, guardate tus comentarios que puede escucharnos alguna de las dos y estaríamos en severas complicaciones –

- Te sonrojaste… –

- ¿Yo? No lo creo -


	27. Chapter 27

_Disclaimer: Neon Genesis Evangelion pertenece a Hideaki Anno y a Gainax Studio_

Aleksast & Ibrahim Nerost

Present:

**NEON GENESIS EVANGELION**

**"NERV Tech Project"**

**~- CAPÍTULO OCHO: UNA PERFECTA EXCUSA -~ Parte Tres**

- ¿No lo crees o no quieres creer lo que es evidente? – preguntó Shinji

- Sólo quiero creer que… olvidalo, no es importante – se viró, tomándose de la nuca, pareciendo aturdido – de hecho lo es… ¿Cuál es el punto, entonces? –

- No lo sé, ahora estoy más confundido… sin embargo, miss sentimientos por Rei son bastante claros, pero… no sé bien que hacer con esta situación –

- Tampoco yo, lo nuestro es algo que se debe solucionar, queremos a dos personas distintas, pero… ¿lograríamos seguir esto en secreto? –

- Aquí el más interesado eres tu, en cuanto a que eso no me molesta, así que lo más conveniente es que o lo terminemos o lo mantengamos en secreto –

- No debe pasar más alla de algo ocasional, Shinji… me parece que no es necesario terminarlo, pero sí mantener las apariencias… Si Kensuke no se hubiera desmayado no sé que sería de nosotros dos –

- A veces me siento mal por ello, mentimos para satisfacer tu inquieta curiosidad, lo peor o lo mejor de todo es que yo me dejo hacer por ti… gracias al cielo mi padre está muerto –

- Sí, pero recuerda que es conmigo con quien sacias tu fantasiosa idolatría de aquél angel Tabris, así que… beso muy bien, ¿verdad? No niegues tu interés en mí – declaró Kaworu, mirando fijamente los ojos de Ikari, sonriendo complacido.

- A veces no sé ni por qué digo lo que digo… ahora lo que nos queda es nuestra misión de mantenerme a salvo, así que deja de alardear, Kaworu –

- De acuerdo, de acuerdo, descansa un poco, ¿quieres? Yo me ocuparé del resto – mencionó Kaworu, mientras salía del lugar

- Kaworu – llamó Ikari

- ¿Si, Shinji? – respondió

- ¿Qué es lo que pretendes hacer, a qué te refieres con ocuparse del resto? – preguntó Shinji

- Espera y lo verás, es sorpresa… así que no te debes enterar hasta que sea el momento apropiado – respondió Kaworu, guiñandole un ojo a Ikari.

Mientras tanto, Rei comía nerviosa en la cafetería, Asuka no había salido de su habitación desde aquel incidente, sollozaba, gritaba, jadeaba y se tomaba el cabello con las manos, no se podía permitir el haber tenido ese arranque, pero tampoco deseaba perder a quien había querido desde un principio, a pesar de los intentos de Kaworu, cada roce que pudiere sentir venía a su mente la imagen de Shinji, quien a su vez deseaba a Rei por encima de su inicial enamoramiento por la alemana. Kaworu por su parte debatía entre su genuino amor por Asuka y la necesidad que sentía por su cercano amigo, sin embargo, su duda se volvía secundaria para poner la afrenta ante Asuka que estaba por hacer pero ¿Cómo no herirla? ¿Cómo cobrar venganza sin lograr herirla? Lo pensó varias veces, y lo que quedaba era confrontarla directamente. Se dirigía a paso lento, razonando cada fragmento de lo que le fuere a deicr. Sentía también una extraña furia por lo que le hizo a Shinji, intentó disiparla mirando a su alrededor, cuando llegó a la puerta, paró en seco, sin tocar a ella ni nada más, sólo se quedó frente a ese trozo de madera que lo separaba de su amada (o así lo parecía) Asuka. Por un instante parecío haber perdido la certeza de lo que iba a decir, respiró profundamente, intentando controlar toda la marea de emociones y pensamientos diversos que a su mente le llegaban, fue entonces que llamó.

- Asuka, necesito hablar contigo – mencionó, con cierto cansancio, llamando a la puerta tres veces.

No había respuesta, lo cual pareció comprender, pero por otra parte comenzó por alarmarle. – Asuka, necesito que abras, yo… entenderé como te sientes, abre por favor – dijo en tono casi suplicante, intentando mantener la concentración.

La puerta pareció abrirse por sí sola, el cuarto estaba sin luz a pesar de ser tarde, eran las ocho de la noche ya, y Kaworu, tras unos segundos de no poder ver bien, pudo divisar apenas una silueta recostada en la cama, vió más cuando parpadeó un par de veces, Asuka estaba apenas vestida con su ropa interior, sobre su cama, despierta y sin siquiera parpadear o hacer ruido al respirar, lo cual causó que Kaworu frunciera el ceño.

- esperaría otros supuestos, pero esto es de lo más… improbable que podía imaginar, tu despierta, apenas estás cubierta y en completo silencio… consideraré esta una nueva forma de pensar mejor las cosas, pero me parece que recién has calmado tu llanto, ¿Qué sucedió? – preguntó Kaworu, intentando racionalizar las circunstancias en que ella se encontraba.

- Kaworu… cuando amas a alguien tan intensamente, luego te sientes confundido, pero sigue ese sentimiento latente y ves como lo que quieres se va esfumando por otro camino… ¿qué haces? Normalmente no hablaría de nada contigo, no es algo que te deba de importar, pero ya no sé ni que importa y tampoco quiero quedarme las cosas guardadas para mi sola… ¿entiendes el punto? ¿qué haces cuando quien has amado durante dos años, se te va saliendo de las manos, llega alguien más a causarte confusión sin quererlo, y ya no encuentras alguna solución más? –

- No lo sé, Asuka, si lo amas tanto, le dejas ir para que esa persona sea feliz –

- ¿Acaso la felicidad de quienes amamos debe costarnos la nuestra? Me decepciona que pienses así –

- Naturalmente, Asuka, pero no ves el trasfondo de lo que ocurría con Shinji cuando… sucedió lo que nosotros dos sabemos que sucedió, tampoco entendiste el sentir de él cuando le ofendiste, a cada vez le provocabas un sinumero de reacciones, atracción, rechazo, amor, pero odio y ahora… no soy quien para decirte que tu misma causaste que se decantara por Rei, ella fue atrevida y tu solo lo torturabas, probablemente sabías lo que hacías, pero no la reacción a este tipo de acciones por parte tuya, es algo simple pero complicado cuando a quien amas se le mete en el corazón otra persona que sin tener que herirlo lo llega a convencer que importa… si lo amaste tanto, como en este caso yo lo hago contigo, ¿por qué te reprimiste? Él necesitaba sentirse amado, todo ser humano con cierta cordura necesita saberlo, sentirlo. Tu en cambio, le diste a Rei todas las armas en bandeja de plata… y a mí, quien te ama sin condiciones, me convences de algo que no querría creer, ese beso que nos dimos me dio esperanzas, pero lo que hiciste no te resultó, sólo causó que él se sintiera de nuevo un insecto, que ahora no dejará manipularse, ni ser humillado… lo único que puedo pensar de ti es que es imposible para ti amar a quien te ama, pero te aferras a una vana obsesión por Shinji Ikari, disfrutas verlo humillado, y al mismo tiempo te ilusiona pensar que un día él tomará la decisión de ser fuerte y determinado, de arrancarte el alma en un beso, y que te superara por siempre y para siempre… lo lograste, pero no fue favorable para ti. Ahora bien, al principio quise ser inmune al dolor que tu obsesión por Shinji Ikari me causaba, lamentablemente, después de que me besaras, después de que casi le asesinaras por asfixia… me di cuenta que cuando tus labios estaban sobre los míos, pensabas en él, morías por él como ahora lo haces… ahora que lo has vuelto indiferente hacia a ti, lo mejor que puedes hacer es quitarte esa necedad y comenzar por dejarle ir… lo dije una vez y no he cambiado mi postura, estoy para ti, mataría por creer siquiera un segundo que me amas, pero no puedo vivir engañado, no puedo fingir algo que no me corresponde, solo quería decirte que… a pesar de sentirme herido, mi corazón pasa por alto el dolor, te ama, y por eso viene a ti, a rogarte que te perdones a ti misma, y no a rogarte que me ames, pero sí que no te causes más daño… todo esto por que te amo… no quiero escuchar palabras, sólo vine para hablar, no para escuchar explicaciones, después de todo… no soy quien para reprocharte nada, Shinji probablemente lo es, pero sí soy quien para pedirte que no le hieras más, por su bien y por el tuyo –

Asuka no se inmutó en expresar sentimiento alguno, las palabras que mencionó el albino seguían rondando por su mente, inclusive minutos después de que éste hubiera salido del cuarto. Sin embargo, debía aceptar que lo dicho, muy a su pesar, era lo cierto.


	28. Chapter 28

_Disclaimer: Neon Genesis Evangelion pertenece a Hideaki Anno y a Gainax Studio_

Aleksast & Ibrahim Nerost

Present:

**NEON GENESIS EVANGELION**

**"NERV Tech Project"**

**~- CAPÍTULO DIEZ: AMOR SILENCIOSO -~ Parte Uno**

Kaworu andaba en los pasillos, intentando aclarar su mente. Había hecho lo que él consideraba correcto, pero no estaba satisfecho, y no pararía de seguir pensando en lo que pasara hasta que se sintiera pleno, regresó a la enfermería, a paso sigiloso, mirando que alguien estaba platicando ya con Shinji Ikari, quien parecía algo repuesto, mas no lo suficiente y la doctora a cargo había determinado que durmiera la noche ahí. Tras entrar por la puerta pudo distinguir la dulce voz de Rei hablando con su compañero de cuarto.

- No sé como pudo irse sin nada, ni siquiera la dirección ha declarado nada sobre el asunto… fuera de ello, ¿cómo te encuentras? – preguntó Rei

- No me puedo quejar, con estar vivo me conformo – confesó Shinji, intentando mostrar una breve sonrisa

- ¿Odias a Asuka? – preguntó interesada la chica peliazul

Shinji cambió su semblante alegre por uno de cierta decepción – No lo creo, sin embargo, me hizo mucho daño el que me quisiera manipular así… no podría volver a verla como antes, no así… Rei, me siento realmente aliviado cuando vienes a verme –

Rei alzó ambas cejas, sonrojandose al acto – Gr… gracias, Shinji… estaré aquí cuantas veces lo requieras –

Kaworu entraba por la puerta, sin hacer mucho ruido – Querida Rei, lamento informarte que las chicas no pueden quedarse con un enfermo varón, descuida – le guiñó el ojo – yo lo cuidaré bien.

- Cierto, olvidé totalmente las reglas de aquí, ¿Estarás bien para mañana? – preguntó ella

- Cuenta con ello, Rei – respondió Shinji, con tenue entusiasmo

- Gracias por cuidar de él, Kaworu-san – mencionó Rei, abrazando repentinamente a el aludido, separandose de él rápidamente – eres nuestro guardián.

- Oh, querida Rei, Shinji estará bajo mi cuidado, ve a descansar, mañana le verás repuesto, te lo puedo asegurar – reiteró Kaworu, brindándole una sonrisa sincera.

Rei salió de la enfermería, realmente depositaba una enorme confianza en aquel chico de ojos carmesí, mientras que éste tomaba asiento en un banco cercano a la camilla de Ikari. Le contemplaba sin mediar palabra, como apreciando cada milimetro del cuerpo de Shinji que evidentemente estaba bien cubierto por un par de cobijas, éste hizo una mueca de no comprensión, arqueó las cejas y parpadeó, como seña de resignación.

- Vas a dormir así, ¿sin nada que te cubra? – preguntó Ikari, tras unos momentos, al percatarse que no había sillón en la habitación, ni alguna frazada que pudiere mantener tibio a su camarada.

- No te preocupes, he dormido así un par de ocasiones, así que no es problema – respondió Kaworu, tranquilizando a el internado, quien no pareció conforme con tal respuesta.

- Esta cama es espaciosa… yo puedo hacerte un espacio en ella si así lo quieres, no quisiera verte incómodo por mi culpa –

- Si estuviera incómodo sería todo menos tu culpa, en primera, insistí en ser quien te vigilara en la noche, lo cual no es necesario, pero me place hacerlo… así que mi querido _kamerad_ está ofreciendo... un espacio en su cama – mencionó Kaworu, como queriendo hacer notar tal cosa.

- Me molestaría verte sentado toda la noche sin descansar, así que… -

- Acepto, no me atrevería a declinar una oferta que tu me propusieras, además… está refrescando un poco por aquí – mencionó Kaworu, mientras se acomodaba en la cama, quedando frente a frente con Shinji Ikari, quien volvió a cerrar los ojos. Kaworu apagó la luz para que Shinji durmiera sin más complicaciones, siguió viendole, sin desviar su atención de él.

- No puedo dormir muy bien, me siento bastante inquieto – mencionó Shinji, cruzando miradas con Kaworu, quien a su vez comenzó por relajarlo rozando su cuello y cabello, lenta y profundamente para poder lograr que Ikari conciliase el sueño, sentía sin quererlo, la respiración de él, ya cuando después de unos instantes quedó hondamente adormecido.

- Mañana será un maravilloso día, descansa – dijo el chico de ojos rojizos, quien continuó velando el sueño de Ikari, disipando el vago pensamiento de Asuka Langley, a quien, de otra manera, amaba como a nadie.

Mientras tanto, en los ultrasecretos laboratorios el personal especializado al mando de Misato Katsuragi, ya estaban listos los Kuro S-Type, reluciendo en el hangar secreto del NERV Tech, la doctora Akagi se aproximaba a ella con dos tazas de café negro, concentrado.

- Son maravillosos, ¿no lo crees? – comentó ella.

- Gracias al cielo no tienen nada que ver con los evangelions, me traerían recuerdos que no quisiera volver a tener – confesó Misato, aceptando la taza de café.

- te ves más repuesta que hace unos días, ¿qué cambió? – preguntó la doctora.

- Nada, es solo que he recuperado el ánimo, oí que Shinji casi es asfixiado por Asuka, llegó hasta la enfermería… ese chico Kaworu… es tan liberal que –

- se parece a su contraparte, Tabris… lo sé, es un recuerdo viviente que Shinji deberá sobrellevar, y como estan las cosas, bastante bien, aunque oí en los pasillos que Kensuke pareció desfallecer tras verlos… besarse a esos dos –

- ¡¿QUÉ QUÉ? – preguntó Misato, exhaltada.

- Eso debió traerle recuerdos a Shinji, pero por otra parte, la versión oficial dice que Kensuke sufrió un delirium por algo que comió en mal estado… yo no estaría del todo segura –

- Es imposible, Shinji no… y Kaworu… ¿los vió besarse? –

- oficialmente los imaginó Kensuke, ese jovencito a pesar de ser brillante tiene bastante imaginación, aunado con lo que comió que le causó el delirium, -supuestamente- me dispuse a analizar las pruebas médicas que se le hicieron, la probabilidad de que tal delirio haya sido cierto es de 13.0009%, hay pruebas de que Kensuke, antes de ir a el cuarto de Ikari, había terminado según él su tarea de economía, mas las pruebas de ello muestran simbolos inteligibles, pero parece haber un patrón ahí, lo que descartaría en cierto sentido que eso haya sido originalmente escrito por Kensuke, pudo haber sido plan de Kaworu, o de Shinji… no confío en que las pruebas sean verídicas – puntualizó la Dra. Akagi.

- No creo que Kaworu tenga un interés más allá de la amistad con Shinji… es muy improbable –

- Sin embargo quedan ciertas preguntas… Tabris, le igualó fisicamente, pero y si también copió su psique y… -

- Si Kaworu Nagisa tenía tan profundos sentimientos para Shinji, no fueron antes de conocerle –

- Eso rebate mi teoría… aún así, no confío mucho en ese muchacho, es idéntico a Tabris… ¿Acaso SEELE fue quien… mantuvo en secreto, resguardado al quinto elegido? Y de él saliera una copia del ADN… no, sería bastante ilógico… pasando a otro tema, ¿ya se hizo la designación de unidades para los pilotos? –

- El día de mañana se realizará. No creo que tu teoría de que Kaworu y Shinji sean… pareja fuera cierta… Shinji está saliendo con Rei –

- Interesante… -

- ¿Por qué? –

- Hay una casualidad genética en el patrón de gustos de Shinji… los ojos carmesí -


	29. Chapter 29

_Disclaimer: Neon Genesis Evangelion pertenece a Hideaki Anno y a Gainax Studio_

Aleksast & Ibrahim Nerost

Present:

**NEON GENESIS EVANGELION**

**"NERV Tech Project"**

**~- CAPÍTULO DIEZ: AMOR SILENCIOSO -~ Parte Dos**

- ¿Patrón de gustos en Shinji? Lo creo poco factible, sería una atracción superficial entonces por Ayanami… realmente me siento tranquila al saber que están saliendo esos dos –

- ¿Por qué defiendes tanto a Kaworu? Lo que has hecho es contrariarme en ese sentido, ¿por qué no crees que Kaworu y Shinji sean una pareja en secreto? – preguntó Akagi, poniendo en nerviosismo a la otrora Mayor Katsuragi.

- Esto… - ella pensaba qué decirle, pero no podía decirle lo que había sucedido tiempo atrás y por lo cual parecían fijas las convicciones de Nagisa, tragó saliva, y comenzó la explicación – verás, el otro día estaba escuchando entre las alumnas del instituto que Kaworu y Asuka se habían besado en frente de medio mundo en la cafetería – mencionando esto último con cierto tono de decepción.

- ¿sucedió algo entre el quinto elegido y tu? – preguntó la doctora, dando una mirada intimidante a la mujer de cabellos violetas.

- ¿Por qué sucedería algo entre él y yo? Sólo lo he visto a solas para los exámenes psicométricos, fue una sesión, y se comporto bastante bien… ¿Por qué insinúas que hubo algo entre nosotros? –

- Conociendote, no me sorprendería que tuvieres un _affaire_ con uno de nuestros jóvenes pilotos, en especial con Nagisa, cuyo comportamiento podría resultar impredecible – mencionó la rubia, volteando a ver el hangar – son sorprendentes, ¿no lo crees? –

- En efecto, pero de mi boca jamás oirás que tuve algo que ver con Kaworu Nagisa, yo soy una mujer profesional… he cambiado, Ritsuko –

- Las personas no cambian así como así, querida Misato. Es por eso que dudo que el joven Nagisa haya salido inmaculado de tu oficina, dicen las malas lenguas que lo vieron algo desaliñado después de tus "exámenes" – inquirió la doctora.

- Tu sabes como son las malas lenguas, ¿no sucedió lo mismo con Shigueru? Decían que había estado contigo cuando funcionaba NERV, y se revisaron las cámaras de seguridad sin rastro alguno de tu y él juntos – respondió Misato.

- En eso tienes verdad… mañana se designarán a los pilotos para cada unidad, debemos salir ya… son las once de la noche – indicó con exactitud la doctora.

- Con este cambio climático ya todo es diferente, aún después del tiempo en que se reanudó la rotación de estaciones del año, no logro acostumbrarme – confesó la otra, mientras iba saliendo del hangar.

A la mañana siguiente, el sol no salía radiante, el cielo estaba lleno de nubes siendo apenas las 5 de la mañana, y en la enfermería un par de jóvenes iban despertándose de su apacible letargo.

- Aún es temprano Shinji, ¿por qué me despiertas a esta hora? –

- Oí pasos cerca de aquí – respondió con cautela, se puso de pie y dio un vistazo a toda la enfermería, en efecto, era el único ahí junto con Kaworu.

- Que hora tan ocurrente para despertarse, Shinji… ¿te sientes mejor? – preguntó Kaworu, levantandose también, acomodándose sus ropas.

- Como nunca antes, realmente me siento muy bien – contestó Ikari, ya más tranquilo al ver que nadie estaba cerca.

- Me alegro, por otra parte la puerta fue cerrada con llave así que no podemos salir de aquí… me pregunto a qué horas salió la enfermera… de todos modos estamos aquí, tu y yo, solos… que conveniente situación ¿no lo crees? –

- ¿qué estás tramando, Kaworu? –

- Ya me conoces tan bien y ¿todavía me lo preguntas? –

- No estarás pensando en… No, no, no… si seguimos tu juegito de tus "experimentos" no vamos a llegar a nada, nos pueden echar del instituto y… definitivamente, no me siento con ganas de – y fue interrumpido por Kaworu, quien colocó un dedo en los labios de Ikari.

- no alces la voz, querido _kamerad_, y no… pensaba en hacerte eso ni nada por el estilo… aunque ganas no me faltarían, quisiera saber que se siente pero… tienes cierta razón en que esto acabaría en un resultado completamente desfavorable, sin embargo, comprenderás que este deseo es bastante fuerte… yo te amo Shinji, y en cierta medida no haría algo que te perjudicara a ti, aunque… aquí nadie se enteraría de nada, no abrirán, me parece, hasta las siete de la mañana –

- Tienes una rara forma de pensar las cosas, Kaworu… ¿a qué te referías entonces? – preguntó dubidativo.

- Naturalmente, a esto – y le entregó una tarjeta de paquetería, al parecer, proviniente de Alemania

- ¿y esto? ¿Una tarjeta para recoger un paquete? –

- Evidentemente, ¿acaso me ves tan predecible? Es algo que encontré en NERV Alemania, y que debe traerte algo de recuerdos… aunque no sé exactamente por qué estaría bajo resguardo en una cámara de seguridad, que yo desactivé sin mayores problemas cuando tal organismo fue desmantelado – mencionó Kaworu, brindandole una sonrisa.

- ¿Dónde lo debo de recoger? – preguntó Shinji, mostrando cierta curiosidad por obtener el objeto.

- en el primer sótano está el área de paquetería, es raro que los alumnos utilicemos este servicio, ordinariamente sólo llegan papeles y papeles, mencionó la señorita que me atendió en Alemania, con esto de los hologramas para comunicarse puedo estar en cualquier lugar del firmamento… así que envié a una persona para que fuera a depositar tal caja… no te diré su contenido por que es una sorpresa, así que deberás esperar hasta poder ir por ella – indicó Kaworu.

- ¿A qué se debe tal presente? –

- Nada en particular, eso te pertenece, por eso mandé por ello –

- Pues entonces, muchas gracias – respondió Shinji, algo extrañado.

- No sé que harías sin mi – mencionó Kaworu, abrazandole amistosamente – y no sé que hubiera sido de mi sin haber conocido a mi héroe favorito.

- ¿Oye, y cómo pretendes hacer entrar en razón a Asuka? – preguntó Shinji

- fui a hablar con ella, tiene una actitud muy extraña, estaba algo ida cuando me salí de su dormitorio, pero creo que se repondrá, y creo que esta vez se quedará conmigo, ese es el plan… -

- Este puede ser el inicio de una tranquila temporada, ¿no te parece? –

- Si claro, y mantendremos nuestros ratos curiosos en secreto, suena bien para mi – indicó Kaworu, guiñandole el ojo

- Pero si… ah, olvidalo… -

- Eso significa que así será… además, tu también tomas partido de esto, así que no te hagas la victima, mi querido _kamerad_ –

- Como tu digas –


	30. Chapter 30

_EDisclaimer: Neon Genesis Evangelion pertenece a Hideaki Anno y a Gainax Studio_

Aleksast & Ibrahim Nerost

Present:

**NEON GENESIS EVANGELION**

**"NERV Tech Project"**

**~- CAPÍTULO DIEZ: AMOR SILENCIOSO -~ Parte Tres**

- ¿Y bien? ¿Qué pretendes hacer en estos momentos, ya que me despertaste tan temprano? – preguntó con cierta coquetería Kaworu

- Podemos… platicar sobre algo – mencionó Shinji, sin mucho ánimo.

- ¿Confesiones en la madrugada? Que actividad tan interesante… bien Shinji, ¿quién comenzará? – dijo Kaworu, acomodandose en el banco que estaba cercano.

- Tu comienzas, Kaworu – indicó Ikari.

- Ok… pues… cuando tenía cuatro años, y mis padres ya no estaban aquí, yo comencé a familiarizar con las personas que me tenían a su cuidado… dicen que ya cuando tenía unos siete años tenía una manía con las piernas de la secretaria que estaba vigilandome y haciendo su trabajo simultáneamente, no sé pero era divertido, o al menos así lo veía – respondió entre risas.

- Así que ya eras curioso desde niño… yo no recuerdo mucho de mi infancia, pero fui muy sumiso y no recuerdo que mi maestro me haya reprendido alguna vez… no tengo mucho por confesar – se sinceró el tercer elegido, haciendo una mueca de decepción

- Bueno, yo te pregunto y tu me respondes… ¿cuándo la perdiste, eh Shinji? – preguntó Kaworu, dando una mirada curiosa a Ikari

- ¿EEH? ¿A qué te refieres, Kaworu? –

- A la virginidad, naturalmente… digo que un hombre como tu no creo que haya salido impio de la casa de la mayor Katsuragi –

- Aún no, nunca permití que abusara de mi, ni yo… aunque… esto… bueno, tenía problemas emocionales así que… sí, soy una decepción de humano –

- No lo eres, ¿qué te hace pensar que eres así? Eres especial, y no por ser piloto del EVA, sino por que no eres como los demás… yo la perdi con ella, precisamente… - confesó Kaworu – yo me manejo más por el experimentar, las sensaciones nuevas… tu te riges por tu propio raciocinio, tus valores… lo cual es admirable, como todo tu ser, eres muy valioso Shinji –

- Me haces sonrojar, ¿sabes? Y qué tal fue con… en eso –

- Me dejó satisfecho, aunque hubo partes en las que no sabía que hacer que simplemente hice lo que mis instintos dictaran… el acto en sí es bueno, mas la fusión de dos almas es aún más sublime, ha de ser fantástico poder hacerte uno con quien amas por encima de todo –

- Sublime, eh… -

- así es amigo, realmente los humanos somos seres extraordinarios, tenemos el libre albedrío, y nuestra imagen va en torno con nuestras decisiones… y va a mucho más que eso – prosiguió Kaworu

- Ya lo veo – indicó Shinji, pensativo.

- Mmm… apenas son las seis de la mañana, aún nos queda tiempo… ¿qué dices si lo intentamos? – y le dedicó una mirada sugerente a Ikari

- ¿QUEEEE? Pero Asuka… Rei… esto… - Shinji intentaba no perder el equilibrio cuando sintió la pregunta abalanzarse sobre él, como si le hubiera caído algo de encima

- lo nuestro es experimentar algo… diferente, vamos… no te morirás en el intento ni por intentarlo, ¿por qué eres tan perjuicioso? Además has confesado que beso bien… ¿o no fue eso lo que oí? – preguntó Kaworu, mirándole con cierta… lujuria.

Shinji puso cara de espanto y sonrojo, era una revolución de nervios que se activó en una fracción de segundos - ¿Cómo puedes pensar en esto ahora? –

- Oh vamos, además, me debes que te haya hecho la tarea que debiste hacer… no es necesario llegar tan lejos, sólo un poquito – Kaworu se aproximaba más y más a un titubeante Shinji, quien como reacción inmediata pareció retroceder dos pasos, hasta quedar cercado entre el joven de ojos escarlata y la cama del paciente, los colores le subían a más no poder, no por que realmente tuviera un "amor" por el joven Nagisa, sino por que su mente se atiborraba de miedo, deseo, e inseguridad, Kaworu intentó amainar todo eso tomándole de la cintura, Shinji intentó replicar.

- Pero… Pero… - y fue interrumpido por una mano que acariciaba sus cabellos mientras recibía un tibio beso de parte de Kaworu, quien parecía dominarle por completo, Shinji no estaba muy seguro de querer seguirle en el acto, sin embargo, no podía negar que llegaba a disfrutarlo. Sí, definitivamente el amor no era el motivo para ello, pero dentro de ambos existía un vínculo que les hacía ser así, bien Shinji se dejaba llevar por el instante y Kaworu por sus deseos desinhibidos de estar con él, literalmente. A pesar de haber deseado desde un principio que el albino no se atreviese a besarle –de nueva cuenta- debía admitir que sentía un peculiar placer a la hora de hacer contacto con él, y Kaworu se sentía plenamente satisfecho cada vez que lo hacía, quizás no por amor, pero sí por una interna obsesión que lo llevaba a ser de esa manera. El beso comenzó a ser sucedido por otro, ahora con iniciativa de Ikari, quien parecía haber sido poseído por otra alma, Kaworu se alarmó tácitamente, puesto que jamás esperaría iniciativa de su renuente camarada. Se sentía sorprendido, y no era para menos, Ikari siempre se mostraba reacio a sus "caprichos", y sin embargo, ahora estaba besándole con suma profundidad, cuando por fín dejó por un lado sus cavilaciones cuando se oyó girar la perilla de la puerta, alguien estaba por entrar, y ambos quedaron pálidos cuando voltearon a ver hacia la puerta.


	31. Chapter 31

_Disclaimer: Neon Genesis Evangelion pertenece a Hideaki Anno y a Gainax Studio_

Aleksast & Ibrahim Nerost

Present:

**NEON GENESIS EVANGELION**

**"NERV Tech Project"**

**~- CAPÍTULO ONCE: TRAS LAS CORTINAS -~ Parte Uno**

Ambos quedaron pálidos al mirar cómo a puerta se abría lentamente, lo cual daba lugar a dos cosas posibles: que quien iba a entrar estaba viendo por la mirilla de la puerta todo el acto o que era la enfermera acompañada de alguien más. Aún quedaba un apenas notable hilillo de saliva entre ambas bocas, y claramente un sonrojo contrastante a la palidez de ambos.

- ¡Doctora Akagi! – exclamaron Ikari y Nagisa al unísono

- ¿Shinji? ¿Kaworu? – preguntó extrañada la rubia, con una ceja arqueada de cierta incredulidad (fingida, por cierto)

- ¡Misato! - volvieron a exclamar ambos jóvenes, cuya distancia apenas era visible

- ¿Qué estaban haciendo, chicos? – preguntó la mujer de cabellos azulmarinos, ciertamente sorprendida

Ambos se miraron a los ojos, intentando sacar una coartada buena, pero una bastante buena como para que fuera creíble. Casi se les salía el corazón por la garganta cuando Asuka y Rei iban entrando tras la mayor Katsuragi, Kaworu actuó primero y comenzó por acomodar la camisa de su compañero – pues… verán, acabamos de despertarnos y no traíamos una muda del uniforme, por lo cual estabamos poniendonos presentables para salir en cuanto abrieran este lugar, no podíamos vernos todos desaliñados, podrían pensar mal y… bueno, quedamos así por que yo me resbalé del susto que me han pegado al abrir la puerta tan súbitamente y pues… chocamos narices… ¿Qué otra cosa podríamos estar haciendo? – preguntó con cierta alarma el albino, mientras seguía en su tarea de arreglar las ropas de Shinji

- me pareció ver un… hilo de saliva entre los dos – indicó Akagi, no muy crédula de la explicación que recién había dado el joven quinto piloto.

- Pues pudo ser un reflejo, tu desde ayer estás reacia a dejar una hipótesis sin fundamentos de que Kaworu y Shin… eeh, nada chicos – Misato se llevó las manos a la boca, y los aludidos se miraron con cierta incredulidad, ¿la doctora Akagi sabía algo de ellos? Sólo una teoría, pero para ser ya una teoría, era mucho.

- Kaworu sería incapaz de hacerle algo a Shinji, doctora, yo personalmente puse a su encargo la vigilancia de Shinji, fue quien lo cuidó durante la noche, y al parecer lo hizo bastante bien – mencionó Rei, recordando lo de la noche anterior, cuando evidentemente Kaworu se autodesignaba como vigía de Ikari.

- Eso explica muchas cosas… el baka de Shinji no puede dormir solo… y además es rarito – bufó Asuka, sinceramente irritada por la prescencia de Ayanami

- Un comentario más como ese y te juro que te vas a arrepentir, Asuka – amenazó la chica peliazul

La alemana cayó al ver la inquisitiva mirada con la que Kaworu la observaba, ésta fue breve puesto que volvió a ver a Shinji, quien acababa de arreglarse para salir

- Una recuperación exitosa, así que nos vamos a duchar a nuestro dormitorio… ¿ya estan listos los prototipos de los que nos comentaron a inicio de curso? – preguntó Kaworu, cambiando de tema

- A eso veníamos, las pruebas serán hoy al atardecer – contestó Misato, con toda naturalidad.

- Fantástico, seguro será sensacional subir a una nave de verdad – mencionó con interés el joven de ojos escarlatinos.

- Agradece que no son para combatir a los ángeles, no soportaría volver a pilotar contra esas cosas – confesó Shinji, ya más repuesto.

- Bueno, nos retiramos… tenemos algo de tiempo para asearnos correctamente, Shinji… Asuka, Rei, Doctora y Misato, nos vemos en unos momentos – se despidió Kaworu, tomando de la muñeca al Ikari

Unos minutos más tarde, Kaworu y Shinji se encontraban en los pasillos de los dormitorios, platicando sobre como cási los capturan _in-fraganti_

- Eso estuvo muy cerca – mencionó Shinji, aliviado de que nadie se hubiere percatado de la situación real del beso

- ¡eso fue fabuloso! Shinji, ¡fantástico! Fue como un circuito contínuo que se hubiere activado a la hora en que nuestras bocas rozaron… y tu, mi querido _kamerad_, ¡eres todo fuego! Además de que ayudó tu silencio a concentrarme mientras me inventaba esa historia – decía Kaworu, dando unas palmadas en el hombro de Shinji

- Casi nos pillan ¿y tu lo ves con tanta tranquilidad? –

- Naturalmente… no me serviría una conducta de nerviosismo, ahora me inhunda un placer extasiante de victoria… suficiente por lo que resta de la semana, debemos evitar levantar sospechas y creo que la doctora Ritsuko se imagina algo de esto… no me agradó para nada el comentario de Asuka, se ve que estará calmada por lo que resta del día, Rei confía en que nosotros no hicimos nada extraño así que… ¡celebraremos esto al anochecer con un buen festín! Lo que me sorprendió fue… cuando tu… bueno, no esperaba tan apasionada reacción de tu parte… ¿ves como también está en ti? –

- por que tu la generaste, yo al inicio no quería pero… cuando me besaste y me miraste así, algo dentro de mí me incitó a hacer lo mismo… No fue natural, fue una reacción… aunque fue algo bastante raro, es bien diferente a Rei… quizá en el sabor –

- ¿me estás comparando, Shinji? – Kaworu arqueó la ceja de curiosidad

- Son cosas diferentes, motivos diferentes y escenarios totalmente diferentes… sólo estoy haciendo una aclaración… aunque Kaworu, yo sugeriría fueras más prudente con esto, más si la doctora Akagi nos sigue la pista, además, puede arruinar lo de Rei y lo de Asuka – indicó Shinji

- Supondría que tras consolidarse lo de Rei y Asuka, no volveríamos a tener este tipo de experiencias acaloradas, así que aprovecho el tiempo que nos queda libre antes de que suceda – confesó Kaworu

- ya cambia de tema, pareces como un sociópata maniaco-sexual que me persigue sin descanso… ahora que.. ¿Cómo crees que serán las naves que deberemos pilotar? –

- no lo sé pero así como me dices… mataría por verte en ese ajustado traje que usabas para insertarte en el EVA 01… oh sí, ajustado hasta el último centímetro de tu cálida y tersa piel… rodeada de ese líquido naranjado, insertandose entre tus poros mililitro por mililitro, una bella y sensual escena… y ya que me llamas psicópata pervertido, voy a… - y paró su diálogo para ver la temerosa expresión en la cara de Shinji, comenzando a reir – es lo que realmente deseas de mi ¿verdad?

- tus palabras asustan casi tanto como tus actos – indicó Ikari, aún con miedo en la cara

- Relájate, no necesitas tomarte en serio todo lo que te digo – Kaworu abrió la puerta, y finalmente se introdujeron en la recámara, impecable, como la habían dejado.


	32. Chapter 32

_Disclaimer: Neon Genesis Evangelion pertenece a Hideaki Anno y a Gainax Studio_

Aleksast & Ibrahim Nerost

Present:

**NEON GENESIS EVANGELION**

**"NERV Tech Project"**

**~- CAPÍTULO ONCE: TRAS LAS CORTINAS -~ Parte Dos**

- ¿Ocultarnos algo por el mero hecho de ocultar? – preguntó Ritsuko

- No todo es tan negro como se ve, doctora, esos chicos pueden ser muy amigos, mas no por eso han de tener relaciones entre ambos… sólo se cuidan mutuamente – aclaró Misato

- Y lo mismo podrían ser Asuka y Rei, pero esos dos chicos son el objeto de la discordia… justo como la dorada manzana de Eris, y el sentirse objetos puede fundamentar que ellos… se sientan algo tensos, y sean orillados a cometer actos libidinosos entre ambos… después de todo Shinji tiene tácitamente una manía con Tabris, ¿no se te hace coincidencia que se lleven tan bien? Tan bien como para consumar algo que se quedó en la psique de Ikari… - divagaba la rubia, aunque pausó su discurso al ver las extrañadas miradas que Rei y Asuka le dirigían.

- ¿a qué se refiere? – instó Ayanami, interesada en saber lo que ocultaba

- No puedo divulgar resultados pasados de NERV, y recientes del colegio mismo… -

- Dra. Akagi, sabe de sobra que eso es una pesima excusa para dejarnos en el vilo de la duda, ¿qué quiere consumar Shinji? – preguntó Asuka, retomando un poco de ánimo.

- Ritsuko, no puedes simplemente estar parloteando sobre algo y en lo importante cortarte… además, es fundamental eso para nuestra oficina de información – argumentó Misato, algo molesta por la actitud de la doctora, quien no tuvo más remedio que concluir su hipótesis "fudamentada" en resultados fehacientes que ella había obtenido a través del tiempo.

- Shinji, por dentro, siente una atracción… considerable por Kaworu, aunque puede que no lo note, mas su cuerpo sí lo sabe… es por eso que con un poco de iniciativa por parte del quinto elegido y puede desencadenarse en ya sabemos qué… lo mismo que esa manía pudo haberse disipado cuando mató a Tabris, lo mismo que pudo haberse escondido y aparecer de la nada, nunca se sabe, químicamente Shinji tiene cierta afinidad con él, pero nada de que alarmarse, o al menos nada que haya sido divulgado o que llegare a mis oídos -

- Ese tonto de Kaworu es un poco sugerente, desquiciado y locuaz, pero no creo que el interés por el b… buen Ikari sobrepase a tal grado… él me ama… aunque yo no sienta lo mismo por él –

- Ahora voy comprendiendo un poco todo este lío… -

- Kaworu es químicamente y éticamente incapaz de hacer algo así a Shinji, confío en el – replicó Rei.

- solo ellos dos saben lo que pasa dentro de esa recámara – contestó Ritsuko, ante la impotencia de no saber a ciencia cierta cual era todo el embrollo entre ellos dos.

Minutos más tarde, y ya a punto de salir de la recámara, Shinji jaló levemente del saco de Kaworu, quien se volteó un poco perturbado

- Quiero terminar esto, ya… no me estoy sintiendo bien a pesar de sentirme bien contigo… lo digo por Rei y por Asuka… y dicho sea de paso, por mi cuenta también – confesó Shinji, armado de valor ante un peligrís que le miraba comprensivamente

- Ya tenía planeado eso, _kamerad_, la verdad es que sí es muy estresante pensar que pueda malinterpretarse esta serie de experimentos secretos… te comprendo a la perfección, no planeo confundirte y espero puedas perdonar todo agravio que pudiere ocasionarte con esto que yo comencé, aunque admito que me sentí… como nunca antes, pero esto se nos fue del control que creíamos poseer… además, tenemos activa la operación romance y no hay que abortarla por unos momentos de curiosidad indiscreta – rió por lo bajo Kaworu, con su mirada despreocupada que ya era hábito en él.

- ¿en serio estás de acuerdo con esto? Pensé que sería más dificil hacertelo saber –

- Hmph, yo elijo seguir tu idea, elijo el poder dejar esto en sana paz, aunque quede para el recuerdo el momento en que por poco nos captan en la movida, ahora bien ¿recogerás tu paquete? No quiero que comas ansias de ver lo que mandé enviar para ti –

- ¿Dices que me pertenece? – espetó Ikari, recordando el asunto de la paquetería

- En efecto, y puedes jurar que valdrá la pena ir por ello en este preciso momento – indicó con cierto entusiasmo el joven de ojos rojizos como rubíes, quien proseguía a abrir la puerta

- Si tanto insistes – dijo con un poco de entusiasmo forzado, y emprendieron camino a aquél lugar que parecía ajeno a los ojos de los estudiantes en general, sólo unos cuantos conocían del servicio y Kaworu era uno de ellos, era lo bastante curioso como para revisar todos los planos del lugar, cosa que había hecho poco antes de iniciar clases.

Ambos caminaron hasta aquel no tan espacioso lugar, las rendijas negras bordeaban un sinfín de archivos de dios-sabrá-qué cosas, cuando hubo extendido aquella tarjeta amarilla, recibió una polvorienta cajita color marrón con un seguro de aluminio que tras pasar por encima el broche se abrió mostrando su interior, la porcelana del compartimento cubría una serie de cosas cuadradas que luego Shinji vería como fotografías, en efecto, era él en una imagen apenas concebible, Gendou, su padre, Yui, su madre, y él, en un lugar recóndito del sótano de NERV. Más atrás fotos de Ikari antes del día en que quedara huérfano de madre y de ser abandonado a su suerte, Kaworu miraba intrigado las distintas fotos de Shinji, unas más opacas que otras, pero era el de todas formas. Recordó cómo había obtenido ese preciado tesoro, divisó las letras de IKARI, YUI, que estaban en la tapa de la caja. Recordó también una foto perdida que se desvanecería durante su estadía en NERV Alemania. La última imagen que tenía de sus padres, unos padres excelentes cuya tragedia pretendía pasar por alto, mas no por ello les olvidaba, siempre tenía en su día un poco de tiempo para recordar bien sus imágenes, sus nombres siquiera. Shinji luego reconoció el porqué Kaworu quería que viera una determinada foto que estaba al fondo de las demás. Era él, de cinco años, Shinji, vistiendo un traje totalmente idéntico al que ahora estaba portando como uniforme escolar. Kaworu había ojeado las fotos y se había hecho una imagen mental de Shinji Ikari, imaginando el cómo sería tener a dos padres científicos, vivos, que vivían para mejorar la calidad de vida de la raza humana y evitar un tercer impacto.

- ¿este soy yo? No me parezco – argulló Ikari, al ver la foto de un bebé en brazos de Yui.

- Lo eres, ¿pretendías tener esa cara de bebé por toda la vida? Nuestras facciones llegan a cambiar, como todo – explicó Kaworu – ahora es tiempo de asistir a clases y encontrar a Kensuke, que debo de hablar con él

- ¿para qué? – cuestionó Ikari

- Para todos los pormenores de la operación romance y comunicarle que es parte del nuevo proyecto de NERV, merece saberlo cuanto antes, le llevaré esta medalla de brigada alemana, sé que le gustará – mencionó, mostrando la cruz estelar que fungía como emblema de las fuerzas armadas germánicas, en tiempos de la segunda guerra mundial – respondió con total naturalidad – nos econtraremos en el vestíbulo, si es que Kensuke aún no despierta.

Y se alejó de él, con la insignia en el bolsillo derecho del pantalón, Shinji siguió su camino rumbo a su clase de economía, que comenzaba a odiar por tener que graficar y graficar cuanto término se le viniera en mente, ni pasó a la cafetería, ni al baño, ni a otro lado que no fuera el salón de tal materia.


	33. Chapter 33

_Disclaimer: Neon Genesis Evangelion pertenece a Hideaki Anno y a Gainax Studio_

Aleksast & Ibrahim Nerost

Present:

**NEON GENESIS EVANGELION**

**"NERV Tech Project"**

**~- CAPÍTULO ONCE: TRAS LAS CORTINAS -~ Parte Tres**

- Odio esta materia – se repetía constantemente en su mente, debía tomar una clase para regularizarse por su ausencia, al ver tantas tablas al graficar sus ojos inmediatamente desviaban la mirada de su trabajo, era temprano, justamente la hora en que todos los alumnos estarían desayunando o preparándose apenas en sus habitaciones. La imagen que mostraba a Ikari de cinco años con un traje casi idéntico al que estaba portando volvía a su mente. ¿Irónico? Coincidencia podría ser, dado que tanto Fuyutsuki como Misato no tendrían manera alguna de poder emular de imagen presente tal diseño para envestir a más de mil estudiantes recién ingresados. Sentía un extraño calor en el pecho, volteó a ver la tabla y comenzó a resolver el primer problema planteado. Consecuentemente, le llevó la hora exacta para acabar todo ese cuestionario y graficar las tablas correctamente, según él. ¿sentía acaso nostalgia? Ya lo habría superado con creces.

- Shinji-kun, ¿has terminado ya? Tus compañeros deberán estar por llegar – declaró la mujer de cabellos naranjas, mirando a Shinji que parecía absorto en sus divagaciones

- Lo siento, Señorita Suchiro, ya he concluído – dijo por lo bajo, viendo que la maestra se aproximaba a él

- Puedes llamarme Ibura, Shinji-kun, no necesitas ser tan propio, al menos en este tipo de asesorías personales… me he fijado que algo te está distrayendo… ¿algún problema en lo particular? –

- Nada serio, simplemente pensaba… en cómo resolver un ligero dilema que me está causando confusión – confesó

- ¿Ayanami y Langley tienen que ver en eso? Los estudiantes son transmisores de todo tipo de noticia y oí que tienen problemas personales contigo, Shinji-kun – indagó ella, observando la mueca de angustia que mostraba Ikari en su faz, ofreciendole una mirada comprensiva.

- Eso parece que ya se resolvió, pero sigo cuestionandome algunas cosas sobre mí, ¿por qué sucede esto? O ¿cuál es la razón para que haya pasado lo que pasó? ¿a usted nunca la confundieron cuando pensaba estar segura de algo? No quisiera ser entrometido, es que todos parecen tener una compasión inmediata por mí, mas no me dicen si han pasado por algo similar a lo que pasé –

- Está bien lo que buscas… sí, me ha sucedido que ciertos eventos hacen que me vuelva a cuestionar ciertas cosas que yo pensé tener fijas en mi mente, y fue dificil, pero siempre se pueden resolver esas dudas, con ayuda o meditándolo, es necesario a veces estar solo para reflexionar, eso nos vuelve prudentes – mencionó ella, para luego tomar el cuaderno de Ikari y revisar los ejercicios que le había ordenado realizar.

- ¿No tiene esposo, Srita. Suchiro? – preguntó temerosamente el joven estudiante

- Una historia muy larga, dicho sea de paso, jamás lo he tenido… no todos nacemos para el matrimonio, y no todos nacemos para unirnos a una persona hasta el fin de nuestros días… yo prefiero dedicarme a enseñar todo lo que sé, y a seguir aprendiendo… creo que eso ha causado que todos los chicos salgan huyendo – rió levemente, mirando la sorprendida faceta de Shinji – siempre he sido muy aplicada en mis estudios, es una virtud… pero es mejor si tambien abrimos un poco nuestro espacio a otras personas… muy bien, todos los incisos los has resuelto a la perfección, parece que tienes talento para esto.

- Me ha costado trabajo… parece que los demás ya estan por llegar – indicó Shinji, mirando el reloj de pared que estaba arriba del pizarrón

- Es un gusto hablar contigo Shinji… voy a preparar las cosas para la clase, tu puedes permanecer en tu lugar o salir mientras se llega la hora de iniciar clases… y lamento que te hayas perdido el desayuno, te lo compensaré luego – respondió ella, dirigiendose a su escritorio.

- No es necesario, pero gracias – respondió con cortesía, sonriendo tímidamente. Volvió a ver el retrato de su madre, finalmente encontraba en una persona a alguien con quien confiar, sin tener que relacionarse íntimamente, y quizá en ella podría encontrar su guía para no sentirse en la incertidumbre, para saber si estaba haciendo lo que era correcto o no, de alguien que vería las cosas de una manera objetiva, no subjetiva como podría verlo Kaworu o Misato. Guardó la caja de fotos en su maletín, y se dispuso a leer las primeras páginas de su libro de economía, el prólogo, y se sorprendió al ver que la autora del libro era la misma profesora que le estaba asesorando, se sintió más entusiasmado cuando vió la dedicatoria a todos sus alumnos, se sintió especial.

Kaworu, por otra parte, competía con Kensuke en un "ocasional y repentino" concurso de ¿quién come más? Y ya comenzaba a sentir los efectos de la sobrealimentación, Kensuke parecía estar inmune, seguía atragantandose de bagels, dumblings, pastys, y pan japonés como si no tuviera fondo, Asuka miraba el espectáculo con cierto asqueo y temerosidad, Kiyoko sólo podía dar una sonrisa nerviosa al ver a su "novio" ingerir a diestra y siniestra todo cuanto había en la enorme bandeja de pan y bocadillos.

- Parece que estás preocupada por Nagisa-kun, se te nota en la cara, Langley-chan – mencionó Kiyoko, divertida por la expresión de terror que se dibujaba en el rostro de Asuka

- No digas tonterías, lo único que siento son náuseas por este tonto concurso en el que estos dos inútiles se han enfrascado… ¿Kaworu? Quien sí estaría al punto del paro cardiaco sería Shinji, ¿no has oído los rumores que corren por ahí? hoy en la mañana estaban en la misma habitación en la enfermería, la doctora Ritsuko tiene una teoría bastante probable de que tanto Ikari como Nagisa tienen un _affaire_ – mencionó Asuka, y la otra pareció palidecer ante tan avasallante comentario

- ¿Entonces Ikari-kun es… crees que… ya sabes… Kaworu… eso? – tartamudeó

- El tonto de Shinji es capaz de interpretar un gesto de camaradería como incitación… me parece que estuvieron a punto de, pero no… Kaworu no se dejaría hacer por él – indicó, a la "defensa" del albino

Cuando volvieron a centrar su atención en la competencia Kaworu vs Kensuke, ya había concluído, con un Kensuke triunfante ante un Kaworu mareado y agotado, pero suficientemente fuerte para ponerse de pie, y dirigirse a ambas expectadoras – Al parecer hablaban de mi – inquirió Kaworu, fijando su mirada en la chica alemana

- Ella, ella dice que… - balbuceó Kiyoko, algo temerosa

- Lo mismo que supone la Doctora Ritsuko, lo sé… no ha sucedido nada y Shinji tampoco me ha hecho nada, por cierto, hoy te ves muy bien, Kiyoko-san, cambiaste de estilo de tu cabello – dijo él, con total naturalidad

- Oh, esto… sí, así me va mejor ¿verdad? – respondió con timidez

- Ya lo veo, bien… chicas, debo despedirme, me siento fatal y más por perder una apuesta, pero así es la suerte… - avanzó no sin antes dar un beso en la frente a Asuka y un guiño a Kiyoko, quienes reaccionaron sorprendidas y sonrojadas, ante tan galante gesto de Nagisa, quien tarareaba por lo bajo la "Oda a la alegría"

- Eso parece probar que la Doctora Akagi esta en un error… por cierto, ¿qué tan importante es esa doctora? Parece tener muy poca educación al prejuiciar a las personas sin conocerlas – comentó ella, con cierta tranquilidad y curiosidad por saber a quien se refería Asuka

- Esto… pues es nuestra representante en las Naciones Unidas, y jefa de operaciones especiales de Japón –

- Pues si en manos de gente así estamos, mereceríamos ese tercer impacto que tanto parlotean los adultos y lunáticos por ahí… -


	34. Chapter 34

_Disclaimer: Neon Genesis Evangelion pertenece a Hideaki Anno y a Gainax Studio_

Aleksast & Ibrahim Nerost

Present:

**NEON GENESIS EVANGELION**

**"NERV Tech Project"**

**~- CAPÍTULO DOCE: ARMAS, EN ARAS DE LIBERTAD -~ Parte Uno**

Tras las clases, ya en la tarde, Shinji se encaminaba al hangar, de lado de Rei Ayanami, quien en su rostro dibujaba una sonrisa confiable, y de cuando en cuando le proporcionaba un beso inquieto, breve y travieso, que hacía enrojecer a Ikari. La tranquila expresión, totalmente despreocupada, de Kaworu, se contraponía contra la de Asuka, algo desconfiada y distante, sin ni siquiera esa altanería que era común ver en ella. Misato estaba caminando a la par que realizaba las designaciones de unidades en su tabla, donde además portaba un formulario de operaciones, donde debía evaluar el desempeño tanto de los pilotos como de las máquinas mismas. Ritsuko tan sólo pensaba en la siguiente fecha en que debía volver a Zurich, volver a sesionar en la ONU, y debía realizar las pruebas antes de marcharse, semana y media tenía como plazo.

- Qué bien que las tensiones están fuera de nuestro alcance, ¿cómo manejaremos esos equipos, Misato? – preguntó Kaworu, intentando romper el silencio.

- Simplemente lo sabrán, la unidad de manejo se une a la mente, así que lo que piensen se hará, si piensas que caminas como ahora, no se moverán tus músculos, sino comenzará por avanzar a propulsión, y si piensas en disparar, pues lógicamente los cañones se activarán, aunque evidentemente para efecto de estas pruebas esa función y algunas otras estarán deshabilitadas por seguridad, evidentemente esperamos que al menos en este test puedan iniciar correctamente el sistema – indicó Misato, al tiempo que abría el portal de entrada.

- ¿No hay peligro de quedar parapléjico, o en handycap? – preguntó sarcástico, enviando una mirada de incredulidad burlona a la aludida.

- La hay, en un 0.98 % , pero tenemos los equipos para restaurar sus mentes, en el más grave de los casos podrían sufrir de amnesia temporal – respondió con cierta malicia, que entendió Kaworu con cierto recelo, a la mayor Katsuragi no iba a ser fácil volverle a tomar esa confianza de antes, no después de que estuviera a punto de ser descubierta por las atinadas indagaciones de la Dra. Akagi, que sin más vacilación Misato negaba.

- Auch, entonces es un porcentaje considerable, por suerte tenemos a la prejuiciosa… perdón, experta en salud y operaciones encubiertas, Ritsuko Akagi, para salvarnos… ¿sigue pensando en su equívoca teoría de la relatividad del elemento K y el elemento S? Me gustaría saber las reacciones adversas de experimentación que usted ha imaginado, perdón, realizado con tanto ímpetu y dedicación – mencionó el albino, en aras de tener una respuesta furibunda de la mujer.

- Sinceramente, me parece que la ambivalencia y terquedad del elemento K es sustancialmente irrelevante para la química, es un elemento con "vida", y su adherencia al elemento S es bastante interesante para la física, no para lo que nos ocupa, lo que sí es de considerarse es lo voluble de tal elemento, puede ser destructivo para compuestos que incluyen al elemento S… ¿equívoca mi teoría? –

- El que nada debe, nada teme… y por enésima vez, y con todos ustedes presentes, NO TENGO RELACIÓN AMOROSA CON SHINJI IKARI, ni la tengo, ni la he tenido, ni la tendré… ¿más fuerte? ¡NO HE TENIDO NINGÚN CONTACTO INDEBIDO CON MI COMPAÑERO DE CUARTO! Esta tensión provocada por rumores sin sentido, basados en equívocas percepciones de sucesos a medio ver, me está quitando la paciencia – confesó Kaworu, bastante enfurecido.

- Doy fe de que nada ha sucedido entre nosotros – indicó Shinji, tras un silencio bastante prolongado que le siguió a la confesión del joven Nagisa – Algunos accidentes que han venido dandose son los que mantienen esos rumores… ¿tu creiste esas cosas, Misato? –

- Claro que no, Shinji… - respondió con total seguridad

- Es sólo que la doctora Akagi sufre los estragos de la menopausia – mencionó Rei en su típico tono monocorde, tal declaración hizo que todos la voltearan a ver - ¿qué? Leí un libro sobre mujeres, los cambios hormonales me parecen interesantes… menciona también que el líbido de ellas aumenta en esta fase, y que al no tener ese resarcimiento, esa satisfacción de tal necesidad, le dan los efectos de la frustración, así que haciendo un enlace de los hechos, la Dra. Akagi está recelosa de Kaworu Nagisa, lo que significa que q… - una mano fue quien acalló las declaraciones de Rei, inusuales, y que parecían entonarse al mero estilo de Sherlock Holmes.

- Rei se desinhibió, y tiene una mente más activa y perceptiva de lo que parece – indicó con certeza Kaworu – ajam, ¿ven porqué es malo decir mentiras de alguien?

La doctora estaba que ardía en coraje, pero no mostraba nada de eso, y no le quedó remedio mayor que quedarse muda y ceñirse a sus funciones, nada más. Victoria para Nagisa, y con esto desistiría de su dicho, pues lo único que causaba era que le vieran como una mujer prejuiciosa de no confianza, y eso dañaba su reputación, si es que tenía alguna. Abrieron las últimas compuertas, y ahí estaba esperando Kensuke, ya con el traje de piloto puesto, sonriente. A su derecha, cinco naves listas para ser probadas.

- ¡Kensuke! ¡¿Tu también? – exclamó Ikari, sorprendido de ver a su amigo en el hangar

- La pandilla completa se vuelve a reunir, esto será muy interesante – indicó Kaworu, saludando a Kensuke, quien tenía una sonrisa enorme en los labios

- Ea amigos, estos trajes son aún más geniales que los del Eva, y estas naves parecen de otro mundo – dijo Kensuke, emocionado al haber sido seleccionado como piloto.

- Lo son, nadie en el mundo cuenta con esta tecnología, y son privilegiados al probar sus prototipos – mencionó Misato, señalando las novedosas máquinas – vayan a cambiarse, deben usar el traje especial para que la máquina interprete correctamente sus pensamientos, así podrán manejarla o al menos activarla.

- Vamos Shinji, hay que apresurarnos para probarlos, cuanto antes mejor – indicó Kaworu, y Shinji lo siguió sin mayor dilación. Rei se dirigía a el vestidor de mujeres, seguida de Asuka, a quien no le agradaba la idea de compartir vestidor con la niña modelo y novia de Shinji.

- Espero que no haya problemas antes de comenzar las pruebas, lo que menos necesitamos son pilotos con problemas entre sí – Misato mencionó, y volteó a ver al entusiasta Kensuke – parece que tus sueños se han vuelto realidad, Kensuke

- Y todo gracias a usted, Mayor Katsuragi – respondió con efusividad, abrazando repentinamente a la mujer

- Oh, no tienes nada que agradecer, Kensuke, te merecías esto… eh… ya me puedes soltar – indicó ella

- Lo siento, pero es que no lo creo aún, me siento bastante emocionado al saber que manejaré un prototipo de nave ultrasecreta – dijo él con cierto sonrojo en la cara.


	35. Chapter 35

_Disclaimer: Neon Genesis Evangelion pertenece a Hideaki Anno y a Gainax Studio_

Aleksast & Ibrahim Nerost

Present:

**NEON GENESIS EVANGELION**

**"NERV Tech Project"**

**~- CAPÍTULO DOCE: ARMAS, EN ARAS DE LIBERTAD -~ Parte Dos-**

- _Scheisse_, ¿Negro? Esperaba algo más estético – replicó la alemana, tras colocarse el atuendo

- No te deberías fijar en cosas insignificantes, Asuka… no creas que aún paso por alto lo ocurrido con Shinji, la Mayor Katsuragi me ha pedido no actuar en venganza, créeme que no haría menos que dejarte en la enfermería una semana – advirtió Rei Ayanami, con una mirada inquisidora.

- ¿Tu me amenazas? ¿La chica modelo está amenazándome? Prueba tu dicho, no quieras intimidarme sólo con palabras – retó ella, ante la molestia de la chica peliazul

- No es necesario probarte nada, no hay razón suficiente para hacerlo – respondió tajante, terminando de ponerse el traje especial, y saliendo del vestidor dejando con la palabra en la boca a la pelirroja, quien la siguió con una mueca de hartazgo, e hizo un ademán de impotencia apretando su puño y bufando de coraje.

- No se quieran tanto, chicas, las tensiones no son buenas, con gusto ayudaría a disiparlas pero no creo que ni Kaworu ni Shinji estarían de acuerdo en eso, y… notando esa expresión de extrañeza mejor me callo – dijo Kensuke, justo cuando ambos aludidos salían del vestuario.

- Negro, me gusta – dijo Kaworu, admirándose con su atuendo puesto, no podía también evitar ver lo mismo en Ikari, cuando concentró su mirada en Asuka, sonrió complacido, y ésta sólo hizo una mueca de disgusto.

_*- Flashback, cinco minutos antes en el vestuario de hombres -*_

Shinji abría de la bolsa plástica, recorría el zipper para poder sacar el traje, y por el rabillo pudo ver que Kaworu ya estaba con el uniforme puesto y ajustado, riendo por lo bajo a causa de la lentitud de Shinji.

- Hm, has tardado en encontrar de donde se abre… ¿necesitas ayuda? Yo ya estoy más que listo para salir – indicó con franco tono amistoso.

- Ya encontré el modo de abrirla… un momento, ¡Si apenas hemos entrado aquí! – exclamó con gran sorpresa

- No sé si te diste cuenta, por que yo iba sacando el traje desde que entramos y al tiempo me iba… desnudando para poder ponermelo, son parecidos a los del EVA, aunque sinceramente los siento más cómodos… vien decían los romanos, _Ars Longa, Vita Brevis_, y pues entre más rápido esté listo para este experimento, mejor… ¿te distrae algo? – preguntó Kaworu, curioso del comportamiento de su compañero, quien antes de buscar la forma de abrir la funda se había quedando de pie, dubidativo.

- Como si tu comportamiento tampoco fuera extraño, ¿tanto te preocupa lo que diga la Dra. Akagi? O que sucede realmente con ella… hace semanas la admirabas como un fan a su idol, ahora parece que hay cierta tensión… creo que estás hiperbolando este asunto de la enfermería… eso deberías dejarmelo a mi – indicó Shinji, mientras iba despojándose de su saco, aflojándose la corbata.

- No lo sé, me siento muy extraño… no me gusta que las personas hablen de mí cosas que no les interesa saber, pero a ti te tiene así algo diferente – respondió él

- voltéate, y te lo diré… contra la pared, no quiero que la tentación, curiosidad, o como le llames, te invada al verme así… verás, he estado pensando en mi madre… ¿por qué si yo pude volver del estado LCL, ella no? ¿Acaso, si supo que el EVA iba a ser descontinuado, no quería volver? ¿perdió la voluntad? Vi las fotos, y estas preguntas comenzaron a surgirme… Por eso – confesó, ya con el traje a medio vestir, y cerciorándose de que Kaworu no volteara, pero él no estaba más ahí, al menos no dentro del área de casilleros, lo cual sorprendió bastante al "tercer elegido".

- Te escucho Shinji… intento ver algo, espero que haya funcionado la cámara que instalé – dijo el albino, y parecía que abría una compuerta pequeña, por el rechinido metálico que brevemente emitieron las visagras.

- ¡¿Cámara? – gritó Ikari, exhaltado.

- ¡Shh! … oh por los ángeles… esto es mejor de lo que imaginé… -

Shinji apresuradamente terminó de vestirse y corrió a ver a Kaworu para saber que era tan interesante, a donde miraba la cámara, ¿qué observaba con tanta atención? Cuando vió la pantalla se disiparon sus dudas; Kaworu estaba viendo una grabación de una cámara que instaló en el vestíbulo, revisaba una y otra vez y era lo mismo: Asuka Langley estaba asistiendo, secretamente, a una clase sobre cocina, entre la semana, lo cual no compaginaba con el taller que Ikari tenía, pero ¿Asuka quería aprender a cocinar? ¿qué la motivaría tanto así para no comentarlo con nadie? Hikari parecía ignorar el tema, debido a que durante tal hora asistía a clases de cerámica, el crear, moldear tazas para té parecía ser uno de sus pasatiempos nuevos, bien ya sabía cocinar, coser, limpiar, ahora que no tenía pareja tras la muerte de Touji y el escape del compañero de cuarto de Kensuke, que comenzaba a gustarle, parecía querer volverse mejor y más habil para no estar sola, bien no compartía mucho con los elegidos, apenas los veía, y Asuka parecía ser otra a causa del problema Shinji/Kaworu/Rei, y con ésta última no se había atrevido a hablar, bien por que a Ayanami no se le daba platicar con chicas de su edad, o bien por que primordialmente tenía poco que decirle.

- ¿Espías a Asuka? ¿con qué finalidad? – cuestionó Shinji, algo sorprendido puesto que esperaba de su camarada, conociéndole bien, que la cámara estuviere en el vestidor femenino.

- No espío, investigo a mi querido bomboncito… ¿Cocina, eh? Es interesante, pensaba en algo como literatura, incluso consideré el psicólogo… pero esto me da esperanzas, me da una idea de cómo acercarme a ella, y tal parece que quiere cocinar para alguien en especial, ¿cómo no lo vi venir? Cocina, dicen las lenguas femeninas que por el sazón se conquista al hombre – mencionó Kaworu, volteando a ver a Shinji tras apagar el monitor y la pequeña computadora ahí alojada.

- Quizá se haya querido matricular en otro taller y acabó por Cocina en tal horario por que no tenía opción – planteó Shinji, no muy crédulo de que la nueva afición de la alemana haya sido totalmente voluntaria

- Dudo, por que tenemos privilegios que algunos no, recuerda, querido _kamerad_, que aquí somos hérores, ídolos, aunque precisamente por ello no podemos vivir con tanta libertad, somos pilotos de cosas que en un futuro serán útiles para la humanidad, o si no… pues sirve que se pasa el tiempo así, y hay menos tareas para nosotros – indicó el otro, seguro de que la chica de sus ojos estaba yendo a Cocina por gusto de querer ser mejor cocinera.

- Yo aún más, cuando vivimos juntos jamás quiso tocar algo de la cocina, parecía _lady_ que ni la estufa la merecía, todo lo quería en sus manos – replicó Ikari, recordando los tiempos en que eran pilotos del proyecto Evangelion.

- Sea como sea, ya tengo un plan… ¿y Rei que hace? – preguntó Kaworu, interesado en la pareja de su íntimo colega

- Ella lee, y bastante a decir verdad, es un misterio saberlo puesto que los libros que se dispone a leer están forrados a manera de que nadie descubra qué es lo que está leyendo, ¿tu qué crees que pueda leer? No le he querido preguntar por miedo mismo.

- ¿Miedo? ¿de tu novia? Shinji, es tu novia y me tienes el triple de confianza a mi… que detalle – mencionó con cierto tono de reprimenda.

- Es que no es el que le tema a preguntar que lee, sino que me da miedo saber qué lee, a veces me asusta cuando se expresa así – y Shinji emula una expresión de suma sorpresa – y no sé, se denota entre sorpresa e ascuas, a veces terror pero obsesión por seguir leyendo…

- Pregunta Shinji, nada te cuesta hacerlo… Rei es comprensiva a su modo, y pues… no creo que lea algo como para asustarse, no se nota en ella el aire que las personas tienen cuando acostumbran leer libros de ritos oscuros, o sobre cosas del devenir íntimo… quizás lee novelas escritas o algún libro sobre ciencia, pero no parece ser ávida lectora de historias indiscretas, por no calificarlas de otro modo – recomendó Nagisa, con una palmada en el hombro de Shinji.

- Lo intentaré, lo intentaré – respondió él, caminando a la salida del vestidor, detrás de Kaworu.


	36. Chapter 36

_Disclaimer: Neon Genesis Evangelion pertenece a Hideaki Anno y a Gainax Studio_

Aleksast & Ibrahim Nerost

Present:

**NEON GENESIS EVANGELION**

**"NERV Tech Project"**

**~- CAPÍTULO DOCE: ARMAS, EN ARAS DE LIBERTAD -~ Parte Tres -**

- ¿Te agrada el color negro? Sinceramente no está mal, pero hubiera preferido algo más vívido, como azul – indicó Shinji, tras observar las naves que estaban en el hangar, y desde un palco arriba tanto Katsuragi como Akagi observarían la prueba.

- Hmph, no sé, me va muy bien… además, vi un par de fotos de Tabris con el traje del quinto elegido y me agradó bastante, ese ángel sí que era astuto y supo cómo llegar a los confines secretos de NERV Japón, pero ¡dejemos esto por un lado y vamos a montarnos a estas naves! Ya quiero ver como funcionan – indicó Kaworu, mientras se dirigía a uno de los prototipos a probar.

- Bien chicos, la entrada a estos equipos es por el ala, deberán subir esas escaleras, oprimir el botón que está a su derecha y así se abrirá la compuerta para entrar en la cabina… cuando estén dentro, no muevan nada, el sistema reconocerá sus trajes y con buena fortuna podrá arrancar correctamente – indicó Misato por el megáfono.

- Al menos no van a llenarnos con líquido en la cabina – mencionó Ikari, escogiendo una de las cinco naves a su disposición – es una nave pequeña… ahora que lo veo… ¡flota por sí sola! No tiene turbinas por debajo, habrá que verla por dentro – y se insertó dentro de la cabina tras presionar el boton de apertura.

Tanto Rei como Asuka tomaron sus puestos sin comentar nada, Kensuke subía a su nave con una expresión radiante, de total seguridad. Aunque siempre quiso ser piloto del Evangelion, los Kuro S-Type no desmerecían nada a aquellos enormes ejemplares copiados los ángeles para la defensa de la humanidad. Era correcto que no tenían ni llantas de aterrizaje o base que los mantuviera en alto, flotaban solos y tenían una estabilidad envidiable, además de que la tecnología con la que contaban superaba ampliamente a las expectativas del joven Aida. Se había enterado del posible arsenal con el que contaría esta nave cuando estuviera lista y dispuesta para ser resguardada en el hangar secreto de las naciones unidas, por si algún conflicto llegaba al punto crítico, los fines eran la seguridad a costa de todo. Cerraron entonces las cabinas y comenzó un escanéo instantáneo del piloto, enseguida se oyó apenas un rumor de motor y las mirillas se colocaban frente a sus ojos, los faros de halógeno se encendían y un radar en tercera dimensión flotaba al frente, la inicialización de las máquinas había sido óptima, así lo pudieron constatar los ingenieros y personal encargados de vigilar el procedimiento. Rei se sentía muy extraña al tener tantos controles táctiles a su disposición, nada comparado con lo que se manejaba en la cápsula del EVA, Asuka no expresaba emoción alguna, no le interesaba mucho lo que el prototipo pudiere hacer, carecía de alternativas pero tampoco le era molesto el ser designada al proyecto Kuro. Kaworu analizaba todas las funciones de los mandos, /parecía examinar milimetro a milimetro todo a su alrededor, sin embargo, sólo podía estar en modo encendido sin funciones, así que cualquier intento por mover la nave era inútil.

- Esta nave sobrepasa el significado de la genialidad, ¡es sublime! – exclamó Kensuke, a pesar de que no haría más que estar en ella con el motor encendido

- el Kuro S-Type tiene una función de alimentación automática que absorbe del aire, y en casos de extrema emergencia, cuenta con una batería soportada por los signos vitales del piloto, si el piloto muere, esa batería queda sin fuente auxiliar y por consecuencia queda inherte, inerme e inútil – indicó la doctora Akagi, tras obtener la atención de los cinco abajo presentes.

- En otras palabras, muerto el piloto se muere la nave, imposible de programar para otro, es por eso que es tan valiosa, así no puede ser tomada por el enemigo en caso de una guerra, evitamos el robo de tecnología por parte del enemigo – explicó Misato

- Curioso, como si estuvieramos en los albores de una enésima guerra mundial… es ridículo que si la humanidad pretende tiempos de paz afile sus vainas – increpó Asuka, no entendiendo bien la finalidad de tales máquinas.

- No nos enfrentaríamos a nuestra especie, Asuka, aunque recientemente los descubrimientos de nuestro centro de investigación astronómica nos declaran vida en otra galaxia, una vida bastante diferente a la que vivimos, con un avance mayor del pensamiento, por tanto, mejores armas… yo igual me preguntaría la razón de tal avance, y lo que deduce nuestro consejo en las Naciones Unidas es que ya se han enterado de nuestra existencia – indicó la mayor Katsuragi, con cierta seriedad en su tono, al tiempo que la consternación rodeaba al alto mando de NERV Tech.

- ¿Están seguros de que no es un complot para desacreditar a las Naciones Unidas en su gobierno? Oí que NERV, precisamente una máquina era quien manejaba al país, ¿cómo no pensar que nos usarán para fines que no son benéficos a nuestros congéneres? – preguntó esta vez Kaworu, algo motivado por el comentario de la alemana.

- Estamos supeditados a las Naciones Unidas, ellos controlan todo lo que hacemos y son… omnipresentes en todo lo que manejamos, la humanidad se gobierna sola, y lo puedes constatar en la gran libertad que tenemos, sin embargo, cualquier intento de fraude, aprovechamiento con fines personales puede causar el destierro… del planeta mismo, es por eso que también quienes controlan el gobierno son controlados, así respondemos a la locución romana _Quis custodiet ipsos custodes?_, quien vigila a los vigilantes es la misma ciudadanía, centros de intelectuales y profesionistas están al tanto de todo lo que se mueve en este mundo – postuló Ritsuko con gran elocuencia.

- Ya pueden desactivarlos, al frente suyo aparecerá un sensor con un circulo rojo, coloquen su mano y podrán salir por debajo de la nave – Misato dijo, acto seguido, todos y cada uno de los pilotos salían por un deslizador debajo de la nave misma.

- _Quis custodiet ipsos custodes?_, hacía mucho que no había oído esa lengua muerta – exteriorizó Kensuke, recordando los libros que por plena curiosidad había obtenido de una biblioteca local, un tal _Corpus Iuris Civili_ que no acabó comprendiendo hasta encontrar un diccionario polvoriento que pudiera transliterar palabra por palabra lo que decía – es latín, un lenguaje de culto entre los más intelectuales, que por azares del destino no se perdió en el segundo impacto.

- ¿Qué libro con exactitud extraíste de tal biblioteca? – preguntó Kaworu, algo sorprendido.

- Sus siglas, que creo que son, son C. I. C., parece que ni la bibliotecaria sabía qué tenía en su posesión, pero esto es base de nuestro actual… ¿Cómo se decía? Sí, nuestro derecho. Los romanos fueron una cultura bastante avanzada para su época, de las grandes civilizaciones antes del 2do. Impacto, muchísimo antes… sólo alguien bastante interesado en la historia se atrevería a traducir todo el libro, es enorme, son bastantes volúmenes… pensé que trataba sobre manejo de ingeniería básica o antigua, pero este libro es de los más valiosos en todo el firmamento, dicen que NERV tenía una biblioteca secreta a la que sólo dos personas podían acceder, y que muchos de esos libros fueron sacados de algo que se llamaba… algo así como Vazicaron, o Vatiralo… tenía que ver con una antigua religión que versa sobre nuestros ángeles… sea como sea, ese libro que tomé y que tengo guardado en mi casa, traducido al castellano se dice "Cuerpo de Derecho de los Ciudadanos", no es que sea una de mis obsesiones leer, buscaba algo de Da Vinci o similares para ver sobre la historia de la arquitectura e ingeniería de tantos artefactos, pero creo que… puede ser importante para las Naciones Unidas, y puedo otorgarlo a trueque – mencionó Kensuke, con el aire de un viejo aficionado a los libros antiguos.

- Así que el friki del grupo también es culto… vaya sorpresa… yo leí que esas leyes fueron escritas casi al finalizar el imperio de Roma, tomé clases de historia antigua durante mi carrera en la universidad… clase que, por supuesto, pocos alumnos no idiotas se dan el lujo de tomar… ¿a todo esto que viene la mención de tal libro? QCIC es una frase bastante usada en los libros… y en las protestas contra el régimen totalitario que por ahí permanecen en Alemania… ¿Algo más que tengamos que hacer en este lugar? Quisiera retirarme, dejé pendiente una comida con un par de personas que quisiera ver en la cafetería –

- De hablar de ingeniería mecánica pasamos a temas políticos – susurró Shinji, quien no entendía nada de lo que estaba escuchando hace unos momentos

- Ya se pueden retirar… _Carpe Diem_ – indicó Misato, con cierta sonrisa en el rostro.

- ¿Y eso que significa? – preguntó Ikari, de nuevo sacado de onda.

- Aprovecha el día… y necesitamos aprovechar el día para el proyecto, ¿recuerdas Shinji? –

- ¿Cuál…? Ah, el proyecto… cierto, debemos terminarlo para mañana, Kaworu… ¿ahora mismo? –

- Ahora mismo, antes… vamos a quitarnos estos trajes, necesitamos todo lo necesario para mañana, hablaré con Kensuke, necesitaremos que haga todos los preparativos para tu cena con Rei – susurró el albino, encaminandose al vestidor tomando la mano de su camarada.

- Así que mañana… entonces sí es importante – concluyó Ikari.


	37. Chapter 37

_Disclaimer: Neon Genesis Evangelion pertenece a Hideaki Anno y a Gainax Studio_

Aleksast & Ibrahim Nerost

Present:

**NEON GENESIS EVANGELION**

**"NERV Tech Project"**

**~- CAPÍTULO TRECE: EL FIN JUSTIFICA LOS MIEDOS -~ Parte Uno -**

- ¿Te agrada el color negro? – preguntó Asuka a su amiga, Hikari Horaki, quien estaba feliz de verla con ese brillo alegre que le iluminaba el rostro, bien hará falta explicar el porqué puesto que hacía unas horas que estaba más que enfadada con la chica modelo, Rei Ayanami, quien se cuestionaba sola sobre la misma cuestión: el color del vestido. Hikari hizo una mueca de negación, y Asuka volvía a mostrar otro conjunto del mismo color, más discreto, más serio, mucho más conservador.

- Ese puede ser un buen conjunto, Asuka… no dice mucho y reserva bastante bien tu figura – indicó casi sacramentalmente la chica de cabellos cafés, como proliferando los versos de un evangelio, lo que causó la risa de la alemana.

- Será para una cita, no para ir a confesión, Hikari – indicó entre carcajadas, guardando el muy discreto vestido en su clóset, y en ese instante recordó el porqué estaba eligiendo entre tantas vestimentas, recordaba que era una ocasión especial, y se sonrojó un poco al acordarse de las condiciones en las cuales aceptó, hace siete días exactos.

|| _Crónica de una súplica, parte uno _||

Ikari y Nagisa se habían encerrado _**literalmente**_ en su habitación, se dedicaban unas miradas de complicidad y seriedad, Kaworu se congratuló finalmente de que las siguientes pruebas fueran en unas semanas con exactitud, y poco después comenzó a explicar hasta donde llevaba planeado. Shinji, dispuesto a escuchar las ocurrencias de su fiel colega y ocasionar confidente.

- Comenzando con el cómo convencer a Asuka, aprovecharé estos días para irme relacionando más con ella, y se me ha ocurrido que pueda facilitar las cosas cuando se lo pida… como plan B tengo que pronto serán los exámenes, podría quedar con ella para estudiar, y al cabo de unas horas podría confirmar que Asuka estaría asistiendo a la cita donde intentaré convencerla, para ti tengo un plan con todo lujo de detalles; comenzarás por abordar a Rei a cada final de clases, pasa tiempo con ella, intenta saber que lee, dado que esa es una de tus dudas, y poco a poco, sin ser bastante insistente o repentino, invitale a una cena especial. Deberás seguir mis consejos paso por paso para que todo salga al hilo de la letra. Prudencia, perseverancia y perspicacia. Tres cosas que debes tener para que el plan funcione, mi querido _kamerad_, lo que me preocupa es que si Asuka se niega a venir a la cita, habré gastado esfuerzo y pensamiento en planearlo todo… ahora bien, volviendo contigo, deberás guardar cierta distancia un día antes de la cita, habrá que darle un poco de suspenso a esto, así que atento a todo lo que te diga, día por día planearemos lo que vamos a hacer, ¿comprendes? Un error y podríamos tener que volver a planearlo todo dentro de un mes – indicó con severidad el joven albino, tras explicar con gran destreza todo su plan, miró la expresión de susto en Ikari, que estaba por delante de la ventana con las persianas corridas abajo, y le tomó de la cabeza con suavidad – El fin justifica los medios, y veo miedo en ti… veo que temes fracasar, pero no te preocupes, estoy yo para apoyarte y tu para hacer lo mismo.

- Nunca había hecho semejante cosa… de todas maneras, lo intentaré, pero ¿cómo se invita a alguien a salir? – preguntó con cierto pavor.

- Nada del otro mundo, con el tiempo que pases con Rei encontrarás la forma de hacerlo – indicó Nagisa, confortando a su temeroso amigo con un simple abrazo fraternal. Shinji se sentía más seguro, aunque fuera por unos instantes… el plan era prometedor, Kaworu había analizado todo con sumo detenimiento, y aún así faltaban pulir detalles del día a día antes de la fecha final: la cita que cada uno tendria con las chicas, individualmente, claro está.

- ¿Qué crees que pueda suceder pronto con el proyecto de los Kuro S-Type, cuando finalmente estén listos y no haya más que hacer con ellos? – intentó cambiar el tema, en el momento en que Kaworu se sentaba a un costado suyo.

- Realmente no lo sé, es peligroso siquiera pensar en qué será la utilidad final de tal proyecto. Por sí mismo creo que estarán destinados al hangar de los recuerdos, y sólo serán activados cuandro realmente sea necesario, sinceramente hago esto más por el gusto de tener una nave en mis manos que por hacer algo por nuestra especie, sé que no es de gran utilidad, lo acepto, pero como pasatiempo parece increíble ser único entre miles, millones de humanos que compartimos tiempo y planeta. No hay más que pensar, lo que nos es conveniente es seguir nuestras vidas a modo de lograr lo que nos proponemos… además, viendolo por el lado positivo, es una conección más con Asuka, Rei, y por supuesto que contigo. No me arrepiento de haber estado aquí… ¿a qué es genial planear una cita como dos niños construyendo un castillo de arena? Que divertido puede ser, el pensar sólo que hace unos meses, un par de ellos que nos conocimos y tu me decías que debía estar muerto, es increíble cuanto ha pasado en un parpadeo de ojos – suspiró el chico de ojos rubíes, que miraban intersados el pequeño reloj sobre la pared.

- Hace tan poco y parece que ha pasado una eternidad desde el inicio de las clases… ¿qué sucederá después de la cita? – interrogó Ikari, con ansias de saber lo que debería ser después.

- Eso está a la suerte de los resultados, cuando suceda, veremos que hacer, es malo andar pensando en cosas antes de que sucedan y menos cuando son dependientes de eventos que estan por pasar, cuando se dé la cita, sea lo que sea que pase, podremos hablar sobre ello, ahora lo que queda es descansar un poco para recobrar fuerzas, mañana puede ser un buen día – dijo Kaworu con entusiasmo, dando una palmadita en el hombro de su amigo y echandose a su cama, cosa que Ikari segundos después haría.


	38. Chapter 38

_Disclaimer: Neon Genesis Evangelion pertenece a Hideaki Anno y a Gainax Studio_

Aleksast & Ibrahim Nerost

Present:

**NEON GENESIS EVANGELION**

**"NERV Tech Project"**

**~- CAPÍTULO TRECE: EL FIN JUSTIFICA LOS MIEDOS -~ Parte Dos -**

- ha llegado la hora de la verdad, mi querido camarada – indicó Kaworu, ya arreglado para salir. Lucía un traje negro, de tela fina y opaca, con una camisa color blanco, adornada con una elegante corbata naranja, de seda. Shinji vestía un poco más discreto con un saco blanco y un sweater negro por dentro, pantalones café oscuro y se encontraba totalmente tranquilo, sonreía como pocas veces lo hacía, repleto de auto confianza y seguridad en sí, lo cual fue un voto positivo para lo que pudiere venir después, Nagisa se miró al espejo y no pudo evitar soltar una risa nerviosa – y pensar que tenía tiempo que no usaba un traje, me siento como agente secreto, como la película que ví el otro día, muy buena que trataba de un elemento del MI5, que desarticulaba un complot petrolero en Rusia… no recuerdo el nombre de aquél sujeto, pero sin duda la chica mala de la pelicula era bastante atractiva.

- Realmente te ves diferente, creo que Asuka o cualquier otra chica se desvanecería al verte nada más – indicó Ikari, quien se contagió de la risa de Kaworu.

- No, por favor, que no se desmaye o si no mi cita se acabará en un santiamén… ¿tan imponentemente atractivo me veo? Me halagas Shinji, tu tampoco te quedas atrás, aunque eres más del estilo americano, menos formal y más fresco, ¿Por qué elegiste ese conjunto? Fue todo un desfile de moda el gran tour que nos llevó escoger lo que hoy estamos vistiendo, ¿recuerdas? lo mejor fue que Misato nos acompañó durante todo el trayecto… ah, fue divertido ese día – suspiró, recordando el día en que finalmente irían a uno de los centros comerciales más vastos y caros de todo el planeta, cuando fueron a Nueva York en jet privado.

|| _Crónica de una súplica, parte dos _||

Hacían dos días exactos en el cual tanto Kaworu como Ikari comenzaban el ejercicio de sus planes, el tercer día de siete, faltaban cuatro para la gran cita y la cosa no podría ir mejor, Shinji era tranquilo y los acercamientos con Rei se dieron por sí sólos, unas veces fue espontáneo, cuando se encontraron en la biblioteca, otras veces fue calculadamente planeado, cuando se quedaron en el aula un rato más para charlar, ese día sería la segunda o tercera ocasión en que Ayanami le plantara un beso a Shinji, quien se llenó de alegría en el momento en que iba afianzando su relación con ella, aún estaba en el aire la duda sobre lo que temía preguntar, ¿qué leía ella? Cuando le preguntó, al tercer día, ella con una sonrisa en los labios le mencionó un par de títulos, y otros libros cuyo tema era una sorpresa, una sorpresa para él, adelantaba, lo cual dejaba a el joven tercer elegido flotando entre nubes de ensueño, ¿qué leía para él con tanta dedicación? ¿Cocina, repostería, música, escultura o pintura? Lo cierto era que todo se reservaba al último día en que Ikari viera los resultados de su pregunta. Kaworu, por otra parte, no la tuvo tan fácil como Ikari, puesto que éste ya guardaba una relación liviana que con el reciente paso de los días se había fortalecido bastante y habíase enriquecido con una confianza mutua. La tarea del joven albino era aún más laboriosa, incluía parte de una conquista que debía ser fríamente calculada, exacta y mesurada, en el afán de no tener una negativa esta vez. Era su mayor temor, había desistido de común acuerdo su inquieta y profana relación con Shinji puesto que escogía a Asuka como la persona indicada para entregarse por completo, sin que esto significara que dejase de querer a Ikari, se focalizaban sus objetivos y era más claro su pensamiento, comenzó por acercarse poco a poco a la alemana, intentaba animarla o ver la forma en cómo aproximarse a ella pasando la barrera tácita que ella oponía en contra de él, más por temor que por rechazo, pues dentro de ella guardaba un sentimiento de calidez y conforte con él, aunque pareciera abnegada al hecho de no sacar a Shinji Ikari de su corazón, le había querido, y recordaba las palabras de los adultos que sin querer escuchaba cuando niña; "si amas a alguien, déjale partir, puede esperarte algo mejor", también en las novelas juveniles que ella por aburrimiento comenzaba a leer venía un símil leimotiv en la trama, un joven se enamora de su mejor amiga, cuando es rechazado pierde toda alegría en su vida, es cuando llega una segunda persona, nueva para él, que le hace sobresalir y quien al final se queda con él. Estaba fastidiada por esa idea, a pesar de que era lo mejor que podía hacer, y sobre todo a ella misma, ¿soportaría verse al espejo al aferrarse a algo imposible? ¿se permitiría quedar así por siempre? Por su bienestar debía sacar adelante su vida, merecía ser feliz, merecía ser amada y eso es lo que la mantenía en pie, con la mirada en alto y el apoyo de Hikari, quien de igual manera estaba en la soltería, sin pareja por el momento. Cuando la primera vez Kaworu intentó acercarse, Asuka iba a echar a correr, pero algo en ella hizo que no emprendiera la carrera y comenzó por conversar con Nagisa, quien por dentro descubrió que era una persona noble y fiel, constataba su fidelidad y enorme corazón en Shinji, siempre apoyándolo y cuidando de él como un hermano, pronto se sentía tonta por haber hablado y pensado mal de él, y aunque esos pensamientos no eran del todo incorrectos, para lo que ella podía saber Kaworu jamás se había atrevido a tocarle un pelo a Shinji más allá de la camaradería misma. Intentó buscar entonces la forma de redimirse, de mejorar las condiciones de su relación con su joven pretendiente, quien parecía más que alegre y animado a cada segundo que pasaba al lado de la alemana.

El día en que Shinji le pidió a Rei el salir en una cena romántica en el colegio a la chica de cabellos celestes le pareció una idea graciosa, reacción por la cual primero Ikari arquearía las cejas en señal de duda, corregida por la respuesta positiva de Ayanami, quien más que gustosa aceptaba la oferta, sellando el trato con un par de besos bastante amorosos y un abrazo que le inundó el alma de fulgor al tercer niño. La súplica era el reto de Kaworu, puesto que la chica pelirroja no le había puesto las cosas tan fáciles después de un "lo pensaré" como primera respuesta, se veía a Kaworu insistir discretamente, fue hasta que entonces se colocó de rodillas frente a Asuka que ella aceptó, no sin antes sonrojarse y soltar una risa de nervios cuando veía a su pretendiente con ojos de súplica, agotado de la insistencia pero con una sonrisa a todo color, fue el primer beso dentro de una relación que tenía futuro para él, sin contar aquél que le habría de dar en la cafetería, éste era distinto, era muy diferente al de aquella ocasión, como si la química hubiera hecho gala de su aparición y hubiera aderezado aquel tierno contacto entre Kaworu y Asuka, el primero estaba que no se la creía, la segunda parecía besar como si no hubiere un mañana y ese momento fuere a durar por una eternidad, y no sabía por qué razón el oxigeno pareció rellenarse automáticamente que a Nagisa le parecía el beso más largo y perfecto que había recibido en toda su existencia.

- Eso significa un sí, Kaworu – susurraba ella, tras finalizar ese dulce momento que acaecía en los jardines del NERV Tech, no lejos de donde Rei Ayanami solía leer, aunque este preciso día y a la hora del encuentro la peliazul se encontraría muy ocupada gozando de la tranquila y amable compañía de su pareja, quien no cabía de emoción al acercarse el día clave.

Al día en que Misato se ofreció a llevarlos a Nueva York, Kaworu y Shinji no dejaban de hablar de la perfección de sus planes, y aunque no todo saliera al pie de la letra, el resultado era inmejorable, el júbilo en sus caras era tan evidente que parecían hablar al unísono sobre cuán maravillosa experiencia había sido el pedirle a las chicas el consentimiento para una cena muy especial el día ya determinado. Kensuke se alegraba de tal acontecimiento aunque evitaba a veces verlos debido a que parecían estar desconectados del firmamento y sólo parlotear sobre lo mismo, la situación con Kiyoko era más liviana, pero no menos interesante, se había ganado el voto de confianza de su hermana mayor, y a pesar de la tentativa paga que debía realizar (y quizá no precisamente con dinero) estaba seguro de que su novia valía el esfuerzo y el "sacrificio", aunque dentro de su mente, oculta tenía una idea alocada del posible pago que debía de realizar, lo cual se le antojaba bastante atrevido, pero nada estaba escrito aún, así que podría ser cualquier cosa.

En la mañana, muy temprano los dos jóvenes se levantaban con premura, dirigiendose a la limosina que en la entrada del NERV Tech los esperaba, con Misato dentro, para su marcha en jet privado a la gran manzana, y fue precisamente un viaje que ninguno de los tres olvidarían.

PD: Sé que no acostumbro poner notas de autor pero el caso amerita una; el título lo puse mal a propósito, pero por las razones que bien podrán intuír leyendo este capítulo, "EL FIN JUSTIFICA LOS MIEDOS" por que en primer lugar nuestro protagonista Shinji Ikari tenía miedo de siquiera preguntar a Rei sobre lo que leía (y en un principio, preguntarle sobre la cita) , Kaworu temía el rechazo, y aún así insistió hasta que logró lo que quería, miedos superados y ahora viene lo interesante, la cita, antes de eso el viaje que tuvieron que hacer hasta la gran manzana que en este fic no fue devastada por nada, sigue igual o mejor de glamorosa. Rei y Asuka harán un viaje pero a otro lugar, y será bastante divertido ver como lo pasan en… ya lo verán.


	39. Chapter 39

_Disclaimer: Neon Genesis Evangelion pertenece a Hideaki Anno y a Gainax Studio_

Aleksast & Ibrahim Nerost

Present:

**NEON GENESIS EVANGELION**

**"NERV Tech Project"**

**~- CAPÍTULO TRECE: EL FIN JUSTIFICA LOS MIEDOS -~ Parte Tres -**

- Fue divertido, fuera de lo común... jamás pensé que Misato nos daría libertad de escoger nuestro vestuario con presupuesto ilimitado, debo reconocerlo, este trabajo de pilotos nos da buenos privilegios – comentó con picardía el chico ojiazul, recordando aquél día y el gran recorrido por las miles de tiendas departamentales para caballeros que tuvieron que pasar. Sonrió, memorizando cada detalle de tal travesía.

|| _**Kaworu y Shinji conocen NY**__: El Incidente en el vuelo de JAL _||

- Despiértate hombre, que vamos con retraso – indicó Shinji, bastante alarmado al saber que era tarde, recordó que la mayor Katsuragi había avisado mediante un memorándum que la reunión para abordar el avión a Nueva York era a las 6:45 AM, ya eran las siete de la mañana y ni siquiera estaban cambiados para partir. Ikari a toda velocidad tomaba la primera muda de ropa casual que conseguía a la mano, y después de dar tal alerta a el joven albino, se dirigió al baño a cambiar de vestuario, fue cuando Kaworu replicó.

- ¿Cambiarte en el baño? Como si no lo hubiera visto todo ya – dijo Kaworu con una sonrisa traviesa, bajando el cobertor para poder incorporarse, y con cierta pereza se puso de pie, caminó a su sección del clóset y eligió al azar lo que se pondría, y como si nada comenzó a cambiarse, tarareando una cancioncilla de moda en la radio.

Mientras tanto, Shinji se lavaba la cara y la boca de paso, todo a un ritmo acelerado, miraba que ningún rastro de suciedad o polvo estuviera por ahí, y cuando estuvo listo salió disparado de ahí, y esperó a regañadientes a el joven ojirrojo que entraba a limpiarse. Un par de minutos después salía todo arreglado, Shinji lo miró bastante extrañado, parecia por un momento que tuviera un tic en el ojo derechoo, ladeó la cabeza y abrió la boca, mas permaneció en silencio.

- ¿Muy casual? Si esto fue parte de la ropa que el personal de NERV me compró, solicité que me trajeran lo más moderno y vanguardista de ropa juvenil, y sacando cosas al azar salió esto… ¿muy llamativo? Háblame Shinji _Gendou Wolfgang Zachiel Reneau_ Ikari, no me gusta esa cara de mosca tonta en ti – indicó con cierto desconcierto, lo cierto era que no se veía mal, todo lo contrario, con una camiseta manga larga color negro, un chaleco naranja y unos modernos jeans gris claro, el joven de ascendencia anglo-japonesa parecía haber salido de una pasarela de Milano.

- Oh – soltó el otro, sacudiendo la cabeza para espabilar – y yo que pensé que las mujeres eran las únicas en comprar ropa de diseñador –

- No seas ingenuo – reclamó Nagisa tras darle un ligero coscorrón – y se supone que yo fui el que vivió encerrado en una base secreta de NERV… hm, pues sí mi estimado camarada, la mejor ropa es de diseñador, y como gente importante debemos vestir adecuadamente… ¡rayos! Siete con quince, nuestra sensual acompañante estará ardiendo en furia por nuestra impuntualidad, ¡anda! – exclamó con premura, tomandole de la muñeca –como acostumbraba hacer cuando debían salir a toda prisa- y a paso veloz se dirigieron a la salida del enorme colegio, donde Misato esperaba que estuvieran media hora antes.

- Mayor Katsuragi, luce linda esta mañana… disculpará nuestra tardanza, pero el despertador esta programado para una hora distinta y no hemos despertado cuando era preciso – saludó decorosamente el joven albino, con aire cortesano – y hablo por los dos cuando digo que lo sentimos profundamente – remarcó y apretando la muñeca de su compañero hizo que ambos hicieran una leve reverencia de disculpa, lo cual la mujer vió con cierta gracia, por lo que soltó una brevísima risilla y sonrió a el par de jóvenes frente suyo.

- Kaworu, ya puedes soltar mi mano, me la dejarás marcada – advirtió Ikari, con cierto recelo al ser llevado casi como bulto desde el cuarto hasta el lugar de reunión.

- Disculpa, creo que me he excedido un poco, pero eres muy lento para reaccionar, ¿iremos al aeropuerto de Tokio 2? – preguntó el joven de ojos escarlata tras disculparse con el otro.

- Buenos días chicos, no me esperaba que llegaran tarde, suponiendo la costumbre que Shinji tiene de ser extremadamente puntual pensé que algo había sucedido… pero en fin, parece que no hay mayor inconveniente… sobre el vuelo, ya que perdimos tiempo, perdimos el turno de despegue así que viajaremos en un vuelo comercial, afortunadamente previne las cosas y obtuve boletos para viajar en el vuelo de las nueve de la mañana, aunque ustedes viajarán en clase turista por ser irresponsables, así aprenderán un poco de disciplina – explicó la mujer, introduciendose en el lugar de piloto lo mismo que Kaworu y Shinji se sentaban en la parte posterior del auto, al oír la última parte, ambos chicos tragaron saliva

- pero Misato, ¿acaso no es un peligro viajar en esa clase? Digo, los admiradores, paparazzis, reporteros, terroristas, ¿es seguro? – preguntó Shinji, quien temblaba algo asustado ante el castigo

- Nada que temer, lo peor que podría pasar es que sean acosados por una horda de fanáticas y eso cause disturbios, por ende serían inscritos en la sección de no volar y eso sería bastante problemático, me harían tener que hacer muchos trámites y eso me pondría furiosa, y ustedes no quieren eso, ¿verdad? Así que actuen natural y no desesperen, que este viaje no será de los cortos – mencionó con severidad, lo cual hizo enmudecer a ambos pilotos.

El silencio predominó hasta llegar al aeropuerto, teniendo aún media hora de espera para el abordaje, los tres pasaron a una pequeña cafetería ahí en la sala de espera, y tomaron tranquilamente un descafeinado para iniciar el día, Shinji no iba tan bien como Kaworu, con un simple sweater beige, pantalones negros y zapatos del mismo color. Misato lucía una camiseta negra, guardada por una chamarra del mismo color, unos pantalones negros y zapatos deportivos, sabía que caminaría bastante y era mejor estar preparada para ello.

- _**Ultima llamada para el vuelo a Nueva York, Estados Unidos, por JAL, favor de arribar por la puerta 9ª**_ –

Kaworu dio el último sorbo al café, tanto Katsuragi como Ikari habían concluido su ración un poco antes, así que se encaminaron a la entrada con pases de abordar en mano, pases que la amable señorita de la entrada tomó y cortó del talón para entregarle el sobrante a la lider del trío, quien evidentemente viajaría en primera clase. Siguieron su camino por el pasillo hasta llegar a sus asientos, juntos, en la parte del ala. Kaworu tomó el de la ventanilla, Shinji el inmediato a él, agradecidos de que su hilera de asientos fuera de dos, nada más.

- vine preparado para esto, cargué mi reproductor de música con lo suficiente para no aburrirme – indicó con orgullo el joven de cabello plateado, mostrando el artefacto y un par de audífonos - ¿quieres escuchar algo? – ofreció amablemente

En ese momento, tres chicas –al parecer americanas- rubias se detuvieron frente al lugar de Shinji, y cuando supieron de quienes se trataban, lanzaron un grito emocionado, como su hubieran visto al mismísmo Justin Timberlake en persona.

- ¿Ein? – Shinji estaba sin entender esa reacción por parte de las jovenes pasajeras - ¿hola?

- Ustedes son Shinji Ikari y Kaworu Nagisa, héroes de nuestro mundo… ¿nos regalan un autógrafo? – preguntó la mayor de ellas, totalmente emocionada. Kaworu y Shinji accedieron por que no había de otra, además de que las tres eran tan guapas que parecían modelos de revista, así que tomaron las libretillas y los bolígrafos y comenzaron a poner su rúbrica "artistica" en ellos, con dedicatoria personal incluida, pero no fue lo único que pasó ahí.

- Listo, que tengan un buen viaje, chicas – se despedía Kaworu, sin saber que "aún había más".

- Ah, esto... también queríamos, de ser posible, que nos dejaran darles un pequeño beso de agradecimiento por salvar nuestro planeta, y a toda la humanidad – solicitó la menor de las tres, cabe anotar que en sí la diferencia de edad entre cada una era por meses, o un año, y el promedio de ellas fluctuaba entre los 20 años. Shinji pareció sufrir de escalofríos, pero Kaworu daba el sí con la cabeza, y dando un ligero codazo en las costillas de Shinji, hizo que se levantara para recibirlo él también, cuando estuvieron ambos de pie, frente a ellas, fue la mayor que comenzó acercandose al albino, quien con su misteriosa y "encantadora" sonrisa y mirada, esperaba el "corto beso" de gracias… pero ni corto ni único fue ello, dos de ellas se abalanzaron contra el albino a engatusarlo de besos para nada discretos, y Shinji tampoco se quedó impune puesto que la restante parecía adherirse a él y no dejarle escapatoria. El manoseo sin mesura y acoso que estaban sufriendo había llamado la atención de medio mundo ahí, pero las azafatas ni el equipo de capitaneo aparecían, menos otros pasajeros, pues desafortunadamente para nuestros dos pilotos, las chicas fueron las últimas en entrar, aún no se movía el avión pues estaba apenas calentando motores, y parecía no tener fin tal acoso. Kaworu estaba más que inherme con una y otra besando a voluntad por aquí y por allá, de más no estaría decir que al tiempo que disfrutaba tal acto estaba teniendo pánico, cuando recordó a Asuka, intentó zafarse de nuevo de aquellas jovencitas pero era inutil, parecía que lo fueran a violar, y Shinji tampoco lo pasaba mejor con la otra casi comiendoselo, sabía que esto podría pasar y culpaba de todo a Misato, por dejarles desprotegidos. Apenas vieron a la primera azafata cercana e hicieron señas de auxilio, pues la cosa ya se estaba pasando de tono. Momentos después guardias enviaban a el trío al fondo del avión, dejando libres a los dos, quienes jadeaban de cansancio y agradecían el que el acoso terminara, antes de que las tres fueran llevadas al lugar donde las vigilarían una de ellas le dedicó un guiño a ambos jóvenes, quienes hacían nota mental sobre el caso; "no debemos aceptar besos ni abrazos si no hay guardias que nos protegan de posibles acosos", ambos lograron sentarse y comenzaron a calmarse un poco.

- eso fue espantoso… pensé que iban a matarnos – mencionó Shinji, temblando.

- En primer lugar, Misato debió enviarnos a alguien para tenernos seguros… coincido contigo Shinji, pensé que iban a violarnos en pleno avión público… ahora que dos contra uno, no se vale, ¿cómo es posible que tu no tu hubieras podido escapar? –

- Es que simplemente no podía, o me movía o respiraba, y a pesar de moverme, esa chica anticipaba todo lo que hacía, era fuerte a pesar de todo –

- Que esto no salga de este avión, Asuka sería capaz de darme un mazazo con un yunque de enterarse, además no tuve la culpa, pensé que era algo pequeño, como un saludo francés, pero fue algo totalmente imprevisto, no vuelvo a aceptar este tipo de cosas en mi vida, aunque debo admitir que no estuvo del todo mal… rayos Shinji, estás marcado hasta donde no, lapiz labial por aquí y allá, pareces una serpiente moteada – mencionó entre risas

- Tu no puedes decir que saliste impio, tienes marca de ello hasta en la camiseta – indicó Ikari, señalando las huellas.

- iré primero, no puedo quedarme así, si Misato viene pensará que hicimos algo indebido, no que nos hicieron algo indebido – y Kaworu se dirigió a los baños, que estaban al fondo, donde sus acosadoras estaban bajo la vigilancia de un policia aeronáuta. Corrió para evitar otro altercado, y con prisa limpió todo rastro de labial en su ropa y en él mismo, se enfrió la cabeza con el agua del lavamanos y tras secarse volvió a su lugar, era el turno de Ikari, quien de la misma manera corrió hacia los sanitarios y cuidadosamente iba borrando todo rastro de aquella cuestión, y seguía agradeciendo que los guardias del avión hubieran salvado su integridad, aunque estaba molesto por la tardanza de tal reacción. Salió unos minutos después, suspirando de alivio, a pesar de sentir las miradas nada decentes que le taladraban la nuca, y unas risas que emitian las tres, satisfechas de su logro.

- creo que ahora sí necesito música para relajarme, Kaworu –

- Y que lo digas, esto me ha dejado bastante aturdido – respondió el aludido, sacando su gadget y compartiendo un auricular con Ikari, fue cuando presionó el boton de reproducir, y comenzó a sonar la primera canción de la lista predeterminada del aparato. Mozart sonaba con armonía, su concierto para piano y orquesta número 20, Rondo Allegro, que comenzaba con un forte solo de piano que antecedería a la parte del área de cuerdas. Kaworu era un admirador de Wolfgang, y Shinji lo era de toda la musica instrumental, esta pieza era la predilecta del albino y pareció agradarle bastante al joven tercer piloto… nada como Mozart después de semejante ataque, ahora era Kaworu quien lamentaba más haber llegado tarde al encuentro con Misato, por que de haberse ido en el jet privado, no hubiera sucedido tal atrocidad, que por sus adentros, pareció gozar en secreto.

PD: ¿Por qué Kaworu le dice a Shinji _Gendou Wolfgang Zachiel Reneau_? Para reclamarle, evidentemente, agregando los primeros cuatro nombres que le vinieron a la mente. Proximamente más de este viaje.


	40. Chapter 40

_Disclaimer: Neon Genesis Evangelion pertenece a Hideaki Anno y a Gainax Studio_

Aleksast & Ibrahim Nerost

Present:

**NEON GENESIS EVANGELION**

**"NERV Tech Project"**

**~- CAPÍTULO TRECE: EL FIN JUSTIFICA LOS MIEDOS -~ Parte Cuatro -**

- Sin embargo, el incidente del avión fue horrendo, me encantan las fans y todo eso, pero aborrezco todo abuso, claro, sin mi consentimiento… ¿qué colonia usarás? Compramos bastantes allá en Nueva York – mencionaba con tranquilidad el joven de cabellos color plata, mientras echaba un vistazo a todos los frascos de loción que había frente a él, Shinji atinadamente tomó el más cercano y comenzó a rociarse, debía oler muy bien para la gran ocasión, ellas lo ameritaban.

|| _**Kaworu y Shinji conocen NY**__: Moda en la Gran Manzana _||

Shinji y Kaworu dormitaban en sus asientos, uno junto al otro, con los auriculares ya fuera y el reproducto apagado. Kaworu estaba recargado en el hombro de Ikari, totalmente agotado por el viaje que hubiese deseado durara menos, pero al ser avión comercial, debía durar lo que un viaje estándar, no sucedería lo mismo con el jet que era un bólido en el aire, inalcanzable. Misato pasó a dar un vistazo a ambos jóvenes, llevándoles una frazada y colocándoselas en el regazo para que no pasaran frío, cuando se percató de que todo estaba en orden volvió a su lugar, tomando una pequeña siesta antes de llegar al Aeropuerto Internacional de Nueva York.

Horas más tarde, el piloto anunciaba por el micrófono que estaban próximos a aterrizar, lo cual hizo despertar a Ikari, quien pestañeó un poco, para luego percatarse de que el albino dormía aún en su hombro, balbuceando cosas ininteligibles, pero entre unas cuantas, mencionando su nombre.

- _msmjnsh, Shinji, no lo hagas… no me obligues a hacerlo, mshtm no… Aksnenburiet msnjsm, shmnienmh… verde… mumblnmint _– mascullaba el albino en sus sueños, y para despertarlo, Shinji le tocó el hombro suavemente, y él comenzó a abrir los ojos con cierto cansancio – qué bonito es lo primero que veo en este día, Shinji, ¿estamos ya en New York? O cual fue el motivo para despertarme del fabuloso sueño en el cual estaba metido – dijo con cierta pesadez, para luego bostezar discretamente.

- Pues eso, estamos llegando a la gran ciudad de Nueva York, y a propósito de ello, ¿qué soñabas? – preguntó con cierta curiosidad el joven ojiazul

- ¿Realmente quieres enterarte de ello? – le dedicó una mirada traviesa a Ikari – Yo creo que no

Ikari lo miró con una ceja arqueada ante ello, dio un repaso a su alrededor y asintió con la cabeza, sea lo que sea que soñase Kaworu, quería saberlo.

- Si tu insistes – respondió Kaworu, con una leve risa antes de proseguir – estabamos en París, en una gran fiesta de fin de año, celebrando nuestra amistad y todo aquello, tomabamos Sidra y vino como si fuera agua, al rato de unas copas ambos estabamos tambaleandonos de lo ebrios que estabamos, observados por unas chicas que habían traído para "amenizar" la cosa, muy campantes nos acercamos a esas mujeres que como arte de magia nos arrastraron a un cuarto donde una enorme cama adornada con un enorme edredón rojo, tu intentabas zafarte pero te ataron a unas cadenas así que yo te decía que no lo hicieras, por que te ibas a marcar las muñecas, luego sucedió todo lo que tenía que suceder, ¿menciono los detalles? – preguntó con cierta coquetería el joven de ojos escarlatas.

- Esto, con eso basta, no quiero más detalles de tus locos sueños de promiscuidad, Kaworu – respondió con una sonrisa nerviosa, casi se arrepentía de preguntar aquello.

- Te dije que no te iba a gustar escucharlo, tu insististe, así que no tengo la culpa mi querido amigo – concluyó Kaworu.

- A propósito, nuestras fans siguen con esas miradas que dan escalofríos – indicó Shinji, tras haber dado un vistazo a las americanas del fondo.

- Creeme, en otros tiempos estaría fascinado por dejarme hacer con esas tres al mismo tiempo, y sus miraditas sólo me causan un beneplácito pertinaz, pero afortunadamente no son otros tiempos, tengo un compromiso con cierta alemana de ojos azulados y no quiero fallar esta vez, ya que no debemos tener margen de error… y tal parece que ya llegamos al Aeropuerto, puedo sentir el tren de aterrizaje sacar esas llantas para irse deteniendo poco a poco – respondió con aire natural, para luego reacomodarse un poco las ropas y el cabello, mirando por la ventana los múltiples edificios que estaban en la periferia del lugar.

- Ha durado bastante, hay que esperar hasta que llegue al puerto de abordaje para poder bajar – mencionó Ikari, imitando a Kaworu y limpiandose los ojos y pestañas.

Momentos después el avión conseguiría llegar hasta el lugar destinado, ambos salieron a paso veloz buscando con la mirada a su tutora temporal, Misato Katsuragi, quien ya estaba esperando a ambos chicos de pie en la sección de primera clase. Los tres salieron del Aeropuerto y se dirigieron al área de Shopping Malls, comenzando por Versace. Kaworu quedó impresionado con el extenso catálogo de ropa que en el local se encontraba, miles de prendas finas ahí congregadas, lociones y gafas de sol podían ser encontradas sin mayor problema en la tienda del diseñador italiano, probó media docena de trajes, tras concentrarse en el objetivo de la visita; ropa formal para la ocasión. Los trajes que Ikari se probó no parecieron convencerle, tampoco Kaworu decidió sobre alguno de los que estuvo viendo, por lo que era hora de caminar más y encontrar otra tienda donde vendieran ropa fina y formal para caballero… Misato no quería impacientarse, así que en el tiempo que estuvo esperando se comunicaba vía Messenger con la oficina de seguridad secreta de Japón, dirigiendo algunos asuntos menores que requerían su atención expédita e inmediata, ella era quien debía traer las soluciones al equipo y así lo hacía, aún no sabía por qué no pudieron enviar a alguien más para esta tarea, pero tampoco se arrepentía de ello, ver a ambos chicos probarse elegantes trajes le hacía sonreir.

- Este azul o este negro… cual va mejor con la corbata, que esa es segura que me la quede – preguntó Kaworu, mostrando alternadamente ambas opciones, con la corbata colgando de su cuello.

- No lo sé, ¿por qué no le preguntas a Misato? Las chicas son mejores para este tipo de situaciones… yo aún no tengo nada – reclamó Ikari, sin haber decidido aún que llevar, nada parecía convencerle y pocos avances se estaban dando, el tiempo transcurría y Misato parecía estar ocupada en el teléfono – rayos, pues toma el negro…

- no cualquiera puede vanagloriarse de un estético Hugo Boss – se oyó una voz masculina, cerca de ellos un dependiente con una sonrisa se les acercaba – menos un traje tan elegante como ese, y tan exclusivo, permitame añadir – mencionó con soltura, volteó a ver a Kaworu quien tenía cara de interesado en el asunto – ese traje es muy fino, su tela es lo más preciado, conserva la linea, y parece ir completamente con la corbata que usted eligió certeramente, hace perfecto juego con usted.

- Oh, sabía que había escogido bien… ¿lo ves, Shinji? Tengo buen ojo para la moda, y tu decías que eran cosas sutiles sin importancia… te merecías ese coscorrón por semejante atrocidad – indicó con graciosa molestia, sin poder evitar soltar una breve risa.

- Ya, ya, no necesito recordatorios, para eso está este chichón en la cabeza – mencionó Shinji, señalando el area inflamada

- pues entonces – se viró al hombre – me llevo el traje, la corbata, y aquellos zapatos – señaló con determinación.

El dependiente colocó todo en la caja, y comenzó a escanear la ropa para hacer la correspondiente factura, por lo cual Misato tuvo que entrar para efectos del pago oportuno, dinero constante y sonante.

- Son 170,000 USD… ¿efectivo o tarjeta? – preguntó el hombre, y cuando resonó la cantidad en Misato, Shinji podría haber jurado haber visto una mueca de sorpresa en ella, sin duda Kaworu sabía vestir bien, bastante bien, para mala fortuna de NERV que tenía que pagar el dineral, y eso que faltaba el otro chico.

- Tarjeta especial – respondió la mujer – crédito – agregó.

- Un placer, y que vuelvan pronto – indicó el dependiente entregando la bolsa con el traje en su propio empaque, la corbata y los zapatos que gustoso cargaba el chico albino tras cruzar las puertas de aquella famosa boutique, ahora sólo faltaba Ikari.

Pasaron dos horas exactas entre gente y aparadores, caminando en diferentes calles para que Shinji escogiera siquiera lo primero; el saco, de tela fina, lo habían comprado en Saks Fifth Avenue, no conforme con ello compraban en Armani el dichoso pantalón café oscuro, y tras unos pasos completaron el sweater de tela ultradelgada en Moschino, los zapatos en una boutique especial, y de la cuenta Katsuragi ya no tomaba nota, lo único que veía era dinero saliendo de ella, mucho dinero, pues todo había sido para comprar ropa fina y bastante cara, pero según ella ameritaba la ocasión, sabía que Ritsuko no tendría mejor éxito en Milán, con las chicas ahí escogiendo el vestido de gala para la ocasión. Shinji iba contento con su ropa en mano, a sabiendas de que se veía fabuloso con todo completo, compraron unas gafas en un Mall, por si algún día fueran a utilizarlas, tendrían unas a la mano el día que fueran, por dar un ejemplo, a la playa.

- Anda, ¡que maravillas hay por aquí!, parece que estuvieramos rodeados de estrellas hollywoodenses, la gente neoyorkina no viste nada mal – mencionó Kaworu, asomandose por los lentes y mirando a una linda jovencita vestida con un bonito abrigo Burberry color beige.

- Querrás decir que las jovencitas americanas no están nada mal, ¿eh Kaworu? – increpó Ikari

- También, también, pero mira, toda la ciudad se mueve rápidamente sin perder el detalle del glamour… ¿por qué no se ve tanto en Tokyo 2? – se cuestionaba el albino

- Quizá por que la gente pudiente prefiere vivir en otra parte, menos céntrica y más reservada – respondía Misato, mirando de reojo un bolso de Gucci

- Y la música, el jazz es simplemente otra cosa, ya quisiera ir a Broadway, ¿a qué hora arrivamos el vuelo de regreso, Misato? – preguntó Kaworu, precavido puesto que no quería perderse el vuelo y tener que esperar al siguiente

- Ciertamente, casi lo olvido, tenemos veinte minutos para llegar al aeropuerto – dijo ella, presurosa, y haciendo la señal para que un taxi se detuviera y así poder transportarse.

- Vaya, que si no pregunto nos quedamos estancados en la Gran Manzana – Kaworu respondió, para tomar sus cosas y meterlas al taxi, para luego asistir a Ikari con sus bolsas en la mano, colocándolas en la cajuela del taxi cuando éste hubo llegado – ¿de nuevo viajaremos en clase turista?

- No – respondió inmediatamente la mujer – viajarán en primera clase, ¿tan mal les ha ido en la clase turista cuando en el vuelo de venida?

- Como no tienes idea, no es tan malo, pero tampoco es muy bueno que medio mundo sepa quienes somos… ah y claro, omitiendo el hecho de que casi te andan violando, pero el heróico cuerpo de seguridad del avión nos hizo el enorme favor de evitar una escenita indecorosa – indicó con cierta tranquilidad Shinji, aunque con cierto aire sarcástico en su decir.

- Ya, iremos en clase premier, y estaremos con mayor seguridad – aclaró Kaworu, dando un ligero bostezo – tanto caminar me dejó exhausto, ¿qué dicen si llegando a Japón vamos a un Spa? Necesito descansar para poder dar lo mejor de mi en la cita, no quiero que Asuka me vea con este par de ojeras incipientes en mi rostro.

- Yo sólo quiero una cama, este viaje express me ha dejado derrengado, no tengo ni ganas de llegar a Japón, sólo quiero mi cama – murmuró Shinji, sobándose el cuello e intentando mantenerse despierto.

- Entendido chicos, tendrán una sesión especial de masaje "especial" que los hará dormir como angelitos – Misato puntualizó, guiñando el ojo cuando se refería a lo especial del masaje… ¿se traería algo entre manos? Ambos se llegaron a preguntar, Kaworu sólo tenía una idea de un masaje especial, algo verdaderamente especial; un masaje tántrico, y se hizo una imagen mental de ello, Shinji pensaba algo menos idesoso, como una sesión de aromaterapia. Desecharon la idea de divagar sobre el tema al tiempo que llegaban al Aeropuerto, cada uno tomó sus pertenencias y Misato pagó el transporte con dinero nacional, dólares, que seguían igual de verdes que siempre.

PD: Un poco breve, ahora falta el viaje que Asuka, Rei y Ritsuko realizaron hacia Milano, Italia, para lo mismo que Shinji y Kaworu en Nueva York.


	41. Chapter 41

_Disclaimer: Neon Genesis Evangelion pertenece a Hideaki Anno y a Gainax Studio_

Aleksast & Ibrahim Nerost

Present:

**NEON GENESIS EVANGELION**

**"NERV Tech Project"**

**~- CAPÍTULO TRECE: EL FIN JUSTIFICA LOS MIEDOS -~ Parte Cinco -**

Rei se levantaba más temprano de lo usual, tomó su conjunto deportivo y salió a caminar por los jardines del colegio. Miraba el cielo nublado, apenas azul de la mañana, ya sólo pensaba en la cita con Shinji, puesto que no tenía más pendiente que aquello, y con un ímpetu propio comenzó a correr en el track del jardín, así hasta que fuera la hora de asearse y presentarse a la muy temprana cita, pues el itinerario lo había elegido la misma Misato, aunque bien desconocía las razones de la hora, ya estaba hecho. Recordó, mientras tanto, el viaje que hizo junto a Asuka a Italia, todo para conseguir el vestido de gala que usaría en las próximas horas para la cita.

|| _**Asuka y Rei en la capital de la Moda**__: Destino Milano _||

- detesto tener que levantarme tan temprano para esto… ¿viaje express a Milan? Para comprarme ropa yo necesito más tiempo que sólo unas cuantas horas – refunfuñaba Asuka, lavandose los dientes a toda velocidad, mientras se examinaba en el espejo, hacía tiempo que no se veía completamente en él, y esta vez decidió hacerlo con el cepillo de dientes en mano, sin rastros de arrugas, o algún desperfecto en la piel, cambió su expresión molesta a una de coqueta satisfacción, realmente su cuerpo no era el mismo al de hace un año, había mejorado considerablemente y se veía bastante atractiva, prosiguió a vestirse, tras haberse duchado con toda calma, elegiría algo discreto y cómodo, caminarían bastante por las calles de la ciudad lombarda, que conocía en videos, mas no en vivo y a todo color, la ciudad de dos grandes equipos del fútbol internacional, dicho sea de paso.

Salió de su habitación y se dirigió al ala oeste del colegio, donde esperaba ya Ritsuko, no muy contenta de tener que ser la niñera de ambas, pero sabía que era la más cualificada para ello, ¿lo era? ¿sus nervios se lo permitirían? Ya no era tiempo de cuestionar aquello, sucedería lo que debía suceder, por tanto, estaba ahí esperando tanto a Ayanami como a Langley, rogando a los mil dioses se comportaran durante el viaje, lo harían en un jet privado propiedad de NERV, y con toda facilidad evitarían el tráfico que resulta desde la salida del Neuer Enlightment Renassaince Voltaire Tech hasta el Aeropuerto Internacional de Tokyo 2, que era el segundo más importante de la nación y el primero a nivel regional. Mostró una breve sonrisa y espero pacientemente con la doctora, sin mediar otra palabra, pues sabía que esa mujer en sí tenía muy poca paciencia…

Rei Ayanami se despertó temprano, y sin más dilaciones se desnudó para entrar en la tina, con agua caliente, y comenzó a asearse mientras pensaba ¿qué vestido usaría el día de la cita? No quería verse despampanante, tampoco bastante discreta, algo que mediara con sus gustos y que fuera apto para la ocasión, sin embargo, ciertos pensamientos intermitentes sobre Shinji la distraían y la hacían enrrojecer, se imaginó también preguntandole a la doctora Ritsuko si la primera cita se necesitaba también hacerse uno con Ikari, sacando la rubia todo el café que tenía en la boca de la impresión que la pregunta generaba, imaginaría que no, pero quería estar completamente segura de ello, pues ya se imaginaba una de aquellas terapias de "Ciencias de la Sociedad" en las cuales, con peras y manzanas, expondrían las cosas cotidianas de los humanos en general y el tácito reglamento de citas que cada género guardaba en las reuniones tanto entre chicas como entre hombres. Tal pregunta le hizo tener otro pensamiento sobre Shinji y eso la puso color tomate, nada decoroso sería. Dejó el tema de lado y prefirió terminarse de bañar, pues de seguir fantaseando con Ikari, no hubiera acabado nunca.

Momentos después Rei salió de su habitación de la misma manera en que Asuka había salido vestida, un pants y una chamarra deportiva, dirigiendose a donde aquél memorandum indicaba, a la reunión con Ritsuko y Asuka, quien no estaba muy contenta de su presencia, pero esta rivalidad parecía no tener mayor solución, bien Asuka ya no se sentía tan resentida por perder a Ikari, pero no lograba llevarse bien con Rei, no estaba en sus venas, por lo cual pedir que ambas fueran amigas era como pedirle a la cascada que invierta su cauce. Ambas subieron a la limosina que las llevaría al Aeropuerto, al hangar privado donde un enorme avión negro donde viajarían a velocidad _Match 4_. El servicio era inmejorable, bar propio y chef privado, unos asientos comodísimos y una mesa donde desayunar; era el viaje perfecto que todo ser humano soñaría. Asuka miraba con cierto interés los detalles en el avión, Rei simplemente requería una botella de agua fresca, y no prestó atención más que a su libro, un breve libro.

- Ciertamente ¿cuánto tardaremos en llegar? – preguntó la alemana, mientras recorría con la mirada el interior del lugar.

- Aproximadamente cuarenta y cinco minutos – indicó con certeza la doctora, mientras releía unos informes en la laptop que tenía a su disposición.

- ¿45 minutos? Eso es rápido – mencionó Asuka, y volvió la vista a los detalles del avión.

Los motores iniciaron y rápidamente despegaba de la pista, moviendose a toda velocidad para luego navegar por los aires. Mientras tanto, ambas jóvenes parecían evitar a toda costa el mirarse, las razones eran obvias, no parecían ceder bajo ninguna circunstancia, y no se toleraban ni por atisbo. Menos cuando bajaron del avión llegando al Aeropuerto Internacional de Milan-Linate, saliendo presurosas de ahí, directamente a las boutiques de moda para comprar el vestido (o más bien, los dos vestidos). Rei escogía uno blanco, de tela suave y fina, en el cual destacaba un escote ni muy revelador ni muy conservador, tras probarse otros más, fue que escogió los zapatos que usaría, comprados en la boutique de "Salvatore Ferragamo", que hacían un perfecto juego con el vestido. Asuka fue un poco más selectiva, puesto que la tarea de escoger el vestido fue aún más complicada, ninguno parecía satisfacer sus gustos, unos muy extravagantes, otros muy clásicos, otros tantos fuera de moda y unos últimos nada adecuados, hora y media pasaba y nada de avances en el caso de la alemana, hasta que llegó a una fina tienda de ropa, donde, en la esquina de los vestidos fue que encontró el conjunto perfecto, se lo probó y su ojo no había errado, se veía encantadora con el vestido puesto. Lo compró la Dra. Akagi, quien ya comenzaba a desesperarse y agradeció mentalmente que Asuka se hubiere decidido por el vestido, puesto que ya sus nervios estaban traicionándola, además del excesivo trabajo que ya de por sí tenía, así que cuando pagó la cuenta, que no se fijó en el monto, se sintió bastante aliviada. Afortunadamente, el avión tenía un turno cercano de despegue y una hora después estarían en Japón, Ritsuko con su trabajo y las chicas preparándose mentalmente para el día de la cita.

PD: Felices fiestas a todos, disculparán la brevedad, pero poco podía hacer con esto, ya es hora de escribir sobre la cita, y estos días he estado muy ocupado, así que disculparán si llego a tardar en actualizar esta historia.


	42. Chapter 42

_Disclaimer: Neon Genesis Evangelion pertenece a Hideaki Anno y a Gainax Studio_

Aleksast & Ibrahim Nerost

Present:

**NEON GENESIS EVANGELION**

**"NERV Tech Project"**

**~- CAPÍTULO CATORCE: SUITE PARA UNA CENA -~ Parte Uno -**

Eran las nueve de la mañana, una hora inusual para tener una cita, mas Misato no lo veía así. Cualquier otra circunstancia y debía ser una cena romántica, a la luz de la luna con velas llenando la escena, pero no; En el sótano de NERV Tech, uno de tantos, ambientado a la usanza de un casino en Montecarlo, estaban dos mesas, más que distanciadas una de la otra donde se llevaría a cabo un desayuno sin igual, puesto que Kaworu Nagisa se citaría ahí con Asuka Langley, y Shinji Ikari estaría teniendo la primera cita con Rei, oficialmente hablando. La música de cámara no se hizo esperar, lo cual le daba un toque aún más refinado, y sólo faltaban los partícipes, la comida estaba lista, los meseros dispuestos y ninguna arruga en las mesas opacaba la perfecta armonía.

Rei entró del brazo de Shinji, se veía esplendorosa, con ese vestido blanco que había comprado en Milán, y su sonrisa breve mas vívida a la vez parecían encuadrar en una foto antigua al lado de un caballeresco Ikari que parecía más un espía americano que un hombre atendiendo una cita de alta elegancia, pero le restaba importancia, a Rei le encantaba Shinji, vistiere como vistiere, y amaba la imagen de él así, formal pero sin tanta alcurnia, a la moda mas nada extravagante, fresco.

Kaworu iba tomado de la mano de Asuka, quien portentaba un rubor en las mejillas, rubor que bien era causado por el bien parecido albino que, a juzgar por como se veía, pareciese que fuere a derretir a su pareja. Él se sentía más que logrado al tener siquiera entre sus dedos las finas manos de Asuka, que asimiló con el terciopelo, blancas como la porcelana y tibias como ningunas. Sus labios color manzana eran llamativos, tentadores y a la vez diligentes de una jovencita que, a juzgar por su carácter, hoy permanecerían prudentes y esperando el contacto con los del joven galante que iba a su lado. Ceremonioso fue el comienzo, cuando con todo cuidado Kaworu ayudó a la alemana a sentarse, besando su mano en el intermedio. El beso a la pelirroja pareció causarle cosquillas, por lo cual sonrió brevemente, anonanada con la clara y sincera sonrisa que le cautivaba, la de Nagisa. Él se percató de esa mirada y correspondió con un guiño en el ojo, para luego sentarse y comenzar a charlar, en lo que venía la sopa.

- Hoy te ves hermosa, Asuka… más que cualquier otra bella ninfa del eliseo – mencionó con voz suave, dandole una armoniosidad sublime a cada palabra.

- Kaworu, qué halagos, tu tampoco te ves nada mal, ¿Hugo Boss, eh? Tienes un gusto bastante refinado para vestir – respondió ella, tras pensarse por unos segundos el qué responder.

- Por Mozart, que tu también tienes un buen gusto para tu vestido… ¿quieres saber cual es mi parte favorita? – preguntó con cierta coquetería, lo que hizo que ella sonriera un poco, interesada en la pregunta que le formuló.

- ¿Por qué no habría de querer saberlo? De todas maneras, eres un misterio en cada movimiento que haces… impredecible, y eso a mi me gusta de ti – declaró con dulzura, tomando su mano sobre la mesa.

- lo cierto es, querida Asuka, que todo me encanta de ti, mas mi parte favorita de tu vestido… me fascina, si quieres saberlo, deberás darme algo a cambio – insinuó Kaworu, mostrando esa mirada incitadora que compartía con la alemana.

- Hmph, así que el hombre quiere algo a cambio… ¿qué es lo que deseas? – preguntó ella, respondiendo a la mirada con otra.

- ¿Qué es lo que deseo? Muchas cosas, mas sólo una más importante… deseo otra cita, querida Asuka, poder llevarte a ver la luna en el bosque, tomar un poco de champán y degustarlo contigo, nada más – indicó con soltura, hilvanando cada palabra con un tono realmente sensual.

- Hoy soy sólo tuya, mañana no sabremos… así que puede que lo quiera, o puede que no – respondió, haciendo dudar a Kaworu sobre si ello era un sí o un no, pero como era evidente, hoy tenía a Asuka para cuanto él deseara, y lo cierto es que ambos comenzaban a sentir una química bastante avasalladora, pues lo que parecía pensar uno lo pensaba el otro, eso se reflejaba en las correspondidas miradas que se dedicaban.

- Entonces te lo diré al terminar esta delicia de sopa que deberías probar – indicó con premura, llevandose la cuchara a los labios e ingeriendo la sopa con una elegancia que sólo él podía proporcionar de manera espontánea, Asuka accedió a la invitación, y por la expresión en su cara, comulgaba con la idea de que la sopa estaba deliciosa.

- No me mires así, haces que me sienta nerviosa – mencionó ella, aún más sonrojada que hace unos momentos.

- Lo siento, pero a veces imagino bastantes cosas al tiempo que me concentro en ver a la persona que tanto deseo guarda mi corazón… tu deja de mirarme así, también me pones nervioso – respondió, volviendo a su tarea de comer la sopa.

- No puedo, tu provocaste que te mirara de esta manera… y la verdad me está gustando – dijo ella, mientras recorría con la mirada a todo lo que era Kaworu, y es que con ese traje aún se veía mejor de lo que esperaba.

- Oye, no es justo, es que así es dificil comer… siento como si tus ojos fueran manos y me estuvieren haciendo un minucioso chequeo como un policía de aeropuerto a un posible maleante, se me eriza todo el cuerpo cuando haces eso – replicó Kaworu, aunque realmente disfrutaba ese cosquilleo que parecía sentir ahí donde ella ponía los ojos, y es que esa mirada era tremendamente atractiva, lo cual comenzaba a causar efecto en el momento en que el albino comenzó a sentir un calor por toda la cabeza hasta el cuello.

- Como te repito, tu me provocaste a mirarte así – se defendió ella, sonriente de su victoria ante el muchacho.

- No vale, eso es trampa, Asuka –

- No lo dejaré de hacer hasta que me respondas a la pregunta que te formulé… por favor – respondía ella, con esa satisfacción en el rostro.

- Pues querida, no es necesario desnudarme con la mirada para saberlo, aunque creo que me lo merezco – indicó, para luego proseguir en un tono delicado e insinuante – el encaje, me encanta.

Esta vez fue Asuka la que pareció volverse un tomate con semejante declaratoria, ya sabía lo que Kaworu miraba con tanto interés, ese encaje que fungía como borde del vestido, cubriendo su pecho apenas, y es que Nagisa había sido certero, por más sutil que quiso ser, ella le obligó a responder certeramente; dicho y hecho, Kaworu había hablado sin rodeos.

- Qué calor – mencionó ella, bastante acalorada – como dije, eres imprevisible, Kaworu

- Y eso que no conoces nada de mi, quisiera invitarte a aquél rincón que está en la esquina, pero sería algo grosero si dejamos la comida así por así – mencionó con cierta resignación, pero ella replicaría eso.

- Creo que no quiero comer… vamos a aquella esquina donde nadie ve, también hay dos sillas, podemos estar ahí… por la comida, no creo que se vaya a acabar el mundo por que esperen unos momentos, ¿no te parece? –

Acto seguido, ambos caminaban a aquél lugar ante la mirada incrédula del mesero que iba a servir el plato fuerte apenas, pero que tuvo que esperar unos buenos momentos para que fuera aprovechado el platillo.

- Asi que es el encaje… dime, querido Kaworu, ¿cuánto te gusta el encaje? – preguntó con un dejo de coquetería la alemana.

- como ya dije, bastante, me encanta… me fascina – respondió con el mismo tono, no entreviendo lo que Asuka tenía entre manos.

- ¿te fascina? Dime Kaworu – mencionó tomando su mano derecha – ¿deseas sentirlo?

A Kaworu parecía que se le salía el corazón por la boca, ¿tocar ahí? El corazón latía a mil por hora, el gritaría que sí, mas se quedó de pie, detenido ahí sin saber que responder, lo cierto era que Asuka lo tenía acorralado.

PD: Hola, espero que les esté gustando como va la cita de estos cuatro chicos, cada uno en su momento y espacio. Os invito a que pasen a probar el foro de la historia, comentarios, etc… aquí:

.net/topic/85051/36116721/1/

¡Y gracias por seguir dando Review!


	43. Chapter 43

_Disclaimer: Neon Genesis Evangelion pertenece a Hideaki Anno y a Gainax Studio_

Aleksast & Ibrahim Nerost

Present:

**NEON GENESIS EVANGELION**

**"NERV Tech Project"**

**~- CAPÍTULO CATORCE: SUITE PARA UNA CENA -~ Parte Dos -**

- A-ahí, ¿qué? Querida _Fräulein_, creo que escuché mal – replicó con una duda enorme en el rostro, tartamudeaba y su piel tomaba un tono no muy distinto a un jitomate.

- Parece que eres de los que necesitan guía… más interesante – respondía ella, tomando la mano temblorosa de Nagisa, quien por primera vez en bastante tiempo estaba sufriendo un ataque nervioso, la temperatura estaba alta y su corazón parecía ir a una velocidad inhumana. La llevó a su pecho, rozando el encaje apenas, y pareció sentir electricidad en todo su cuerpo.

- Mmm… parece que me gusta más todo lo que esta debajo de este vestido, mi querida _fräulein_, toda pequeña fibra, molécula, átomo de lo que está debajo de él – mencionó con cierta coquetería, mientras dedicaba una mirada bastante incitadora a la alemana, quien llevó la mano a su rostro y la besó.

- Creo que este es un buen lugar para pasarlo bien, Kaworu – susurró seductoramente, mientras respondía a la mirada indiscreta de su acompañante.

- Te deseo, Asuka… no sabes cuanto… y no es sólo eso, lo sabes – le dijo al oído, mientras delicadamente recorría con su mano la tersa piel de Asuka, su cuello, mientras se inundaba su mente de una sensasión bastante profunda, como si miles de nervios enviaran impulsos a su nuca.

- Lo sé, lo sé… me haces sentir rara, aunque confieso que me gusta como se siente… ¿qué es lo que más te gusta de mi? – preguntó con un dejo de curiosidad - ¿qué es lo que te hace enloquecer?

- Esa es una pregunta muy dificil de responder así como así, y no es válido, querida, si aún no te contemplo toda – respondía con sensualidad, esa sensualidad que transmitía con la mirada y parecía encantar a la pelirroja.

- ¿Qué tal si esto es un comienzo? – volvió a cuestionar, mientras de pie rodeaba el cuello de Kaworu con ambos brazos, y lentamente acercaba su rostro al de él, con los labios entreabiertos, sintiendo lentamente el ligero roce con los experimentados labios de Kaworu, que apetecían posarse una y otra vez en aquella boca exquisita. Un beso que poco a poco les llenaba de un placer intrínseco, al tiempo en que las manos de Asuka parecían exploradoras inquietas de la cabellera del albino, recorriéndole con una cadencia excitante, lentamente, sus miradas parecían buscarse con impacible ansiedad, lo mismo que sus lenguas, que comenzaban a tocarse como si de la primera vez se tratara, con temor mas una agitación que se hacía presente. Uno tras otro, los breves tiempos de respiro hacían que la temperatura se elevara bastante, más cuando Kaworu acariciaba la espalda y las caderas de la alemana, lenta, muy lentamente.

- Detente – susurró ella, y aunque Kaworu no quisiera, detuvo su exploración en la boca de la alemana, quien parecía estar más que satisfecha – Kaworu, no quiero algo de lo cual me pueda arrepentir después, lo mejor es calmarnos un poco.

- ¿Estás segura? Yo haré lo que tu dispongas… pero eres mala al dejarme así, querida… tendrás que compensarlo con algo – respondió con una sonrisa traviesa, mirando los azules ojos de su querida ninfa.

- Hmph… que problema, yo también necesito… te necesito – corrigió ella, mientras acariciaba su rostro una vez más – además, no has respondido mi pregunta

- Ah, ah… pues aún no termino de ver qué es lo que más me gusta, pero querida… ¿realmente es necesario parar? – hizó un ligero ademán de incomprensión, al tiempo en que besaba su frente.

- ¿Tanto lo deseas? Yo deseo que me respondas… y también te deseo a ti… tal parece que el desayuno se quedará para otra ocasión – respondió, mientras se dejaba besar desde el cuello hasta la nuca por un Kaworu que parecía estar en las nubes, y llevarla a las nubes, por cierto. Disfrutaba cada beso en su piel, le hacía tanto bien que no pudo evitar soltar un ligero gemido a razón de ello. ¿Dónde había aprendido a ser así? Se suponía que el había estado encerrado en NERV Alemania, mas actuaba como si de un experto en el arte se tratara.

- O, podemos desayunar tranquilamente y durante la tarde salir a caminar – sugirió él, al tiempo en que cesaba los mimos a la alemana.

- Trato hecho –

_**Mientras tanto**_, Shinji y Rei degustaban tranquilamente su desayuno, sin mayores prisas ni presiones, disfrutaban ampliamente de todo aquello. Rei no podía evitar mirar que su querida pareja tenía cierta inquietud, que inútilmente intentaba ocultar, y pensó que sería bueno saber qué le preocupaba.

- Shinji, ¿te sientes bien? – preguntó con sinceridad, y ante la pregunta Ikari arqueó la ceja como desentendido.

- ¿a qué te refieres, Rei? – interpeló a su defensa, extrañado ante la misma pregunta.

- Parece como si algo te preocupara, ¿realmente estás bien? – y le miró con consternación, esperando una buena respuesta por parte de su querido novio.

- Sí, es sólo que… no lo sé, pero no tiene importancia, si tu estás bien yo lo estoy – respondió con cierta dificultad, realmente no sabía por qué estaba así.

- Me pregunto si Kaworu ha sobrevivido a Asuka todo este tiempo – cambió de tema, para dejar de incomodar a Shinji.

- Yo creo que sí, él deseaba con muchas ansias esta cita con Asuka, y tal parece que va muy bien para él – mencionó, agradecido de no tener que volver a responder que estaba bien – al menos no hay escándalo que diga lo contrario – puntualizó.

- ¿qué haremos después? –

- ¿Después? Quizá podríamos ir a tu habitación y… o… simplemente ir por ahí, donde nuestros pasos nos lleven – respondió, algo apenado.

- A mi habitación, ahí tendremos más privacidad, además, no creo que alguien diga nada si vienes a mi habitación unos momentos… ¿qué quieres hacer? –

- Esto… er… uhm… pues podríamos simplemente hablar, lo siento, fue una pésima idea – se disculpaba, mas un rubor en su rostro lo ponía aún más avergonzado.

- Hagámoslo, ir a mi habitación… - respondió ella, mordiéndose el labio inferior


	44. Chapter 44

_Disclaimer: Neon Genesis Evangelion pertenece a Hideaki Anno y a Gainax Studio_

Aleksast & Ibrahim Nerost

Present:

**NEON GENESIS EVANGELION**

**"NERV Tech Project"**

**~- CAPÍTULO CATORCE: SUITE PARA UNA CENA -~ Parte Tres -**

Momentos después, acabado el desayuno Asuka se levantó con la expresión más furibunda que nadie hubiere visto antes, lo que en verdad asustó a Kaworu que casi saltaba de su asiento al verla.

- ¡Pervertido! No sé como acepté una cita contigo, Kaworu Nagisa, eres un… ¡incorregible! Nuestra primera cita y te comportas como un hamster en celo, _Scheisse_, no pensé que creyeras que te iba a salir tan fácil, tan sencillo, como si a Asuka Langley Soryhu fuera una facilona… ¿eso te creíste? Eres insensato, impulsivo, y todo un galán que sólo me quiere coquetear un rato y salir campante con un trofeo de caza… a-ah, no señor… ¿Dónde quedó la decencia en este mundo? – reclamaba, ante la pavorosa cara de Kaworu que la observaba desentendido.

- Pe-pero, esto… ¿cómo? Si hace unos momentos… - tartamudeó, pero de nada le sirvió ante la inquisitiva mirada de la pelirroja.

- te puse a prueba, quise ver si realmente valía la pena salir contigo, ¿acaso crees que de la noche a la mañana yo voy a estar totalmente dispuesta a lo que diga usted, señor? ¡NO! ¿en qué has tenido la cabeza todo este tiempo? Pensé que eras menos torpe y crédulo que el blandengue mequetrefe de Shinji Ikari, pero parece que te contagió un poco de su carácter… ¡así no se trata a una dama! No cuando comienzas una relación, ¡eres tonto, tonto, tonto! ¿Qué hay dentro de esa cabecita? ¿sólo testosterona y nada de neuronas? ¡_Mein Gott_! No puede ser que yo me enamorara de un tipo así – suspiró al final, recriminando todo aquello

- ¿E-e-enamorada? – preguntó con cierta sorpresa el joven albino

- ¿Crees que de otra forma aceptaría una cita así? De ninguna manera… no sé que te veo, pero definitivamente ya no puedo evitarlo, aunque debes volverte más sensato en lo que haces, y no ser tan indecente – reafirmó ella, contestando a la pregunta

- Aah, sí, creo que me dejé llevar por mis "impulsos" neuronales, y sé que aunque te pida perdón no me lo darías inmediatamente… ¿un helado en la tarde enmendaría mi torpe conducta? –

- Puede ser, depende de las circunstancias – respondió ella.

- Ajá, pero… ¿y ahora qué? –

- Es tiempo de volver a clases, y de irse a cambiar… en la noche quizá podrían las circunstancias cambiar a tu favor, todo puede pasar – dijo ella, mientras se alejaba rumbo a las habitaciones de las chicas, y dejaba al pobre Kaworu con ganas de golpear su cabeza contra la pared, ¿en qué estaba pensando? No vio venir tal jugarreta, y sobre todo que estuviera a prueba en ese momento, sin duda Asuka sabía como jugar con fuego sin quemarse, mas había escuchado de su boca que estaba enamorada de él ¿era cierto eso? Se sintió torpe, y se prometió no volver a ser tan confiado.

Tras unos momentos en los jardines, reflexionando lo recién acontecido, se dirigió a su recámara con la sorpresa que Shinji aún no regresaba, pensó que se le había adelantado mas tras revisar el vestidor supo que aún estaba con Rei, ¿tanto tiempo? Se preguntó, mientras volvía a cambiarse con el uniforme del instituto, y se encaminó a sus clases, buscando a Rei, si acaso estuviere en clases sabría darle seña sobre donde estaría Ikari. Tal fue su sorpresa que tras pasar las clases restantes, al no ver llegar a Shinji comenzó a investigar, sin darse cuenta de que Kensuke no había hablado con él en todo el día, fue éste quien se le acercó con una mirada de inspección, emulando a un investigador con lupa en busca de las pistas de un crimen.

- Kaworu Nagisa… ¿por qué te veo tan inquieto esta tarde? Pareciera que tienes el estofado en el fuego, y temes que pueda quemarse… dime, ¿qué tal nuestra doncella con aires de grandeza? ¿Qué te dijo? Suelta la sopa, pillo – le hablaba mientras le miraba con complicidad - ¿nuestra águila alemana sí se envolvió en las alas del halcón cazador o se te fue viva la paloma?

- ¿paloma? ¿¡Que dicho es ese Kensuke! Pues técnicamente todo iba mejor de lo que esperaba, pero caí redondito en la trampa… Ken, ¡me estaba probando! Y yo… bueno, ya me conoces… esto y aquello y ella que se veía tan dispuesta… esto… podría decirse que fallé en mis intentos, pero ella confesó estar enamorada de mi, ¿grandioso, no? genial, aunque me siento como un tarado… ¿y Shinji? – preguntó tras responderle a su amigo, quien parecía intentar evitar soltar una risa inminente

- el grandioso y encantador Kaworu falló en su misión por pasarse de emocionado… que cosa más graciosa – mencionó entre risas – yo pensé que eras más calmado, ya veo que eres algo crédulo… ya sabes que las chicas les pega la idea de probar a su pareja cuando les viene en gana… ¿ah, Shinji? Pues según me han informado algunas amigas de mi novia, está en el cuarto de Rei, desde la mañana… ¿te ganó tu querido camarada? No puedo creerlo… que celos tengo, Shinji sigue con Rei a estas horas, y en su cuarto… no me quisiera imaginar lo que estuvieren haciendo

- ¡¿QUÉ QUÉ QUÉ! – exclamó Kaworu, tan fuerte que casi le revienta los oídos a Kensuke – esto… ¿acaso Rei está…? Oh por dios… Shinji me va ganando la partida... lo oigo y no puedo creerlo – confesó, ¿acaso su compañero de cuarto había estado más de cuatro horas en el cuarto de Rei? Se le hizo una imagen mental de lo que supuestamente estarían haciendo (una _clase intensiva de anatomía_) y se llevó la mano a la boca, negó con la cabeza pero las pruebas eran bastante claras. Shinji estaba con Rei, ¿pero tanto tiempo? Lo que no sabía era que no estaban haciendo lo que él estaba pensando…


	45. Chapter 45

_Disclaimer: Neon Genesis Evangelion pertenece a Hideaki Anno y a Gainax Studio_

Aleksast & Ibrahim Nerost

Present:

**NEON GENESIS EVANGELION**

**"NERV Tech Project"**

**~- CAPÍTULO QUINCE: TIEMPO -~ Parte Uno –**

Kaworu no se podía tragarse el hecho de que su compañero de cuarto estuviera tanto tiempo en la habitación de Rei, quien convenientemente no compartía el cuarto con ninguna alumna. Horas antes, Shinji y Rei, tomados de la mano se dirigían al susodicho lugar, con una sonrisa en los labios. Cuando estuvieron dentro del lugar, Rei le mostró la televisión y consola de juegos, que había solicitado unos días antes, y que sabía que Shinji le gustaban ciertos juegos, ella también tenía un gusto, en especial por juegos de batalla. Shinji quedó asombrado y mostró un poco menos de nerviosismo.

- Shinji, quiero pasar el resto del día contigo – mencionó Rei, abrazandole por detrás.

- ¡Ah! Rei, ¿pero qué haremos? – cuestionó con nerviosismo al tener detrás a Ayanami, abrazándole de esa manera

- No sé, dimelo tu, fuiste el de la idea de venir a mi cuarto – replicó ella, sonriendo con candidez, esperando la respuesta

- Pues fue lo primero que venía a la mente, Rei… ¿acaso juegas en con esta consola? –

- sí, hace poco que llegó aquí, y parece interesante… he visto que Kensuke los juega muy a menudo, y me pareció atrayente, tanto que pedí uno para mí, y que quisiera usarlo contigo – respondió, mientras le tomaba del brazo

- lo que sea mientras esté contigo, Rei, aunque no me esperaba que a una chica tan seria como tu jugara videojuegos, me sorprendes –

- Y aún hay cosas que no sabes de mi – le dijo al oído, lo que ocasionó que a Ikari se le subieran los colores repentinamente.

- Pero tu sabes todo de mí, no se vale – hizo un ligero puchero.

- Hay cosas que aún no sé de ti, Shinji… pero muero por descubrirlas – susurró ella, mientras le besaba la mejilla. El simple acto de tener un roce con la nívea piel de Rei hacía enrojecer a Ikari, quien respondió con una sonrisa. Ella tomó ambos mandos y le extendió uno a él, y al poco tiempo estaban ya jugando un juego de batalla campal ambientado en la época medieval.

- Esto es algo distinto a lo que juega Kensuke, que sólo son luchas de robots y de naves interestelares, me parece divertido – dijo Shinji al cabo de un rato, sin dejar la vista del televisor

- Me agrada que lo hagas, no sabía qué elegir y lo decidí al azar, tal parece que no fue mala elección – confesó ella, con una sonrisa en los labios

Un buen rato pasaron juntos, entre juego y juego, hasta que el reloj marcó las dos de la tarde, momento en que Shinji vio que ya había pasado bastante tiempo ahí, detallando todo Rei demostró ser más hábil en el videojuego que Shinji, bien porque guardaba mejor los recursos que su ejército tenía, o bien porque era más prudente que él. Aunque Shinji era bastante hábil en cuanto a sus estrategias de defensa, por lo que cada batalla era un reto tanto para los atacantes como para la defensa, que más de una vez sucumbió ante la bien administrada ofensiva de Ayanami. En el momento en que volteó a ver el reloj el juego había terminado con una derrota para él.

- Ah, no pensé que pasara el tiempo tan rápido – mencionó Rei, siguiendo la mirada de Shinji – casi olvido que tengo un regalo para ti.

- ¿Un regalo? – preguntó él, sorprendido de que Rei tuviera planeado obsequiarle algún objeto

- Así es, algo que pensaba entregarte en las próximas fechas, pero creo que hoy es un dia especial para entregártelo – respondió ella, mientras se acercaba a una ligera cajita de color marrón, la tomó con cuidado y se volvió a Shinji, entregándole el obsequio – espero que te guste, Shinji.

Shinji tomó el regalo y lo abrió con cuidado, una cajita negra contenía dentro un moderno reloj de mano, color plateado. Abrió los ojos de la sorpresa, y recibió el regalo con júbilo. Rei miraba la alegría que Shinji mostraba, y sintió un gran calor en su corazón, señal de satisfacción.

- Yo no tengo un regalo para ti, Rei, pero es precioso este reloj que me has dado – Shinji dijo, con un dejo de tristeza al no poder corresponder fehacientemente el regalo que había sido de su total agrado, por lo que bajó la cabeza.

- No necesitas "algo" para corresponderme, tan sólo con tu amor me basta, Shinji… un beso, tu tiempo, el sentir que me quieres salda eso y mucho más – respondió ella, abrazándole cariñosamente

- Contigo soy el hombre más feliz del universo, Rei… todo momento contigo para mí es el paraiso – respondió Shinji, besando la frente de su adorada novia, y envolviendose en los brazos de ella permaneció por un tiempo, fue entonces que ella tuvo una idea para seguir la diversión.

- ¿Recuerdas la batalla contra aquél ángel que derrotaron tu y Asuka con una danza en conjunto? – preguntó Rei, tratando de dar un preámbulo de su propuesta

- Ah, sí, fue horrible tenerme que poner ropa de mujer, y tener casi que bañarme con ella, fue vergonzoso, ¿por qué lo mencionas? – respondió Shinji, haciendo acopio de memoria mientras se le venían a la mente las vergonzosas situaciones en que la mayor Katsuragi lo hizo pasar juntos.

- Encontré una variante un tanto diferente de aquél juego, algo llamado "Twitster", de esos juegos que se conservan desde antes del segundo impacto, aprietas un botón y te indica donde debes poner un pie, una mano, el otro pie y la otra mano, quien pierda el equilibrio pierde el juego – explicó con pericia – creo que puede ser nuestro siguiente juego

- ¿por qué no? es ese juego donde dos o tres integrantes juegan en un solo tapete, algo mencionaba Kensuke de ello, tal parece que era el juego favorito de Hikari, o algo así escuché –

- Aquí está, sólo hay que extenderlo sobre el suelo, hay suficiente espacio – indicó ella, observando el cuarto brevemente

- Yo lo extiendo – dijo autómatamente Shinji, haciendo los preparativos para disponer del juego, de tal forma que al poco tiempo estaba el tapete y el seleccionador automático listos en el suelo - listo – exclamó – las damas primero

- El perdedor va primero, Shinji, tu tiras – replicó con cierta gracia, sin evitar soltar una risilla

- Hmph, con que el perdedor primero, ni hablar – respondió resignado, quitandose los zapatos para poder estar a plena comodidad, presionó el botón y el indicador marcó pie derecho en rojo, sin mayor problema se colocó acorde a lo que era indicado

- Oh, por poco olvido que aún traigo el vestido… me cambiaré, no te muevas – mencionó ella, disponiendo rápidamente de la primera pijama y cambiandose en el baño, cuando estuvo lista se colocó en el área del tapete destinada al jugador dos, volvió a presionar el botón marcando mano derecha en azul.

Al cabo de un tiempo ambos jugadores estaban en posiciones bastante dificiles, Rei estaba casi por encima de Shinji, quien con trabajos podía mantenerse así, más con la respiración de ella en su nuca que le hacía temblar, el reloj marcó las tres y media de la tarde, la perilla se abrió (casualmente la puerta no tenía seguro) y un joven de plateados cabellos entró, y al ver la escena no evitó alzar ambas cejas, mostrando su sorpresa.

- ¿Dónde se han metido, par de tortolitos? Tuvimos clase y… oh, veo que están ocupados – mencionó con algo de incredulidad

- Kaworu – saludó Rei, sin dejar la posición en la que estaba - ¿te quieres unir a la partida?

- ¿Pa-pa-partida? Shinji, y yo pensé que era el más degenerado de los dos, ya veo que no te quedas tan atrás ¿eh? – tartamudeó Kaworu, para luego dirigirse al tercer piloto con aire de complicidad

- Es un simple juego, y nada tiene de eso que tanto dices – respondió al cuestionamiento – Rei, no creo que quieras que se una.

- Escuché eso, Shinji – mencionó Kaworu, forzando la boca en señal de recriminación – descuida Rei, es sólo que como no los vi en clase y medio mundo rumora cosas sobre que Shinji ha permanecido aquí desde la mañana y pues ya sabes, Kensuke, y una cosa llevó a la otra, y pasé a verificar que estuviesen con vida – se disculpaba, mintiendo en la parte final, pues sus motivos se basaban en su sentido de la curiosidad, ya característica en él

- Auch, creo que ya perdí – soltó un gemido de dolor cuando la pierna flaqueó del cansancio – ¿tomamos un café?

- Sí, creo que nos haría bien una breve caminata y un buen café, aunque yo prefiero un te con leche – secundó ella

- Yo los acompaño, Asuka dice que no será hasta las cinco de la tarde que me vuelva a dirigir la palabra, y bueno, creo que tengo tiempo suficiente como para distraerme un poco y abandonar estos nervios… ¿desde cuando me ha pasado esto? Ni cuando la mayor Katsuragi est… - se calló por un par de segundos – estuvo en nuestro viaje y ¿recuerdas? aquél incidente que nos tenía aterrados, y eso… sí, yo los acompañaré, claro que sólo si lo aprueba Rei

- Claro que puedes venir con nosotros – respondió ella – aunque para salir necesito cambiarme, no creo conveniente salir de aquí así – señaló el pijama amarillo

- Podemos esperar afuera, tarda lo que sea necesario – respondió Shinji, mientras salía del cuarto casi jalando de la manga del saco a Kaworu

- Oh, vamos, no era necesario llevarme a rastras para salir del cuarto de tu novia – reclamó insinuantemente – a que no adivinas que sucedió con Asuka

- Seguramente lo de cualquier novela romantica, bla bla bla, y ya son pareja, ¿me equivoco? –

- Y de qué manera… todo comenzó así – y comenzó a narrar lo acaecido durante la mañana en la cita con Asuka.


	46. Chapter 46

_Disclaimer: Neon Genesis Evangelion pertenece a Hideaki Anno y a Gainax Studio_

Aleksast & Ibrahim Nerost

Present:

**NEON GENESIS EVANGELION**

**"NERV Tech Project"**

**~- CAPÍTULO QUINCE: TIEMPO -~ Parte Dos –**

Kaworu narraba a vivo detalle todo lo sucedido con la segunda elegida y ex piloto del EVA 02, desde el momento bastante intenso de insinuaciones por ambas partes hasta el momento en que Asuka le lanzó un balde de agua fría, hablando figuradamente, y desveló que todo había sido una prueba del carácter de Kaworu, para intentar preveer cómo sería su situación futura en el remoto caso de que se volvieran pareja. Shinji no evitó soltar tremenda carcajada que no agradó para nada al albino.

- Ya se ha burlado suficiente Kensuke como para que te rías de esto, contrólate o las consecuencias podrían ser otras en la noche, recuerda Shinji, que vivimos en la misma habitación y mi curiosidad me lleva a lugares y actos no tan sensatos – amenazó insinuantemente lo que causó que Ikari parara de seco su risa.

- ¿Me estás amenazando? ¿Tu, Kaworu Nagisa me amenazas de hacerme algo? Nada que yo no permita, mi estimado _kamerad_ – respondió retador, cosa que se vió reflejada en su mirada y en la forma en que sonreía.

- Ya lo veremos – concluyó Kaworu, para girarse hacia la puerta y ver que Rei apenas salía con el uniforme escolar, y les seguía por detrás.

- Vamos a la cafetería, ha sido un día bastante divertido y activo – reafirmó ella.

El trío caminaba tranquilamente, haciendo comentarios tanto de lo sucedido en el cuarto de Ayanami como de la cita con Asuka, y platicando sobre el proyecto del segundo parcial, el cual debía de ser de tres participantes; Shinji y Kaworu estaban convencidos de que debían hacer un ligero cambio a la plantilla, de todas formas debían congregarse formalmente para el siguiente día, explicó el albino – Debe haber una variante conforme al equipo del anterior parcial – recordó, y fue que a ambos se les ocurrió una cosa en común, una chica debía integrar el equipo, así el proceso podría ser más interesante que siendo tres varones en el grupo de trabajo.

- Entonces el equipo que tenía anteriormente debe cambiar… eso supone un problema para nosotros que no fuimos a clases el día de hoy – mencionaba Shinji, ligeramente preocupado.

- Ah, y por cierto, me encontré a Misato por los pasillos poco antes de llegar con ustedes, parece que no le agradó la idea de que Asuka y yo estuvieremos ya en clase, pero después me dedicó una mirada y una sonrisa que me dieron a pensar otras cosas… ya sabes como es ella, no sé por qué lo habrá hecho – y sonrió sarcásticamente, mientras pasaba por su mente el recuerdo de aquel interrogatorio que acabó en un caluroso momento pasional entre él y la mayor.

- El que la mayor Katsuragi le eche "los tejos" a Kaworu no me parece novedad – indicó sorpresivamente la peliazul – pero Kaworu no está interesado en vivir un affaire constante con ella, ¿me equivoco, Kaworu-san? – preguntó, esperando una determinada respuesta

- No podías decirlo de mejor manera, Rei. Sólo una relación cordial – le guiñó un ojo – soy objeto de sus pensamientos más tenebres, y me imagino que Shinji no se queda atrás – mencionó dirigiendo la mirada a Ikari

- A mi no me metas, además Misato es de andar con jovenes más fornidos, mayores y demás, no creo figurar en sus "objetivos" de acoso – y fue que volteó a ver a Rei, que le miraba entretenidamente – lo lamento Rei, por poco que olvido que estabas aquí – se disculpó inútilmente

- No, no, esto me parece muy entretenido, que dos hombres hablen de una mujer que además es nuestra superior y el tema de conversación no es nada cotidianamente correcto… pero volviendo al proyecto, ¿cómo lo haremos entonces? Me supongo que ya casi todos han elegido a sus colegas de grupo – supuso ella, con un dejo de decepción

- Eso fue asunto arreglado, Rei, Shinji, estamos en esto juntos – repuso él, lo cual causó el sobresalto de los dos aludidos

- Oh, gracias Kaworu – sonrió animosamente, mientras Shinji parecía mostrar cierta consternación

- Salvados por ti, _kamerad_ , vamos a ordenar el café, ¿no? – sugirió Shinji, mientras escogía una mesa para sentarse

- Sí anda, en hora y media veo que tal mi suerte con Asuka, que aunque quiera esconderse en altanería, yo sé que está vuelta loca por mi – dijo con cierta vanagloria, mientras se frotaba las manos.

- En caso de que no funcione siempre tendrás apoyo de mi parte, Kaworu – le apoyó ella, sonriéndole.

- Oh, gracias Rei – alzó las cejas y sonrió alegremente, mientras que Shinji cerró por un momento sus ojos e hizo un gesto de desaprobación no muy evidente, mirando analíticamente a el albino.

- Por cierto, he escuchado algunos rumores sobre Kensuke, pero hay algo que aún no comprendo, y no sé si ustedes, ya que saben tanto del medio y más vocabulario extraño que yo, me puedan aclarar la duda que tengo – hizo mención la peliazul, mirando la carta de variedades con las que contaba la cafetería.

- ¿Sobre Kensuke? Por cierto, tiene tiempo que se nos ha distanciado después de que está con la menor de las gemelas… ¿Cómo era que se llamaban? Kimi y Kiyoko… pues no he sabido nada, pero seguramente ya cumplió ese sueño que tenía con la mayor y la doctora Akagi, sustituyendoles por ambas hermanitas – susurró Kaworu con aire perverso, lo cual causó la risa de Rei y en Shinji desaprobación inmediata, de repente alguien detrás de él le dio un golpecito en la cabeza con un libro.

- No digas tantas beldades de mi persona, Kaworu-san… tan pronto sentí que el tema de conversación giraba en torno a mi persona me dio por escuchar lo que están hablando, pero sigan discurriendo perlas sobre Kensuke Aida, la pobre Rei debe soportar a semejante par de lerdos – le espetó a ambos, mientras Kaworu sentía el dolor del golpe

- Saliste tu en el tema porque según nuestra invitada de honor y pareja de Shinji hay rumores sobre ti, pero ella no comprende una palabra y pues se atrevió a preguntarnos, no podemos negarnos a responder a una dama como Rei Ayanami, ¿te parece justo dejarla en el limbo del no saber? – cuestionó Kaworu

- Rumores, ¿de que tratan? Me interesa saber – respondió con interés, mientras se sentaba entre Kaworu y Shinji

- Pues muchas alumnas han mencionado en los corredores de los dormitorios para nosotras que tu mantienes un _ménage a trois_ con Kimi y Kiyoko, ¿qué es eso? – preguntó sin el menor atisbo de malicia.

- Ah, eh… er… esto… - tartamudeaban los tres, impactados por semejante pregunta

- lo que sea que signifique, yo no tengo – aclaró Kensuke – o aún no he tenido – susurró muy bajito – una de esas cosas, puedes estar segura de que mi relación con Kiyoko no involucra a su hermana, qué cosas dicen de uno – mencionó con fingida molestia – si me disculpan, debo ir a entregar un par de cosas para la clase de Historia.

Al momento en que Kensuke ya no se veía, Rei insistió en la pregunta, Kaworu tragó saliva y Shinji también, ese término no era correcto para una conversación convencional y menos en el instituto.

- De acuerdo Rei, yo te explicaré, sólo no vayas a gritar porque es algo un poco delicado – mencionó Kaworu, tras suspirar resignado, y se acercó al oído de Rei, explicandole breve y concisamente en qué consistía tal palabra, al instante ella enrojeció.

- Oh… esto… ¿Kensuke haría eso? Es totalmente incorrecto – respondió ella, saliendo a la defensa del aludido – un rumor bastante delicado y las chicas lo dicen con tal despreocupación.

- _Y no es el único que está pensando eso_ – murmuraba eso, ante la mueca rara que hizo Kaworu, en el instante en que los cafés y el té llegaron

- Totalmente – reafirmó él – _y un experimento bastante incitante, también _– pensó Kaworu – _Kaworu Nagisa, déjate de ideas pervertidas y aterriza_ – su conciencia le ordenó

- mejor cambiemos de tema, o los chicos aquí presentes pensarán que estamos acosando verbalmente a Rei – sugirió Shinji, abanicando su mano para refrescarse.

- Aunque no me importaría si Shinji lo desea – agregó, lo cual causó un vuelco al corazón de ambos, que casi se desmayan de semejante declaración

- Ni se te ocurra siquiera pensarlo, Kaworu – amenazó el aludido – no tengo esos gustos lascivos que los "baka hentai" que tanto denomina Asuka poseen.

- Yo no he dicho nada, pero ¿en serio Rei? Es incorrecto, y tu lo has dicho – rebuscó el albino, totalmente emocionado pero a la vez recriminando a Ayanami

- Probar no cuesta nada, decía la mayor Katsuragi – respondió ella con cierta coquetería

- _y se supone que el pervertido soy yo, pero Rei está insinuando que nosotros tres… No, debo estar o borracho o soñando para oír semejante cosa _– se decía mentalmente – Ah, Shinji, que dispuesta salió tu noviecita… no creo que seas capaz, Rei, no eres de esas personas.

- Finalmente concordamos en algo – secundó Shinji

- ¿realmente piensan eso? – arguyó ella, alzando una ceja de curiosidad


	47. Chapter 47

_Disclaimer: Neon Genesis Evangelion pertenece a Hideaki Anno y a Gainax Studio_

Aleksast & Ibrahim Nerost

Present:

**NEON GENESIS EVANGELION**

**"NERV Tech Project"**

**~- CAPÍTULO QUINCE: TIEMPO -~ Parte Tres –**

- ¿realmente piensan eso? – preguntó ella, alzando una ceja de curiosidad, mirando a ambos jóvenes que estaban enrrojecidos a más no poder.

- Nosotros seríamos incapaces de pedirte semejante cosa – respondió Kaworu, en un intento de aparentar decencia y recato.

- ¿Serías capaz de tener una relación de semejantes condiciones? ¿pues qué le explicaste a Rei como definición de _ménage a trois, _Kaworu? –

- Pues la verdad, una relación entre tres personas – declaró el albino, alzando los hombros.

- debiste ser más específico, Rei, Kaworu se refería a ese término en frances como un trío pero no en relación sentimental, sino que… en un encuentro… bueno… como decirlo sutilmente… pasional, carnal, amatorio, y eso por lo general es mal visto por la sociedad en general y contrapone los principios de monogamia inculcados en la moral – decía Shinji, intentando mantener la fortaleza en sus palabras.

- Eso fue lo que entendí, Shinji – expresó ella

- ¿Y aún así dices que estarías dispuesta a eso? – interrogó el aludido.

- Claro que no Shinji, tu eres sólo mío y no dejaría que alguien más me besara y acariciara, claro que si tu lo deseas, podría considerarlo – susurró ella, en un tono que rayaba en la dulzura y la lujuria.

Kaworu se aclaró la garganta – Tortolitos, ¿no les da ni un tantito de vergüenza decirse semejantes insinuaciones frente a mi? O es que ya me están incluyendo en sus planes de romance – replicó con fingida molestia

- No te pediría jamás algo que implique compartirte, nada que tu no desees – respondió Shinji, perdido entre la mirada de Rei

- Sí, como no – murmuró entre dientes el albino – si Rei está con tanta – enfatizó el "tanta" enarcando las cejas – disposición es por que nuestra amiga es bastante atrevida, podría jurar que se parece a mi… superiora, sí, de NERV…

- Buenas tardes, trío de tontos – saludó Asuka, llegando a la mesa donde estaban

- Entonces mañana haremos un trío – declaró Rei emocionada.

- ¡¿Qué? – exclamó la alemana, aturdida por el despreocupado comentario de Ayanami – Niña modelo, ¿ahora vas a salirme con que eres una cazahombres desvergonzada e impúdica que además de tener al tonto de Ikari quiere tener también a Kaworu?

- ¿R-r-Rei? – tartamuderaron ambos aludidos ante la sonrisa enigmática de la peliazul

- Pues no me quedó otra alternativa, Asuka – respondió ella

- ¿¡Alternativas? –

- Tranquilos chicos, me refería a que los tres trabajaremos en conjunto – aclaró ella - ¿pensaban otra cosa?

- Como siga hablando en doble sentido me dará un infarto, pero sí, mañana tendremos que comenzar el proyecto – dijo Kaworu, recuperando su tono original de piel

- Y yo que pensé que… ¿Rei, tu trabajar con dos hombres? Sospechoso – mencionó Asuka, enviando una mirada furibunda al albino – Kaworu, no me hables hasta que estés fuera del alcance de la niña modelo, doy por suspendida nuestra relación – sentenció.

- ¡¿Suspendida! Ya te digo yo que está suspendido, me celas sin razón, y ahora por hacer un favor a un par de amigos crees que yo no quiero estar contigo, o lo que sea que esa mentecilla suya, querida, esté maquinando sobre mi persona – refutó él, levantandose de su lugar – si no sabes lo que sientes por mi y tampoco puedes confiar, me parece que sí debemos suspender esta relación hasta nuevo aviso, porque no he dado razones para que dudes de mí, al menos no desde que te dije lo que siento por ti, pero bien – se viró a Ikari y a Ayanami, con una expresión más tranquila – Shinji, te esperaré en la habitación, Rei, nos veremos mañana después de clases para comenzar nuestro proyecto, que será intensamente emocionante, y que aseguraré será el mejor de todo el grupo.

- _Scheisse_ – maldijo la alemana, retirándose a zancadas del lugar, a contrario de Kaworu quien parecía muy tranquilo dirigirse a los dormitorios masculinos. Asuka se sentía extrañada con el valor y entereza de Kaworu, pocas veces se le podía ver tan furibundo pero a la vez tan determinado en hacer claro lo que quería, ella no supo ni qué responder, sólo que cualquier plan de cita sorpresa en la semana se había ido a la basura, él sonreía cási malévolamente, con las manos en los bolsillos, ya algo tramaba en sus adentros, algo que le aclararía de una vez por todas que él no era juguete de nadie, ni estaba para reclamos sin sentido.

- Creo que sí le dolió lo último que le dijo Asuka – declaró Rei, rompiendo el silencio

- Ya lo creo, pero… estabas bromeando hace rato, ¿verdad? Sabes que jamás te pediría algo tan vergonzoso – Shinji comentó, analizando la mirada de Ayanami

- Claro que estaba bromeando, tontito, quería ver su reacción de algo que generalmente sueñan los hombres a tu edad – explicó ella – por las reacciones de ambos, llegué a la conclusión de que son de confiar, tanto tu como Kaworu son honestos y buenos, y eso me alegra mucho

- ¿Entonces ya sabías el significado de la palabra? – preguntó exhaltado Shinji

- Por supuesto que sí, con tanto que he leído, algún par de libros sobre el tema, supe que me dirían al principio algo no tan claro, luego ya la verdad concreta… querido, me enorgullece que tengas una mente pura y sana, que sólo piensa en mi – le respondió ella, besando sus labios brevemente y tomando su mano

- Y tu que sólo piensas en mí – correspondió acariciando sus cabellos con ternura, enredandose en su mirada escarlata que envolvía su mente por completo – no me vuelvas a jugar una de esas, amor

- Prometido – respondió ella, brindando su más bella sonrisa a Shinji, quien sintió un calorcito confortante en su pecho – ahora hay que tomarnos esto e ir a dormir, mañana tendremos suficiente trabajo.

- Lamento que Kaworu esté triste por un malentendido, pero creo que ahora sabe que Asuka no parece estar segura de quererlo ni de confiar en él, sólo espero que no salga lastimado de este lío – Shinji comentó, volviendo a tomar otro trago del café

- De todos modos nos tiene a nosotros, que estamos para apoyarle en todo momento… tu, más que nadie –


	48. Chapter 48

_Disclaimer: Neon Genesis Evangelion pertenece a Hideaki Anno y a Gainax Studio_

Aleksast & Ibrahim Nerost

Present:

**NEON GENESIS EVANGELION**

**"NERV Tech Project"**

**~- CAPÍTULO DIECISÉIS: EL GRAN PROYECTO -~ Parte Uno –**

Seis de la mañana, y la Danza Húngara número seis sonaba como despertador. Shinji abrió los ojos lentamente, y lo primero que vió fue la mano de Kaworu tapándole la boca, la retiró de ahí y como pudo apagó la alarma. Pronto recordó lo que pasó hacía unas horas y la razón por la cual Nagisa dormía en su cama, fue que entonces tomó su manó y suavemente le despertó.

|-Flashback-|

Kaworu no estaba cuando Shinji llegó, cosa que preocupó a Ikari, puesto que se había retirado antes que él, y pensó que esperarlo sentado en su cama era lo mejor que podía hacer puesto que salir a buscarlo podía ser tanto dificil como inútil, así que se quitó los zapatos, el chaleco y el saco con la corbata, y esperó tan sólo vistiendo el pantalón y la camisa del uniforme, cruzando las manos esperando que su compañero no hubiera tenido algún accidente o algo que pudiera ser de peligro para él. Fueron dos horas en las cuales esperó pacientemente, y al ser las once de la noche decidió apagar la luz, pero seguía esperando, poco después aparecería él, apenas visible por la luz nocturna que brindaba la luna tras la cortina.

- Shinji, yo hasta aquí topé, ya no puedo más – mencionó en voz queda, tomándose del pelo ligeramente, despejando su frente – si me quiere, bien… si no me quiere, realmente ya no va a importarme mucho, después de todo si duda de mí es porque cuando me dijo que estaba enamorada de mí estaba mintiendo.

- Kaworu… ven aquí, te vez como si hubieras estado bajo la lluvia durante un buen rato, sientate que te traigo una toalla enseguida – se levantó el invitando a el aludido a tomar asiento en su cama, yendo luego por una toalla para secarle y evitar así un posible resfriado o algo peor, volvió al poco tiempo, y comenzó a secarle poco a poco; tanto el saco como el conjunto entero del uniforme, le retiró todo y enseguida le proporcionó de una pijama seca y limpia que estaba en el vestidor.

- ¿Sabes qué es lo peor de todo? Que ya no me va a importar nada de ella, si ríe, si me ve, nada, porque aunque me duela, debo dejarla decidir, y que ella decida como obtener su propia felicidad, yo bastante tuve ya con ilusionarme de más en esta cita, intenté ser como ella, poner dureza al frente pero es imposible estar tranquilo y vivaz cuando por dentro uno está no triste, sino decepcionado de quien más expectativas guardé – relataba con voz quebrada por algunas lágrimas que comenzaron a rodar por sus mejillas

- Tienes razón en dejarla por un tiempo, si realmente llega a enamorarse de ti o lo está, se dará cuenta de su error, a pesar de que a escondidas en el pasado dimos motivos para que desconfiara tanto de mí como de ti, pero eso ya quedó atrás, nada se supo y jamás nada se sabrá – intentó animarle Shinji, ofreciendo su hombro para que Kaworu descargara su tristeza – el fin justifica los miedos, y tu superaste los tuyos, ahora depende de qué tanto pase por su cabeza para que ella supere los suyos… ¿sabes? Cuando lloras pareces realmente un ángel vuelto humano…

- Es que jamás lloré por nada, Shinji, y a lo que mi "orgullo" respecta, lo peor es que la razón por la cual estoy llorando, harían algunos meses, la consideraría patética y absurda… sí, soy todo un ángel… ¿tendrá que ver con que Tabris me haya elegido como modelo a imitar? Odio a los ángeles enviados en el pasado, más a ese que se atrevió a pasarse por mi lugar – confesó Kaworu, mientras recostaba su cabeza en el hombro de Shinji

- Bien, creo que es hora de que te tengas mayor consideración por tu persona, y es preciso recordarte que no estarás solo nunca, tienes a Rei, y me tienes a mí, que siempre estaré ahí para brindarte mi amistad, apoyo y comprensión – declaró Ikari, dando una palmadita al hombro de Nagisa, quien sonrió entre lágrimas

- Tienes razón, teniendolos a los dos, y en especial a ti, ¿qué me puede faltar? Tienes toda la razón, es hora de que vuelva a ser feliz sin depender de eventos que ya con el tiempo se darán, no pienso darle el beneficio de verme mal a Asuka, y creo que tengo pensado qué hacer para superar esta caída, pero por el momento quiero tranquilidad, y poder disfrutar el tiempo con la gente que me aprecia… gracias Shinji, como tu no hay dos, ni aunque te clonaran – agradeció él, con un enérgico abrazo

- Clonarme, sólo tu tendrías esa loca idea Kaworu, clonarme… no tienes nada que agradecer –

- Curioso… apenas percibo que esta pijama mía es idéntica a la tuya, blanca de color, cálida… ¿me dejarás dormir contigo? –

- sólo dormir, bajo la condición de que no vuelvas a tu vieja manía de andar tentándome a tus experimentos, o de que te pongas melancólico, que un rato te soporto, pero ya después de esto no te la creo – advirtió Ikari

- Ya, ya… mira que para experimentos Rei, aunque pensandolo bien… Kensuke ya sabrá mucho del tema –

- Kensuke será otaku, y con un toque de perversión, pero créeme que aún conserva la decencia – respondió Shinji – y sobre la graciosa de Rei, por poco te pilla los pensamientos, pero como eres tan buen actor, cree que eres tan casto como los santos.

- Y ella de monja resultó ser una vivita para esto… ah, yo que ya me estaba haciendo a la idea… - suspiró Kaworu, ya repuesto

- ni te hagas de ideas, _mein kamerad_, porque bajo ninguna circunstancia dejaría que esa fantasía se volviera realidad, menos ella, que resultó ser bastante astuta –

- A que por tu mente también pasó lo mismo –

- Hmph, no te voy a mentir, lo pensé un poquito nada más – contestó Shinji

- Eso, mi camarada, es actividad hormonal, así que no te extrañe –

- Hormonas, pff… no, lo que sucede es que de vivir contigo me estoy volviendo como tú –

- Ahora resulta que yo soy el culpable de que tengas un gusto distinto para con las mujeres… incluyanse pensamientos, sueños y demás… Mmm, me parece que tu ya eras así y te estás desinhibiendo… no me eches la culpa de que la hormona te rebote a mil por hora la cabeza y otras extremidades más –


	49. Chapter 49

_Disclaimer: Neon Genesis Evangelion pertenece a Hideaki Anno y a Gainax Studio_

Aleksast & Ibrahim Nerost

Present:

**NEON GENESIS EVANGELION**

**"NERV Tech Project"**

**~- CAPÍTULO DIECISÉIS: EL GRAN PROYECTO -~ Parte Dos –**

Seis de la mañana, y Shinji seguía en la cama con Kaworu, intentando despertarle no tan abruptamente. Inútil, por más que intentó moverlo. Kaworu siempre dormía del lado del buró, y como la cama estaba pegada a la pared (no pegada literalmente, pero no había espacio entre cama y pared) no tenía más escapatoria, como pudo intentó salir, y en el momento en que tenía una pierna fuera y una dentro, despertó, parpadeando para poder ver bien lo que tenía enfrente, o mejor dicho, encima.

- ¿Estoy soñando esto o porqué estas en esa posición? – balbuceó somnoliento

- Ah, pues por gusto, este es uno de tus sueños en el cual me involucras – respondió sarcásticamente – ¡intento salir de mi cama! Odio este techo de litera, no sé por qué rayos lo ponen, y encima tapan por debajo de la cama dejando como única salida el lado del buró, donde tu dormías plácidamente mientras yo me movía como podía porque tapas la salida, mi estimado camarada, ah pero esto es un sueño… como no

- pues que sueño tan molesto – volvió a decir con pereza – déjame dormir – replicó, y se volteó logrando así que Shinji se dirigiera al suelo, mas éste por reacción tomó su brazo y cayeron ambos de la cama, Kaworu encima de Shinji, aún sin estar plenamente despierto.

Shinji abrió los ojos poco después, sintió una punzada de dolor en la espalda aunado con algo que le horrorizó notar, su boca estaba rozando la de su compañero de cuarto, de inmediato lo hizo a un lado sin mucha brusquedad y se secó los labios. La sensación de la respiración de Kaworu y esto habían causado que por la cercanía a Shinji se le enrrojecieran las orejas y un poco las mejillas, pero de inmediato se puso de pie y envió una mirada asesina a Nagisa.

- ¿Con que dormido eh? Ya verás cuando te ponga las manos encima – amenazó él

- baja la voz… ¿por qué al final de este sueño sentí algo raro en mi boca por unas fracciones de segundo? Y parece que caí pero no sobre el suelo – bostezaba el albino, desentendiendo el accidente

- Porque en primer lugar no era un sueño, intentaba salir de la cama, tu te volteaste, te agarré y caíste encima de mí y "casualmente" me diste un beso dormido, así que te advierto Kaworu Nagisa, nunca de los nuncas te duermas de ese lado de la cama cuando necesites dormir en la mía, porque no me parece nada gracioso tirarme de la cama, de mi cama, ¿entendiste? –

- Lo lamento mucho, pero hace un par de días que no dormía tan bien – respondió Kaworu, levantandose del suelo

- Ah, pero a sabiendas de que intentaba salir te volteas y se te hace correcto besarme –

- Oh vamos, no ha sido nada de gravedad, y no fue mi intención, lo que pasa es que necesitaba ponerme comodo, tengo mucho sueño –

- Pues arriba, perezoso, que tenemos que llegar temprano a nuestra clase y después vernos con Rei para…-

- Para el proyecto, lo sé… hoy espero que sea mejor que ayer, fijate que antes de este molesto sueño estaba a punto de tomar un vuelo a Alemania, en mis sueños, exactamente a Frankfturt, iba a ver ese castillo a la orilla del Rhin, pero mi querido camarada me tuvo que arruinar el viaje –

- ¿Sigues queriendo dormir? Eres increíble Kaworu –

- Siempre, aunque en serio que Rei me dejó pensando bastante en lo que dijo ayer, más aunado con unas ganas de desquitarme que no te imaginas cuán grandes eran, y estas hormonas en plena revolución… definitivamente ya cambié en estos meses aquí, Kaworu Nagisa del inicio de curso hubiera aceptado inmediatamente tal proposición por "saber que se siente", pero no te sulfures que no pretendo nada con Rei, aunque creo que no sería mala idea lo que estuve pensando anoche antes de dormir… sí, y se precisamente con quien – comentó el aludido, mientras se cambiaba la pijama por una muda limpia del uniforme

- Además, desconfiar de ti y dudar debe tener motivos… y tu vas a darselos… ¿con quién lo harás? – preguntó Shinji, mientras se dirigía al vestidor.

- Hmph, tengo la "cómplice" perfecta para estos casos… Kensuke una vez me la presentó, debido a que es prima de un amigo, trabaja en el colegio, es apenas un año mayor que nosotros y está que no te la puedo contar porque hay que verla – explicó Kaworu, frotándose las manos.

- ¿La oficinista del sótano? –

- Exactamente, o la otra opción sería la maestra de economía, que es bastante joven, esos cabellos tangerina, ojos radiantes – suspiró, haciéndose una imagen mental de ella – ¿te has dado cuenta de que su falda no es tan larga como cuando comenzamos el curso? – Kaworu se mordió el labio inferior – y a que tu no pudiste evitar verla completita, sé que tuviste una clase privadita para ti solito…

- Oye, oye… ¿Qué soy Kaworu Nagisa para intimar con ella? A mi no me va el papelazo de casanova… aunque a ti te queda como anillo al dedo, pero a sabiendas de lo que Asuka me hizo… no estaría mal que te echaras una canita al aire… ¿estás seguro de considerar a la maestra Ibura como objeto de cortejo ocasional? –

- Mmm, claro que sí, además rima con mi nombre… -

- Pero si la vicias a ti, y Asuka se da cuenta hay de dos; o la maestra te hará la vida imposible el resto del curso o tanto ella como Asuka te matan tortuosa y lentamente –

- Mejor sería que ambas no se den cuenta, aunque si me matan, primero me cumplan mi última voluntad – respondió Kaworu, con una sonrisa en los labios, dirigiendo su mirada a Shinji – realmente Rei tiene buenas ideas, aunque sea sólo para bromear

- Tu sí que tienes loca la hormona y dormida la neurona… pero en fin, vamonos ya que quiero pasar por una taza de café y una rebanada de pie de queso –

- _Ich wollte nur fünf Minuten allein mit Ibura Suchiro_ – respondió Kaworu – tan sólo para comenzar el día calientito.

- Cinco minutos – le dio un zape en la cabeza a Kaworu – tu sí que no tienes ni la más mínima idea de la vergüenza

- Si que la tengo, pero dejemos de hablar del querer hacer, que me da hambre y quien sepa alemán y haya escuchado eso arruinará mis planes de desquite, así que andando –


	50. Chapter 50

_Disclaimer: Neon Genesis Evangelion pertenece a Hideaki Anno y a Gainax Studio_

Aleksast & Ibrahim Nerost

Present:

**NEON GENESIS EVANGELION**

**"NERV Tech Project"**

**~- CAPÍTULO DIECISÉIS: EL GRAN PROYECTO -~ Parte Tres –**

- Qué emocionante día, ¿no te parece? A mitad de curso y parece que todos están preocupados por los exámenes… ¡Y hablando de exámenes! El sábado toca ensayo general del Concierto 20 para Piano de Mozart… y no hemos asistido a esa clase dos veces consecutivas – Kaworu le comentó a Shinji, visiblemente consternado

- Rayos, a mi me toca el piano y no he practicado nada últimamente; nos quedan dos semanas y media para el gran y último ensayo – Shinji contestó, compartiendo el sentimiento de miedo.

- Tengo una grandiosa idea, si acabamos mañana el proyecto para la clase tendremos suficiente tiempo para practicar, debemos meternos a escondidas al salón, o persuadir a la casera de llaves para tal efecto – indicó el albino, enfatizando lo último con un guiño.

- Ya creo que caiga ante tus encantos – respondió Shinji, riéndose de lo último que su amigo mencionó

- Ya lo verás, pero mientras tenemos algo pendiente con ese bomboncito tuyo de cabellera azulada llamada Rei, que te pienso compensar lo de la mañana con un favorcito el día de mañana con una sorpresa – repuso él

- Habrá que esperarla para sentarnos los tres en una sola fila – supuso Ikari, recargándose en la pared a un costado de la puerta de entrada al salón

- Mejor entremos, así aseguramos un lugar para nosotros tres – sugirió Kaworu, haciendo una indicación con la mano para que Shinji le siguiera, tras buscar el lugar adecuado, convenientemente lejos de Asuka y Hikari, tomaron asiento y esperaron pacientemente a la tercer involucrada en el proyecto de Historia. Tras unos momentos, Rei Ayanami hacía acto de presencia con una radiante sonrisa dirigida telepáticamente a Shinji, saludó también a Kaworu y se sentó entre ellos dos, sacando sus cosas para la clase.

- Buenos días chicos, ¿durmieron bien anoche? – preguntó ella, interesada en la reacción después de que Kaworu ayer saliera caminando con suma tranquilidad, pero por dentro hecho un revoltijo de sensaciones distintas, una sobresalía entre todas las otras; la decepción.

- Dormí espléndidamente, aunque quien me despertó parece que no lo pasó nada mal, hasta el momento en que tuvo que hacer mil esfuerzos por sacarme de mi delicioso sueño – dirigio sus ojos a Shinji, quien le respondió la mirada con otra de molestia.

- No sé por qué me da la impresión de que Kaworu lo hace a propósito – respondió este último, cruzando los brazos.

- Lo que pasa es que cuando el avioncito entra en el hangar en el sueño, suele atorarse a veces, así que entra y sale a manera de quedar dentro de su sitio – explicó el aludido – soy aviador en mis sueños, ¿sabes? Y un aviador de muchos destinos, este último fue en Inglaterra, exactamente en Manchester.

- Así que sueñas con ser aviador, Kaworu, qué interesante – dijo Rei, poniendo atención en lo que el muchacho de grisaceos cabellos relataba.

- _Así que entró a un hangar que no le correspondía, se metió a la fuerza y por eso llegó tarde y mojado_ – mencionó por sus adentros Shinji, intentando deducir el trasfondo de la oración –_ ¡Kaworu ayer no estuvo solo toda la noche! _– exclamó mentalmente – Sí, Kaworu es un aviador muy experimentado en sus sueños… ¿me equivoco, capitán Nagisa?

- Realmente apenas soy teniente, y sólo he realizado dos vuelos, uno a Nagasaki y este a Manchester, que como comprenderás, con la lluvia y lo maneobrable del avión, llevó su tiempo convencer a la torre de control de que la desviación había sido por el mal tiempo en München, toda Europa Central está cubierta con un clima que limita dramáticamente el tráfico aereo, es por eso que Inglaterra fue la opción que elegí – comentaba, mientras Shinji en su mente reinterpretaba el mensaje oculto entre todas las palabras.

- ¿Cómo se llamaba el hangar donde metiste el avión? – preguntó Shinji, intentando sacarle información a Kaworu

- Shinji, los hangares no tienen nombre por lo general – aclaró Rei

- Hay algunos que lo tienen, depende de la aerolinea o de los ingenieros que lo hagan, en este caso se llamaba Lucy, como esa canción mítica que trascendió entre los recuerdos antes del segundo impacto; Lucy in the sky with diamonds. Algún profesor ha de conocer bien ese tema – corrigió Kaworu, dirigiendo una sonrisa cómplice a Shinji, dando a entender de que se había dado cuenta de lo que Shinji había estado interpretando

- Shinji, ¿qué soñaste? – preguntó Rei, tomando su mano suavemente.

- Oh, en un viaje a Europa, nosotros tres – respondió brevemente.

- ¿Los tres? – cuestionó Kaworu

- Sí, tu eres de nosotros el experto en Europa, y menciono los tres por si lo de Asuka no funciona, hay que tener un plan de respaldo –

- Yo con esa mujer ya no tengo un plan de respaldo, simplemente dejaré que suceda lo que deba suceder, aunque debo admitir que no suena mala idea ir con ustedes dos, pues puedo mostrarles los mejores museos, los mejores hoteles y podría ir sin problema a los mejores pros… procedimientos judiciales de la Corte Internacional de las Naciones Unidas, como oyente, sirve que la Dra. Akagi tiene contactos por ahí, o si no puedo obtenerlos por mis propios medios – comentó, abriendo su libro en la página 130 – creo que quisiera ser parte, en un futuro, de la organización del desarrollo tecnológico de defensa de Alemania, como consultor podría viajar mucho para el intercambio de tecnologías

- No pensé que te gustara el Derecho Internacional – dijo Shinji, incrédulo del interés de Kaworu en viajar a Europa

- Tratados y más tratados, podría ser piloto de algún canciller, o diplomático de Alemania en la Nueva Unión Europea, sí que me gusta eso – reforzó Kaworu

- ¿Eres alemán, Kaworu? – Rei preguntó, ante el interés de Kaworu de representar en las relaciones exteriores al país teutón.

- Anglo-Germánico Japonés, creo que eso ya lo había mencionado, y como nací en Alemania, tengo tres nacionalidades, inglesa, alemana y japonesa, dos por sangre y una por lugar de nacimiento; curioso, es poco común ver a alguien con tantas nacionalidiades simultáneas, pero al menos estos tres países no tenían diferencias entre sí – respondió cabalmente

- Y como aviador alemán, juraría que tu ídolo es el barón rojo – creyó Shinji, atando en una conclusión todo lo explicado

- Cerca, pero fallaste; mi ídolo y amigo de confianza, además de compañero de cuarto y traumas personales tiene por nombre Shinji Ikari –

PD: Voy a atrasarme un poco subiendo estos capítulos por cuestiones de exámenes; no desesperen, volveré en la medida que me sea posible


	51. Chapter 51

_Disclaimer: Neon Genesis Evangelion pertenece a Hideaki Anno y a Gainax Studio_

Aleksast & Ibrahim Nerost

Present:

**NEON GENESIS EVANGELION**

**"NERV Tech Project"**

**~- CAPÍTULO DIECISIETE: LA RECÁMARA DE REI -~ Parte Uno –**

Pasó el tiempo volando entre clases, fue durante todo ese espacio de tiempo en que los tres decidieron el tema para la materia de Historia Universal de la Época Antigua, y tras pensarlo detenidamente se decantaron por la unificación italiana. Ya a la hora de la comida, el trío conformado por Ikari, Ayanami y Nagisa se disponía a tomar un refrigerio antes de la intensiva sesión de investigación, Rei había mencionado entre líneas que su recámara sería el lugar perfecto para trabajar en conjunto a razón de la amplitud de este y de las diferentes adecuaciones que hacían posible que los tres estuvieran conectados a la luz eléctrica y trabajando.

- Así que tendremos que ver toda la unificación de Italia, yo prefería ver a Otto von Bismarck pero ese proyecto ya lo hice en el tiempo que estuve en NERV. Italia, por otro lado, me parece interesante porque no había leído nada con anterioridad, sólo un poco en la época de los Medici, y claramente el libro que Nicolás Maquiavelo dedicó a uno de ellos, "El Príncipe" pero eso es mucho tiempo antes de la época en que nos toca investigar – comentó Kaworu, colocando su bandeja en la mesa.

- y como estamos en periodo de exámenes y proyectos nos han restringido las páginas web que contengan información acerca del tema, por suerte tenemos acceso a la biblioteca digital, hay una infinidad de e-books en ella y seguro apañamos bastantes para el trabajo que debemos realizar – agregó Shinji, tomando un pan con arándano y mermelada de flores de jazmin

- Parece que la compañía será agradable esta noche, los he visto preocupados hoy en la mañana, ¿qué sucede? – mencionó Rei, con una leve sonrisa que compartió con ambos compañeros.

- Sólo la premura con la que debemos dirigirnos en esto; Shinji y yo tenemos ensayo general el sábado y no hemos practicado nada, literalmente, nada de nada, debemos dar un repaso a la partitura y practicar aunque solamente sea el día viernes – respondió Kaworu, dando un sorbo a su café – rayos, sí que tomó literalmente en consideración lo cargado del café, sabe espantoso pero con esto espero no dormirme hasta concluir tal trabajo, no quiero quedarme a mitad del camino a sabiendas de que hoy debemos comenzarlo y hoy mismo debemos terminarlo.

- Pues en marcha, debemos iniciar cuanto antes – Shinji propuso. El grupo dejó el lugar dirigiendose presurosamente a la habitación de Rei, como habían sugerido con anterioridad. Kaworu entró y se sorprendió de ver la amplitud del lugar, un escritorio enorme suficiente para tres personas, tres cómodas sillas, un enorme sillón negro del otro lado y una vista hermosa de las afueras de Tokio-2

- Olvidé mi café… ¿ahora cómo voy a mantenerme despierto? – exclamó Kaworu al notar que en sus manos no había nada más que su maletín.

- De eso me encargaré yo personalmente, estaremos despiertos lo necesario para que hoy de comienzo y hoy mismo termine esta tarea, así que no se preocupen por eso, tengo todo preparado – declaró ella, preparando un par de tazas de café con la cafetera que tenía ahí.

- Jamás noté que tuvieramos cafetera en nuestro cuarto – mencionó Shinji – necesitamos bastante cafeína para no quedarnos dormidos

- Eso es porque la Doctora Ritsuko me sugirió pedirla y me la han dado, además de los ingredientes escenciales para preparar café, esa cafetera es donde experimento a veces el cómo preparar café, pues jamás antes lo había hecho – ella explicó ante el comentario de Ikari. Rei sirvió tres tazas, las repartió y se sentó junto a ellos, para luego encender su laptop y comenzar a buscar en la biblioteca digital del NERV Tech cualquier documento o libro virtual que tratare el tema.

- Mmm… este café esta exquisito – exclamó Shinji, saboreándolo lentamente, notando clara diferencia entre el presente café y el de la cafetería escolar

- Tiene licor de café, y está delicioso Rei, ¿te podrás casar con nosotros dos? En mi vida jamás antes probé algo tan rico – dijo Kaworu, extasiado por el sabor y dirigiendo una mirada coqueta a la peliazul

- No lo creo Kaworu, y apenas he aprendido a hacerlo, con la práctica será aún más delicioso, y gracias por el cumplido – respondió ella, con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas.

- Pues entonces deberé aprender esa receta – suspiró tristemente, volvió a ingerir otro poco de la taza y propuso la separación de tareas – yo comienzo con la introducción y los primeros años, las primeras unificaciones y alianzas entre Estados, Shinji con el movimiento armado y Rei la unificación de los distintos principados

- Me parece bien, aunque considero que es mucho pedir para un trabajo parcial… cincuenta cuartillas sin contar portada ni conclusiones –

- Yo también creo que se ha excedido el profesor en dejarnos un trabajo de la extensión de una tesina, pero no hay más que acatar lo ordenado -

Tanto Kaworu como Shinji estaban leyendo y sustrayendo lo importante de los libros virtuales a los que tenían acceso, en sí eran montones y montones de archivos, actas, crónicas y demás, tanto que la primera fase del proyecto; lectura y selección de información, se llevó dos horas y media, al ser las siete de la noche ya se comenzaba a escribir todo aquello. Los tres hacían sus labores lo más rápido que les era posible, por la misma urgencia que conllevaba hacerlo en un solo día y de 50 cuartillas; algo que llevaría una semana hacerlo lo pretendían hacer en poco menos de doce horas, una diligencia dificil mas no imposible de llevar a cabo. Al notar la hora, Shinji tuvo la impresión que se habían demorado más de lo previsto, siendo las ventiuna horas era notorio el rezago, calculaba que en promedio cada uno llevaba tres hojas escritas, nueve de cincuenta; apenas un dieciocho por ciento del total. Media hora después comenzó a sufrir los efectos del sueño, lo mismo que Kaworu, quien apretaba los dientes al tiempo que tecleaba tan presurosamente como le era posible, corrigiendo errores ortográficos que llegaba a cometer. Diez y media de la noche; Rei iba más avanzada que sus dos compañeros de equipo, y comenzó a contagiarse del ambiente somnífero que comenzaba a hacer de las suyas; hora de otra tanda de café era necesaria para seguir con tan dificil proyecto y no caer dormidos.

Antes de tomar la cafetera y disponer lo propio para servir las tres porciones, pensó que lo mejor era cambiarse de ropa, al menos para prepararse a dormir. Ingresó dentro del vestidor y tomó lo primero que tenía a la mano; algo ligero, una camisa larga y negra que cubría desde sus hombros hasta un poco antes de las rodillas, se cambió dejándose únicamente la ropa interior por debajo de ésta.

- Kaworu – dijo Shinji, tras ver al aludido casi quedarse dormido, para luego preguntar algo que le causaba curiosidad desde que habían estado en la cafetería – dime, ¿con quién has estado ayer?

- Eh, ¿ein? – balbuceó, sacudiendo la cabeza – Ayer, digamos sutilmente que tuve un intercambio de fluídos con una americana un grado mayor, pero siendote sincero no me supo a nada, no sentí nada, como si mi boca hubiera dejado de percibir los sabores en el tiempo que la estuve besando, no lo disfruté y acabé arrepentido de hacerlo aunque no duré mucho, calculo que entre que nos saludamos, la convencí y nos besamos fueron… seis minutos, ya no quise avanzar más, y fue que me fui a caminar por los jardines, luego fui a los baños a intentar calmarme a base de agua tibia, no sirvió y finalmente llegué a la habitación… por Adán, qué dramas causa el amor por una mujer – declaró el albino, relatando en inter entre que salió de la cafetería y llegó con Shinji con naturaleza, pero cansancio en su voz.

- Y tenías que declarar también tu viaje al Japón en la conversación pasada, ¿verdad? –

- Salió a colación, nada más… raro, que me llegue a suceder esto – aclaró Kaworu, volviendo los ojos al monitor.

- Debiste haber sentido bastante el que Asuka te celara por una tontería y de largas a la relación que pretendes con ella – dijo Rei, acercándoles las tazas de café.

- Así es, qué tontería es enamorarse y al mismo tiempo rechazar a quien queremos… Dudo que Asuka realmente haya hablado con la verdad cuando mencionó estarlo de mi, pero en fin – comentó él, aceptando la taza de café gustosamente – por cierto, Rei… ¿en qué momento te cambiaste?

- Antes del café, prefiero algo más ligero para estas horas, así que preferi ponerme esto – contestó ella

- Bonitas piernas, debo decir que eres en realidad muy bonita, dichoso Shinji que sí es correspondido – dijo él, con una mirada pícara dirigida a Ayanami, pero en realidad estaba deprimido por dentro.

Shinji le dedicó una mirada asesina a Kaworu, quien respondió guiñándole el ojo y sonriendo de medio lado – con que otra prueba de prudencia para mí – murmuró Kaworu, de manera que nadie pudiera notarlo – _Dos meses atrás y estaría gustoso de arrebatársela a Shinji, Ay estas hormonas… no, el amor es el que me está arruinando la fiesta, igual soy incapaz de traicionar su confianza _- se lamentaba por dentro

Rei, en un gesto fraternal abrazó a Kaworu, quien sorprendido sintió el cariño en el mismo – Nosotros nunca te dejaremos, Kaworu, y gracias por el cumplido – susurró ella. Kaworu sintió por un instante que el lamento que por su cabeza rondaba se había disipado, cayó en la cuenta que no estaba sólo en esto, sino que tenía quien lo podría apoyar siempre.

- Con estas energías no me quedan ya ganas de dormir, y en definitiva, no sé que haría sin ustedes, gracias Rei, realmente lo necesitaba – declaró tras separarse del abrazo, efectivamente reanimado.

- Bueno, pues hay que apresurarnos… ahora que lo pienso ¿cómo vamos a dormir? –

- Sinceramente no creo que vayamos a poder dormir, no llevamos ni el 50% del proyecto, de todas maneras, no podemos salir de aquí sino hasta las siete de la mañana – declaró Kaworu, consternado por la hora y el atraso

- si queremos acabar hoy, deberemos hacer todo hoy, no importe si acabamos a las siete de la mañana – concluyó Shinji, volviendo las manos al teclado.

El silencio reinó durante el resto de la noche, al menos hasta la madrugada, se llegaban a percibir el sonido de las teclas de las laptops, no descansarían hasta terminar, aún así tuvieran que beberse todo el café en la bolsa. Kaworu agradeció mentalmente haber escuchado la pieza a tocar en el viaje a Nueva York, pero la partitura apenas y la había ojeado, intentó dejar de lado la preocupación por el taller de música y se concentró en el proyecto. No podía evitar, esporádicamente, mirar a Rei, quien no notaba tales miradas. Después de todo ella era atractiva, y las hormonas pedían un poco de distracción (y con poco se refiere a fracciones de segundos de ver la silueta de Rei) cada tiempo, Shinji parecía aturdido por el hecho de que Kaworu hiciera notar ante él la belleza de Rei en un cumplido, pero confiaba ciegamente en él, y esa confianza era tal que no objetó nada cuando ella le abrazó, comprendiendo que todo ser humano necesita a veces un abrazo para seguir adelante en los malos momentos.

Las 3 A.M. y aún seguían escribiendo, las manos las sentían pesadas y ya sin tanta movilidad, pero ya era mucho menos lo faltante, media hora después acabarían y conjuntarían las tres partes en una sola, Shinji estaba exhausto totalmente, Kaworu casi cayéndose de la silla, y Rei recargada sobre el escritorio.

- Creo que necesitamos descansar, ya hemos terminado – Kaworu comentó, visiblemente agotado – la cama no será tan grande, pero creo que ese sillón es suficiente para dormir una siesta

Los otros dos apenas y contestaron, y haciendo acopio de fuerzas fueron a donde Kaworu sugirió, extendieron el sillón a manera de que simulara una cama, y sin fuerzas ya se acomodaron uno delante del otro, los tres. Rei quedó entre la espalda de Kaworu y el pecho de Shinji, quedando todos dormidos hasta la hora que tocaran la puerta, esa puerta que los tres maldijeron cuando comenzaron a tocarla con desesperación.

6 A. M. – el reloj marcaba, y cada vez que llamaban a la puerta era un dolor de cabeza para los tres.

Quien llamaba dejó de hacerlo después de un buen rato, se oyeron unos pasos unos quince minutos después, ese alguien venía acompañado efectivamente por un ama de llaves, quien podría abrir toda habitación, esta vez bajo pretexto de preocupación. Se trataba de Hikari Horaki, la delegada de clase, quien llamaba a la puerta desesperadamente, ocasionando la jaqueca que sobrevino a Ayanami, Ikari y a Nagisa, por tantos toques a la puerta.

Cuando se abrió la puerta, inmediatamente la delegada prendió la luz, había comentado con Rei en la tarde del día anterior que necesitaba unos apuntes debido a que en esa clase olvidó los cuadernos (no usaba computadora) y no podía salir. Al verla entre dos hombres que al instante identificó, comenzó la cantaleta que desesperó a Kaworu y a Rei.

- ¡REI, COMO ES POSIBLE QUE HAYAS DORMIDO CON HOMBRES EN TU HABITACIÓN, NO SÓLO TU NOVIO, AHORA TAMBIÉN KAWORU! Asuka tenía razón, sabía que algo tramaban… ¡QUÉ FALTA DE MORAL ES ESTA! ¿ACASO NO TIENEN VERGÜENZA? ¡¿CÓMO ES POSIBLE? – vociferaba la delegada, reclamaciones que se oían en los cuartos contiguos causando la sorpresa y sobresalto de quienes iban despertando.

Los tres aludidos cerraban los ojos y se tapaban los oídos para evadir tremendos gritos. Rei no quería problemas a causa de tales gritos y se levantó rápidamente, pero en vez de contestar con la misma forma en que le estaban reclamando, con gritos y ademanes, se llevó las manos a la boca e intentó ocultar su risa.

- ¡¿Y todavía te ries? Esto es el colmo –

- Semejante reclamo porque invité a mi novio y a mi amigo a dormir en este lugar sin haber justificación es muy cómico pero equivocado, sinceramente no hay razón para gritar de esa manera y menos si apenas hace… tres horas que comenzamos a dormir– dijo ella, intentando contener la risa

- Supe que estan aquí desde las cuatro de la tarde – Hikari puso ojos de plato y se llevó las manos a la boca – Oh por dios… ¿Apenas están durmiendo?

- Sí, nos llevó bastante tiempo hacer una cosa y la otra, y sí, once horas duramos despiertos – continuó la peliazul, ante la mirada aterrada de la delegada, que estaba pensando en lo peor (igual que su amiga del alma, Asuka)

- Y crees que estoy exagerando y tal reclamación esta fuera de lugar – Hikari contestó

- En efecto, tal reclamación, como tu dices, la esperaría solamente de Asuka… no de ti –

- ¿Por qué solo de Asuka? – preguntó, extrañada por el comentario

- Por que ella piensa solamente cosas malas y perversas sobre Shinji, y sobre Kaworu… me causa risa que hagas tal reclamación cuando lo único que hicimos fue ese proyecto de historia, ¿pensabas algo diferente? – cuestionó Rei mirando divertidamente a la delegada, quien estaba que echaba humos de la indignación, pero en un momento Hikari se quedó helada y muda, tales gritos estaban basados en una suposición hecha en apenas dos segundos, basada en los comentarios de Asuka, quien seguramente chismeó a Hikari sobre un posible _ménage a trois_ que mencionó Rei, y que alcanzó a escuchar mas no todo el contexto de la conversación, lo cual causó la confusión y desenlace fatídico y ridículo ataque de ira "moral" 

- entonces no ha sido nada de lo que me ha contado Asuka – dijo Hikari

- ¿Pero qué he hecho yo para que siempre piensen mal de mi? Yo no he hecho nada para que creen suposiciones tan absurdas… Hikari, por favor vuelve más tarde – preguntó Kaworu, intentando levantarse

- Asuka me dijo algo muy diferente, y al ver a los tres durmiendo en el mismo sillón… más bien, al ver a Rei con ropa tan ligera entre dos estudiantes… ¿cómo explicas eso, Ayanami? – preguntó la aludida ignorándo el comentario del albino.

- Hikari, ¿tu tendrías energías como para llegar hasta tu cama después de tantas horas de trabajo? Además, ¿qué puede haber de maldad dormir acompañada por las dos personas en que más confío? Fue de mala educación abrir imprudentemente mi puerta, pudiste haber esperado a el desayuno para pasarte las notas – recriminó la peliazul

- Lo lamento, no quise ser una molestia, pero es que… - suspiró apenada – esa Asuka me va a escuchar… no pensé que estuvieras dormida, siempre en la mañana a estas horas veo por debajo de la puerta la luz encendida

Kaworu se puso de pie, con una cara de pocos amigos - Me haré entender claramente; quiero dormir, ya fugate Hikari – reclamó Kaworu, con un insufrible dolor de cabeza – o me darás razones para poner un altavoz enorme en tu cuarto con música a todo volumen en la noche para no dejarte descansar ni un solo segundo, o quizá me decante por cerrar la puerta por fuera con llave para que no salgas jamás, o tal vez una rana en tu mochila o un animal en tu pupitre… o todo lo anterior… lo diré otra vez, FU-GA-TE, quiero que te fugues… ya

Hikari se extrañó al oir el malicioso tono de Kaworu, quien comenzaba a sentirse bastante molesto por no poder dormir, Rei inmediatamente cerró la puerta después de que la aludida salió temblando de ahí

- Disculpa Rei, pero siempre que me despiertan de semejante manera sin comprender que no he dormido ni cuatro horas me pongo furioso y… de no ser porque es nuestra delegada y ya se fue, llevaría a cabo lo que dije –

- pero fue cómico todo lo que gritó, viendolo por el lado positivo –

- Eso no fue cómico, eso fue ridículo – replicó él

- Pensar que ustedes dos están aquí a consecuencia de un trío de aquellos… eso pasa cuando sólo escuchan parte de una conversación y no toda, seguro Asuka escuchó, o alguien que oyó le comentó lo de ayer, y habrán pensado que lo llevamos a cabo –

- es por eso la gente ingenua y chismosa me cae espansosamente mal, juzgan antes de conocer, típico que el león cree que todos son de su condición. yo voy a dormir un rato más si no te importa… –

- A dormir entonces – Rei y Kaworu volvieron a acostarse en el sillón para dormir unas horas más, al final habían conseguido hacer tremenda tarea en un solo día, aunque las consecuencias de ello fueran bastante pesadas para los tres.


	52. Chapter 52

_Disclaimer: Neon Genesis Evangelion pertenece a Hideaki Anno y a Gainax Studio_

Aleksast & Ibrahim Nerost

Present:

**NEON GENESIS EVANGELION**

**"NERV Tech Project"**

**~- CAPÍTULO DIECISIETE: LA RECÁMARA DE REI -~ Parte Dos –**

Nueve de la mañana; en el salón estaba Kensuke, muy extrañado por no ver ni a Kaworu ni a Shinji, y aún más por el hecho de que Rei no había aparecido tampoco. Nadie parecía atreverse a reportar algo como lo acaecido en el cuarto de Rei, era una regla intrínseca y no escrita pero plasmada en la ética estudiantil y nadie había hecho reportes de anomalías en los dormitorios, salvo cuando llegaba a fallar el sistema de agua o electricidad, nunca para denunciar una visita en hora indebida aunque en sí eran pocas las ocasiones en que esto sucedía.

Kaworu abrió los ojos lentamente, volteó a ver a Rei que seguía dormida, lo mismo que Shinji quien no emitía ni un solo ruido. Se levantó y se arregló el uniforme que traía puesto, comenzó a intentar despertarlos, y tras un tiempo logró su cometido cabalmente consiguiendo que tanto Ayanami como Ikari despertaran con pesadez, pero despiertos al fin. Arregló sus cosas en su maletín y se dirigió al tocador para lavarse la cara y estar presentable… se acarició la frente con las yemas de los dedos, siguió contemplando su rostro en el espejo, se mordió el labio inferior y pasó saliva. Volvió a acariciarse el mentón y se quedó pensando en ella: Asuka.

Shinji se levantó lentamente y se talló los ojos, volteó a ver al sofá y notó que Rei ya también se estaba levantando, sin poder evitar dar una mirada atenta a sus piernas, que sólo la cubría en parte por la camisola, sacudió la cabeza y prosiguió a arreglarse el uniforme. Su mente sólo navegaba entre recuerdos de besos y caricias de Rei, y entre tanta reminiscencia no pudo evitar que se le subieran los colores un poco provocando un tenue sonrojo en su cara.

Rei, ya de pie, se dirigía al vestidor a cambiarse por una nueva muda del uniforme, bien llegarían tarde a la segunda clase pero no la perderían del todo. La nueva muda y un retoque breve en el poco maquillaje que se ponía la hacían ver esplendorosa a los ojos de Ikari, y atractiva para los de Nagisa, quien suspiró de resignación, mientras cruzaba los brazos esperando que Shinji terminara de arreglarse.

- Al menos logré descansar un poco más… sí que se iba a armar un lío, ahora esperemos que Hikari no reporte esta anomalía que resulta nuestra presencia aquí en un cuarto para una estudiante, y que por reglamento no podemos estar aquí en determinado horario… en definitiva debemos cerciorarnos de que no de un reporte o si no el escándalo que se puede generar – declaró Kaworu después de tomar su maletín con su laptop dentro.

- Es cierto, esta escenita nos puede salir cara, ¿crees que Hikari nos acuse de estar a horas indebidas en los dormitorios de chicas? – Shinji compartió la preocupación que exteriorizó el albino, dirigió su pregunta a Rei, quien ya casi estaba lista para partir.

- Es probable, hay que asegurarnos de que no lo haga… Tú la puedes convencer, ¿verdad Kaworu? – comentó ella, y Kaworu parpadeó los ojos extrañado por el comentario mismo

- ¿A qué te refieres con "convencerla" de que no abra la boca? – cuestionó con sorpresa

- Sabemos que ella quedó algo entristecida con la partida de un amigo de Kensuke, parecía agradarle mucho y sumando eso a que Touji feneció hace rato, quizás puedas "pasar tiempo" con ella, a manera de asegurar que no mencione jamás lo que vió – explicó Rei, mirando a Kaworu con cierta coquetería – tienes que hacer todo lo que sea necesario para no meternos en problemas, no tienes inconveniente en eso, además mencionaste que quieres causar celos en Asuka, ¿qué mejor que con su mejor amiga? - concluyó ella sonriendo convencida de que era un excelente plan

- No sé cómo no lo había pensado… tienes visión Rei, eso me gusta, no será ningún problema llegar a Hikari, y si tengo que llegar hasta las últimas instancias para asegurarme de que no dirá nada, lo haré, tenlo por seguro – confirmó el, con una sonrisa maquiavélica que asombró a Shinji y compartió Rei.

- ¿No sientes ni un poco de miedo al aceptar tal encargo, Kaworu? – Shinji cuestionó tras ver la expresión de placer de venganza en la cara de su mejor amigo.

- Sólo espero que tenga un mejor sabor y mejor técnica que la americana del dia anterior, sé de buena fuente que Hikari no ha tenido contacto con ningún chico y la ansiedad puede desatarse en cualquier momento, además, el fin justifica los medios mi estimado _kamerad_, no puedo esperar a que Asuka se entere y piense que me está perdiendo… sí, será placentero – respondió mientras en su mente se imaginaba ya en el acto con la delegada de la clase.

- Además, querido, Kaworu no tiene problemas para la conquista; dicen por ahí las chicas que tiene un encanto irresistible y que a quienes ha besado cuentan que no encuentran alguien que lo haga mejor… Kaworu es la persona más apta de nosotros. Tu Shinji, estás deshabilitado como prospecto porque como yo te vea con otra estarás en grandes problemas, amorcito – indicó Rei, mirando a Shinji inquisitivamente.

- tremendo halago que me haces Rei, es un honor… no pensé que me volviera tan en boga entre las chicas, además, ni que hubiera besado a medio instituto, son casos aislados… pero que rápido corre la información aquí – Rió brevemente, tras sonrojarse por el comentario hecho por Ayanami

- Si yo no me postulaba como prospecto, sólo decía – respondió rápidamente Ikari ante la advertencia de su novia.

- Además, no necesito probar lo que ellas dicen; estoy convencida de que Kaworu hará un excelente papel… es hora ya de irnos, ¿olvidan algo? –

- Nada, andando que el tiempo apremia – contestó Kaworu, ya saliendo de la habitación con el mayor sigilo posible.

El trío caminó tranquilamente por el pasillo sin levantar más sospechas ni la atención de las demás estudiantes, Shinji sinceramente estaba sorprendido de que Rei ideara un plan para matar dos pájaros de un tiro; asegurar el silencio de Hikari Horaki, quien como delegada seguramente estaría por anunciar el suceso ante las autoridades escolares. Kaworu mostraba una expresión tranquila, Rei iba tomando de la mano a Shinji y a Kaworu, y así pasaron ante las contadas miradas curiosas de uno que otro alumno hasta llegar a la puerta del salón.

- Seguramente Hikari no ha comentado nada a Asuka y esperará al almuerzo para decirle, por lo que ahora debería estar sentada junto a ella, en la siguiente clase la abordaré y comenzaré a conversar con ella… tengo el pretexto ideal para la ocasión – comentó con seguridad el albino – me sentaré con ustedes por esta ocasión, para ir planeando todo.

- Estás muy entrado en tu rol de conquistador, Kaworu – analizó Ikari ante la seguridad con la que hablaba su amigo

- Evidentemente, ¿no ves lo que dice Rei? Tengo un encanto irresistible así que debo avalar eso con acciones – aseveró el aludido, abriendo la puerta – profesor, disculpará la tardanza pero apenas me enteré de la hora venimos corriendo a su clase, ¿nos permite pasar?

- Adelante Nagisa, ¿Quiénes son los otros? –

- Ayanami e Ikari, gracias – respondió brevemente, localizando con la mirada los tres lugares disponibles (y afortunadamente los tres en conjunto). Al tiempo en que el trío tomaba asiento Kaworu examinó brevemente a su objetivo con la mirada.

- Parece que está distante de Asuka, tal parece que aún podemos salvarnos – susurró Kaworu, abriendo el libro de texto y su laptop.

- Asuka no habla con Hikari, y su apariencia dista de tener esa energía que la caracteriza; ¿se habrá enterado de la americana de ayer? – comentaba Shinji sigilosamente, mirando atentamente al profesor y todo el texto en el pizarrón, para transcribirlo en su ordenador portátil.

- Lo dudo mucho, es recomendable que no lo sepa ni ella ni la delegada – agregó Rei, de igual manera tomando nota.

Kaworu ya no medió palabra en el transcurso de la clase, y fue que al finalizar se dirigió a la delegada, convencido ya de la finalidad a la que se había sometido.

- Delegada, quisiera hablar un momento con usted – comenzó, acercándose a ella y viendo que Asuka no lo notara.

- Kaworu-san, ¿de qué quisieras hablar? Justamente ahora salía a tomar mi desayuno – declaró ella, mirando de reojo a Asuka quien se estaba apenas levantando de su pupitre.

- Podríamos desayunar juntos, si usted me lo permite – propuso él, dedicando una mirada profunda a Hikari y una pequeña sonrisa.

- Ya veo, no creo que Asuka tenga problema si hoy no desayuno con ella – mencionó con cierta duda.

- Qué mejor que sea en privado, no quisiera que otras personas se enteraran de lo que quiero conversar con usted –

- Espero que sea algo bastante crítico y necesario que lo converses conmigo, Kaworu –

- No lo podría comentar con nadie más por naturaleza misma, es bastante crítico y necesario tratarlo con usted – prosiguió Kaworu al tiempo en que caminaba al lado de Hikari rumbo a la cafetería, buscarían una mesa apartada para así platicar sin mayor problema.

Mientras tanto, Shinji se levantaba de su asiento, y al tomar su maletín encontró un pequeño papel con una nota escrita por Kaworu. La tomó y la leyó, extrañado por el hecho de que su amigo dejara una nota en sus pertenencias, cuando terminó de leerla volteó a ver a Rei, y esperando a que todos salieran le comentó lo que la nota decía.

- podremos escuchar todo lo que dice, tiene un micrófono pequeño escondido en la camisa, no ví como se lo colocó pero así dice la nota –abrió el pupitre de Kaworu, y efectivamente estaban unos auriculares inalámbricos – no miente, puedo escuchar todo lo que dice él y Hikari

- ¿Qué hacía un equipo de espionaje en su pupitre? – preguntó curiosa, mientras examinaba todo lo que ahí adentro se guardaba

- No lo sé, creo que jamás dejará de sorprendernos Kaworu, quizá lo tenía reservado para otra situación – respondió Ikari, sin mayor explicación a tal hallazgo.

- Enciéndelos, quiero oir como va todo esto – dijo ella entusiasmada en saber el progreso de Nagisa, pidiéndoselos a Shinji, y tras accionarlos escuchaba claramente toda la conversación.

Volviendo a la cafetería, Kaworu tomaba sólo una taza de café, con una cara de levísima preocupación –evidentemente parte del plan- y observando la taza, frente Hikari quien comenzaba a preocuparse por la tensión que el chico emanaba.

- ¿Es algo grave? – se atrevió a preguntar, Kaworu esperó un poco de tiempo para contestar, haciendo más dramática su actuación

- No, pero ¿puedo hablarte de tu, para comenzar? –

- si así te sientes más cómodo para conversar, no tengo ningún problema –

- bueno, primero que nada, quisiera disculparme por lo de la mañana, no debí portarme así y era lógico que pensaras de esa manera – comenzó Kaworu, con una mirada suave a Hikari que pretendía acentuar sus palabras – espero sepas perdonar mi conducta, sé que estuvo mal y que no debimos estar ahí.

- No, no, la que se debe disculpar soy yo, no debí abrir la puerta de Rei, fue imprudencia mía Kaworu, comprendo tu reacción – ella contestó, con una breve sonrisa a manera de "consolar" la consternación de Kaworu

- Pero permíteme disculparme lo que te dije, odiaría que tuvieras una mala impresión de mi – se aferró Kaworu a su idea con las palabras exactas para no parecer ni ofensivo ni pasivo.

- Ya te lo he dicho, no hay nada que disculpar – insistió ella

- ¿Cómo puedo enmendar mi falta, Hikari? Me siento muy mal por lo que te dije, además estoy en la disposición total de revindicar mi persona, estos días me han sido bastante duros –

- Si tanto insistes, podrías ayudarme a la limpieza del salón al finalizar las clases… todos tenemos periodos difíciles, ¿quisieras conversar también sobre eso? –

- Nada me tranquilizaría más – contesto Kaworu, tomando un poco de su taza de café – hmph, pero no quisiera mortificarte con más problemas, dime… ¿alguna vez has pensado en que durante todo este tiempo estuviste aferrada a algo y ahora caes en la cuenta que no lo querías realmente, sino que estabas confundida y lo que deseas obtener es algo distinto?

- No, no me ha sucedido – contestó Hikari, entrando en confianza con Kaworu

- Bueno, algo así me sucedió y es por eso que estuve tan aturdido por dentro, te gustan los claveles, ¿verdad? – inquirió él, relajando un poco más su expresión facial

- Sí, de hecho son mis flores favoritas… ¿cómo lo supiste? – preguntó con un atisbo de incredulidad

- Simplemente adiviné – contestó él, y así siguió conversando con la delegada de clase, intimando cada vez más, como resultado ya tenía un vínculo de amistad con ella, aún no se atrevía a mencionar nada sobre la urgencia de que quedara en secreto lo sucedido para evitarse problemas con el colegio, tras este desayuno volvería a verla en la tarde, a solas, y buscaría el momento indicado para culminar su misión.


	53. Chapter 53

_Disclaimer: Neon Genesis Evangelion pertenece a Hideaki Anno y a Gainax Studio_

Aleksast & Ibrahim Nerost

Present:

**NEON GENESIS EVANGELION**

**"NERV Tech Project"**

**~- CAPÍTULO DIECISIETE: LA RECÁMARA DE REI -~ Parte Tres –**

Mientras tanto, después de que las clases concluyeran Asuka se retiró a los jardines; no había mediado palabra ni con Hikari ni con nadie más, no tenía de qué hablar, se había enterado como las sospechas de Shinji predecían que Kaworu se había estado besando con una alumna de origen norteamericano y grado mayor. No lloraba, pero tampoco tenía animos para hacer algo o platicar con alguien, a fin de cuentas había ultimado a Nagisa a no dirigirle la palabra, por ende todo indicio de relación estaba quebrantado y no tenía fundamentos para recriminarle. Se encerró en el baño y ahí esperó al anochecer para echarse en su cama y dormir, esperando otro día encontrar un motivo para no estar deprimida.

En tanto que Rei y Shinji caminaban por los pasillos, comentando el avance de Kaworu, este último se había quedado a limpiar el salón de clases junto con Hikari, se recordaba su máxima al instante en que dedicaba una discreta mirada al cuerpo de la delegada; "lograr el fín no importando si llegase hasta las últimas instancias asumiendo las consecuencias que vengan". Vino a su mente una imagen de él y Hikari besándose apasionadamente, tragó saliva y deseó con todas sus fuerzas que ese deseo se hiciera realidad para cumplir con su objetivo, fue que entonces vió conveniente actuar y generar una situación que propiciara un mayor contacto con ella. Resbaló y cayó al suelo, llamando evidentemente la atención de la delegada que de inmediaito se le acercó.

- Kaworu, ¿te encuentras bien? – preguntó ella, sin saber el trasfondo real de la situación, cosa que aprovechó excelsamente el albino.

- Sobreviví, pero estoy desafortunadamente mojado. Todo fue producto de mi distracción – contestó, intentando ponerse de pie.

- Estás empapado de la cintura hacia el cuello, ¿qué te distrajo? No pareces ser del tipo que esté en las nubes a todas horas – comentó ella, visiblemente consternada por la caída de Kaworu y por que al estar empapado podría tomar un resfriado terrible, pero éste noto cierto cambio en la mirada de Hikari, como si la luz del atardecer le hubiera envuelto en un raro matiz dorado que causaba que Hikari lo viera con un naciente interés, esperó un momento para responder a la pregunta, mirando fijamente a sus ojos negros.

- Un pensamiento, y un hermoso fulgor en tus ojos que le da esta luz del atardecer – declaró Kaworu, sonrojando ahora a la delegada, quien quedó extremadamente sorprendida ante tal hecho. Kaworu le parecía ahora muy atractivo, y pensando detenidamente cualquier respuesta, si es que había, no pudo quitarle la mirada de encima, menos cuando esos ojos escarlatas parecían hipnotizarla ahora, a fin de cuentas el método empleado había conseguido su fin, resultando ser bastante efectivo. Por dentro Kaworu se daba cierto permiso a evaluarse junto a ella, tras un año y meses después de la finalización del proyecto E y NERV como órgano monopólico de la defensa del planeta ella parecía haber cobrado cierta madurez física que la hacían nada despreciable, las pecas ya no eran evidentes, aún conservaba el peinarse con las dos coletas, el pelo amarrado le daba cierta fortaleza y sus ojos oscuros se habían llenado de determinación, pero a vista de Kaworu se habían tornado incitantes y exóticos, unos labios delgados apetecibles y demás, no sería tan malo para él un cambio de curso por el momento.

- Yo no sé que decir – mencionó ella pausadamente, la imperante y apacible mirada de Kaworu la envolvían por completo, más por la curvatura de sus labios y su blanquecina piel.

- No digas nada que el silencio lo dice todo – le susurró él al oído, y en un momento bastante propicio chocó sus labios con los de Hikari, que se abrían lentamente, mientras ella cerraba los ojos saboreando el ligerísimo contacto de ambas bocas, Kaworu por sus adentros no podía negar que un sentimiento de calor afloraba en su nuca, propagándose por todo su cuerpo paulatinamente, con par de dedos recorría suavemente la cintura de la delegada, sin dejar los frecuentes besos que le propiciaba a ella y ella respondía con otros más, en la misma tesitura de suavidad y timidez, lo que también sentía Nagisa, quien en un plano secundario se debatía en la conciencia y el deseo de correspondencia, entre saber que usaría a Hikari pero también el deseo de no dejar sus labios, sintiendose bastante complacido cada que ella respondía con ternura. Poco a poco aumentaban sus respiraciones, de manera bastante gradual y no de golpe, no en un arranque de emotividad, sino con una pasividad y armonía dichosa de perfección, ninguno de los dos quería terminar, la tranquilidad que brindaba el salón durante la tarde, cuando nadie rondaba ahí y nadie más estaría por enterarse, era una situación excelente para el momento que estaban compartiendo. Kaworu sintió después de un tiempo cierta humedad en su cara, era el sentimiento de consolación que había generado lágrimas en sus ojos, no era el único que lloraba, Hikari también comenzaba a lagrimear pero no precisamente por la misma razón. Cuando llegó el momento de separarse uno, se limpió el rostro, le miró con ternura y sonrió tranquilamente.

- ¿Por qué lloras? – preguntó ella, un poco acalorada.

- Por que es la primera vez que me siento enteramente correspondido, no por obligación o capricho, sino porque sentí lo que siempre he querido sentir – confesó él, intentando verse animado – ¿y tu?

- Porque sé que no debí dejarme llevar por esto, porque sé que a quien amas es a Asuka, no a mi – respondió con tristeza, bajando la mirada – No desde que la última persona que lo hizo murió – puntualizó con honda congoja

- Déjame entonces seguir este sueño en el cual ella no está, aunque sea la única vez que te sientas correspondida, porque necesitamos sentirnos correspondidos – propuso él – aunque mañana no seamos más que íntimos amigos, un desliz justificado que no solo ambos deseamos, sino que requerimos al estar solos.

Ella no tenía respuesta a ello, bien porque sus principios no lo admitían, o sea porque hace instantes sintió que el vacío en ella estaba siendo ocupado temporalmente, y se sentía plenamente feliz, aunque después del acto tendría conciencia de que sólo sería ocasional y no permanente esa sensación. Asintió con timidez, y Kaworu estaba consciente de lo mismo que pensaba ella; "todos necesitamos un poco de felicidad y amor aún estando solos, sentir que alguien nos ama o nos puede amar aunque sea solo un momento" se decía él, lo cual aparentemente era cierto. Comprendiendo la situación en que ella se encontraba, no tuvo la intención de ser impulsivo, no había prisa. Poco a poco acarició su cara y su cuello, dulcemente comenzó a besarla, de igual manera. Ella no oponía ninguna resistencia, y en verdad parecía ansiarle bastante, correspondió sus mimos recorriéndole lentamente con las yemas de los dedos, y un poco después fue que ambos quedaron abrazados, seguían besandose con esa lentitud y ternura, seguían disfrutando sin mayor indicio de premura, Kaworu fue recorriendo con sus labios la comisura de sus labios, descendió en pequeños besos a su cuello, despacio y con calma, haciéndolo aún más placentero, el sabor de su piel aún de niña era una delicia que había que recorrer con delicadeza y tiempo, en el momento en que volvió a sus labios ella comenzó a tocar sus hombros, masajeandolos apenas por encima de la ropa, recorrió su espalda con ambas manos y así prevalecieron por un considerable lapso de tiempo, después del cual comenzarían a besarse ya un poco más apasionadamente, con ciertos intervalos en los cuales bajaban la velocidad para prolongar esa sensación de plácido conforte. Hubo un momento en que sin mayor problema ella quitó su camisa y su saco, y él desabotonó su blusa de a poco, ruborizándose ambos, como amantes en la primera vez; para él era algo muy diferente y para ella, totalmente nuevo.

Se aferraron uno al otro, no dejando de tener contacto, cada vez más intimo de su piel con la de ella, que era tersa y suave. Así continuaron, explorándose a voluntad, milímetro a milímetro hasta el momento aquél de la más sublime compenetración de placer que había llegado por sí sola, después de una complacencia extenuante que había satisfacido con creces a ambos, se miraron sin hablarse, él la besó por última vez y ella sonrió de dicha. Sabían perfectamente lo que continuaba, pero no les importó mientras esa lucidez estaba en sus mentes. Había caído la noche sin avisar, y entre el silencio se había pactado intrínsecamente un vínculo de intimidad amistosa, no se verían con la misma indiferencia; mas no dejarían a la luz pública cuan íntimos habían sido, cada uno por razones tan similares como distintas, nadie diría nada del otro, ni ella sobre el malentendido de la mañana ni él sobre el acto que acababan de cometer; cierto era que Hikari había perdido la virginidad a consecuencia, pero había valido la pena aunque aquello no se fuere a repetir. Kaworu no percibía esto como una experiencia más, sino como algo aparte de lo ordinario que pudiere considerar sus demás andanzas de faldas; que sólo era una, con Misato Katsuragi ni más ni menos; pero eran otros los motivos y otras las circunstancias, otra la relación que llevaba, y otro tiempo con otro carácter y modo de ver las cosas.

No hacían falta palabras para comunicar lo que ambos estaban sintiendo, ni para decirse después de haber tenido un encuentro de tal calidad, simplemente volvieron a vestirse y se despidieron con un breve abrazo y una sincera sonrisa, no había más que comentar y más de haber cumplido una misión, Kaworu se sentía diferente, y cualquier pensamiento deprimente no rondaría ya por su cabeza, considerando seriamente las cosas, todo tenía su tiempo y ahora su única preocupación –considerando la calidad del asunto por ocuparse– era la práctica del sábado. No sabía hasta el momento que Shinji tampoco pudo avanzar mucho a causa de los ocurrentes juegos y besuqueos de Rei, que le ocuparon toda la tarde, a fin de cuentas, faltaba un día y medio para tal evento.


	54. Chapter 54

_Disclaimer: Neon Genesis Evangelion pertenece a Hideaki Anno y a Gainax Studio_

Aleksast & Ibrahim Nerost

Present:

**NEON GENESIS EVANGELION**

**"NERV Tech Project"**

**~- CAPÍTULO DIECIOCHO: ADAGIO -~ Parte Uno –**

Kaworu caminó hasta su dormitorio con la satisfacción en el rostro; más allá de cumplir lo esperado llevando todo al último recurso, sentía una paz interior que añoraba desde hace tiempo. Abrió la puerta girando la perilla, encontrando a Shinji haciendo algunas anotaciones en un cuaderno, sentado en su cama. Volteó a verle cuando éste cerró, y soltó un suspiro de cansancio, lo que motivó a Ikari a preguntar.

- ¿Qué tal te fue? – fue su cuestionamiento, breve, conciso y directo.

- Como no tienes idea; logré no sólo que no nos delatara, sino que ahora hay entre los dos un vínculo distinto al de hace un par de días – explicó Nagisa con voz bajita, para evitar ser escuchado extramuros.

- ¿A qué te refieres con vínculo distinto? ¿te volviste su novio? – cuestionó Ikari

- No, pero es algo que no debe competerle a nadie más que los dos, pero por ser tu mi mejor amigo te daré el beneficio de enterarte, bajo protesta de que tu no le digas a nadie más, sin derecho de excepciones; hoy en la tarde conversando nos fuimos conociendo mejor, y al volver al salón para realizar la limpieza del mismo sucedió algo en nosotros, yo resbalé y ella en el acto corrió a atenderme, no sé si fue la luz o la hora pero de pronto comenzamos a besarnos, pero no de manera ordinaria, fue algo maravilloso, después comprendimos la situación en la que estábamos; solos y con ansias de cariño y fue que entonces sucedió lo más hermoso que he experimentado en la vida… me sentí tan pleno, tan feliz como nunca antes… eso no fue un desliz cualquiera, fue toda una experiencia celestial, única. Pero que quizás no se vuelva a realizar, ella sabe que amo a Asuka, y en lo particular no hay ningún sentimiento igual de ella para mí, necesidad… bendita necesidad que me brindó las mieles de sus labios y su cuerpo… me hizo olvidarme de todo, y creo que lo mismo ocurrió para ella – confesó Kaworu, aún recordando en su mente el momento aquél.

- Si tu lo cuentas de tal manera y bajo esas condiciones, me queda creerte; me alegro de que te sientas así… aunque olvidamos ensayar el día de hoy, y las horas restantes van siendo menos – declaró Shinji, consternado por el taller de música y la práctica general preliminar a ocurrir el sábado.

- Estoy consciente de ello, y puedo declarar que es lo único que me preocupa – respondió con entereza, caminando hacia su cama – pero esta noche sólo quiero soñar una y otra vez lo que acaba de sucederme con nuestra excelentísima delegada, hoy podré dormir tranquilo, mañana tendré tiempo para ocuparme de ese pendiente – agregó al tiempo que se introducía entre sus cobijas.

- Está bien, que descanses – Shinji murmuró, sin dejar de hacer anotaciones en su cuaderno, sentado en su cama sin emitir el mayor ruído.

Mientras tanto Asuka seguía rodando en su cama, dando vueltas y vueltas a razón del insomnio; no estaba tranquila y su conciencia le estaba recriminando el injusto trato a quien dijo estar enamorada, su actitud demostraba más indiferencia y desprecio, contrario a ello. En sus adentros estaban incesantes el miedo y el arrepentimiento, cerraba los ojos y no evitaba recordar el momento en que le recriminó infundadamente algo nada cierto, basado en la mala percepción de las cosas que ella tenía.

_¿Por qué, maldita sea, por qué no puedo borrar esto de mi memoria? ¿por qué tengo que recordar esto? ¿por qué no puedo dormir?_ Eran las preguntas que sin descanso se planteaba, y las respuestas eran lo que más le dolían, _Porque tu orgullo y desconfianza acabaron con el cariño que él te profesaba, porque debes de recordar cuánto le heriste, porque no mereces descanso después de lo que le hiciste sentir_ como un eco se repetía, no lloraba, no habían lágrimas en sus ojos y eso también se recriminaba, _¿lo ves? Eres incapaz de expresar lo que sientes, eres una muñeca que jamás aceptará la bondad de las personas ni otorgará el beneficio de la duda, ni siendo esa persona a quien tu dices amar, es por eso que estás sola, es por eso que no le mereces_, su conciencia la torturaba, y sólo hasta la madrugada el cansancio ganó la batalla al remordimiento, pero a cuesta de que Asuka misma se quisiera matar a cambio de no tener que pedir perdón, porque una relación era algo nuevo, y aunque no lo admitiese ella temía, tenía miedo, y mucho.

Tenía miedo mas se negaba a aceptar lo débil que estaba, durante el tiempo que estuvo despierta se juraba nunca verse frágil, sino altanera, firme e implacable, insensible ante el dolor que ella pudiere causar, porque no quería que la vieran llena de pavor, o intentando disculparse, resultaría una deshonra gravísima e irreparable, negándose la posibilidad de recibir el perdon fuere de quien fuere, fuere incluso de Kaworu Nagisa. Porque, ¿cómo pedir perdón sin haber perdonado? ¿con qué derecho? ¿con qué facultades se atrevería a disculparse sin haber aceptado dispensa? Imposible, se decía a sí misma, imposible salir de tal dilema. Odiaba tener conciencia, deseaba ser como Kaworu de hace algunos meses, sin escrúpulos ni moral que lo atase o le impidiese hacer cuanto le viniera en gana sin la pena de estar consciente y quizás avergonzarse de lo que hubiere hecho. Odiaba a Kaworu, por el hecho de ponerla en un estado deprimente, lo odiaba porque le amaba, pero no se permitiría amarlo ya.

Kensuke caminaba acompañado de Kiyoko, apenas investigando para el proyecto de historia que tanto Ikari, Nagisa y Ayanami habían realizado en un solo día. Kiyoko iba a la biblioteca para un resumen de una materia; no hay que olvidar que era un grado mayor que Kensuke, y a pesar de tener casi la misma edad que Kimi, esta última se veía un poco más madura en todos los sentidos; incluso parecía tener un año más que su hermana gemela, quien conservaba un poco de infancia en sus facciones.

- Menudo equipo me ha tocado; todos unos holgazanes que no quieren buscar en los libros… y como yo era el más necesitado de compañeros de equipo, yo tengo que cargar con la labor pesada del proyecto – murmuraba Kensuke, reprobando el hecho de que él sólo buscara la información y los otros dos "condensarían" lo investigado en el proyecto, pero ya no tenía vuelta atrás, era eso o hacer todo solo, y al menos en la condición en la que se encontraba no tendría que pasar las horas frente al computador, única ventaja por cierto. Se separó de Kiyoko después de despedirla con un beso en la mejilla, había sido un alivio encontrarla en el camino, pues en sí su noviazgo era íntegro, pero dificultado sólo por dos aspectos; la poca aceptación que tenían las relaciones entre estudiantes de distintos grados y que al estar en distintos grupos era dificil coincidir en descansos y recesos. Sólo en la materia de Inglés lograba estar con ella, no tan tranquilamente como él esperaría, estaría a veces picado por las constantes miradas examinadoras de Kimi, que a veces llegaban a ser algo sugestivas por no decirse provocativas. Comprendía que aquello era parte del juego, la constante prueba de fidelidad que haría una sobreprotectora y genuina hermana mayor a la menor. Los rumores en los casilleros de hombres a veces repetían que Kensuke Aida no sólo tenía un noviazgo con la menor de las gemelas, sino que vivía un amorío con ambas y que tal hecho era un secreto a voces, que el aludido consideraba infundado y muy aventurado, a pesar que esas asesorías extra podrían ser prueba de lo contrario.

Sacó libros bajo concienzudo criterio, necesitaba textos abundantes y concisos, no extensos y ligeros de contenido; se soltó el pelo que tenía amarrado en una coleta, y todo el cabello cayó con ligereza hasta llegar las puntas a los hombros, tenía el deseo de cortarse el cabello en corte militar, pero con el buen aspecto que actualmente tenía estaba convencido que era mejor conservarlo, además de que Kiyoko en muchas ocasiones había confesado secretamente lo atractivo que se veía usando el pelo amarrado en una coleta, más cuando algunos mechones traviesos se escapaban en su frente. Kensuke se veía elegante, distinto al pasado y ahora con mayor sensatez, aunque con sus respectivos arranques de emotividad cuando una conversación giraba en torno a temas que le fascinaban, como la guerra y el anime.

Del otro lado del instituto Hikari se encaminaba a una habitación distinta, hacía algún tiempo que ya no dormía en el mismo cuarto de Asuka, y en este momento era prudente distanciarse un poco de ella, aunque no dejaba de preocuparle la apatía con la que hoy se condujo, sin mediar palabra con nadie, como si estuviere en otro universo. Comprendía lo que estaba pasando, pero recriminaba ese sobrado orgullo que su amiga alemana poseía; le estaba cobrando la factura al alejar a quien quería de su lado. No se atrevía ni se atrevería a comentarle lo de hace poco con Kaworu, ni a ella ni a nadie más, por lo que fue directamente a su recámara y se dio un baño en la tina, un toque final a tan espléndida tarde. Su mente recordaba, lo mismo que Kaworu, todo lo ocurrido en ese salón, ¿de donde surgió ese interés repentino en el chico de ojos escarlata? Aceptaba que él era en sí muy atractivo, pero también el hecho de que no era para ella, mas ahora no consideraba el que ese encuentro no volvería a tener lugar, sino que lo tibio del agua y la tranquilidad de la soledad propiciaban reminiscencias del encuentro, desde el primer beso y la primera mirada que incitó todo aquello.

Shinji cerró su cuaderno de anotaciones, cuyo contenido era un misterio para todos, Kaworu ni se percató de lo que Shinji hacía, mejor para éste último, cuya pertenencia era personalísima y privada. Lo guardó debajo de su almohada, y se cambió el uniforme por ropa para dormir, finalmente para meterse en su cama y descansar a la víspera de un extenuante mañana.


	55. Chapter 55

_Disclaimer: Neon Genesis Evangelion pertenece a Hideaki Anno y a Gainax Studio_

Aleksast & Ibrahim Nerost

Present:

**NEON GENESIS EVANGELION**

**"NERV Tech Project"**

**~- CAPÍTULO DIECIOCHO: ADAGIO -~ Parte Dos –**

La luz diurna apenas estaba dando sus primeros rayos, y el azulmarino cielo estaba tranquilo, la alarma sonó temprano, como Shinji la había programado, 5:45 A. M. éste despertó oportunamente, yendo directamente a ducharse. Kaworu abrió los ojos poco después, suspiró de pereza, pero recordó al instante lo que tenía que hacer; practicar para el ensayo. Oyó el girar de las perillas y el caer de las gotas de la ducha y supo inmediatamente donde estaba su compañero de cuarto, y al saberlo sonrió maquiavélicamente. Se puso de pie y a hurtadillas caminó justo donde estaba la ropa que éste iba a usar, además de la toalla con la que se iba a secar y las colocó fuera de su alcance, todo esto sin que Shinji se percatara, pues estaba muy ensimismado en limpiarse y en sus pensamientos.

El albino se sentó sobre la almohada de la cama de Ikari, a esperar el momento en que éste le hiciera la reclamación correspondiente, y precisamente cinco minutos después salió de la ducha Shinji, y al no ver sus pertenencias palideció, luego molesto saldría cubriendose con las manos sus partes, en el momento que se abrió la puerta del baño Kaworu soltó una breve carcajada, y sacando una cámara del buró sacó una foto.

- Nada mal en estado natural, esta foto va para Rei -

- ¡Kaworu! – exclamó furibundo y totalmente sonrojado – No, espera…

- No he sacado nada, no tiene baterías, pero estoy seguro que a Rei no le harían de sobra unas cuantas fotos de su querido Shinji justo como fue traído al mundo – le guiñó el ojo, lanzándole la toalla que le había quitado.

- Entonces ¿a qué vino eso? – cuestionó Shinji, sin quitar la mirada de Kaworu, para prevenir otra jugada de esas.

- Sólo quería divertirme; a fin de cuentas me estoy cobrando que ayer no practiqué a razón de un plan para obtener un silencio, plan que tú no refutaste… pero que agradezco por que fue fenomenal –

- Divertirte a expensas de esto… ya me la cobraré después – replicó Shinji, tomando su ropa de su cama

- Eso quiero verlo – retó Kaworu con ese tono sugestivo que le caracterizaba cuando quería molestarle

- Tu en verdad no puedes cambiar del todo, ¿verdad? – replicó Shinji, mientras cerraba la puerta del baño y se aprestaba a vestirse

- Me pides mucho, mi bien amado Shinji, digamos que pienso recobrar esta escencia propia de mí… lástima que Misato está fuera, porque podría hacer una visita rápida a su oficina y podríamos "conversar" muy a gusto durante unos… ¿quince minutos? – mencionó Kaworu sin tapujos y con dispendio propios de cuando iniciaba el curso – es broma, ahora mismo quiero salir con Hikari.

- ¿Hikari? ¿no era un desliz y ya? ¿y Asuka? – preguntaba Shinji, al tiempo que iba poniendose la camisa.

- ¿Por qué negarse a la felicidad cuando me sentí espléndidamente con ella? Asuka… con la lástima, pero yo no tengo ni la prudencia ni la paciencia para aguantar semejantes arranques de celosía e indecisiones que son hirientes, si me quiere, que me reclame, si no… no estaré a expensas de la voluntad de una persona que no sabe ni lo que quiere… la amaré y todo lo que tu quieras, pero no pienso quedarme así; ojalá y en algún momento no tan lejano se deje de su falsa e inútil altanería y determine lo que quiere conmigo – declaró el albino, mientras iba desvistiéndose para ir a ducharse.

- Si es lo que consideras prudente y correcto, hazlo – opinó Ikari – mas ten cuidado con Hikari si acaso vuelves con Asuka

- Lo tendré, además no quisiera negarle el deseo de ser correspondida aunque sea sólo simuladamente; es un deseo mutuo que anhelamos ambos, sé que lo de ayer no fue tan insignificativo, no lo fue para mí… imagina, que alguien, siquiera por ocasión, te diera el gusto de sentirte amado tan intensamente… Hikari también quiere saber lo que se siente verse recompensada la idolatría, aunque se que en sus adentros no soy la persona con la conducta más indicada ni las convicciones más afectas a la ética que ella profesa, yo me atreví y funcionó una vez – declaró Kaworu, tomando su ropa y toalla del vestidor, dejándose sólo los boxers esperando a que el otro saliera del baño.

- ¿Tu a qué no te atreves? – Shinji indicó con voz retadora, abriendo la puerta y dando una mirada determinante y una sonrisa furtiva a Kaworu, quien no expresó nada.

- Buena pregunta acusatoria la que formulas – replica éste

- Y yo a qué me atrevería – Shinji continuó, acercándosele intimidantemente, tomándole del rostro justo como Kaworu lo haría – pero no soy como tu, aunque puedo hacer una perfecta imitación de ese ser sin limitantes éticas que está dentro de ti – y le dio una palmadita en la mejilla, dirigiendose a su cama

- Debe ser excitante para ti verme hacerte eso… olvidaba que me prefieres a mi – contestó con el mismo tono de reto, y esa sonrisa de satisfacción.

- y que tu no puedes vivir sin decirme eso aunque no sea verdad – replicó Shinji

-_Touché_, pero tengo a mi favor pruebas de cierta conducta permisiva de tu parte – le respondió Kaworu, dedicando una mirada profunda y una sonrisa enigmática a Shinji

- Tu conducta da lugar a muchas suposiciones, y no lo niego, he actuado permisivamente como tu lo dices, pero no del todo –

- Mi conducta la conoces, todo lo que pienso de ti lo sabes, ¿qué otras suposiciones pueden formularse sobre mi persona? –

- Que quieres desquitar también conmigo tu fracaso con Asuka – sentenció Ikari

- No es el caso ni son las circunstancias; me declaro totalmente incapaz de "desquitar" contigo mi congoja, la cual ya es relativamente menor, de la misma manera que fue con Hikari… aunque dejemoslo en una probabilidad entre un trillón de oportunidades; no tienes tanta suerte, camarada –

- Me siento tranquilo al no tenerla, y que nunca suceda eso entre nosotros dos –

- Dalo por seguro… ahora si me permites, quisiera ducharme para estar presentable en la práctica de piano y violín que vamos a interpretar –

Kaworu entró con todo y pertenencias al baño, cerró por dentro y se dispuso a asearse, mientras Shinji hacía nota mental para no dejar sus cosas a la vista; Kaworu podría cambiar de parecer de un momento a otro y eso era precisamente lo que caracterizaba al quinto piloto; nunca se sabía como iba a actuar, era impredecible.

Mientras tanto que Rei se despertaba de su letargo, después de tener un maravilloso sueño con Shinji… lo habitual ya en las noches, recordó un poco que el proyecto de NERV estaba suspendido para ellos; extrañaba subir a un Kuro S-type, al menos siquiera para probar las funciones. Volvió de sus cavilaciones y se dispuso a darse una ducha, mas algo la detuvo a unos centímetros de la puerta de éste; se miró al espejo por unos instantes, sólo portaba su sostén y sus bragas, por lo cual se veía de la cintura hacia arriba. Tras admirar su reflejo, sonrió para sí y continuó su camino a la ducha.

Asuka se levantaba rápidamente, su rutina de limpieza la realizó rápidamente y se apresuró a salir. Quería caminar por doquier con tal de no topar con Kaworu, no soportaría otro momento de pánico, huiría desesperadamente y sería el hazmerreír del colegio, de nueva cuenta. Se rumoraba en los pasillos que era una mujer frágil e indecisa, sus arrebatos con Nagisa eran comentados por aquí y por allá, y la presión de escuchar los cuchicheos entre sus compañeras en los pasillos de los dormitorios era bastante para su poca paciencia. No vió a Hikari, y no quería verla porque de seguro la reprendería por comportarse así, irracionalmente furibunda. Asuka Langley Sohryu, la que nunca aparentaba tener un punto sensible y que parecía haber superado su fragilidad emocional después de la terapia con la Dra. Akagi. Debía superarlo sola y lo sabía, pero le aterraba la idea de reconocer sus sentimientos después de semejantes desaires a quien pretendía querer.

Rei, Kaworu y Shinji se reunieron unos minutos después en la cafetería para tomar sus primeros alimentos. Ayanami saludó con un breve pero dulce beso en los labios a su novio, Kaworu le dio uno en la frente y en la mano, y le guiñó el ojo, haciendo referencia que la misión estaba cumplida. Ya sentados y acabando de desayunar, fue hora de comentar el caso Horaki, que tanto interesaba a Ayanami.

- Entonces no dirá nada – comenzó Rei para romper un poco el silencio

- Terminantemente querida, y lamento lo que voy a decir pero he de raptar a Shinji para ir a practicar previo al ensayo de mañana – dijo él, levantándose de su silla y tomando la mano de Shinji

- ¿Ya tan temprano? – cuestionó Shinji, no quierendose ir.

- Mas vale que sigas a Kaworu si no quieres que me quede con un novio sin el brazo derecho – recomendó ella, en tono divertido.

- Ya voy, ya voy – apeló Shinji, yéndose con Kaworu, quien se despidió brevemente con una sonrisa y emprendió carrera directamente al aula de música, con éste cási a rastras, quien al llegar al lugar destinado sufría de mareo y vértigo, apoyándose en la cola del piano para no caerse de lo mareado que se encontraba – ¿era necesario llevarme de esta manera?

- es parte de mi plan de molestarte un poco, además, el tiempo se nos acaba, cada segundo es una nota menos por practicar, y yo quiero salir a comer a las tres de la tarde, así que andando –indicó Kaworu, al tiempo que tomaba su violín y comenzaba a afinarlo.

Las horas se llevaron en pasar y repasar tal concierto; los primeros dos movimientos iban a la perfección un rato más tarde, Shinji tenía cierto don para la lectura de partituras, Kaworu era un poco menos diestro para su instrumento, pero practicando mejoró notablemente. Una hora tras otra iban avanzado desapercibidas, y de no ser por el notable cansancio que ambos fueron adquiriendo a causa de tanta práctica, la fatiga era evidente, pero había sido de gran ayuda; habían memorizado ya la partitura, y aunque no con una sincronía perfecta como es de esperarse de dos profesionales músicos (que no eran), pero sí con una calidad regular; el tiempo también era factor de ello, a causa de diferentes causas no se habían enfocado en el taller de música, por lo tanto era entendible el retraso que ellos tenían al respecto, pero en sí la disciplina fue clave, ni Kaworu ni Shinji jugaron durante la práctica, toda seriedad.

Shinji tomó una botella de agua, la destapó y la ingirió tranquilamente, para luego limpiarse la frente; sus dedos los sentía cuan fideos, lo mismo que Kaworu, que comenzaba a tener cierto ardor en las yemas de éstos. Al ver la hora guardó el instrumento, y pasó a lavarse las manos presurosamente.

- Mencionaste una cita, ¿Hikari? – se aventuró a preguntar Ikari, guardando sus pertenencias.

- Exactamente, creo que voy a disfrutar mucho de esta nueva relación… y tal parece que no quedará en un simple encuentro ocasional – respondió concretamente el albino, tomando asiento en un banco que ahí estaba

- ¿Sabes lo que oía a veces en los corredores del instituto? Que tu eras como una manzana roja y radiante en un arbol pequeño… incitante a probar, ¿no te parece cómico? Tu una manzana… vaya eufemismo para decir que más de una te tiene en su mente –

- Una manzana deliciosa, pero que va a ir con unos ojos avellana y piel de terciopelo a devorarle con todo el arte que se merece. Sí, algo así había escuchado de mi… ¿sabes? ¿por qué morir de amor cuando puedes nadar en él y recibirlo de otra fuente? –

- Así que piensas postergar todo con Asuka, vas en serio con Hikari –

- digamos que no tan en serio, aunque tendré cuidado, dada la calidad que tiene Hikari debo ser cuidadoso y no ir tan rápido… dejémoslo en confidentes con derechos especiales – contestó Kaworu, al tiempo que tomaba su portafolio del fondo del salón

- Con que esas tenemos, Kaworu –

- No seas tan severo, sé que tu harías lo mismo que yo porque en el fondo somos muy parecidos, aunque con cierta escencia diferente – se despidió él, guiñándole el ojo y emprendiendo el camino a "El Jardín de las Artes", donde ordinariamente se tomaba la clase de literatura, pero que en este tiempo ya estaba deshabitado y por ahí encontraría a la delegada de clase. ¿qué sucederá?


	56. Chapter 56

_Disclaimer: Neon Genesis Evangelion pertenece a Hideaki Anno y a Gainax Studio_

Aleksast & Ibrahim Nerost

Present:

**NEON GENESIS EVANGELION**

**"NERV Tech Project"**

**~- CAPÍTULO DIECIOCHO: ADAGIO -~ Parte Tres –**

Shinji se dirigió a la biblioteca del instituto a encontrar un buen libro para leer; ese lugar parecía solitario, debido en primera al gran avance de la tecnología por lo cual los libros se digitalizaban del todo, por lo cual sólo era necesario tener una laptop y acceso a la biblioteca digital. Shinji a pesar de ser diestro en todo lo que se refería a gadgets y computadoras prefería leer un libro físicamente, no de una computadora, pues podía apelar una cualidad asombrosa con la cual los libros aventajaban a las computadoras; la luz, el brillo. Leyendo un libro digital era más cansado que leer un libro en físico, y además, la mayoría de los libros de investigación estaban condensados en sendas enciclopedias especializadas por materia; Geografía, Historia, Botánica, Aritmética, Medicina y demás disciplinas. Pero él no quería un libro de investigación, quería leer algo parecido a lo que leía Rei. Tuvo la ingeniosa idea de preguntar a la bibliotecaria cuál era el género o tipo de libros que con tanta avidez e interés hojeaba su novia. Unos pasos y se encontró en el mostrador principal, donde una joven de unos dieciocho años, de pelo negro y ojos verdes aqua-marina atendía a todos los estudiantes que esporádicamente solicitaban asistencia sobre donde encontrar el libro buscado. Se acercó a ella tímidamente, y con una sonrisa apenas visible saludó con cortesía.

- Buenas tardes – gesticuló – Disculpe, tengo un ligero problema al encontrar un libro, o más bien, unos libros.

- Buenas tardes, Shinji Ikari, ¿Cuál es el problema? – preguntó ella, centrando su atención en él

- Conocerá a Rei Ayanami, ¿verdad? – comenzó Shinji a plantearle su curiosidad – el otro día ví que leía con bastante interés un libro de tapa amarilla, y me quedé con la duda de que…

- ¿de qué se trataba el libro? –adivinó la bibliotecaria, mirando perspicazmente a el joven estudiante – quieres saber qué títulos lee Ayanami, ¿me equivoco?

- ha dado en el clavo, eso es justamente lo que quiero – aseveró él, ligeramente sorprendido por el hecho de que ella supiera lo que quería al momento

- Conmigo no hay que ser tan sutíl, Ikari… aunque creo que por tu bien no deberías saberlo, pero tampoco estoy para ocultarlo a gente tan cercana a Ayanami, menos siendo el mismísimo novio de la susodicha lectora – concretó ella, y abrió la puertecilla del stand – sígueme por favor, ahora mismo te conduzco al lugar específico donde mora esa clase de libros, mas te advierto que tu reacción a la respuesta puede ser no tan sorprendente

Ella lo dirigió a una sección un tanto alejada de aquella grande biblioteca, cási escondida y ciertamente restringida para cierta clase de alumnos, más al ser Shinji Ikari ya una personalidad en todo el colegio e historia general, se podía hacer una excepción. A Shinji le pareció bastante el trayecto recorrido, la biblioteca del NERV Tech Project emulaba el diseño y tamaño de la biblioteca del Trinity College de Dublín. Cuando llegó a esa subsección de literatura, Shinji quedó perplejo de la temática de los libros; Novelas, y ciertas novelas subidas de tono, manuales "de seducción" y demás se encontraban ahí, y esa era el área donde Rei tomaba los libros que le interesaban. Tras procesar un poco la idea y temática de tales libros, a Shinji casi le da un vuelco el corazón, tragó saliva y la bibliotecaria soltó una apenas percibible risilla, para luego darle uno de los que ha leído Ayanami; Shinji se quedó sin habla.

- Este fue de los primeros que vino a buscar; no sé si se te haga familiar – comentó ella, dándole el libro

- ¿"La cama de Denisse"? digame, ¿la ilustración en la portada tiene que ver con la temática del libro? –

- Totalmente; este fue el décimo libro que pidió y lo devolvió a las dos semanas, lo que significa que sí logró leerlo todo… ¿quieres rentarlo? –

Shinji movió la cabeza de arriba abajo en señal de aprobación, volvieron al escritorio y ella realizó el debido proceso de trámite, etiquetando el libro con el nombre del alumno y la fecha de entrega.

- verás, no sé si anteriormente habrás ido a bibliotecas; aquí en NERV Tech nos conducimos con una política un tanto genuina, además de devolver el libro que has solicitado en el tiempo que determina la tarjeta debes de firmar a la hora de devolverlo; ese informe sólo lo veo yo así que es información confidencial que nadie arriba verá, no te preocupes –

- Entonces tengo tres semanas para leer este libro… ya lo veo – volteó la vista a la atractiva portada del susodicho objeto – gracias – puntualizó

- Cuando requieras favores y demás, sabes donde y cuando encontrarme – contestó la bibliotecaria con una pícara sonrisa que hizo sonrojar a Ikari, quien cautelosamente se fue retirando del lugar, no era para más el enrojecer al ver el título y la portada; ¿quién diría que Rei Ayanami leyera tanto novelas románticas como novelas con un toque de erotismo? Para no levantar sospechas, Shinji guardó tal libro en su maletín, y prosiguió a buscar a Rei para hacer algo por la tarde.

Mientras tanto, Kaworu caminaba por el jardín, buscando entre tanto a Hikari, y al cabo de un tiempo la encontró en una sección casi escondida del mismo jardín, entre las "paredes" de arbustos, sentada en una silla, con mesa al frente y otra silla disponible. Encima una tetera y dos tazas, Kaworu se acercó al lugar, y con una breve sonrisa saludó a Hikari.

- Pensé que no llegabas – mencionó ella, con una tenue sonrisa.

- No sería capaz de dejarte plantada, Hikari – contestó Kaworu con un tono meloso, besando su mano.

- Necesitabamos hablar sobre esto, de una u otra forma, y creí que este era un lugar más que apropiado – comentó ella, con ánimo repuesto.

- Por mi parte no hay inconveniente; pero creo que podríamos mesurar un poco esto e ir menos presurosamente… puede que mi sentimiento por Asuka se quede aquí adentro, pero tu una vez correspondiste lo que yo tanto buscaba, y eso significa mucho para mí – confesó Kaworu, tomando un poco de té.

- Entonces… ¿quieres estar conmigo? – preguntó ella, un poco dudosa de tal confesión.

- Mientras dure, quiero vivir mi vida sintiendo lo que siempre he querido sentir, pero la parte que me preocupa eres tu, ¿cómo sobrellevarás una amistad con Asuka y una relación conmigo? Y más consternante, ¿qué será de ti cuando esto acabe? No quisiera dejar en ti un dolor irreparable; no quisiera dejarte herida –

- Por eso no te preocupes, por mí no verás más lágrimas que de alegría, ya me he sobrepuesto a cosas peores – mencionó con cierto temor y apatía, el pensar que podía acabar esta aventura la entristecía; pero al fin y al cabo, veía aquél momento muy distante.

- Lo sé, la muerte de Touji Suzuhara fue bastante fuerte para ti, es por eso que me preocupo – indicó él, acabando con la taza de té que tenía en sus manos – bonita, no quisiera verte triste; ni a lado de Asuka sería capaz de voltear a ver tus ojos humedecer, ni a lado de Shinji soportaría verte sufrir por algo que sabemos que tarde que temprano acabará.

- Sólo no me olvides cuando esto acabe, con eso me harías feliz – contestó entre unos indicios de llanto que Kaworu sintió con mucho pesar, tomó su mano y se levantó – entonces seamos felices cuanto podamos.

-No estoy tan convencido de esto, pero si es lo que tu deseas… no pondré mayor objeción – concluyó Kaworu, soltando un suspiro y poniéndose de pie. Se acercó a ella lentamente y le besó la mejilla, la abrazó y así quedaron por unos instantes, en el silencio confidente de toda aquella situación. Kaworu no dejaba de tener cierto remordimiento al aceptar esta relación, mas no había marcha atrás; todo estaba decidido.


	57. Chapter 57

_Disclaimer: Neon Genesis Evangelion pertenece a Hideaki Anno y a Gainax Studio_

Aleksast & Ibrahim Nerost

Present:

**NEON GENESIS EVANGELION**

**"NERV Tech Project"**

**~- CAPÍTULO DIECINUEVE: PASIÓN, O DE LAS MIELES DE LA VICTORIA -~ Parte Uno –**

_Advertencia previa; este capítulo en especial tiene LEMON, si no sabes a qué me refiero invesiga en Wikipedia, así que si eres menor de edad o puritano o extremadamente inocente pasa una página atrás, o una adelante, porque mi seguro no contempla gastos médicos de terceros, ni tratamientos siquiátricos ni demandas por perversión de menores._

Kaworu respiró profundamente, no diferenciaba bien si era el aroma de las flores o de Hikari, que junto al hecho de estar cási pegado a ella le producían un efecto afrodisiaco e incitador. Se mordió el labio inferior, cerró los ojos e intentó inhibir todos esos impulsos nerviosos que le estaban provocando, pero no quería separarse de ella, se sentía cálido y seguro rodeándola con sus brazos y ella rodeándole de la misma manera, su respiración llegaba al cuello, y agravaba un poco más la tensión de la cual era ya víctima. Al advertir estas sensaciones, precisó en buscar la respuesta en Hikari, aunque intrínsecamente él tenía una vaga idea de las razones por las cuales se encontraba así.

- qué precioso momento… pero, ¿por qué, Hikari? ¿por qué estoy perdiendo la calma cada que tu aliento roza mi piel, y cada que tu aroma se hace notar tanto a mi olfato? – susurró él, intentando permanecer tranquilo

- Yo tampoco sé por qué al ver tus ojos y al sentirte cerca de mí cambio por completo y me siento en una placidez que no puedo explicar… supongo que será aquello que dice que "lo prohibido es lo más deseado", y no soy así, tengo una vida correcta ahí adentro, pero al verte no puedo contenerme de nada, es bastante intenso esto que siento… estoy segura entre tus brazos, y los míos requieren estar cerca de ti – contestó ella, aferrándose más a Nagisa.

- Es en serio, Hikari, no debemos jugar con fuego sin ver las futuras consecuencias – advirtió Kaworu, levemente agitado, intentando desviar la mirada.

- Quiero saber qué se siente amar y ser amada, de todas las formas posibles… no me dejes sola, hoy no – susurró ella, angustiada ante la duda del otro – hace dos años ya que él murió, no quiero quedarme llorando sóla otra vez

- Si esto te hace feliz, no me queda otra alternativa… que consolar esa soledad que tanto te abruma… de todas formas, mis sentidos parecen extasiados tan sólo de estar así junto a tí – contestó, sientiendose ya bastante rebasado por sus nervios, menos cuando Hikari comenzó a recorrerle la espalda con las manos y a juntar sus caderas a él, todo esto generó un gemido de su boca. Le besó los labios, luego la boca paulatina y constantemente, acariciándola a voluntad y por donde a él le placía. En sus adentros, Hikari era un torbellino de emociones; _Estoy con él, estoy con él, yo quiero estar con él aquí, yo lo deseo, lo deseo tanto… jamás pensé que sentiría cosas así, quiero que me tenga aquí sin importarme nada más _se decía, aprisionándole entre caricias que no conocían limites.

Aspiró él del aroma de su piel, y lentamente fue retirándole el saco del uniforme, al tiempo que se deleitaba besando la comisura de su boca, sus mejillas, y volvía a sus labios en ciertos intervalos de tiempo. Ella también le desprendió del saco, tomó sus manos y las colocó en su cintura, y profundizaba cada beso con apetencia, sus miradas se enredaban una con la otra. Él liberó esos cabellos que estaban aprisionados en dos coletas, y se acostó con ella en el césped, echando una breve mirada al exterior para ver que nadie rondaba cerca, y efectivamente, siendo Viernes por la tarde, muchos estarían haciendo reuniones en la cafetería o los vestíbulos, y los más afortunados estarían saliendo para Tokio-2, sí, parecía indicar que hasta el mismo clima fuera cómplice y mostrara un cielo claro matizado de naranja por la puesta del sol. De su mano a su boca recorrió con sus labios, probando su sabor y demás con paciente placer, no contuvo más sus ansias y comenzó a descender por su pecho, desprendiendo botón por botón aquella blusa, hasta ver y tocar suavemente su piel desnuda, tan fina y tibia que era incomparable. Soltó un ligero ronroneo, jugueteaba con sus dedos entre sus pechos por debajo de aquél brassier, con lentitud retiró aquél sostén, sonrosando a la chica, a quien las ansias y el goce le eran vastas, no pensaba en otra cosa que en la sensación de sus caricias y de su boca encima de su abdomen, y poco después de todo su pecho, mientras como por mecanismo autómata le atraía más abriendo sus piernas, pero el camino era largo, y Kaworu no tenía intención alguna de volver corto el encuentro, al contrario, parecía bastante a gusto explorándole por encima, rozando con sus manos todo lo que estaba a su paso, y el perfume de ella un poco más abajo cuando llegó al filo de su falda, una sensación de calidez le atacaba en todo, y poco a poco la fue retirando, quedando únicamente unas pantaletas color negro, con un encaje bastante provocador. Había lubricación en esa parte, efecto de la evidente excitación de la cual era presa, su rostro estaba intensamente sonrojado, ella; totalmente deseosa de lo que vendría después, Kaworu le proporcionaría el placer añorado, y aunado con el hecho de estar ocultos hacía la situación un tanto más emocionante, más cuando Kaworu enjugó sus dedos en ella, e iba rodeando con ellos el área pélvica, arrancando algunos gemidos de ella al introducir uno de ellos lentamente...

Mientras tanto, Shinji se disponía a leer el inicio de tal libro, con todo el pudor y temor encima, siquiera ver la portada de aquél libro le producía una corriente de escalofríos, comenzó a leer con interés todo el inicio, y cuando llegó al capítulo cuatro vió la hora y palideció; Rei seguramente lo había estado buscando por todo el colegio, menos en el único lugar donde jamás había visto a Ikari, la biblioteca misma. Corrió a su habitación, mañana podría inventarse una coartada para explicarle su ausencia a Ayanami, colocó el libro dentro de su maletín y emprendió carrera. Pocos alumnos deambulaban entre vestíbulos y corredores, notó cierto vacío en el estómago a causa de que no había comido en toda la tarde, pero no tuvo mayor alternativa que aguantarse, continuó su paso presuroso hasta llegar a la puerta, la abrió y lo que vió ahí le causó un espantoso sobresalto; Rei Ayanami estaba sentada con una mirada recriminatoria, cruzada de brazos.

- Lo-lo siento Rei, esto… esto… verás, Salí un poco tarde con Kaworu, y fui a la biblioteca con Kensuke a ayudarle con su proyecto, y – tartamudeó, totalmente asustado.

- Te atreves a mentirme, Shinji Ikari… Kensuke estuvo conmigo buscándote por todos lados… ¿mencionaste biblioteca? –

- Sí, estuve en la biblioteca… lo sé, no sé donde estaba Kensuke, pero me entretuve leyendo y se me pasó la hora – confesó, pero de igual manera estaba sorprendido por el hecho de que ella estuviere en su cuarto, pero en primer lugar… ¿cómo había entrado?

- Veamos – dijo ella, quitándole de las manos el maletín; lo abrió y lo esculcó minuciosamente, hasta encontrar lo que buscaba, al sacarlo y ver el título de tal libro sonrió por sus adentros, volteando a ver pícaramente a Shinji – con que estas tenemos, Ikari.

El aludido enrojeció al verse atrapado, pero más por la miradita con la que ella le observaba – me pareció interesante, y lo tomé… lamento haberte olvidado por este lapso de tiempo, prometo que no vuelve a pasar – masculló él, al tiempo que ella se le acercaba paso a paso, lentamente.

- ¿y qué tal mi papel de Denisse? – preguntó ella – veo que últimamente has estado más nervioso con esta faceta de mí

- Ahora veo de donde salió esa idea que le diste a Kaworu… ¿quién diría que tu leerías estas novelas? –

- Hay mucho que no conoces de mí, Shinji… y tu ingenuidad aunada con lo mucho o poco que has enbarnecido estos meses es parte de lo que tanto me agrada de ti… leo estas novelas desde que entré aquí, y casualmente fue por error. Seguí las recomendaciones de la Dra. Akagi, sobre leer de diversos temas, y por azares de destino empecé por leer este tipo de libros, el primero me provocó miedo, el segundo, un poco de miedo y un tanto también de curiosidad… este que ves aquí lo leí especialmente para ti – comento ella, enfatizando lo último con un tono bastante sensual que hizo mella en Ikari, al provocarle un sonrojo bastante intenso, que intentó mitigar agitando la mano para refrescarse un poco.

- Y dime… - intentó serenarse un poco – ¿lo has puesto en práctica? Tu sabes… ¿eso? – preguntó atosigado por los nervios. El libro trataba sobre la vida de una súcubus, lo que vendría a convertirse Lilith en las culturas posteriores en Alemania y en Francia, aprovechándose de los portentos y devenires del personaje, la autoria relata detalladamente la vida sexual de la protagonista, que siempre terminaba matando a sus presas, esa era la razón de los miedos de Ikari, quien poco a poco iba subiendo de color su sonrojo.

- Averígualo por ti mismo – respondió Rei, dandole un ligero beso en los labios… ¿sería una noche larga para Shinji?


	58. Chapter 58

_Disclaimer: Neon Genesis Evangelion pertenece a Hideaki Anno y a Gainax Studio_

Aleksast & Ibrahim Nerost

Present:

**NEON GENESIS EVANGELION**

**"NERV Tech Project"**

**~- CAPÍTULO DIECINUEVE: PASIÓN, O DE LAS MIELES DE LA VICTORIA -~ Parte Dos –**

_Misma advertencia; +18 en cierta parte de este capítulo_

Kaworu caminaba en el jardín, el pelo desordenado y la ropa desaliñada eran evidentes, pero por dentro no se sentía bien en tanto por lo que Hikari le había dicho antes de estar con él. – Hoy, el aniversario luctuoso de Touji Suzuhara – farfulló, pero en otro tanto no se había sentido tan bien consigo mismo, se sentía correspondido y a fin de cuentas el fin justificaba los medios… ¿pero hasta donde? Entró en el vestíbulo de la mano de la delegada, quien lucía una sonrisa de satisfacción radiante, pero que fue serenando al tiempo que iba llegando la hora de despedirse, Kaworu suspiró con cierta pesadez, pero sobrepuso sus dudas y le despidió con un tierno beso en la boca.

- Creo que nuestras pretensiones, querida, requieren de mayor trabajo y no sólo de encuentros pasionales furtivos, y si vamos a ocultarnos de Asuka, de igual manera creo que nos hemos precipitado demasiado – confesó él, mirándole con seriedad, tomando su mano.

- Así que es eso lo que ha ocupado tu mente últimamente… yo pienso algo así, pero me parece dificil disimular que a cada roce mínimo contigo me abstrae de mis sentidos – contestó ella, serenandose ante él.

- ¿Ocultar qué? – preguntó una voz proviniente de las escaleras – ¿Qué pretendes ocultarme? – cuestionó la misma, aproximándose más a ellos dos.

- Bueno, dado que ya lo inevitable está sucediendo, ¿tu qué te puedes imaginar? – retó él, virándose para ver a la dueña de esa voz única, con acento germánico - _Sag mir, was glaubst du_, _Sie sagen, Sie kennen mich gut._ _Sie kann nur schlecht von mir denken. Wie durch ihre Eigenheiten diktiert: "Alle Menschen sind schlecht"._ (Dime lo que piensas, tu que dices conocerme bien. Sólo se puede pensar mal de mí, según lo dicta tu idiosincrasia; "Todos los hombres son malos") Quiero… no, deseo saber qué deduces, ya vistos tus talentos tan acertados en el arte de las suposiciones acusatorias – contesto retadoramente, no se dejaría ofender ni desvalorar por ella, no más.

- Kaworu, no seas hiriente, te lo suplico – murmuró Hikari, con cierto miedo al enterarse que Asuka merodeaba en el lugar y parecía haberse no sólo enterado, sino enfurecido por el hecho de que su mejor amiga saliera con Nagisa.

- Creeme que intento ser comprensivo, pero no me dejaré ofender, ni hacer menos… ya no puedo quedarme en la incertidumbre del ser y no ser… y yo quiero ser, finalmente, quien decida mi propio destino, y si he decidido estar contigo es porque así me lo dicta el corazón, amor – contestó, esperando aún la respuesta de la alemana – ¿Entonces?

- Tu y Hikari tienen una relación a mis espaldas… tu, te metiste con mi mejor amiga… ¿no te da vergüenza? ¿no tienes la más mínima decencia? – comenzó a reclamarle – todo este esfuerzo en vano, jamás pensé que fueras capaz de hacerme esto – reprochó.

- En primer lugar y que te quede claro, porque usted, _Fräu _Langley, parece negarse siempre a reconocer la culpa propia – replicó él – no tengo una relación con la delegada de nuestra clase a escondidas de ti, simplemente la tengo, porque somos dos personas con la necesidad y la voluntad de ser amados, y estamos en todo nuestro derecho de alcanzar la felicidad; en segundo lugar, ¿cómo puedes preguntarme si me da vergüenza de ella? Supuestamente es tu mejor amiga, ¿acaso no deseas su felicidad? ¿o la supeditas a la tuya? ¿y qué pasa conmigo? Sí, tengo sentimientos encontrados cuando te veo, pero tu misma has dicho que no me quieres volver a ver… has ido destruyendo gradualmente este cariño que surgió por ti – alegó, mirando seriamente a la alemana – ¿dime, por qué?

- Yo… yo… no diré nada, has lo que te venga en gana… y tu Hikari, también – respondió entrecortada por el llanto que comenzó a brotar de sus ojos.

- Por tu propio bien y el mío, será mejor que no nos dirijamos la palabra, no quisiera ser una herida constante que pudiera ocasionar graves consecuencias, Asuka… busca tu felicidad cuando tu te lo permitas – declaró él, dando un paso al frente.

- como quieras – exclamó con gran coraje, retirándose presurosamente del lugar – _tonto_ – murmuró entre lágrimas.

- Yo ya no pondré marcha atrás a esto, Hikari… yo no puedo quedarme a la deriva, a voluntad de un capricho, yo ya no quiero vivir esperando – confesó, al tiempo en que sus lágrimas brotaban y se aferraba a los brazos de ésta – no me dejes ir… no quiero rogar más, no quiero sentir más el desdén.

- Kaworu, yo no sé que decir – fue su respuesta, dado el impacto que sus palabras tenían, y comprendía lo que él sentía, le destrozaba el verle así, nunca se había visto débil, o al menos ella no lo había visto tan desconsolado como ahora.

- no digas nada, que el silencio lo exprese todo – murmuró, esbozando una ligera sonrisa entre lágrimas, que caían amargamente por sus mejillas.

Mientras tanto, en el cuarto de Shinji Ikari, se encontraba Rei frente de él, observándole directamente y sonriendo sensualmente instó en preguntarle cuán avanzado estaba en el libro, primeramente por que una novela de relatos de tal calibre no era una lectura ordinaria para estudiantes, comenzó a cavilar sobre la posibilidad de que la verdadera razón por la cual comenzara a leer tales títulos es porque había investigado sobre los libros que ella hojeaba con tanto ahinco, muy probablemente la bibliotecaria habría contestado la pregunta precisa para que Ikari se enterase de todo lo que ella había leído, por sus adentros se sentía incitada a ver que tan sensible podría ser él ante algunas efectivas insinuaciones y estimulaciones no propias, deseaba experimentar y ver resultados en su carácter, además que esos sueños "indecentes" con Shinji ya eran bastante constantes, pero ¿sería correcto hacerlo ya? La duda se disipó y las ganas de "juguetear" fueron a más.

- Dado que me dejaste buscándote durante la tarde, mereces un castigo – dijo ella, con disimulada seriedad – y para evitar que huyas, cerraré esta puerta con llave y correré las cortinas

- ¿Castigo? ¿huir? ¿A qué te refieres, Rei? – preguntaba temeroso, se imaginaba tantas cosas con esa mirada de ella el podía esperar de todo, pero concretamente no adivinaba lo que iría a suceder, estaba desconcertado.

- Tu castigo será hacer todo lo que yo mande, amorcito, absolutamente todo – le susurró al oído, y lamió el lóbulo de su oreja lo que causó un inminente sonrojo en él, que cimbró por completo sus sentidos.

- Como digas – contestó, y tragó saliva, ¿qué planes tenía Rei Ayanami para él? ¿acaso era uno de esos sueños nocturnos con ella? No, esto era real, MUY real.

- comienza quitándole el saco del uniforme con tus manos, lentamente – ordenó ella, volteándose para que él pudiera hacerlo fácilmente y sin levantarse de la silla en que se encontraba, la sangre parecía aumentar de velocidad en su flujo, tenía idea de lo que estaba por pasar, y no podía sentirse más emocionado y complacido al saberlo. El saco del uniforme lo deslizó lentamente, mas imprevistamente al despojarle de él Rei comenzó a contonearse lentamente, en un vaivén en el cual su falda parecía subir y bajar. – ¿te gusto, Shinji? – preguntó en un tono bastante sensual, desarmador de cualquier intento de huída.

- no sabes cuanto – respondió con total seguridad y una sonrisa en los labios.

- ¿quieres verme toda, verdad? quieres jugar a ser adultos, ¿o no? –

- Yo, yo – tartamudeó, estaba excitándose más cada vez que ella hablaba y se acercaba más a él

- Tomaré eso como un sí – mencionó, seguido de un ligero ronroneo, y volteándose para quedar frente a él – ahora quiero que me quites la falda – indicó, Shinji estaba con el corazón latiendo presurosamente, si sus suposiciones eran ciertas, estaría por pasar un momento muy pero muy intenso; demás estaría decir que sería el primer encuentro carnal de su vida, y con la fémina que le abstraía de la realidad era más que un sueño realizado, sino una fantasía alcanzada.

Él acarició su muslo, subiendo lentamente hasta llegar al botón de la falda para que por sí misma cayera al suelo, siendo así, se desvelaron las negras pantaletas de la peliazul, y en sus manos sintió la calidez de su piel, ella retiró su mano de la cercanía de su intimidad, colocándola cerca de su otra mano. Miró traviesamente a Shinji, e introdujo un par de dedos en la boca de él, jugando un poco con su lengua, al tiempo que la otra mano le acariciaba la nuca. Salieron de su boca y se fueron dirigiendo con lentitud tortuosa hacia su vagina, y comenzó a masajearse, introduciendo y sacando sus dedos de su intimidad, y Shinji no hacía más que mirar atentamente y morderse el labio, además la pantaleta parecía transparentarse.

- ¿te gusta, Shinji? – mencionó entre ligeros gemidos, que aumentaban cada que ella exploraba más adentro de su feminidad.

Él contesto asintiendo con la cabeza, la excitación ya era evidente, el hormigueo en el área de su virilidad le causaron ganas de relajar ese músculo que parecía endurecerse paulatinamente. Ella se sentó en sus piernas y se desabrochó la camisa, dejando ver ese par de pechos muy de cerca de la cara de Shinji, que quería desmayarse de la enorme tensión a la que Rei lo estaba conduciendo. Un vaivén de sus caderas parecía friccionar por encima del pantalón el entusiasmado amigo de Ikari, mientras que ella aprisionaba su boca a besos profundos, prolongados y consecutivos, tenía sometida la lengua de Shinji entre roce y roce, el acariciaba su torso, esa piel tan suave y caliente que en su toque parecía electrizar sus sentidos. Ella lo despojó de su camisa, su saco y corbata, quedando todo desnudo de la cintura a la cabeza. Se levantó y lo dejó sólo con el boxer cubriendo el excitado miembro que iba teniendo mayor flujo sanguíneo. Se quitó las pantaletas, quedando como única prenda el sostén. Volvió a sentarse entre sus piernas, besándole más, tomando su cuello y deborando su boca desinhibidamente.

- ¿Quieres tocarme, Shinji? – preguntó con una sonrisa llena de lujuria en su faz, el muchacho respondió con un masaje suave, contínuo en su monte de venus. Descendió más y adentró un par de dedos en ella, entrando y saliendo, explorando por dentro, causando un jadeo en ella, quien se había levantado levemente para permitir tal hecho. La otra mano acariciaba su espalda, hasta llegar a sus glúteos, masajeando toda esa área con una ansidedad tremenda – será mejor en la cama, ¿no te parece?

Aquello se interrumpió brevemente, hasta que Rei se echó boca arriba en la cama, y abrió las piernas de par en par, desprendiéndose del sostén y dejando a ver libremente sus senos, Shinji por su parte quedó completamente desnudo ante ella, para quien ver el miembro erecto de él era bastante provocador. La situación aumentó de tono cuando él exporaba con su lengua el punto más sensible de Rei, ocasionandole gemidos más estruendosos. Besó y lamió sus muslos, los acariciaba contínuamente, en un ritmo cadencioso que complementaba el placer brindado por el sexo oral, en el cual Shinji parecía ser bastante diestro a pesar de ser primerizo en ello.

- Mi querido Shinji, ven aquí – suspiró, mientras se dejaba llevar por el casual placer de sus caricias. Él se colocó frente a ella, se lamió los labios y los dedos como probando una exquisita savia de entre ellos – yo quiero probarte, quiero conocer tu sabor… mi adorado Shinji, quiero volver realidad todos estos sueños contigo – le susurraba. Lograron sentarse uno frente al otro, comiendose con la mirada en un mar de deseo. Ella se dirigió a él y comenzó a besarle del cuello hasta el pecho, sin importarle nada más, continuaba acariciando sus embarnecidos brazos, y todo ello enloquecía al joven Ikari, quien sólo suspiraba de dicha. Volvió a probar de sus labios, con mayor violencia, para luego descender lentamente hacia su intimidad. Tomó aquél miembro con delicadeza y podía sentir como palpitaba expectante; lo colmó de las más desinhibidas caricias, lo besaba sin mayor prisa, explorandole de a poco. Unos momentos después ya estaría dentro de ella, friccionandose lentamente, disfrutando la delicia del placer. Entre caricias, abrazos, besos y demás ambos iban conociéndose íntimamente, unas veces con rapidez, otras con exquisita lentitud.

Kaworu había estado conversando con Hikari tras comprar dos cafés de la máquina cercana al vestíbulo; no quería volver a su cuarto en ese estado. Hikari lo comprendía, a quien parecía comprender también era a Asuka, la rabia que no podía exponer puesto que ella también había propiciado que Kaworu estuviera buscando alternativas, no pudiendo aguantar ya el dolor que significaba amarla y ser tratado de tal manera, con celos sin sentido, entre otras cosas.

- ¿has intentado comprenderla? Ella parece sufrir bastante cada vez que te ve – comentó la delegada.

- La comprendía, pero ella debería comprender que ya no podía aguantarme más el dolor de su rechazo; y más el de engañarme, ilusionarme al hacerme pensar que finalmente lograba tenerla, que finalmente se había cerciorado de sus sentimientos por mi, lo único que puedo percibir en ella es un odio… un odio que yo no puedo solucionar, menos ahora – respondió Kaworu con un dejo de decepción – no sé que habría hecho de no encontrarte a ti.

- entiendo esa frustración tuya – Hikari dijo – no sé que le sucedió a ella, parece estar más insegura que nunca; deprimida pero terca en rechazar cualquier consuelo, no sé, creo que debería hablar con ella ahora.

- No, ahora creo que debe descansar, quizás mañana sea más apropiado – sugirió Kaworu, y le sonrió a Hikari – me pregunto si Rei habrá dejado vivo a Shinji.

- ¿Por qué habría de matarlo? - pregunto ella, con cierto desconcierto

- Por no aparecerse en clases, y no sé, tengo un raro presentimiento de que hubo una causa más para que Rei estuviera molesta con él… pero algo me dice que debería volver en este mismo instante a mi habitación, no sé, será que intuyo algo – mencionó el, haciendo un guiño conel ojo.

- ¿Intuición masculina? –

- Podría decirse… ¿averiguamos que sucede? – invitó él con una mirada pícara dirigida a Hikari

- Yo te sigo, tampoco es que tenga ganas de dormir, aunque a estas horas no es correcto deambular por el colegio – respondió ella, con cierta sospecha de lo que él estaba pensando. Caminaron rumbo al cuarto de Shinji Ikari con total discreción, subieron las escaleras del vestíbulo y al estar cerca de la habitación correspondiente a Nagisa y a Ikari, algo los detuvo por unos momentos.

- las recámaras absorben casi todos los sonidos, poco se puede escuchar por fuera, aunque… si nos pegamos a la puerta, podríamos escuchar algo, si es que está sucediendo algo – comentó él, en un volumen apenas inteligible para Hikari

- ya que estamos aquí no hay nada que temer, vamos –

Kaworu y la delegada caminaron sin hacer ningún ruido, para ello se habían quitado los zapatos un par de habitaciones antes, cuando llegaron a la puerta él fue el primero en pegar la oreja, y lo que escuchó lo hizo sonrojar bastante.

- ¿qué están haciendo? – susurró Hikari, al ver el sonrojo de su pareja tras escuchar un par de segundos lo que ahí estaba pasando.

- _Mein Gott, _ven y escucha – indicó él, haciendo un ademán con la mano indicando donde colocarse para oir bien

Hikari siguió sus indicaciones, y se colocó pegada a la puerta para escuchar esos sonidos que la hicieron enrojecer un tanto más que Kaworu

- ¡Oh por dios! – ahogó un grito Hikari al oir gemidos, jadeos y demás sonidos similares

- Que voz tan dulce y melodiosa la de Rei – murmuró Kaworu, mordiendose el labio. Hikari le dirigió una mirada de disgusto y cruzó los brazos – lo siento querida, pero reconozco que esto me está poniendo nervioso.

- Kaworu – recriminó ella

- ¿habrá alguna cita que no implique espiar a alguien o que no acabe en "eso"? –

- por supuesto, querida… aunque ese par de ojos tuyos y esas piernas, y toda tu no me inciten tanto –

- Vamonos, o se darán cuenta – indicó ella.

- Eso significa que dormiré entre tus brazos, pues entonces por mí que estos dos no salgan jamás – rió brevemente, tomó ambos pares de zapatos y siguió a Hikari rumbo a su habitación.


	59. Chapter 59

_Disclaimer: Neon Genesis Evangelion pertenece a Hideaki Anno y a Gainax Studio_

Aleksast & Ibrahim Nerost

Present:

**NEON GENESIS EVANGELION**

**"NERV Tech Project"**

**~- CAPÍTULO DIECINUEVE: PASIÓN, O DE LAS MIELES DE LA VICTORIA -~ Parte Tres –**

_Misma advertencia; +18 en cierta parte de este capítulo_

Hikari y Kaworu estaban frente a frente, sin hablarse, sin tocarse y mirando el escritorio. Estaban asombrados después de ese momento incómodo espiando a Rei y a Shinji. Kaworu tronó la boca y soltó un suspiro, todavía no podía quitarse de su mente todas esas imágenes generadas a raíz de lo escuchado.

- ¿Cuál es tu compositor favorito? – preguntó Kaworu en afán de romper el silencio que asolaba la habitación, volvió la mirada a sus ojos.

- ¿Ein? ¿Disculpa? – levantó la cabeza ella, saliendo de sus cavilaciones.

- Estoy brindandote una cita decente, querida… aunque la hora se preste para otras situaciones, necesitamos cambiar de tema y dejar de imaginarnos que hicieron y que no hicieron Shinji y Rei – contestó él, sonriendo de lado - ¿te gusta la música clásica?

- Regular, no es que sea afín a esa música, pero me gusta escuchar a Mozart – comentó ella

- ¿Tu color favorito? – prosiguió Kaworu

- Esa es una pregunta dificil, pero de escoger uno entre tantos, el guinda – respondió, sin evitar después emitir un ligero bostezo.

- Creo que dejaremos esta plática para después, te ves cansada – sugirió él, tomando su mano y levantandose de la silla en que se encontraba.

- Lo siento, tienes razón… ¿dormiremos juntos? – preguntó ella, con cierta incertidumbre.

- Más de acuerdo no podría estar – él musito con dicha, Kaworu llevó de la mano a Hikari y se recostó junto a ella, contemplando su cara dulcemente. Ella se sonrojó y externó una tierna sonrisa – con el pelo suelto te ves hermosa, Hikari – confesó, dandole un breve beso en sus labios – ¿sabes algo? Creo que te puedo contar un secreto que ni Shinji sabe.

- ¿Un secreto? ¿qué tipo de secreto? – se acomodó, y dirigió una atenta mirada a su acompañante.

- Cuando yo no podía dormir, y tenía unos once años, a pesar de estar resguardado bajo alto secreto en NERV Alemania, tenía una nodriza muy joven y muy linda, quizás unos ocho años mayor que yo… resultaba que yo tenía problemas para dormir, bien por miedo o bien por necesidad, no recuerdo muy bien las causas. Recuerdo exactamente que ella siempre se acostaba con un camisón blanco, tenía el cabello largo, muy largo, color avellana. Comenzaba a acariciarme el pelo para tranquilizarme, tenía un toque que parecía conectar todos mis nervios y domar mi temor en apenas unos momentos. Me daba de besos en la frente, en toda la cabeza, recuerdo que su aroma era algo que te envolvía, no sé, parecía sacarte de la realidad y anestesiar todas las tensiones que tenía… yo la acariciaba con cierto miedo, mi cuerpo reaccionaba casi por impulso, más cuando no sé si por afán mismo o por inconciencia sus labios se posaban sobre los míos… sé que no es ordinario, yo tampoco es que haya tenido una infancia ordinaria… y una vez, recuerdo muy bien que yo no podía ni siquiera cerrar los ojos, entre tantos mimos yo – se detiene en su historia, a causa de un sonrojo que le sobrevino de inmediato – no sé, no quería separarme de ella, y luego su mano, como con toda inocencia me consoló la única tensión que estaba en mi cuerpo, y todas las noches al terminar yo quedaba dormido plácidamente entre sus brazos… sin embargo despertaba sólo en la cama, siempre se iba antes de que yo despertara. No estoy diciendo que fuera en contra de mi voluntad, sino yo deseaba todo eso, y lloré bastante cuando ella se fue, imaginate; mi primer beso y mi primera vez en el paraíso, al menos la primera vez que experimenté placer fue con ella… Sigmund Freud menciona algo sobre aquello, sobre la atracción físico-sexual desde la niñez, desde temprana edad deseamos al sexo opuesto, y no debería haber contado esto a juzgar por la expresión en tu cara.

- de nadie esperarías una respuesta diferente –

- Cierto, esto último no da una muy buena impresión de mi… ¿tienes algún secreto parecido? –

- No. y dime, ¿aún recuerdas cómo ella te hacía dormir? – preguntó ella con un dejo de interés en su voz y una mirada que reflejaba cierta sensualidad.

- Sí que lo recuerdo, querida… ¿a qué quieres llegar? –

- Duérmeme así, como tú dormitabas cuando ella te poseía – respondió con un susurro que provocó un brillo expectante en los ojos del albino.

- Hmph, esta sería la primera vez en que practico esto – confesó con celo – _y pensar que tenía planeado hacerselo a Shinji… _- en su mente murmuró – todos tenemos secretos y tu me deberás de contar alguno, coqueta – le susurró al oído, mientras acariciaba su pelo cadenciosamente, enredando su mirada en la de ella. Las yemas de sus dedos ascendían y descendían por su nuca, masajeandola lentamente, y poco después su boca le besaba la frente, su aliento parecía tocar hasta el más pequeño poro de su cara. Rítmicamente su mano recorría todos esos mechones, hasta llegar detrás de su oreja, donde acentuó su tarea, al tiempo que besaba tanto la punta de su naríz como la comisura de sus labios, sus pómulos, en tanto ella cerraba los ojos y soltaba un suspiro de relajamiento. Kaworu entre todo eso tenía ciertas reminiscencias de aquellos recuerdos, y sonreía gozoso al estar emulando todo aquello, descendió por su cuello, siguiendo aquél masaje solamente con las yemas de los dedos, arriba y debajo de él, lentamente, frotándole bien mientras cada tanto le besaba los labios y en algunas ocasiones la boca de Hikari ahondaba el beso, una sensación de calor y relajación verdadera la llenaba por completo. Prosiguió su masaje en sus hombros, hasta llegar a sus brazos, la besaba un tanto más, un tanto menos. Bajó un poco y comenzó a besarle el cuello al tiempo que su mano viajaba en su vientre, demás estaría decir que con esto el pulso de Hikari aumentaría, más cuando los suaves labios de Kaworu exploraban entre sus pechos y sus dedos se aproximaban a su intimidad, un par de tímidos gemidos escaparon de su boca, cuando entraron en ella, lentamente. Siguió recorriendo con su lengua todo aquello, aspirando su perfume desde su piel, tan natural, tan exquisito para él que parecía ser aliciente a seguir todo el proceso justo como recordaba ella con unas breves y necesarias variantes, pero despacio, sintió en su mano la lubricación de ella, y fue que entraba y salía de ahí lentamente, tocaba descontinuadamente todo aquello, y de la evidente excitación sus piernas parecieron abrirse un tanto más para enfatizar el deleite, entre tanto besaba por aquí y por allá, extasiado por los jadeos que de la boca de su amante emanaban, y al cabo de un tiempo la vería rendida de sueño, sin rastro de tensiones o nervios. Se mordió el labio de verla tan cerca, y de haberla tocado así, le besó la frente y cerró los ojos, no sin antes besar su frente tiernamente – si Shinji quiere el cuarto sólo para él, por mi mejor, aunque la próxima vez yo quiero ser el receptor de todo aquello – mencionó para sus adentros – cómo… ¿Cómo olvidarme de esas noches, si siempre acababa rendido de placer? Y cómo olvidarme de esto, si ella tiene un aroma y un sabor únicos que deleitan mi paladar y todos mis sentidos… Oh, y ahora el que necesita un relax soy yo… que dilema.


	60. Chapter 60

_Disclaimer: Neon Genesis Evangelion pertenece a Hideaki Anno y a Gainax Studio_

Aleksast & Ibrahim Nerost

Present:

**NEON GENESIS EVANGELION**

**"NERV Tech Project"**

**~- CAPÍTULO VEINTE: ¿PÉRDIDA DE INOCENCIA? -~ Parte Uno –**

Shinji despertó a las seis en punto; la alarma del reloj puntualmente sonó. Abrió los ojos y cayó en la cuenta que tanto él como Rei estaban sin prenda alguna rendidos en la cama, quedó pasmado al recordar las razones de las presentes circunstancias. Apretó el botón para desactivar el sonido, y se relamió los labios al ver el desnudo cuerpo de su novia.

**~Flashback~**

Shinji estaba ahí, desnudo y recostado en la cama, el calor en su cuerpo era tan evidente que el sudor perlaba su piel. Rei sobre él, devorando su boca y friccionando sus caderas contra las de él, mientras éste la acariciaba frenéticamente al tiempo que sentía hacerse uno con ella, sintiendo un goce excelso en toda la extensión de la palabra. Era la segunda vez en la misma noche que volvían a tener relaciones, Ikari estaba anonanado y complacido después de su primera vez, y con tanta energía como para una segunda. Al terminar, sonreía totalmente satisfecho, lo mismo que Ayanami.

- Eres increíble, Rei – suspiró, mientras la rodeaba entre sus brazos.

- Jamás pensé que fuera así de delicioso, amor… todo tu eres mi postre favorito, aunque ahora me pregunto… ¿nos olvidamos de alguien? –

- ¿Qué hora es? – se sobresaltó él, volteó la vista al reloj y eran las 3 A.M., se llevó la mano a la cara y cerró los ojos – las tres de la madrugada… no creo que se nos olvide algo – declaró, bostezando, pero en unos segundos reaccionaría.

- ¡Kaworu! – exclamaron ambos con preocupación

- Pobre Kaworu, lo dejamos afuera – dijo ella compedeciéndose del compañero de cuarto de Shinji

- ¡Afuera! Y él seguramente habrá pasado por aquí a quedarse a escuchar todo el alboroto –

- No lo creo, no es tan pervertido como todos creen – argumentó ella.

- _que va, es un angelito impio y de mente pura _– mencionó para sus adentros con recelo – No… que va, y yo soy aquí el pervertido.

- Mientras lo seas solamente conmigo – advirtió Rei con voz seductora – seguramente estará con Kensuke, viendo algún anime. Kaworu sería incapaz de quedarse a oirnos.

- Como tu digas amor, pero por ahora creo que es mejor dormir, mañana tengo mi ensayo general –

- Siempre y cuando mi desayuno seas tu – condicionó ella, volviendole a acostar.

**~Flashback~**

- Sr. Shinji Ikari… ¿está en condiciones de realizar el ensayo? – preguntó el profesor de música, con una profunda e inquisitiva mirada. Sus ojos parecían taladrarle la mente y el aludido sintió un fuerte escalofrío recorrerle por la espalda y sacudirle. Asustado, asintió agitadamente con la cabeza. Kaworu tampoco tenía una cara amistosa para él, le reprochaba haberlo dejado afuera durante toda la noche, cruzado de brazos lo miraba con desaprobación. El profesor reformuló su pregunta – ¿Está seguro de que se encuentra en condiciones para practicar? Contésteme sí o no de viva voz

Él tragó saliva y contestó temerosamente – sí, señor – y dio un paso atrás. Volvió la vista a Kaworu y observó que a diferencia de él, no tenía ojeras y estaba pleno de energía, casi radiante. Prosiguió a realizar su práctica con cierta inseguridad, notoria en ciertas fallas en las notas, y cosa que el mismo profesor le reconvendría luego. Kaworu en cambio presentó un ensayo excelente que se llevó los halagos del mismo profesor y algunas miradas de recelo por parte de otros integrantes de la clase. Salió al concluir la sesión sin mediar palabra con Shinji, no estaba de humor para excusas y prefería ir al jardín a tomar una taza de té y respirar aire fresco. Ikari quiso seguirle, pero no tuvo suficiente valor como para hacerlo y se retiró a una sala en la biblioteca.

Asuka despertó con una sensación de ascuas, por lo cual corrió al baño para enjuagarse la boca, y volvió a mirarse al espejo. No estaba bien, nada bien, no podía despegarse de los labios una frase que repetía constantemente: "no puede ser". No podía concebir una relación entre su mejor amiga y quien le declarara públicamente cuán enamorado estaba de ella. Se duchó desganadamente y sin arreglarse el cabello, después de vestirse salió a caminar cabizbaja, no queriendo mirar a nadie a la cara. Sábado y por lo general muchos estudiantes salían del colegio, otros estarían en talleres y otros cuantos jugando en sus habitaciones o estudiando en la biblioteca. Pidió un café llegando a una mesa en el fondo de la cafetería escolar, un café americano sin azucar. Consideraba su vida y su suerte tan amargas como un café doblemente cargado sin endulzar, no comería nada hasta que la sensación de ascuas se le pasara, a menudo solía desayunar sólo un café y en la comida mediar su apetito con cosas sin mucho sabor, ensaladas sin condimentos ni aderezos, carnes sin sal o con lo mínimo de ésta, y demás platillos en lo general de las mismas cualidades.

Kensuke iba pasando por ahí mismo, traía un jugo de naranja en mano y una cara de resignación evidente, pero aún así se esforzaba en sonreír, si le sonreía a la vida pronto el dolor o la mala suerte partiría, siempre había dicho. Se extrañó mucho al ver a la alemana con la cabellera suelta, mirando hacia la taza de café frente de ella. Se acercó y tomó asiento en la silla que estaba frente a Asuka, le tomó la mano y precisó decir algo, antes de recibir posiblemente una bofetada por parte de ella – lo siento – fue lo primero que mencionó – siento que te haya dicho engreída y altanera ególatra, y lamento mucho por lo que estás pasando.

- ¿Lamentar? Kensuke, aquí no hay nada que yo pueda perdonarte, tu deberías perdonarme a mi por tratarte mal sin conocerte realmente – dijo ella con voz distante, no se atrevía verle a los ojos, no subiría la mirada al menos que fuere estrictamente necesario.

- Hagamos un pacto entonces, tu me perdonas a mí y yo te perdono a ti, así ambos quedamos exonerados de sentimientos de culpa – propuso él, en aras de reanimarla, y le sonrió brevemente.

- No de todos los sentimientos de culpa… yo he perdonado a todos, a ti, a Shinji – respondía, más progresivamente se le iba quebrando la voz entre un par de lágrimas que rodaron por sus mejillas – y a Kaworu. A quien no logro perdonarme es a mí, lo fastidié y ahora lo que no quería que fuera a suceder ha sucedido, mi mejor amiga y él han comenzado una relación que de verla me hiere y me recuerda mi propia estupidez, no puedo perdonarme haber causado esto.

- ¿y no se te ha pasado en la cabeza pensar que si quien amas es feliz, tu también deberías hacerlo? – cuestionó Kensuke, volviendo en seriedad expresión facial

- Lo sé, pero no tengo el valor como para hacerlo – contestó ella, decepcionada.

- puedo ayudarte en eso, yo recientemente me enteré que tanto Kimi como Kiyoko partieron esta mañana hacia Boston, y parecía que Kimi me hubiera advertido, pero cuando uno está tan feliz con alguien no escucha algo que nos puede herir… lo peor de todo es que ya no regresarán. Sé qué significa la perdida del ser querido, pero siempre he dicho que si uno le sonríe a la vida todo mejorará pronto, y Kaworu me enseñó algo que jamás se me va a olvidar… sí, sé que no es el ser más impio de mente que exista, aunque es cierto. Debemos comenzar a buscar la felicidad por nuestra cuenta y sin depender de otras circunstancias, mas que de uno mismo: amarse a uno primero y luego amar a los demás. Sé que no soy a quien considerarías alguien de confianza, nuestros papeles como jóvenes de géneros opuestos y polémicas discusiones no me vuelven un buen prospecto de amistad, pero me parece justo que pudiéramos conversar sin mayor afán de desahogarnos – comentó Kensuke, y al finalizar su diálogo Asuka alzó la vista, un tanto menos vacía que hacía unos momentos.

- Puede que funcione – murmuró, y dio un brevísimo abrazo a Kensuke, y rápidamente rompió tal abrazo – te otorgo el beneficio de la duda, no creo que sea tan malo hacer una mejor relación

- Tomaré esto como una respuesta afirmativa – indicó, diendo un sorbo al jugo – por cierto, si sigues tomando café tan cargado por la mañana sin nada más en el estomago tendrás problemas gastricos después, entre otros posibles síntomas que afecten tu organismo. Come algo, para variar – sugirió.

- te haré caso, sólo porque estamos haciendo las pases tu y yo y porque en efecto, tengo hambre – contestó ella, y Kensuke pudo divisar una muy corta sonrisa formarse en sus labios.


	61. Chapter 61

_Disclaimer: Neon Genesis Evangelion pertenece a Hideaki Anno y a Gainax Studio_

Aleksast & Ibrahim Nerost

Present:

**NEON GENESIS EVANGELION**

**"NERV Tech Project"**

**~- CAPÍTULO VEINTE: ¿PÉRDIDA DE INOCENCIA? -~ Parte Dos –**

Kaworu tomaba un sorbo del té negro que frente a él estaba, y observaba los jardines del colegio que como paisaje se divisaban en sus ojos; una mueca de satisfacción se vió en su rostro y la mirada la tenía atenta hacia las estudiantes que por ahí pasaban. No dejaba de ser él, era parte ya de su carácter el ser un tanto liberal. Hikari estaría atendiendo cosas propias de su cargo ante Fuyutsuki y compañía. Recordó que tanto Misato como Ritsuko habían vuelto a sus puestos, la primera en Osaka y la segunda iría a Alemania a visitar la cancillería, antes de volver a la nueva sede de las Naciones Unidas en Europa. ¿Qué más podría hacer por el NERV Tech? Los prototipos del Kuro S-Type salieron bien y otro equipo se encargó de las pruebas pertinentes, tenía ganas de saber el cambio de planes. Lo cierto es que el mismo Fuyutsuki fue quien relegó a NERV Tech de la prueba de prototipos dado que quería que los pilotos del Proyecto-E se olvidaran de su pasado como tales y tuvieran un desarrollo normal, dentro de lo posible. La asamblea general de las naciones unidas determinó una nueva misiva obligatoria a todos los países miembros; no más fabricación de armas potencialmente peligrosas. La información la recibirían después en viva voz del jefe del instituto. Cerró los ojos y tomó una siesta para relajarse, no tendría mucho que hacer por el resto del día, Shinji seguramente estaría con Rei, pensaba él, pero Ikari se encontraba en ese momento dentro del salón de música, repasando la pieza una y otra vez.

Rei Ayanami sabía que si su novio no salía bien en el ensayo, no lo vería hasta entrada la noche. Caminando por los dormitorios de mujeres encontró a un par de compañeras de la clase de literatura, quienes la invitaron a salir al centro comercial. Vió que la idea no era mala y aceptó la invitación, y en un par de minutos ya se encontraba en un automóvil color plata rumbo a Tokio-2. Recordó el viaje a Milán con Asuka y los diversos conjuntos que quiso comprar. Lamentaba mucho que Kaworu saliera tan mal de una cita con Asuka, aunque él cayó por su ingenuidad, y ambos lo tomaron a mal, la alemana comenzó a ser más distante con él y al pasar los días cosechó lo que sembró; Kaworu Nagisa estaría saliendo con Hikari Horaki, casi sin querer, por algo que ella misma había planeado y cuyo resultado no podría haber sido mejor.

- ¿Acostumbras salir a la ciudad, Rei? – preguntó una de las estudiantes, sacandola de sus cavilaciones.

- No mucho, pero creo que era necesario salir un poco de ese entorno… ¿a qué centro comercial iremos? – respondió tranquilamente, volteando la mirada hacia quien realizó la pregunta

- A uno de los más nuevos, se encuentra en lo que era el Monte Futago, y es fabuloso… de todo puedes encontrar, estoy contenta de que decidas acompañarnos – comentó la otra, con los ojos llenos de emoción por ir al Animus SuperMall, uno de los complejos comerciales más modernos de todo el país, incluso incluía un restaurante giratorio en lo más alto del edificio.

- dime Rei, ¿qué quisieras comprar cuando lleguemos? – preguntó la otra, con el mismo entusiasmo que su amiga.

- No lo sé, pero quiero comprar un regalo antes de cualquier otra cosa – declaró la peliazul, sonriendo y sonrojándose levemente.

- Uuuuh, y ¿Quién es el afortunado? – preguntó la primera, muy interesada en saber el posible destinatario del obsequio

- Ay Hitomi, no te enteras de nada ¿verdad? Es novia de Shinji ikari – contestó la otra, recriminando a su amiga – oye, y dime Rei… ¿ya consumaste tu noviazgo con ese galán de Shinji? – preguntó con sumo interés.

- ¿A qué te refieres? – respondió sorprendida por la pregunta.

- A que si tu y él ya… han estado juntos – aclaró Hitomi.

- Oh – declaró Rei, con una breve risa – ¿realmente quieren saber?

- Si, si, si – respondieron al unísono – ¡dinos cómo es!

- Vaya vaya, así que esas tenemos… bien, sí, una vez – respondió con orgullo – ¿a qué debo tanto interés?

- curiosidad nada más – contestaron al unísono, de nueva cuenta.

- ¿y ustedes dos no tienen novio? – cuestionó con extrañeza

- no, pero ambas somos fanáticas de Kaworu – declararon emocionadas

- Es tan lindo… y tan atractivo – decía Hitomi, haciendo una imagen mental del aludido.

- Ah, sí es guapo… pero chicas, tampoco es como para fanatizarse tanto, además él ya tiene pareja – expresó Rei, con una gota de sudor en la nuca

- Sí – comentaron con decepción – tu lo conoces muy bien, ¿verdad Rei?

- Sí, es una persona confiable, divertida e inteligente, aunque no sé porqué Shinji dice que es… - suspendió ella, pensando mejor en lo que iba a decir, corrigió – mejor olvidenlo, es una buena persona

- Shinji dice que es… ¿qué? – preguntó Hitomi con gran intriga.

- Si, dinos, no te quedes callada y dinos – comentó Marian, poniendo nerviosa a Rei.

- No sé si decirselos chicas, porque yo personalmente no creo que sea tal cosa, pero si tanto insisten – suspiró y respondió finalmente – Shinji, quien ha vivido desde el principio de curso con él, parece decir entre líneas que Kaworu tiene cierta tendencia a ser un tanto pervertido, pero no tiene pinta de serlo, a mi modo de ver.

- ¡Waah! – exclamaron ambas con bastante ánimo – con más razón queremos conocerlo

Rei puso una cara de asombro y extrañeza a la vez, ¿tanto así deseaban convivir con Kaworu? No negaba que tenía un carisma y encanto único que conmovía a más de una de las estudiantes, y entre las lenguas se decía que también atraía a las mismas docentes, y a Misato Katsuragi, jefa de la policía secreta del Japón. Físicamente era esbelto pero fuerte, y a pesar de tener el mismo color de ojos que ella, los de él parecían ser envolventes e hipnotizantes cuando él se proponía a cautivar a alguien. Lo cierto era que no conocía el lado oculto de Kaworu, un ser pasional, sensible pero aventurero y a veces con mucha curiosidad, curiosidad que sobrepasa sus valores o principios en variadas ocasiones… no estaba al tanto de que una vez Kaworu y Shinji se llegaron a besar… ni que Kaworu tuviera la manía de molestarle como antes. Rei tendría una visión diferente de ambos, y Nagisa agradecía mentalmente a su buena suerte que no lo hubiere hecho.

- vaya chicas, ¿y por qué no se han acercado con él? – cuestionó ella, mirando de reojo por la ventana a la entrada del estacionamiento al centro comercial

- Es que… necesitamos que alguien nos lo presente, tu Rei… ahora que lo pienso podrías hacerlo – comentó Marian

- Arreglaré algo, seguro estará feliz de conocer dos fanáticas tan… lindas, como él diría… por cierto, le gusta el color naranja, por si pretenden considerarlo en sus compras – puntualizó ella con una breve risilla.

- ¡Naranja! Marian, debemos de comprarle algo a Kaworu, hoy, y ya – declaraba ajetreadamente Hitomi, zarandeando a la otra

- calma chicas, pareciera que se tratara de un actor de cine – decía entre risas

- Es que tiene una piel de ángel, unos ojos rubíes divinos, una sonrisa dislumbrante como los rayos del sol, una melena plateada tan hermosa como la luna, un cuerpo hecho por los dioses, una mirada penetrante y misteriosa, unas manos de terciopelo fino, dientes de fino marfil, un encanto arrebatador y una voz melodiosa y bella – musitaba Marian, ensoñada con el compañero de cuarto de Shinji Ikari.

- wow, que descripción tan poética haces de él, las tiene que conocer… lástima que Hikari Horaki es su novia, nuestra delegada de clase… y parece muy feliz en su relación, así que aterricen de sus nubes, y no se ilusionen tanto – advertía la peliazul, cruzando los brazos y enarcando una ceja mostrando perplejidad en si seguir dando datos del idolo de estas dos estudiantes.

- Oh Rei, no seas aguafiestas… además, puede pasar de todo así que nos queda una esperanza, ¿verdad Hitomi? –

- sí – suspiraba la otra, perdida en su fantasía – pero… - sacudió la cabeza – basta de hablar del hermoso Kaworu, ¡vamos a aburrir a Rei!

Mientras tanto, Kaworu en su silla estornudó fortuitamente, extrañado por que no había polvo ni polen rondado el aire – raro, muy raro – murmuró – ahora que lo pienso, debería ir a comprarle algo a Hikari, ¿y si voy por Shinji? – se preguntó, mirando hacia arriba, pensando - Mmm… - ronroneó – creo que ya fue suficiente tiempo de no hablarle, ¿qué haré, qué haré? ¡Ya sé! – exclamó por sus adentros – voy a "tomar venganza" por haberme "dejado" afuera, sin donde ir a dormir… y tengo un excelente plan para ello, una oferta que no va a poder rechazar – dijo con una sonrisa pícara, luego se encaminó hacia la habitación donde ambos habitaban, encontrándose con Shinji leyendo un cuaderno, el mismo que ocultaba debajo de su almohada, volvió su expresión seria, debía aparentar indignación y enojo, y de sobra es sabido que Kaworu lo hace espléndidamente cuando pretende algo.

- Shinji… ¿no te remuerde la conciencia? – comenzó recriminandole por los hechos de anoche – hoy no pudiste tocar bien en el ensayo, ¿a qué se debe tal cansancio y desconcentración?

- Kaworu – exclamó el aludido – lo siento en verdad, es que no te imaginas cuán increíble fue…

- Ah, así que no tienes sentimiento de culpa por dejarme afuera como un perrito casero, y además aludes a que te la pasaste excelente sin mi… ¡que falta de respeto es esa! – reprendió él

- No he querido faltarte al respeto, discúlpame por haberte dejado afuera… en verdad no sé como compensarte mi falta – confesaba con sincero arrepentimiento

- Yo me quedé más de cinco horas durmiendo en… ¡el jardín! Kensuke estaba más dormido que un elefante, si la guardia nacional desfila frente a él es capaz de quedarse dormido a pesar del ruido… ¿y yo soy el impuro, sucio, pervertido, inmoral de aquí? Cuando llegué al cuarto, no abrí al oír ciertos soniditos raros con reiteración, y al reconocer las circunstancias no me quedó de otra más que ir a buscar a Kensuke, luego como pude conseguí un sleeping-bag y tuve prácticamente que acampar en el jardín, a la intemperie, Shinji Ikari… ¿cómo te declaras? –

- culpable, y no sabes cuán culpable me siento – dijo Shinji con la cabeza baja.

- tu sentimiento de culpa no va a quitarme el frío que pasé afuera, Shinji –

- ¿y por qué no fuiste con Hikari? – cuestionó el aludido

- Ah, pues… - Kaworu se acaloró por un segundo, pero rápidamente retomó su rol – no me parecía conveniente ir a molestarla a tan altas horas de la noche… además de que no quisiera tener una marca de mano a causa de una bofetada de la delegada – explicó con desenvolvimiento – así que no sabes como compensarme esta terrible, inmunda, tirana, desconsiderada falta ¿eh? ¿Y crees que por eso estás exonerado de todo castigo, Ikari?

Shinji ya no sabía ni donde meter la cabeza, apretaba los dientes y se sentía avergonzado, Kaworu aprovechó la oportunidad para emplear su maquiavélico plan – bueno, existe una forma de que saldes tu deuda conmigo, camarada – explicó con claridad, suavizando su voz y se acercó a él, bastante – harás lo que yo diga, sin derecho a reclamar

Ikari no tenía de otra, si se negaba Kaworu sabía donde atacar, como atacar y cuando atacar, así que era mejor obedecer las ordenes de su temporal amo.

- así me gusta – declaró sonriente, dibujando una equis en la frente de Shinji con su dedo índice – comenzando por darme ese cuaderno que tienes entre tus manos

Shinji sintió un vacío en el estómago y un escalofrío intenso, lo que contenía en ese cuaderno no era público, era para que sólo él lo leyera, pero Kaworu se lo arrebató antes de que él lo tomara par darselo – veamos, que dice por aquí – leyó un par de lineas y volvió su sonrisa un tanto mayor, pero con ese tinte levemente perverso – Kaworu, todo mi mundo gira alrededor de él, desde que lo conosco es el ser más increíble, magnífico, excelso, intachable y sabio que existe sobre el firmamento – Kaworu recitaba, falseando lo que realmente estaba escrito – a día de hoy, aún recuerdo su curiosidad fuera de lo común, sus experimentos que reviven en mi mente, y mi deseo compartirle a Rei por una noche, bla.. bla.. bla… - suspendió él, enarcó ambas cejas e indicó – esto se pone interesante – me siento en deuda con él, porque anoche lo dejé afuera con tal de tener privacía con mi novia, y por eso haré todo lo que me pida… uy, estás sonrojado.

- Eso no es cierto, yo no escribiría algo así –

- Lo sé, pero me encanta ver esa expresión en tu cara de enfado y desconcierto, combinada con un insustentable sonrojo en tus mejillas… y yo soy el raro de los dos, que va – bufó, cerró el cuaderno y se lo devolvió – eso de compartir a Rei… no es mala idea ahora que me lo propones… y si insistes mucho créeme que no me haría el rogar – declaró con sorna – vamos, ríe un poco…

- no me agradan esas bromas – desaprobó Shinji – me haces pensar que sí serías capaz

- ¿Yooo? – preguntó burlonamente el albino – ¿de verdad crees que haría eso? Bueno, la verdad es que sí… es broma, ven, quiero que me acompañes al centro comercial, voy a comprarle algo a Hikari

Shinji suspiró de alivio, al menos lo peor que había pensado no se había hecho realidad – que alivio… yo pensé que… nada, nada.

Kaworu se dio media vuelta, con esa sonrisa indiscreta – adivinaré, pensabas que te iba a… ¿a qué?

- N-nada, andando, vamos a comprar eso que dices – contestó nervioso el otro

- Ajajá, Shinji Ikari pensaba que lo iba a… no ahora me dices qué pensaste o no sales de aquí –

- Pensaba que me ibas a hacer tus experimentos indecentes, ¿ya? Es que esa mirada perversa y maléfica no puede significar otra cosa… ya lo dije, andando –

- ¿en serio? ¿Shinji siente tales ansiedades que una mirada de maldad y travesura la interpreta como lasciva? Ahora que lo pienso, ¿no eres tu el que acaso quiere hacerme tales experimentos, eh?-

- Eso quisieras – farfulló Ikari

- la verdad ya se me pasó esa curiosidad, así que borrón y cuenta nueva – declaró Kaworu, volviendo a caminar rumbo a la puerta – para la próxima vez que vayas a mimar indiscretamente a tu novia, Shinji, agenda la cita y traeré cámaras de video

- ¡¿QUÉ QUÉ? –

- agenda la cita y veré donde quedarme a dormir – aclaró el albino ante la reacción de su compañero de cuarto – pero tu cambias las sábanas, lavarás todo el lugar hasta que quede reluciente y huela a lavanda fresca, no quiero pantaletas, sostenes y demás cosas debajo de las camas o por el suelo o en los cajones del armario, ¿quedó claro?

- como tu digas – respondió Shinji, desamparado.

- ejem, ¿no te faltó algo en esa frase? –

- como usted diga, amo – masculló entre dientes

- Así está mejor, así que andando –


	62. Chapter 62

_Disclaimer: Neon Genesis Evangelion pertenece a Hideaki Anno y a Gainax Studio_

Aleksast & Ibrahim Nerost

Present:

**NEON GENESIS EVANGELION**

**"NERV Tech Project"**

**~- CAPÍTULO VEINTE: ¿PÉRDIDA DE INOCENCIA? -~ Parte Tres ~–**

Eran Shinji y Kaworu en un taxi, al desconocer la ciudad preguntaron al conductor sobre el centro comercial de moda dentro de la ciudad, quien contestó que era el mismo donde se encontraba el monte Futago. Kaworu iba tranquilo, Shinji a regañadientes, no tenía motivo alguno como para salir del instituto y menos a un centro comercial; la gente le generaba estrés, pero era su deuda con Nagisa, una deuda que debía de saldar haciendo lo que Kaworu dijera. Por muy provechosa que fuera la situación para el albino, este no tenía ni el más mínimo interés de acosar a Ikari, simplemente ya no le parecía interesante o divertido, aunque admitiría que le divertía mucho su expresión cuando bromeaba sobre Rei. Al llegar a la enorme entrada, Nagisa pagó el viaje y con Shinji se encaminó a una tienda de libros y esculturas pequeñas, le atrajo mucho una de ellas, muy parecida a un castillo medieval, con torres y puente sobre agua, mas al ver el precio de tal escultura se dio la media vuelta y sacudió la cabeza, desaprobando el exagerado alto precio que tenía.

Mientras tanto, Kensuke y Asuka disfrutaban de un buen jugo de arándano, después del de naranja, no habían conversado mucho, pero la compañía del chico le hacía un poco más agradable el día a la alemana.

- ¿Sabes? Me encanta la historia de la humanidad antes del segundo impacto, sobre todo la historia de las guerras que sucedieron el siglo pasado… admiro a los alemanes por su orden y magnífico arsenal – comentó el chico de gafas – tu que estuviste en la universidad… que por cierto, ¿qué carrera llevaste? ¿viste algo sobre la historia de tu país?

- Vaya, nadie había preguntado sobre ese aspecto de mi vida… pues podría decirse que más que carrera es un grado en Sociología, y sí, ahora que lo mencionas, investigué bastante sobre el III Reich… no pensé que encontraría un fan de la historia de Alemania aquí en Japón… me hubiera encantado ver al enclenque de Shinji en un campo de concentración, para ver si se le quita algo de lo ingenuo que es – comentó ella – y mi _alma máter_ fue la Ludwig-Maximilian Universität, en Múnich. No sé si te habrás percatado que las tareas que tu llevas generalmente yo no las entrego, eso es debido a que nuestro director me puso en un plan especial para estudiar una maestría sobre ciencias políticas.

- Increíble, y sí, a Shinji le van las rayas azules y blancas, me imagino cómo se vería en el uniforme ese… ¿tú tienes alguno de oficial del ejército alemán? – preguntó entusiasmado, Asuka para él estaba siendo interesante y sobre todo, tratable.

- Yo, Kensuke, tengo un uniforme de oficial de la policía secreta de Alemania de la segunda guerra mundial – respondió con orgullo – y lo usé para una feria histórica de la universidad, tuvieron que teñirme el pelo porque todos íbamos a ir rubios, y era la única chica en mi grupo… todos, o al menos la gran mayoría eran como Shinji; algo tontos o distraídos, y me querían tratar como si fuera la hija del grupo, yo no toleré eso jamás y precisamente por eso más de una vez me tuve que defender de algún tipo que me tratara como una bebé, pero esa es una historia un tanto larga para explicar y no estoy de ánimos para recordar lo que casi llega a ser una tragedia.

- comprendo – fue su breve respuesta un tanto de decepción, pero no dejó de mostrar esa corta sonrisa e inmediatamente cambió el tema – ¿acaso no tienes un taller en los fines de semana?

- No, por lo general uso ese tiempo para realizar las actividades que tienen que ver con las materias de mi propedéutico, siete meses más y podré comenzar formalmente el postgrado en ciencias políticas y finanzas, tengo el sueño de que algún día llegue a ser quien dirija a mi país, dejar huella en la historia y que recuerden mi nombre como alguien que impulsó a Alemania… aunque no me gusta mucho pasar tiempo a solas entre libros y ensayos de investigación, es interesante pero cansino – respondió ella, y dio un sorbo más al jugo de arándano. Dime Kensuke, ¿tienes algo que hacer por el resto del día?

- Realmente no, ¿por qué la pregunta? –

- Si la respuesta es no, sígueme – ordenó ella, se levantó y tomó sus cosas, salió de la cafetería por delante de Kensuke, quien iba tras de ella. Subieron las escaleras y en un par de momentos estaban frente a la puerta de la recámara de Asuka, Kensuke ocultaba bien su sorpresa, no diría nada y no le dejaría sola, por tanto entró detrás de ella – esta es mi habitación – señaló la alemana

- muy curioso, tienes bastantes libros dentro de tu cuarto, ¿usaste el espacio que era de nuestra delegada? – preguntó el chico, tras notar que sólo había una cama en todo el lugar y mirar el gran estante repleto de libros tanto en japonés como en alemán e inglés.

- eso es sólo parte de lo que debo de leer, lo que más odio son los kanjis, ¿por qué los japoneses se deben de complicar tanto la existencia? – cuestionó ella, tomando un grueso libro color turquesa y colocándolo en el escritorio – esto para después… sería fantástico que todos usáramos el alfabeto latino.

- Distintas culturas, distintos símbolos… aunque es una buena idea hacer un alfabeto absolutamente universal. Por cierto, ¿a qué debo el honor de que me invites a tu habitación? Y subrayo honor porque lo es – comentó él, intentando saber el origen de que ella lo introdujera a su habitación.

- quiero que veas esta vista en la ventana – indicó ella, acercándolo a la ventana misma donde se podía ver un poco de árboles y los más cercanos edificios en todo su resplandor – y además tengas presente que al momento has sido el único hombre que ha entrado aquí con mi total permiso y traído personalmente por mi…

- y ¿Cómo qué podríamos hacer aquí? La vista está fenomenal –

- Mmm… no pensé en qué hacer dentro de este lugar, qué dilema… y esta tarde está tan monótona y calurosa – comento ella, mas repuso un tiempo después – pues podríamos conversar, pregunta y respuesta.

- Sí, eso sería interesante – contestó Kensuke – ¿quién comienza?

- mmm… empieza tu, así sabré sobre qué preguntarte – indicó ella, sentándose sobre el suelo

- veamos – Kensuke también se acomodó en el suelo – Asuka, ¿qué colores te gustan?

- Oh Kensuke, esperaba algo más profundo que eso… -

- Bueno, ¿tenías novio en la universidad? –

- No, nunca lo tuve… aunque hubo un chico de mi clase, evidentemente mayor que yo que era distinto de los demás, era gentil y respetuoso, y fue con él donde me llevé mi primer depresión en cuestiones de amor… me gustaba porque era el único que me trataba como su igual, no como alguien inferior… siempre estaba pendiente de mí, aunque sabía que me podía defender sola, la peor parte fue cuando una vez que fui con él a la cafetería me di cuenta de que él me consideraba como a un familiar, pues ya tenía pareja y no sé, después de que esa tarde huyera al ver a su novia creo que no le volví a hablar, estaba tan ilusionada que no pensé con claridad lo que realmente estaba pasando con él, que yo era muy joven como para ilusionarme con hombres mayores… recuerdo que se llamaba Alfred Hendrich, a diferencia del estereotipo rubio que la mayoría del grupo tenía, él tenía una cabellera café y ojos color avellana – respondió ella, recordando tal episodio de su vida y dejando expectante a Kensuke, formuló entonces su pregunta – bueno, mi turno; Kensuke… ¿eres virgen?

La pregunta sobresaltó a Kensuke, quien abrió los ojos de sorpresa, parpadeó un poco y con cierta reserva respondió – golpe bajo, Asuka – dijo con cierto pesar, suspiró y finalmente confesó – sí, lo soy… estuve a punto de dejar de serlo pero no… con esa pregunta desarmas a cualquier hombre de mi edad, y la verdad es que muchos mentimos al responder eso… pero sí, ¿y tú?

- esas son preguntas interesantes, Kensuke… y sí, no me da ninguna vergüenza admitirlo – declaró sin más – dime, ¿tú crees que Kaworu y Shinji hayan hecho algo extraño en secreto?

- Tengo razones para creerlo, precisamente la vez que fui a dar a la enfermería a razón de, supuestamente, una intoxicación o algo en la comida me desmayé y tuve una alucinación, mas yo creo que fue más por lo que vi que por lo que decían que tenía… ¿tu crees que hayan hecho algo de lo cual no quisieran que nos enteráramos? –

- La escena en la enfermería me hace plantearme ciertas dudas, no ibas tu con nosotros, estabamos la doctora Akagi, Misato, Rei y yo, entramos a ver el estado de ambos y ambos estaban de pie, uno frente al otro y muy cerca, y la explicación que Kaworu dio fue que estaba ayudando a vestir a Shinji, o algo así fue que dijo él, pero me da la impresión que más que vestirlo lo había besado en la boca, pero no sé, no alcancé a ver bien todo aquello, y de no ser porque Shinji esté con Rei, y Kaworu esté con Hikari o me haya pretendido, pensaría que esos dos tienen una relación secreta más allá de la camaradería, o la tuvieron algún tiempo –

- Una pista más, ya es muy sospechoso si es que los viste estar uno extremadamente cercano al otro – declaró Kensuke

- ¿qué alucinaste? – preguntó ella

- Bueno, más o menos sucedió así – comenzaba a relatar él – lo recuerdo muy bien, fue durante la tarde…

En el centro comercial Kaworu y Shinji iban observando las distintas tiendas departamentales que habían; ropa, zapatos, perfumería, conjuntos deportivos, alfombras, etcétera. Shinji se sintió atraído a una de las tiendas donde se vendían pulseras para mujer, y vió en una el regalo perfecto para Rei.

- vaya vaya, yo soy el que va a comprar el regalo para Hikari y tu estás viendo cosas para Rei – replicó Kaworu - supongo que traerás tus ahorros para adquirirla.

- No, tengo una tarjeta de débito con suficiente dinero como para comprar esa de ahí – indicó Shinji – tu no la traes, ¿verdad?

- Efectivo-efectivo, el problema mío es que no sé que darle a Hikari –

- Una agenda, un portafolios, un kit de belleza, un vestido –

- esto… algo más tradicional, un perfume –

- en el local contiguo hay unos, me parece – comentó Shinji.

- vuelvo en un momento, Shinji, tu has tus compras y yo voy a conseguir el mejor perfume para Hikari – declaró Kaworu, dirigiéndose hacia el lugar que le indicó Ikari, donde se encontraban dos jovenes muchachas en el mostrador, Kaworu examinó un poco los productos ahí exhibidos y pensó en la forma de obtener un buen perfume, así que debía acudir al consejo de alguna de ellas.

- Buenas tardes, oye, necesito de tu ayuda – saludó el albino con esa sonrisa fresca y encantadora que sabía manejar a la perfección – necesito un perfume.

La muchacha tenía ojos color azul y el cabello café, de facciones finas, un tanto mayor que Kaworu, y aún así se puso un tanto nerviosa – ¿para usted? – preguntó ella

- No… verás, es que quiero regalarle un perfume a alguien, una chica casi tan bonita como tu – respondió con tono cautivador – pero sinceramente no conozco de perfumes para damas, no sé si puedas asesorarme en ello

- Ah, pa-parece que tengo lo que usted busca – tartamudeó la pobre, ante el encanto que Kaworu manejaba y el halago que le había hecho, aunque no estaba tan errado el comentario. Ella buscó algo en el almacén trasero, y la otra veía con diversión la escena. Al poco rato volvía con una cajita bastante rara y creativa, un perfume con un diseño muy moderno y creativo asemejando a una flor, cuyos colores eran una mezcla oscilante de rosa y rojo con detalles en blanco – este es poco conocido, pero tiene un aroma exquisito y creo que sería el regalo perfecto.

- Oh, ¿puedes darme una prueba para oler el perfume? – La vendedora sacó del mostrador un frasco pequeño y roció un papel con el perfume, para luego extendérselo a Kaworu – delicioso, tienes razón, es justo lo que necesito.

- Algo más en lo que le pueda ayudar – preguntó con cierta timidez la joven

- Mmm… ¿podrías hacerme el enorme favor de envolvérmelo para obsequio? Quisiera una envoltura negra con un moño rojo… ¿se puede? – preguntó él, sin dejar de dirigr su mirada a los ojos de la chica.

- Por supuesto – respondió la otra y en un santiamén tenía Kaworu en sus manos el regalo, debidamente envuelto y respondió, primero, con una sonrisa de satisfacción – aquí tiene

- Oh, no me trates con tanta propiedad, me llamo Kaworu – corrigió el albino – bueno, ¿cuánto va a ser en total?

- E… eh, 90 dólares –

- Bien, aquí tienes 90 dólares en efectivo y dos más de propina por ser tan linda – contestó Kaworu, pagando la cifra establecida y guiñandole el ojo a la chica

- gracias Kaworu, ya sabes donde encontrarme en caso de necesitar un favor – se despidió ella al tiempo en que Kaworu entraba en el local donde Shinji estaba, ya con el obsequio en mano.

Shinji viró la cabeza y vió a Kaworu ya con el regalo en las manos, se acercó y ambos salieron del local

- Misión cumplida, esclavo, andando… como estoy de buen humor este día te invitaré un café, ¿te parece, camarada? –

Shinji asintió con la cabeza, volteó a ver el regalo que Nagisa iba cargando y vió una tarjetita blanca en un costado de la caja – no sabía que también vendían tarjetas para regalar en esa perfumería –dijo con extrañeza

- ¿De qué me hablas, Shinji? – preguntó Kaworu, desconcertado por la pregunta

- tienes una tarjeta en la mano izquierda, cuelga del regalo y tiene algo con tinta roja – indicó – dejame ver que dice – y la tomó del hilillo del cual colgaba – Por cualquier otro favor que necesites, galán, aquí tienes mi número… Roxanne – volteó a ver a Kaworu quien rió divertido tras el hallazgo de Shinji – ¿pues qué favor pediste? ¿estabas seduciendola?

- No, pero parece que le gusté, me asombra mi suerte hasta con chicas mayores que yo… incluso la hice tartamudear, creo que mis dotes de cautivación son a veces involuntarias, además necesitaba cerciorarme de que me estaba llevando lo mejor, y… conservaré esta tarjeta – la tomó rápidamente de las manos de Shinji antes de que éste pudiere hacer algo más – puede que en un futuro necesite otro favor, ¿no te parece? Y además está sellada con un beso de labial…

- ya sé lo que vas a decir, "no estaba nada mal" y por si las dudas la voy a guardar – comentó Shinji – nunca cambiarás, ¿verdad?

- no, realmente lo que iba a decir era que ya sé con quien voy a venir a comprar perfumes y lociones – Kaworu se cercioró que esa tarjeta no saliera del bolsillo de su pantalón, sabía que la iba a desechar en alguna parte, pero nadie se enteraría ni donde ni cuando, y por consiguiente sabía que de volver a este centro comercial con Hikari, evitaría a toda costa pasar por ese local, para evitarse malos entendidos.

Volviendo con Kensuke y Asuka, éste relataba a todo detalle lo que vió ante la asombrada mirada de ésta. – fue que iba a verificar lo de un trabajo para la materia de economía, y lo que ví me hizo desfallecer – dijo él

- Pero ya dime qué pasaba en esa habitación al abrir la puerta, qué sucedió – reclamó ella a razón del suspenso que le estaba manejando Kensuke

- Shinji y Kaworu estaban extremadamente juntos, uno del otro… en resumen, parece que lo que ví fue un apasionado beso entre ellos dos, aunque realmente no sé que tan verdadero fue aquello, pero siempre me he preguntado si eso que ví fue real o efectivamente fue una alucinación –

- ¡¿Shinji y Kaworu? No… ¿estás seguro de lo que dices? –

- No, precisamente a nadie le había contado esto, y tanto creo que es posible como también creo que sea imposible, porque Kaworu… siempre ha sido bastante claro en sus preferencias, y no va más allá de fastidiar a Shinji –

- Yo tampoco creo que sea un beso, quizá un abrazo… que lástima que no hay cámaras cerca de los dormitorios, sino sabríamos la verdad de todo este embrollo – dijo Asuka con cierta lástima

- Kaworu podrá ser alguien con escacez de escrúpulos, gracioso y todo, pero también siento que oculta algo –

- es muy aventurado hacer divagaciones, pero aún así pienso que hay la posibilidad de que Kaworu y Shinji hayan hecho algo de lo que nadie quiere que se entere – advirtió ella

- cambiemos de tema, el sólo imaginarme a Kaworu y a Shinji darse un beso me ocasiona náuseas… ¿ya te han dado tu primer beso, Asuka? –

- _Mein Gott_, Kensuke, el que sea virgen no significa que sea una santa, evidentemente ya… ¿por qué el interés? –

- fue una pregunta suelta, lo primero que se me ocurrió – contestó él, rápidamente formuló la siguiente – dime… ¿que color de pantaletas traes?

- eso deberías averiguarlo por ti mismo… - contestó ella

- ¿a qué te refieres con averiguarlo yo mismo? No soy tan pervertido como Kaworu, advierto –

- No se trata de perversión, se trata de confianza, Kensuke… además por ver unas pantaletas no te va a dar un infarto – respondió ella – de ahora en adelante confiaré en ti y tu confiarás en mí… y lo que se diga, trate y haga aquí, aquí se queda ¿quedó claro? Ah, y son dos preguntas, así que después de esto me tocará preguntarte algo… ¿listo? –

- ¿Te vas a le-le-levantar la f-f-f-falda? Pe-p-pero no es necesario, además yo sólo estaba preguntando por preguntar, esto… esto… -

- sigue gastando preguntas y vas a acabar perdiendo, Kensuke – advirtió ella, para luego levantarse la falda y mostrar sus pantaletas puestas, cosa que dejó a Kensuke boquiabierto – ya vi, ya ví, ya cubrete por favor – balbuceó nervioso

- no es para tanto, Kensuke… y con eso quedan respondidas mis dos preguntas – declaró ella

- ¿cuáles preguntas? – cuestionó él ya más repuesto

- ah-ah, no te las diré –

- ¿por qué estas siendo tan permisiva y agradable conmigo? –

- porque me agradas, Kensuke, y sé que contigo al menos tengo alguien en quien confiar – fue su contestación, sonreía un poco, y se le veía un mejor semblante.

- vaya prueba de confianza que me has puesto – suspiró Kensuke

- no ha sido una prueba, ha sido una respuesta no verbal… y no te he puesto a prueba en ningún momento, no hay necesidad de hacerlo – respondió con toda sinceridad

- vaya confianza que me tienes entonces… me gusta esta faceta tuya, más que ese carácter altanero de antes –

- Sólo contigo, Kensuke… dime… ¿estarías dispuesto a ser mi confidente, mejor y más íntimo amigo? – preguntó, mirando con interés sus ojos, - sé que es bastante repentino todo esto, pero has sido el único interesado en mí y ya no puedo sobrellevar esto sola – agregó, sonriendo brevemente.

- eso no necesitas preguntarlo – respondió él con una mirada comprensiva – es más, ¿qué te parece si caminamos un poco?

- me parece una buena idea – concluyó ella, poniendose de pie y junto con Kensuke se encaminó a la cafetería, charlarían otro tanto allá.


	63. Chapter 63

_Disclaimer: Neon Genesis Evangelion pertenece a Hideaki Anno y a Gainax Studio_

Aleksast & Ibrahim Nerost

Present:

**NEON GENESIS EVANGELION**

**"NERV Tech Project"**

**~- CAPÍTULO VEINTIUNO: SORPRESAS, MÁS SORPRESAS -~ Parte Uno ~–**

Hikari rendía informes ante la subsecretaría de Közo Fuyutsuki, mandamás del Neuer Enlightment Renassaince Voltaire Tech. Aún tenía que ayudar a hacer una serie de evalucaciones que ni ella misma imaginaba que haría. Más de tres horas ahí, bien esperando o bien dando informes, la dejó sin ganas mas que ir a tomar un frappé a la cafetería, sobre la marcha sabría que Kaworu se había ido de compras junto con su inseparable colega, Shinji Ikari. Volvió la vista al frappé cuando éste llegó, le dio un buen sorbo y suspiró de cansancio, su cargo era agotador, mas ella pidió el puesto y ahora debía soportar toda la clase de responsabilidades inherentes al mando.

- Mira que tenemos ahí – señaló Kaworu con la vista, viendo una femenina silueta de espaldas, con la cabellera un tanto corta y de color azul – Hmph, una silueta fenomenal… ese porte tan firme, esos cabellos azulados en vaivén con la corriente del aire acondicionado – ronroneó gustoso – se me salen los ojos de sus órbitas

- Es Rei, pedazo de párvulo febril – reclamó Shinji dando una palmada en la nuca del albino – me pregunto, ¿qué hace ella en este lugar?

- Ya lo sabía, Shinji – respondió divertido, mas sobándose el área afectada de la cabeza – pero aceptémoslo, Rei cada día está más atractiva, ¿o no lo percibes tu?

Shinji se quedó pensando mientras observaba por lo lejos a la susodicha, asintió – aunque tampoco es como para exagerar, pareciera que no la vieras a diario

- No sé pero esas hormonas que la hacen madurar físicamente, de manera paulatina, están haciendo algo divino de lo sublime – argumentó Kaworu - ¿me contarás con lujo de detalle lo que sucedió en mi ausencia? – preguntó con divertida curiosidad

- ¿Tu me contarías lo que hiciste la segunda, enésima vez que Hikari estuvo contigo? – contestó sarcásticamente Shinji, con molestia evidente

- pensaría que requieres sesiones de aleccionamiento sobre esto y aquello – respondió con presta habilidad – mmm… pero eso es problema tuyo y no me meteré en lo que no me incumbe, no te tomes mis preguntas tan en serio… aunque escuchar ese relato detallado no estaría de más.

- Contigo nada es en serio – recriminó el otro – no sé por qué me molesto en hacerte caso

- Bueno, ve el lado positivo – sugirió el albino – hago más divertida tu vida, aunque siempre seas tu el afectado de mis destanteadas bromas… y hablando de Rei, ¿Quiénes son esas dos que la acompañan? –

- Si tu no sabes, yo menos –fue la respuesta de Shinji – a juzgar por como se ven, son de nuestro grado

- Vamos entonces, así le entregarás el regalo aquí mismo y será una doble sorpresa – dijo Kaworu, tomando de la muñeca a Ikari. Cuando se aproximaron a donde estaban Rei y las otras dos chicas que la acompañaban, estas últimas cargadas de bolsas, a diferencia de Rei que sólo portaba una caja de regalo, dejaron en el suelo sus cosas para abalanzarse contra Kaworu en un extremadamente efusivo abrazo

- Ho-hola Rei, ¿Qué te trajo aquí? – saludó Shinji

- Marian y Hitomi me invitaron y como podrás ver son fanáticas de Kaworu… incluso preguntaron sobre su vida privada – comentó ella, entretenida en ver aquél ataque de fanáticas hacia el albino

- ¿qué les dijiste? – susurró Ikari, imitando a Rei

- ¿Pues que tu creías? Les dije su color favorito, y comenté que Kaworu era un tipo un tanto pícaro y creo que se entusiasmaron más en conocerle – contestó ella, sin dejar de ver a Kaworu dejarse abrazar por ambas – ve, Kaworu parece estrella de cine acostumbrada a ese tipo de tratos… tu piensas que es un pervertido y yo que sólo quiere divertirse.

- Y no estoy tan errado de la realidad, amor. Lo que me preocupa es Hikari, y que éste se comporte –

Marian y Hitomi no soltaban a Kaworu quien se veía con una cara de tranquila satisfacción, subiendo los hombros mostrando resignación hasta que consideró oportuno hablar – y ¿Quiénes son estas lindas jovencitas? Pareciera que ya tengo muchas fans

- Ellas me invitaron aquí Kaworu, y son tus más grandes admiradoras – comentó ella, guiñandole el ojo

- Bueno chicas, calma y el mundo no se acaba… ¿qué traen en esas bolsas? Pareciera que están mudándose o que hubo una gran barata en el centro comercial –

- Ah, ¡cierto! – exclamó Hitomi, dirigiéndose a una de sus bolsas de compras y sacando una sudadera naranja – esto es tuyo

- Y también esto – agregó Marian, con un par de cajas en mano – abrelas y verás que contiene, son especialmente para ti

- Oh, no merezco tanta generosidad, y mira, esta prenda es naranja, mi color favorito… ¿cómo supieron? –

- Intuición – contestaron ambas al unísono

- Me agrada esto de la intuición femenina… veamos, ¿qué ocultan estas cajas? – abrió ambos paquetes, uno a la vez, para ver una bufanda negra y una muñequera del mismo color – no tengo palabras, ¿cómo se los voy a pagar, chicas?

- a-ah, no tienes nada que agradecer – indicó Marian, sumamente nerviosa

- S-sí, además no queremos nada a cambio – declaró la otra, visiblemente acalorada

- Vaya, estas chicas sí están apantalladas con ver a su ídolo en persona – mencionó Rei, divertida viendo aquello

- Bueno chicas, vengan acá – indicó Kaworu, y ambas se le acercaron, Kaworu se colocó detrás de ellas y susurró – diganme sus nombres para saber como llamarlas de aquí en adelante

Ambas chicas suspiraron al borde del desmayo, desarmadas en sus fantasías con él, Hitomi volvió en sí y contestó por ambas – Yo soy Hitomi y ella es Marian, Aaw, Kaworu… eres tan lindo

- Qué halago, el que va a sonrojarse soy yo – comentó él – pero no puedo quedarme así, ¿cómo puedo devolverles el favor?

Marian se quedó pensando en la pregunta y un poco después le susurró – queremos que nos des un beso –

- ¿Un beso? – fingió sorpresa – ¿y a ti también?

- _Aaaaah puede leer mi mente _– exclamaba la otra, atolondrada en sus pensamientos románticos

- Interpretaré eso como un sí – contestó Kaworu – una a la vez, y no vale pedir más ni encimarse, ¿entendido? – advirtió, luego se acercó a la primera, Hitomi, quien hervía de emoción y cerró los ojos, él le dio un beso en la mejilla, fue el turno de Marian que esperaba un beso en la boca con los ojos cerrados, Kaworu tomo su cara y repitió la acción. – olvidé decir que los besos en la boca están vetados.

- Aaaw, no se vale – dijeron ellas con decepción

- Kaworu sabe como salirse con la suya con sus fanáticas – dijo Rei entre risas

- hasta el momento en que ambas lo acosen como en aquél avi… - Shinji paró en seco, estaba a punto de relatar lo sucedido en ese viaje a Nueva York – a… a… nada

- ¿decías? – ella lo miró con interés

- Nada, un sueño que tuve sobre Kaworu… sí, que iba en un avión y entre cinco chicas lo acosaban, y… ah no, eso fue en un manga –

- Qué raro estás Shinji –

- debe ser el clima – contestó más tranquilo

- Sí se vale, además, ¿quieren que me mate Hikari? La delegada sería capaz de enviarme a un monasterio o encerrarme en una mazmorra oscura y siniestra… es broma chicas, pero tengo novia y la quiero mucho – respondió Kaworu – muchísimo más de lo que Shinji quiere a Rei – afirmó

- ¡hey! – reclamó el aludido – yo la quiero más que tú

- No, yo la quiero muchísmo más que tu, camarada –

- ¿Eeeh? – ambas chicas quedaron desconcertadas, Rei expresó lo mismo


	64. Chapter 64

_Disclaimer: Neon Genesis Evangelion pertenece a Hideaki Anno y a Gainax Studio_

Aleksast & Ibrahim Nerost

Present:

**NEON GENESIS EVANGELION**

**"NERV Tech Project"**

**~- CAPÍTULO VEINTIUNO: SORPRESAS, MÁS SORPRESAS -~ Parte Dos ~–**

Kaworu no dijo nada y volteó a ver las sorprendidas caras de todos los presentes, tragó saliva y esperó a que alguien tosiera, gritara, se desmayara o al menos descongelara la escena actual. Esperó cinco segundos y todos estaban en la misma posición, alzó la vista al techo y luego echó a reir. Reía en el silencio, pero sin poderse contener, hasta que se serenó un tanto y aclaró la situación.

- Sí, yo la amo mucho más que tú – confirmó orgulloso - ¿por qué el suspenso? Vamos Shinji, ¿no te lo había mencionado antes? ¿no te lo había demostrado antes?

Shinji estaba estupefacto, y aún así respondió – ¿t-tu? ¿entonces era cierto todo lo que decías? -

- Hasta la última palabra, camarada… la deseo, la idolatro, y la sueño despierto y dormido, bueno… quizá no tanto pero sí constantemente – respondió con tranquila naturalidad

- ¿Kaworu, entonces estás enamorado de… mi? – preguntó con un hilo de voz la peliazul

- Absolutamente… - suspendió él, jugando con el dramatismo de los demás – incorrecto

Todos suspiraron de alivio y el albino sonrió triunfalmente, al haberlos tenido en ese estado

- Aunque confieso públicamente y con el permiso del atolondrado aquí presente que… sí me pareces atractiva, Rei, y ustedes dos también – agregó, guiñándole el ojo tanto a Marian como a Hitomi

- El típico Kaworu de siempre – Shinji murmuró con fastidio – un momento… ¡¿Qué-Qué?

- Me prometí ser honesto totalmente durante este día, así que eso hago – respondió sin más – cualquier hombre de mi edad, a excepción de los exceptuables, desearía ser novio de Rei, ¿acaso no percibes las miradas atentas de otros chicos en el colegio?

- generalmente no lo hago – respondió entre risas – vaya manera de halagar a una chica, Kaworu

- ¿ein? Creo que estas dos se desmayaron o se les fue la mente a Venus – declaró éste, mirando las caras perdidas en fantasías indecorosas, babeando como gotera de grifo – creo que me pasé de honesto – confesó, algo preocupado porque ambas chicas estaban literalmente en las nubes – mmm… creo tener la solución exacta para este problemita – declaró, se volvió a Hitomi y a Marian, con una mano hizo ademán de alcararse la garganta y con la otra detrás cruzó dos dedos - Houston llamando a ofuscadas fans de Kaworu, su ídolo declara que si despiertan en este momento y no vuelven a un estado de incapacidad mental por lo que resta del día, les cumplirá las fantasías más indecorosas que puedan imaginar –

Al acto, ambas salieron de su lapsus mental y volvieron en sí como relámpago, tanto Shinji como Rei reconocieron la habilidad de convencimiento de Kaworu al ver su estrategia funcionar

- ¿Es en serio? – declararon ambas

- _Not really_ – contestó él, mostrando su mano cruzando los dedos – aunque quizás uno de estos días las invite a vacacionar en la playa –

Mientras tanto, Kensuke y Asuka iban caminando en los pasillos del colegio, ella estaba firmemente tomando la mano de Kensuke, se sentía mucho mejor que en los días anteriores, y finalmente tenía la esperanza de encontrar un consuelo, algo que desmadejara su depresión. La sola presencia de Kensuke a su lado hacía mucho menos pesado el día, sus constantes recriminaciones mentales habían desvanecido por completo y se sentía feliz. Kensuke se sentía extrañamente bien, a pesar de que antes fuera repudiado por la alemana, y el tener su mano le producía una sensación confortante, a pesar de su reciente separación con quien fuere su novia. No supo en qué momento comenzó esa paz y tranquilidad entre ambos, y detrás de un arbusto Asuka repentinamente le besó en los labios, un beso prolongado que Kensuke intentó corresponder.

Ambos se miraron uno al otro, sintiendo que no debían haberlo hecho, no había química simplemente y quedaba en un beso por simple curiosidad. Kensuke le miró apenado – lo siento Asuka, fue tan repentino… además, no estoy preparado para iniciar otra relación como esas, lo lamento mucho… pero creo que si vamos a intentar algo diferente, debemos darle su debido tiempo – comentó, y Asuka le correspondió con una mirada comprensiva

- Tampoco esperaba que funcionara, lamento mi imprudencia, Kensuke… comprenderé si quieres que me vaya –

- No – respondió al instante – olvidemos que sucedió esto y vamos a otra parte, salgamos a la ciudad – propuso con entusiasmo

- ¿A dónde iríamos? – cuestionó ella

- Vamos a un centro comercial, al nuevo que está en Monte Futago, podrías comprar ropa nueva y así alegrarte un poco – contestó, tomando su mano – además, estar aquí en el colegio aburre, habiendo la posibilidad de salir, ¿no lo crees? –

- A veces llega a serlo… debemos llegar aquí temprano, debo hacer lo de mi curso – dijo ella, aceptando la invitación.

- Prometo que llegaremos a buena hora – Kensuke concluyó, y ambos se encaminaron a la entrada del NERV Tech, tomando un transporte brindado por la misma institución y se dirigieron al centro comercial donde también estaban Kaworu, Shinji, Rei y las dos fans del primero.

Volviendo con Kaworu, quien miraba divertido las desconsoladas caras de sus dos seguidoras, volteó a ver tanto a Rei como a Shinji, ésta murmuraba algo con Ikari, qien abría los ojos como platos en señal de asombro.

- ¡Vamos a comer! – exclamó el albino – sé que aquí cerca hay un buen restaurante italiano, alguien por los pasillos lo recomendaba bastante, o al menos eso me pareció escuchar

- La verdad es que también tengo hambre – confesó Rei, después de haberle susurrado algo a Shinji – me uno

- Si va ella, yo voy también – contestó Ikari

- "si va ella yo también", no comencemos con cursilerías Shinji, ah… y ahora que lo recuerdo, puedo ordenarte lo que quiera – mencionó con malicia – lo pensaré mientras comemos

- ¿por qué? – preguntó Rei

- Por una apuesta que hicimos, así que Shinji es mi títere por el día de hoy, pero no te preocupes Rei… no le ordenaré algo que tu no apruebes – agregó, guiñándole el ojo en son de complicidad – bueno, chicas, andando – y ofreció ambas manos para que ellas lo tomaran – pediré una copa de jugo de arándano, dado que no me permiten aún el _Cabernet Sauvignon_.

- ¿Y cómo es que Shinji perdió? –

- En un simple juego de manos – contestó rapidamente el aludido – y perdí, fue así que por el día de hoy estoy a su voluntad, de hecho por eso estoy en este lugar

- Curiosa coincidencia – comentó Marian – ¿Y si alguien más del colegio viene?

- Pues lo invitamos a comer con nosotros, si lo vemos pasar – respondió Kaworu – pero lo creo muy poco probable, la mayoría va con sus familias el fin de semana, y los que son extranjeros, se quedan dentro del recinto, toman cursos, etcétera.

- Ah, Shinji, ¿qué es eso que tienes en la bolsa? – preguntó Hitomi con gran curiosidad

- Por poco lo olvido – mencionó nervioso – Rei, te compré un obsequio – y sacó una cajita donde estaría una pulsera de plata, no muy ostentosa pero de buen diseño – es sólo que pensaba dártelo llegando al colegio

Rei sonrió y emocionada abrió la cajita de terciopelo para poder ver el deslumbrante regalo, para ella. Con cierta tristeza comentó – Shinji, yo aún no encuentro un regalo para ti, también por eso vine con ellas y esto que me has dado es hermoso

- Aaaw, se ven tan lindos – comentaron ambas amigas, y a Kaworu le escurrió una gota de sudor en la nuca

- no necesitas darme nada, amor… no hay nada que pueda comparar o equiparar a tenerte a ti – dijo Ikari, acariciando su pelo

- te amo, Shinji – respondió Rei, y ambos se unieron en un profundo beso, que sucedió a otro, y otro, y otro más.

- como que hace calor aquí, ¿eh? – dijo Kaworu, abanicándose con la mano – pensandolo bien, chicas, vamos adelantándonos al restaurante, porque estos dos van a comer antes que nosotros

- Si Kaworu – respondieron al unísono, siguiendo al albino rumbo al restaurante italiano.

Mientras tanto, en la entrada del mismo centro comercial estaban Kensuke y Asuka, mirando con asombro la cantidad de gente ahí, caminando entre los pasillos y visitando los diferentes locales y tiendas departamentales establecidas.

- mira qué maravilla, ¡qué genial diseño tiene esta plaza! Pareciera que estamos en una enorme nave espacial, me siento en el espacio, ¿tu no, Asuka? – preguntó con visible entusiasmo, volteando a ver a Asuka que parecía pasmada de tanto tránsito humano

- Sí, yo quiero más espacio… ¡mira cuanta cantidad de gente! Apenas abrió y medio Tokio se arremolina entre sus tiendas, ¿estás seguro de que es una buena idea venir? –

- Absolutamente – contestó – quiero un café frío con chocolate en chispas, sé que aquí existen varias cafeterías, ¡encontremos alguna! – exclamó emocionado, y tomó de la mano a la pelirroja – andando

Asuka y Kensuke caminaban tranquilamente rumbo al área de las cafeterías, que estaba justamente donde todos los restaurantes de la plaza, un _food center_, que englobaba a más de 20 restaurantes diferentes de diversas categorías y a 6 cafeterías distintas, pero todos agrupados en una glorieta donde al centro estarían las mesas comunes, a pesar de que unos cuantos restaurantes tuvieran sillas dentro y fuera de éstos en vista al área de mesas comunes. Kensuke observó los diferentes escaparates que sobresalían en los mostradores externos de todas las tiendas, el lugar tenía una diversidad envidiable, y todo iba bien, al menos, hasta este momento.


	65. Chapter 65

_Disclaimer: Neon Genesis Evangelion pertenece a Hideaki Anno y a Gainax Studio_

Aleksast & Ibrahim Nerost

Present:

**NEON GENESIS EVANGELION**

**"NERV Tech Project"**

**~- CAPÍTULO VEINTIUNO: SORPRESAS, MÁS SORPRESAS -~ Parte Tres ~–**

- Mmm… deliciosa – exclamaba el joven de ojos carmesíes, mientras daba otro sorbo a la bebida, y mirando con coquetería a sus dos acompañantes, Marian y Hitomi. Rei y Shinji llevaban quince minutos de retraso desde que fue asignada la mesa, que daba justo al pasillo de comida rápida. Atrás de las sillas, las múltiples bolsas de compras que ambas chicas traían, y en una todos los obsequios que pertenecían a Kaworu, quien alegremente esperaba a la pareja susodicha – me la estoy pasando de maravilla, ¿algo más podría mejorarme este día?

- Kaworu, ¿crees que tarden mucho en llegar Rei y Shinji? Realmente tenemos hambre – comentó Marian, levemente molesta por tener que esperar tanto tiempo.

- Sí, además, estamos cansadas – agregó Hitomi

- Tal parece que en vez de comerse la rebanada de pastel, han comido el pastel entero… me temo, chicas, que nos han dejado solos, así que no veo razón suficiente como para seguir esperando a este par de tórtolos – concertó el albino – aunque ahora que lo mencionamos, ¿por qué están flanqueándome, habiendo más sillas?

- Es que así estamos mas cerca de ti – contestó Hitomi, colocando su cabeza en el hombro de Kaworu, misma acción que haría la otra

- Bueno, pidamos una ensalada para nosotros tres – propuso – si llegan a venir, que nos alcancen ya comiendo

Las dos amigas asintieron con entusiasmo, y Kaworu estaba complacido, pero a la vez nervioso dado que podría darse a malas interpretaciones el que estuviera solo con dos compañeras de clase, como él decía; "los chismes se crean desde el más ínfimo malentendido y generan problemas enormes con facilidad", sin embargo, para él la opinión pública no tenía ninguna importancia. Venticinco minutos y nada, llegó la ensalada en un platón enorme que compartieron amenamente. Mientras tanto, Kensuke se aproximaba al área de comida de la plaza, de la mano de Asuka quien sonriente caminaba junto a él.

- Creo que aquí es un buen lugar, al menos no hay tanta gente como en las demás cafeterías – comentó él, entrando en el local y dirigiéndose a la barra

- tienes las manos calientes, Kensuke, no me has soltado desde que llegamos – dijo Asuka con tono insinuante

- Oh, eso – Kensuke enrrojeció – malas costumbres, debo suponer que te molesta

- no, no la quites, es sólo que nadie me había llevado de la mano tanto tiempo, al menos, nadie de mi edad – aclaró ella y sonrió para Kensuke

Entretanto, Hikari salía de las oficinas directivas del NERV Tech, buscó en su bolso un móvil (como todos los estudiantes, brindado por la misma institución) y marcó al número de Kaworu Nagisa, esperando que éste lo portara y así poderse comunicar con él. Dos tonos y algo comenzó a vibrar en el pantalón del susodicho, quien se sorprendió primero, y busco dentro de sus bolsillos el aparato para así contestar. Asuka y Kensuke estaban por pasar delante de ellos, este último con cierta tonalidad rosada en la faz, sonriente lo mismo que la alemana quien parecía haber renovado fuerzas para reanudar su vida cotidiana con algunos ajustes de personalidad y el apoyo y compañía de Kensuke Aida.

- ¿un teléfono? No recuerdo haberlo tenido… ¿vendrá incluído en los uniformes? – se cuestionó Kaworu – chicas, necesito ayuda… ¿saben usar esta cosa?

- Ah, eso es un teléfono móvil, lo tenemos todos los alumnos y viene con el directorio completo de alumnos de nuestro grupo… debiste haberlo puesto ahí sin darte cuenta – comentó Hitomi, explicando a Kaworu el porqué del celular en el pantalón

- un teléfono, sí sé usar uno pero este modelo parece un tanto extraño, ¿Cómo contesto? –

- Así – le mostró Marian, apretando con un dedo en una parte de la pantalla del mismo – anda, habla.

- Eh… ¿bueno? –

- ¿Kaworu? ¿Dónde te encuentras? Parece haber algo de ruido –

- ¿Hikari? Amor mío, estoy de compras… bueno, estaba de compras con Shinji, que quería comprarle algo a Rei y bueno, los dos tortolitos se encontraron aquí y pues estoy esperándolos para comer, pero como he dicho, creo que ya "están comiendo" y con qué hambre – comentó él – pero no te preocupes, estoy en perfecta compañía…

- Ah, pensaba en ir a tomar un café, y por eso te buscaba – mencionó ella, con cierta decepción – ¿con quién estás?

- Con… - suspendió él, al tiempo que volteó a ver a dos caras conocidas y tomadas de la mano, hecho que hizo que su expresión facial cambiara por completo, mostrando asombro y desconcierto – te marco en unos minutos, tengo que colgar – terminó la llamada, no dando crédito a lo que sus ojos veían, para nada era algo ordinario o que el hubiera presentido y sin embargo sucedía, era real. Kensuke Aida iba tomado de la mano de Asuka Langley, Hitomi y Marian también mostraban sorpresa por ello, aunque no tan evidente como Kaworu quien se serenó, mas seguía parpadeando por encontrar a ambos tomados de la mano, enfatizó en ello y tragó saliva.

- Kaworu, ¿te encuentras bien? – preguntó Hitomi, quien notó el evidente cambio de ánimo del albino

- Hitomi, Marian, vengan conmigo, creo que no me encuentro del todo bien – contestó con tono monocorde, inusual en él.

Shinji y Rei habían estado en una boutique cerca del área de comida, y después de varias indecisiones por parte de ambos en ver qué bolso convenía más con el estilo de la peliazul, salieron con dos unidades de diferente color en mano, dirigiéndose al restaurant donde Nagisa y compañía se encontraban, aunque para su sorpresa los tres iban retirándose del lugar.

- Ya han terminado… ¿nos tardamos tanto? – se preguntaba Ikari

- No lo sé, pero por como se ve Kaworu no creo que haya sido tanto tiempo, más bien algo pasó, algo que lo hubiera sacado de balance y… - respondía, más sus ojos ubicaron un poco después la razón posible de aquello – mira hacia tu izquierda, creo que es por eso.

Shinji obedeció al instante, y al notar el objetivo pudo comprender la causa del cambio de ánimo de su compañero de cuarto – Asuka y Kensuke… ¿el mundo se está volviendo loco?

- Parece que Kaworu aún no ha superado por completo – agegó Rei – pero si ya estaba saliendo con Hikari… no debimos haber estado aquí

El susodicho al poco tiempo se encontró con ellos, e intentando mostrar su faceta más positiva, miró a ambos – díganme que estoy teniendo una pesadilla, ¿Kensuke con Asuka?

- Pues es real, Kaworu, es real… aunque las probabilidades de que esto pasara eran bastante mínimas… lamento decir que no sé como te sientes, pero por como te ves, parece que nada bien – comentaba Rei, consternada por el impacto

- Es el efecto dominó, entonces – suspiró el albino, intentando tranquilizarse – improbable, pero posible… un acto permite o inhibe otro, y así sucesivamente – explicaba con pericia – estaré bien, lo prometo… me iré con Marian y Hitomi, coman y conversaremos después

- pero Kaworu… - replicó Ikari

- ahora el que vive en desequilibrio temporal soy yo… pero voy a resolverlo pronto, recuerden que yo tengo a la mujer que amo… o eso parece – respondió él, careciendo de la fresca simpatía a la que todos estaban acostumbrados a oír – además, necesito llevar esta ropa nueva al armario

Sin mediar otra palabra más, Kaworu se dirigió a la limusina que Hitomi y Marian habían usado para transportarse al lugar, y yéndose hacia el colegio. Shinji intentó seguirle, mas Rei lo detuvo, argumentando que si le presionaban más, las consecuencias podrían ser dañinas para Kaworu, el desequilibrio se acentuaría aún más y no sería nada conveniente. Kaworu cerró los ojos una vez que estuvo dentro del automóvil, cruzó las manos y trató de serenarse, aunque por dentro no sé explicaba la razón de porqué a pesar de los días con Hikari, con quien estaba teniendo una relación sentimental, el ver a Asuka con otra pareja le resultaba tan desconcertante, y el que fuere Kensuke, uno de sus mejores amigos, lo era más. Agregado a eso, se sentía mal por Hikari, temía que sus sentimientos no fueran tan intensos como los que tuvo alguna vez por Asuka, y lo que más le aterraba era que aún amara a la alemana, cosa que deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que fuera mentira. Intentó despejar su mente un poco, y al corto tiempo logró estar un poco más tranquilo.

- quiero decirles que lamento haberlas decepcionado al irnos así – comentó Kaworu, mirando a ambas – no saben cuan agradecido estoy

- No necesitas agradecer nada, Kaworu – respondió prontamente Marian, quien estaba más cerca de él – con estar contigo es más que suficiente

- me van hacer sonrojar – advirtió él – si así son mis fanáticas, con tenerlas a ustedes dos me doy por bien servido – sonrió finalmente – y bueno, antes de despedirme, olvido algo que tienen muy bien merecido – comentó, mirando con coquetería a las dos – creo que uno no haría daño – murmuró a sus adentros, para luego besar los labios de Marian, y consecuentemente de Hitomi, quienes quedaron literalmente en las nubes – ni una palabra de esto, ¿entendido?

- nuestros labios están sellados – respondieron al unísono con un entusiasmo extremadamente notorio

- hemos llegado – dijo con pesadez - nos veremos en clase – se despidió, cerciorandose de que no quedara rastro de lapiz labial por ninguna parte. Se dirigió al jardín a pensar, y por sus adentros recordaba un pasaje del diario de sus abuelos de ascendencia inglesa – "¿cómo es posible? Habiendo tantas cortesanas en el parlamento y acabar enredándome con una sola" – decía uno de sus familiares, y Kaworu lo recordó con ironía, su forma de ser también era una cuestión de genética. Miró al cielo y deseo con todas sus fuerzas que volviera la calma pronto, y olvidar por completo el recuerdo de cualquier momento con Asuka Langley…


	66. Chapter 66

_Disclaimer: Neon Genesis Evangelion pertenece a Hideaki Anno y a Gainax Studio_

Aleksast & Ibrahim Nerost

Present:

**NEON GENESIS EVANGELION**

**"NERV Tech Project"**

**~- CAPÍTULO VENTIDOS: ENTRE LA TORRE Y EL ALFIL -~ Parte Uno ~–**

- Kaworu debe de ser fuerte en esto, siempre sale adelante – comentaba Rei mientras enredaba un poco de ramen en ambos palillos – aunque creo que el ver a Asuka con Kensuke no fue exactamente lo que detonó la crisis por la cual esta ahora pasando, debió ser algo más profundo, ¿no lo crees?

Shinji dudó un poco sobre ello, pasó el trago que tenía en la boca y luego contestó – es que es muy sorpresivo ver a Asuka con Kensuke, antes ni se hablaban, Asuka siempre andaba con Hikari y Kensuke con Kaworu y conmigo, siempre en ese papel antagónico, como enemigos, ¿cómo pudo pasar esto? Asuka debió cambiar mucho como para que Kensuke se aventurara a salir con ella.

- Me temo que las razones pueden ser varias, la peor de ellas es que a Kaworu lo hayan puesto en jaque por venganza… y todo planeado por Asuka – decía la peliazul mirando de reojo a la alemana quien conversaba amenamente con el otro – según esa idea, das en dos puntos débiles de Kaworu de un solo golpe; la chica de la cual estaba enamorado, pero que lo hubo rechazado, y su segundo mejor amigo juntos… aunque no podemos saber las intenciones de las personas, no podemos juzgarlas así como así, pero coincide con los hechos.

- Asuka no parece haberlo visto, no sé… el efecto dominó, ¿de donde lo sabe Kaworu? – se cuestionaba – quisiera saber qué está pasando por su mente en este instante

- yo sólo deseo que no tome decisiones precipitadas, si es paciente no causará daño a nadie – confesó ella

- ¿daño a quién? – pregunto Shinji con cierto temor – a Hikari – se contestó con rapidez – Kaworu no es tan conocido por la prudencia… al menos, no en el tiempo que yo he vivido con él

- ahora será tiempo de que piense las cosas antes de hacerlas, dado que el daño que pudiere causar podría ser irremediable – agregó Rei – no sabemos de qué es capaz

Mientras Rei y Shinji conversaban consternados sobre Kaworu, Kensuke y Asuka seguían platicando sobre diversas cosas, gustos, y mucho más con amena singularidad; mientras que Hikari rondaba en la cafetería con un frappé en mano, esperando que Kaworu volviera, sin saber que éste se encontraba en los jardines del colegio, intentando serenarse y desahogarse por completo, dada la confusión que en él moraba.

- así que te gustan los hombres mayores – comentó Kensuke, recapitulando un poco sobre el tema

- por lo general sí, siempre me sentí atraída a Kaji, pero a pesar de mis esfuerzos no se interesó en mí y ahí quedaron mis ganas, no hubo más – concretó ella, haciendo memoria

- ¿y cómo pudiste sentirte atraída por Shinji, y luego por Kaworu? – cuestionó finalmente, mirando atentamente sus ojos.

- por el enclenque de Shinji, es un caso dificil de describir, pero no sé, odiaba tanto su forma servilista y sumisa de ser, hasta que volví a verlo con leves cambios, no sé veía ya como alfeñique, sin embargo no sé con certeza qué le vi… y no me gustaría mencionar de nuevo esto. Kaworu fue un caso aparte, el fue diferente desde un principio, pero esa caballerosidad, y su forma de ser tan original y abierta al principio me causó gracia y curiosidad, pero luego no sé, tenía tanto miedo… que opté por apartarlo de mí y henos aquí, ¿por qué te interesan estas cosas? –

- por simple y llana curiosidad, además pareces disfrutar de la misma; prefiero mujeres que independientemente de su edad tengan un poco de intelecto y simpatía, no he tenido tanta suerte y dados los recientes acontecimientos, no sé, estoy desencantado del amor… parece darte todo cuando lo tienes y de un derrepente se escapa, no sé… pero ciertamente, si había tanta química entre ustedes dos, ¿qué te hizo temer? –

- Temía enamorarme, temía muchas cosas, tan sólo imaginarme en un futuro con Kaworu, quedar como mi madre… no sé, él es bastante aprehensivo y yo preferí escapar – contestó ella con un dejo de melancolía – pero dejémosnos de temas tan deprimentes… ¿algún día volverán Kimi y su hermana?

- Lamentablemente no, su padre les ha contratado un grupo de maestros para que estudien en casa, ¿qué te parece? Así como así todo se me fue de las manos y quedé sin nada – comentaba Kensuke, mientras daba un vistazo alrededor – oye, hablando de Shinji, está aquí, y con Rei.

- Déjame ver – se asomó Asuka y pudo divisar a ambos estudiantes, los dos con una expresión de consternación en el rostro, se veían bastante serios a comparación de la alegría que siempre mostraban al estar juntos – vaya, si es la chica modelo con Shinji Ikari.

- Sé más discreta, Asuka, podrían pensar que estamos espiándolos – susurró Kensuke

Era muy tarde, Shinji, que estaba frente a Rei, percibió la mirada de Asuka que iba dirigida hacia donde él se encontraba, y le contesto con una vacía e insípida sonrisa que duró poco menos de dos segundos, volvió la vista a la peliazul.

- Me sorprende ver cómo de un momento a otro se desmoronaron los ánimos de Kaworu, y todo por un simple suceso – comentaba Rei, tras beber un poco de su té verde

- Asuka nos mira, no sé si se habrá percatado de que Kaworu estaba hace unos momentos aquí – declaró Shinji con seriedad – debemos dejar que se desahogue Kaworu, me pregunto si hablará con Hikari esta noche.

- No lo creo, no creo que tenga fuerzas como para confesar a quien le ha querido tanto que aún guarda un sentimiento por Asuka, pero Hikari lo debió saber, desde el comienzo de su relación – dijo ella – si ella estuvo dispuesta a una relación amorosa a sabiendas de que tarde o temprano Kaworu podría dejarle, no veo que existiere problema, pero si Kaworu deja a Hikari deberá considerar que Asuka está con Kensuke, de momento, y que no tiene ninguna certeza de que ella aún lo ame.

- Qué complicado enredo en que está metido – suspiró Shinji, mirando hacia el techo

- Nosotros complicamos las cosas, de una u otra forma – indicó Rei – al involucrar a Hikari con Kaworu, jamás pensé que llegara al punto de relacionarlos…

- no fue tu culpa, Rei… Kaworu deberá superar esto tarde que temprano –

- sólo espero que haga lo correcto – espetó Rei, volviendo a tomar su té.

Kensuke reprimió con la mirada a Asuka – no fue prudente de tu parte mostrarte así… ¿cómo están?

- algo anda raro ahí, como si algun asunto los tuviera muy preocupados… lo que me sorprende es que Kaworu no esté con ellos – comentó la alemana, volviendo a su asiento.

- No lo sé, ¿ahora te preocupa el que no esté? –

- de ninguna manera – respondió con serenidad – Kaworu fue, y ya no es importante… cada quien debe buscar su propia felicidad, más allá del bien y el mal –

- más alla del bien, y el mal… - murmuró Kensuke, suspirando.


	67. Chapter 67

_Disclaimer: Neon Genesis Evangelion pertenece a Hideaki Anno y a Gainax Studio_

Aleksast & Ibrahim Nerost

Present:

**NEON GENESIS EVANGELION**

**"NERV Tech Project"**

**~- CAPÍTULO VENTIDOS: ENTRE LA TORRE Y EL ALFIL -~ Parte Dos ~–**

Kaworu se encontraba absorto en sus pensamientos, no prestaba atención a la brisa de la tarde ni a la hora que era, se cubría la cara con las manos y seguía pensando en todas las alternativas que en sus manos aún restaban. No tenía el valor de confesar que quizá aún guardara afecto por la chica alemana que vio tomada de la mano de Kensuke Aida, viendo en otro cumplido un anhelo tan intenso que le deprimió en sobremanera. No lloraba, evitaba a toda costa verse expuesta su tristeza. Pasaron los minutos con pesada y doliente lentitud. Alzó la vista y vio aproximarse a Hikari, quien parecía haber observado por unos instantes la faceta taciturna de su amado, quien sólo emitió suspiro desganado, se puso de pie para mostrar una débil sonrisa que contrastaba bastante con su palidez, se veía apagado y sin embargo se esforzaba por verse atento y tranquilo.

Ella sin dar pauta a nada y mediar palabra le brindó un abrazo amoroso, algo que llenó a Kaworu de una sensación buscada: conforte. Aspiró de su dulce fragancia natural y profundizó ese abrazo con caricias a su espalda y nuca. Quedaron así por unos momentos, entrelazados y unidos en un momento que él parecía ansiar bastante. El aire creaba ligeras corrientes que arrastraban unos cuantos pétalos vencidos de flores, el sol volvía de un rojo agonizante el color del cielo, y al acabar ese abrazo la miró serenamente, le acarició el rostro y le sonrió.

- lamento que me veas en este estado, sumido en una confusión horrenda que es tortuosa y dolorosa para mí. No te preocupes ya, que aunque no medies palabra alguna sé lo que ibas a decir, y aunque no diga más que unas cuantas, pareces adivinar certeramente mis pensamientos – susurró al oído, mientras con sus dedos desenredaba las coletas de su amada compañera.

- Sabes que te quiero, ¿verdad? – preguntó ella

- Y que yo también te quiero – agregó él, poco antes de rozar sus labios en un par de besos – y que eres tu con quien sueño, y que eres tu mi compañera en esta aventura que me has regalado, no tengo palabras para agradecer eso, sólo me tengo a mí para ello.

- Pero presiento que algo te preocupa, algo que temes contar – susurró ella, haciéndole saber a Kaworu que percibía un poco de lo que él estaba sintiendo

- Nada de importancia, es sólo que me ha dado un presentimiento que me ha puesto de nervios – evadió Kaworu, sonriendo y cambiando el tono de su voz por uno más alegre – aunque, queda aún compensarte mi ausencia el día de hoy, y que es totalmente justificada, he traído un obsequio – cambió de tema, sacando de la bolsa el elegante perfume que había adquirido horas antes.

Hikari vaciló un poco antes de tomar el obsequio, era probable que Kaworu ocultara las verdaderas razones de su angustia, aunque entendía que él lo que menos quería causar era desencantos y preocupaciones sin razón de ser, precisamente por ello aceptó tomar el regalo, le desenvolvió y sonrió plenamente – Kaworu, no tenías que hacerlo – refiriéndose al caro y raro perfume que al momento que abrió la tapa lo roció en su muñeca derecha – es delicioso.

- Aunque debo confesar, querida, que no supera en nada a tu aroma natural – y le guiñó el ojo en señal de picardía – o el sabor de tu boca, y además, te mereces más que esto

- Y vaya que has aprovechado para hacer unas compras – indicó Hikari al ver las otras prendas que estaban cerca mismo de la bolsa que contenía el perfume.

- Ah, eso… han sido dos amigas de Rei que se han dado la molestia de regalármelas; aunque nada me placería más que tu me desprendieras de ellas, ¿sabes? – mencionó con coquetería, acariciando su cabello entre sus dedos. A esta estimulación Hikari respondió con un suave pero incitante beso en la boca – vayamos a dejar estas cosas, y tomemos un café; creo que Rei y Shinji estarán por llegar y debo despedirme de ellos al menos por lo que resta de este día, les he dejado comiendo y tengo que disculparme por ello.

Hikari asintió con la cabeza, y sólo después de un duradero abrazo que calmó a Nagisa, se encaminaron hacia la cafetería donde tanto Ayanami como Ikari estarían, expectantes de saber cual hubiere sido la reacción de Kaworu ante traumática escena. Faltaría aún para evaluar el cómo resolvería la confusión que le acometía.

Mientras tanto que en el mismo local continuaban Kensuke y Asuka, un tanto conversando sobre intereses, y otro tanto disfrutando de la apacible tarde que caía. El tiempo parecía no transcurrir, y sin embargo siendo más de las seis de la tarde aún estaban ahí. Kensuke había desarrollado un mayor interés por experimentar la convivencia con la alemana, quien parecía conducirlo a continuar su interrogatorio pero también a cambio de respuestas, algunas, un tanto íntimas. Aida era consciente también de un intrínseco reglamento entre camaradas, que no había roto hasta el momento en que comenzó a ver de distinta forma a quien fuera objetivo de Kaworu, que había declarado amar como nunca antes… Lo que desconocía era que éste se había percatado de ello, y que había una conexión distinta entre él y Asuka, y lo que no sabía era que había despertado con ello una confusión que atormentaría de momento la tranquilidad y estabilidad emocional del albino.

- Kensuke, mira la hora que es – indicó la alemana tras dar un vistazo alrededor y percatarse de que la gentese había estado yendo desde hace rato.

- lamento no traer reloj, pero a juzgar por como se ve esto, ya es tarde… y no he sentido nada del tiempo transcurrido, como si acabáramos de llegar, ¿qué te parece? –

- Quedémonos aquí, y veamos que sucede – invitó Asuka, guiñándole un ojo.

- Lo que va a suceder es que van a cerrar los accesos y… quedémonos aquí – concluyó, a sabiendas de que no podía llevarle la contraria a la pelirroja. Volvieron ambos a su prolongada plática, charlando uno sobre lo primero que les viniera a la mente, como si no se hubieren conocido antes. Él parecía estar tranquilo y complaciente con Asuka, quien no se limitaba en preguntar cuanto se le ocurriera. ¿qué consecuencias tendría esta cita? Ninguno de los dos había estado tanto tiempo charlando, riendo, y opinando en un mismo lugar, como si un tipo de congeniación especial y espontánea les hubiere unido ocasionalmente. Asuka estaba dispuesta a romper los esquemas con los que había regido su conducta, de modo que aventurarse a dormir dentro de un centro comercial (no dormir también era opción) y plenamente a oscuras era algo que ni loca hubiere hecho; no antes. Kensuke daba pauta a todo ello, de cierto modo disfrutaba la incertidumbre que significaba salir con ella. Dieron las once de la noche en el reloj central, ningún guardia pareció notar que ambos jóvenes estaban ahí dentro, en el área de comida del mall. No había luz, los focos de los aparadores fueron apagados sincronizadamente desde un switch general que dejó el lugar sin ningún tipo de energía. A tientas ambos buscaron donde descansar improvisadamente, llegando al sanitario de damas de ahí mismo, cesaron su búsqueda.

Poco antes de eso, Kaworu Nagisa disfrutaba de un café americano al tiempo que veía llegar a quienes estaba esperando, estaba en compañía de Hikari, y para beneplácito de Rei y de Shinji, más tranquilo que hacía unas horas. Rei fue directo a saludar a la delegada y Shinji saludó de mano a su compañero de cuarto. Los recién llegados tomaron asiento y finalmente los cuatro comenzaron a conversar.

- Vaya, además parece que compraron más ropa después de comer – indicó Kaworu, tras mirar las múltiples bolsas de distintas tiendas que ambos iban cargando y habían dejado a un costado de la mesa.

- NERV paga eso y más, además, necesitaba un par de cosillas, y Shinji ayudó mucho – comentó Rei, volteando a ver al aludido.

- Oye Shinji – susurró Kaworu y se acercó a él para comentar algo en secreto – dime, ¿qué color de lencería hiciste que se probara Rei?

- Rojo, negro, azul, violeta y… - suspendió su respuesta para reponer y quejarse – ¡oye!

- Chicos – recriminaron ambas al unísono

- ¿y tu Rei? ¿en qué ayudaste para con las compras de Shinji?, porque me imagino que la ayuda fue recíproca – comentó con pícaro interés.

- en muchas formas, sugiriendo colores, prendas, y demás; cada quien pagó la cuenta del otro – respondió sonriente – ¿ya te encuentras mejor?

- Reanimado sí, y debo disculparme también por dejarlos solos, aunque por lo visto la han pasado más que bien – dijo él, contestando la pregunta de Rei Ayanami – parece que se acercan las primeras vacaciones del semestre, una semana completa libres de clases, teoremas, problemas, y con posibilidad de ir a un centro turístico cerca de aquí.

- ¿te refieres a salir a una playa? – cuestionó Ikari, haciendo imagen mental de cómo sería un día en la playa con Rei y compañía

- Mira, quien tiene ganas de ver bikinis – enarcó las cejas señalando a quien formuló la pregunta – me refería más a un lugar en las montañas, donde encontraramos aguas termales y eso.

- Ah, yo conozco un lugar así – indicó emocionada Hikari – creo que con el permiso y dinero de NERV, podríamos ir un par de días a ese sitio

- yo me uno – dijo Rei, interesada en conocer ese tipo de lugares.

- Y yo encantado de ir, necesito un lugar tranquilo sin el smog de Tokio-2, no me haría mal… nada mal – indicó Kaworu, imaginándose en el agua caliente y relajante.


	68. Chapter 68

_Disclaimer: Neon Genesis Evangelion pertenece a Hideaki Anno y a Gainax Studio_

Aleksast & Ibrahim Nerost

Present:

**NEON GENESIS EVANGELION**

**"NERV Tech Project"**

**~- CAPÍTULO VENTIDOS: ENTRE LA TORRE Y EL ALFIL -~ Parte Tres ~–**

Me parece una idea fantástica – agregó Nagisa – Shinji, ven conmigo un momento, tenemos que hablar de unos cambios en la alcoba, en privado.

El aludido enarcó una ceja, pero no medió ninguna palabra para negarse, de modo que le acompañó a un rincón de la misma cafetería ante la expectante mirada de ambas chicas quienes estaban extrañadas con el comportamiento de Kaworu, aunque Hikari rompió un incómodo silencio hablando "cosas de chicas" con Rei, viendo así Kaworu que no le seguirían la pista ni leerían sus labios, por si acaso, se volvió a Shinji y se serenó – Acaso ¿sabías si Kensuke estaba saliendo con Asuka? Estoy desconcertado y no dejo de divagar sobre ellos, y lo peor del caso es que no puedo perdonarme pensar que pueda hacerle daño a Hikari, realmente no me he sentido así jamás… pero no quería que ella lo notara – comentó con preocupación – estoy desesperado.

- Calma, yendo a ese lugar vacacional puede proveerte de tiempo para pensar las cosas – dijo Shinji, intentando amainar los nervios de Kaworu – preocupate menos.

El albino parpadeó un par de veces, mordiendose el labio inferior echó un vistazo para ver a Hikari, quien seguía en una ligera conversación con la peliazul, volvió la vista a Shinji y esbozó una sonrisa – es probable que tengas razón y esté exagerando las cosas, no lo sé, ver a Kensuke tomado de la mano de Asuka me desconcertó.

- el que le hayas visto así no significa que estén en plan de pareja, puede ser otra cosa – concluyó Ikari – siempre hay que dar el beneficio de la duda, Kaworu… no puedes dar por sentadas las cosas, no es tu estilo.

- Lo sé, voy a dejar de pensar en ello y a disfrutar unas vacaciones merecidas – repuso el albino ya con más ánimos – habrá que aprovechar estas fechas sin clases para ir; las interesadas en ello vienen para acá… entonces, buscaremos el lugar donde ir de inmediato – cambió el tema al ver que Rei y Hikari se acercaban a ellos – me intriga saber cómo se vería nuestra delegada después de un relajante baño de aguas termales… ¿no te apetecería verlo?

- Ejem – se aclaró la garganta Rei – ¿interrumpimos algo?

- No, Shinji y yo veremos los pormenores del viaje – respondió con brevedad – en unos instantes, dentro de la habitación, les mandaremos la información por correo electrónico, para que estén listas con las maletas hechas, ¿vale?

- No me había percatado que Hikari traía el pelo suelto – comentó Shinji, al fijarse en la delegada – realmente cambia, ¿verdad Rei?

- Ya que lo mencionas, le va muy bien – dijo la aludida – aunque Kaworu esté en orden o en desorden su cabello, siempre se ve galante

- Ejem – reclamó Shinji ante el guiño que Kaworu le hizo a Rei en forma de respuesta – bueno, ya nos ibamos a retirar

- Lamento arruinar la diversión, pero debemos ir a hacer unas cuantas cosas así que otra noche… veremos – comentó finalmente Kaworu, al tiempo que con Shinji se dirigían a su habitación a paso tranquilo, mientras que ambas chicas seguían la conversación.

Rei volteó a ver a Hikari hasta que se disiparon en la distancia las siluetas de los dos chicos, y cambió el tema de la plática, Hikari la miró fijamente y comentó – dime Rei, ¿qué has comprado esta vez?

- Además de unas cuantas prendas para vestir ordinariamente, un par de sorpresas para Shinji, pero que tendrán que esperar hasta mañana por la noche – respondió con singular despreocupación, al tiempo en que enfatizaba lo último con un guiño coqueto.

- ¿sorpresas para Shinji? Me intriga saber de qué trata – dijo Hikari con voz baja, empapandose de ese aire de divertida coquetería que envolvía a Rei en su mirar

- un día te llevaré de compras, ¡mañana! Puede que en una de esas… reafirmes tu dominio sobre Kaworu – contestó entusiasta la peliazul

- ¿en serio lo crees? – dudó Hikari con cierto pudor

- Lo puedo asegurar, comprandote un par de estas cosas y otras más lo tendrás atado a tus pies – respondió convencida, mientras se acercaba al oído de su compañera – a ellos les encanta vernos así, de modo que un poco de eso puede serte muy útil, yo te aconsejaré como.

A Hikari le dio un ligero escalofrío, pero empatizó con los ánimos de Rei, y ambas se sonrieron complacidas. Mientras tanto, aún en el centro comercial deambulaban tanto Kensuke como Asuka, hablando esporádicamente sobre la oscuridad que reinaba en el lugar después de apagadas las luces. Todo era extraño tanto para Kensuke como para Asuka, dado que no habían experimentado alguna situación similar antes y menos uno en la compañía del otro; Kensuke se sentía diferente, y con ello bastaba. Recordó, al tanto que caminaba por los oscuros pasillos del centro comercial, el momento en que Asuka le besó, no sentía nada, era insípido ese beso que intentaba comprobar algo: Kensuke no pretendía más que una amistad franca con la alemana, quien notó también la falta tanto de química como de ganas, no iba a ser una aventura sino algo más apreciable y duradero. De pronto, Kensuke alzó la vista.

- ¿de verdad no crees que deberíamos llamar al colegio para no alertar a los demás? – cuestionó, dirigiendo su mirada a ella.

- no es necesario, además no creo que haya revuelo por haber salido durante una noche, sé de unos cuantos alumnos que llegan a salir durante una o dos noches enteras y no han recibido castigo alguno que yo sepa, además, el director nos explicó que tenemos ciertos privilegios que otros no, ergo, no hay de qué preocuparse… me extraña de ti, Kensuke – comentó ella, ladeando un poco la cabeza, con cierta sorpresa.

- Es sólo que no estoy acostumbrado a estar en centros comerciales durante toda una noche, he acampado en este monte, y en otras partes, en exteriores… pero en un lugar cerrado es algo peculiar –

- peculiar… tampoco yo he hecho esto anteriormente, aunque tampoco es para consternarse tanto… es interesante cómo el reflejo de la luna le da un tono diferente a tu pelo – mencionó con interés, sin quitar la mirada.

- Oh, es natural – respondió en un tono ordinario, sin sentir vacilación o pena alguna – dime, al principio del curso parecías absorta en una obsesión por tener la atención de Shinji y todo eso… ¿realmente ha desaparecido ese interés por él?

Asuka tardó en reaccionar, Kensuke había formulado una pregunta clave, crítica en ella. Tras saber que Shinji quería finalmente a Rei, Asuka ya había caído en una depresión profunda, luego el saber que su mejor amiga había salido con Kaworu, por quien comenzó a sentir afecto, pareció volverla a sumir en la tristeza. Kensuke sabía que si ella actuaba diferente, tenía que ver con esos dos sucesos, intuía que, a fin de cuentas, había la enorme posibilidad de que no sólo quisiera a Kaworu, sino también a Shinji. El silencio se hizo dueño del lugar, la alemana sin respuesta concreta, desarmada ante tan profundo cuestionamiento. ¿había dejado de amar a Kaworu? O lo que es aún peor, ¿había dejado de amar también a Shinji?


	69. Chapter 69

_Disclaimer: Neon Genesis Evangelion pertenece a Hideaki Anno y a Gainax Studio_

Aleksast & Ibrahim Nerost

Present:

**NEON GENESIS EVANGELION**

**"NERV Tech Project"**

**~- CAPÍTULO VENTITRES: CUANDO EL RIO SUENA… -~ Parte Uno ~–**

Circunstancialmente, a las nueve de la mañana tanto Kensuke como Asuka se encontraban en sus respectivas habitaciones, cada uno reflexionando la reciente aventura que habían tenido el día anterior, quedándose sólos dentro de aquél enorme centro comercial. Las palabras de Aida resonaron en el fondo de Asuka, evidentemente se sentía más segura de sí misma, pero al reabrirse la duda que le sumía en una enorme indecisión no pudo sino murmurar escuetamente un "no lo sé"; Kensuke comprendió el alcance de tal cuestionamiento, de modo que tomó su mano y la entrelazó con la suya en señal de apoyo. Fue así que ambos quedaron dormidos, y sorprendidos horas después por un guardia de seguridad que atónito los hizo salir, antes de recibir una reprimenda por no haber advertido la prescencia de esos dos jóvenes estudiantes.

Una hora antes Shinji, Kaworu, Rei y Hikari partieron primero a un centro comercial en la capital, Tokio 2, para proveerse de lo necesario para el viaje, las dos chicas se separaron de ellos acordando volver a reunirse a las tres de la tarde. Shinji notó que Kaworu parecía un tanto tenso, pero era mucho mejor su ánimo que anoche, pues su mente le hacía divagar sobre lo que había decidido hacer y con quién, se cuestionaba a sí mismo si lo correcto era lo que estaba haciendo. Dieron las tres de la tarde en el reloj digital de Shinji, que emitió tres pitidos tenues advirtiendo que ambas mujeres estaban por llegar; evidentemente, no tardaron ni medio minuto en estar en la entrada, cargadas de unas cuantas bolsas de compras cuyas marcas no se prestó a distinguir ninguno de los dos.

- ¿Nos han extrañado todo este tiempo? – preguntaron ambas al unísono

- Más bien nos hemos estado preguntando qué "cosas de chicas" han tratado o comprado durante todo este tiempo, Shinji y yo nos armamos de lo suficiente para el viaje; revisé el folleto del lugar y tal parece que dormiremos en tatami, dos recámaras, y una bella vista desde el balcón de las mismas – contestó airadamente Kaworu, con su mirada atenta a las dos – ustedes parecen haberse quedado satisfechas de sus compras… y tú, _amore mio_, regálame un beso, que me ha parecido una eternidad la espera – susurró esto último al oído de su destinataria, Hikari, quien no tardó en cumplir su petición. Rei vió divertida la escena que hacían tanto Nagisa como Horaki, y envió una mirada llena de coquetería hacia Shinji que inmediatamente enrojeció y sonrió acalorado.

- Pues pronto sabrán sobre eso – contestó Rei, mientras entrelazaba sus brazos en el cuello de Shinji – no puedo esperar a llegar a las aguas termales y relajarme – comentó, apenas audible para los oídos de Shinji, quien se vió aprisionado entre los labios de su amada peliazul por un momento, y que cuando cesó, sonrió complacido – ya quiero estar ahí – y se apartó dejando el espacio personal de su novio – no sé si me resista a invadir el baño de los chicos…

- ejem – se aclaró la garganta Kaworu, al tiempo que los miraba reprendiéndolos – par de tortolitos, podrían enfriarse un poco… ya vamonos, el chofer nos está esperando – declaró con firmeza – además, tendrán suficiente tiempo para hacer y deshacer cuanto gusten.

El motor del automóvil resonó, las llantas comenzaron a girar y los cuatro pasajeros iban comentando cuanto veían por la ventana. Era una camioneta de marca japonesa la que los transportaba, la insignia frontal en forma de T la hacía reconocible, y el sello de NERV Tech por detrás se exhibía como distintivo en las placas. Si bien era un largo trayecto hasta el destino señalado, tanto Kaworu como Shinji no sintieron largo el transcurso del tiempo, y ambas jóvenes iban platicando mediante murmullos y susurros de modo que los dos antes mencionados no pudieran estar al tanto de la conversación, que curiosamente versaba sobre ellos en un trasfondo bastante misterioso. La tarde se pasó entre la diversidad de paisajes, el clima era favorable, mas en la forma que iba avanzando iba descendiendo la temperatura. Era sorprendente aún encontrar bosques por Japón, a pesar de lo sucedido años atrás, la tierra parecía recuperar su anterior forma y vegetación, al volverse la tecnología autosustentable y evitando así la sobre-explotación de los recursos naturales, y quien había investigado sobre ello era ni más ni menos que Hikari, quien siempre se había interesado por temas ambientales y ecológicos, había liderado en varias ocasiones grupos de debate sobre el cómo las naciones unidas debía preservar la naturaleza que restaba y ayudar a regenerarla, y en el instituto donde estudiaba en tiempos de NERV y los Evangelion había comenzado por plantar algunos árboles.

De entre las reminiscencias que Shinji contaba salió el tema de Touji, cuya muerte fue la daga que oscureciera tanto al proyecto E como a Hikari, quien siempre le era servicial a pesar de reprenderlo constantemente por equis razón. Kaworu tragó saliva cuando el nombre salió en la conversación, y notó que la susodicha había estado escuchándoles, y que también el luto había llenado sus ojos de un tinte sombrío, que Rei apenas y noto.

En breve, acarició el pelo de Hikari, y la rodeó con sus brazos, en un intento de consolar la tristeza que causaría evocar a Touji, Shinji se disculpó al instante, a sabiendas de que aún en las hondas fibras del corazón de la delegada había una cicatríz dificil de borrar.


	70. Chapter 70

_Disclaimer: Neon Genesis Evangelion pertenece a Hideaki Anno y a Gainax Studio_

Aleksast & Ibrahim Nerost

Present:

**NEON GENESIS EVANGELION**

**"NERV Tech Project"**

**~- CAPÍTULO VENTITRES: CUANDO EL RIO SUENA… -~ Parte Dos ~–**

Cuando las compuertas del transporte se abrieron, todos los jóvenes descendieron con gran entusiasmo, inclusive Hikari parecía haber dejado a un lado la melancolía y ahora cargaba sus pertenencias sonriente. Kaworu intentaba seguirles el ánimo, pero no podía negar que en su interior no se sentía tan bien, y evidentemente Asuka era la culpable de todo aquello. Shinji iba con Rei, sin pensar en otra cosa que en compartir habitación (y otras cosas más) en unas cuentas horas, habiéndose olvidado de que Kensuke, el otro amigo suyo, no había llegado a NERV Tech y tampoco había sido invitado.

La chica peliazul lucía radiante, y en sus ojos reflejaba el atardecer de la montaña, en su mente rondaban varias cosas que quería experimentar con su amado novio, y que me daré el lujo de omitir aquí. Entretanto los cuatro huéspedes se acomodaban en sus respectivas habitaciones, Kensuke y Asuka ya habían llegado al NERV Tech, y de inmediato fueron llamados para presentarse ante, ni más ni menos que Misato Katsuragi, que volvía a aparecer en el instituto, específicamente para hablar con el susodicho par de estudiantes que no habían dormido dentro del colegio.

Entraron a una oficina ex profeso para tales situaciones, un enorme sillón victoriano detrás de un elegantísimo y sobrio escritorio, tragaluces en el techo hacían la tarea de iluminar el lugar, junto con pequeños focos que se adaptaban a la luminosidad natural de ahí. Kensuke parecía estar bastante calmado pese a la delicada situación en la que se encontraba, Asuka sólo suspiraba de resignación debido a que ella sabía que no había actuado correctamente.

Frente al mobiliario antes descrito estaban dos sillas acolchonadas, no tan ornamentadas como el sillón, pero por su simpleza no perdían elegancia, y fueron en esas sillas donde se sentaron ambos estudiantes, esperando la llegada de la suprema jefa de la policía secreta de japón e, irónicamente, su aún tutora. Pasaron un par de minutos antes de que la puerta se abriera con un clic, y unos pasos de tacones se oyeran aproximarse. Ambos voltearon a ver a Misato, quien parecía bastante seria y sobriamente enojada. Kensuke no omitió notar que el pantalón negro de la mujer estaba ajustado perfectamente a sus curvas, y como a pesar de su estado de ánimo su sensualidad no se perdía ni un tantito, lo que causó que tragara saliva y se sonrojara levemente.

- ¿Saben para qué sirven los avisos y los permisos en esta institución? Para evitar reportes innecesarios y reprimendas sin sentido – comenzó a decirles, en un tono regular, con cierta severidad continuó – ¿en qué rayos pensaban al quedarse en un centro comercial a pasar la noche? ¡eso es inadmisible! – indicó enérgicamente, mirando a los dos, quienes no alzaban la mirada, siguió con un tono menos autoritario – esperaría que hubieren quedado en casa de algún familiar o amigo, inclusive aceptaría que los hubieran encontrado en un motel – esto último hizo enrojecer a ambos – porque sé de la curiosidad y de todo lo que pasa por la mente de jóvenes de su edad, pero ¿quedarse como pordioseros en un centro comercial? ¡carece de toda lógica! – remarcó, alzando un poco la voz – es imposible remediarlo ya, lo hicieron y estuvo mal, así que por favor, cuando quieran irse a quedar a dormir a otro lugar ¡den aviso primero! Inclusive se les puede hacer reservación en algún hotel de buena categoría e inclusive estaría dispuesta a cubrir ese gasto con tal de que fueran a hacer lo que fueran a hacer, pero donde yo supiera al menos donde encontrarlos – el comentario enrojeció aún más a Kensuke, quien entreabrió la boca, intentando esclarecer la situación.

- Pero Misato – finalmente se atrevió a hablar – Asuka y yo no tuvimos relaciones anoche… tan sólo fue… rayos, sólo nos quedamos a dormir ahí, a conversar y nada más… me abruma que pienses que yo… - y se acalló a razón de la pena que sentía.

- Es cierto Misato, ¿cómo se te ocurre? No todos los alumnos andamos con las hormonas dominando nuestra voluntad – replicó la alemana.

- De todas formas – respondió con firmeza – no toleraré que dos estudiantes comiencen a vagar por las calles, por lo que deberán estar esta semana haciendo servicio de becarios, archivando papeles y cumpliendo las indicaciones que yo deje con el director Fuyutsuki.

- ¿Se enterará de esto? – preguntaron ambos jóvenes al unísono.

- Ya se ha enterado, ¿por qué creen que debí trasladarme desde mi cómoda oficina, atendiendo cuestiones de seguridad nacional, hasta este funesto y horriblemente anticuado despacho? –

- Rayos, y yo quería ir a la convención de cómics del miércoles entrante… y no podré ir ahora – decía decepcionado Kensuke – será el semestre que viene – agregó con resignación

- y como aviso extra, a todos los estudiantes les serán proporcionados preservativos, debido a que me he enterado de varios casos de relaciones de los estudiantes que salen los fines de semana precisamente a… eso – anunció con determinación, y tal anuncio paraeció desconcertar a ambos estudiantes.

- ¿Estás loca Misato? No todos son mayores de edad y… -

- Asuka, queda claro que ya no son niños inocentes y que más temprano que tarde van a hacer ese tipo de cosas, de modo que es mejor prevenir embarazos no previstos, ¿o me equivoco? –

La alemana no dijo nada, y Kensuke por un instante se halló imaginándose sabrá dios qué con Misato, quien al mirarlo a los ojos le sacó de tal fantasía – Kensuke, ¿en qué estas pensando?

- Ah, eh – tartamudeó el joven estudiante, después de todo, aún las hormonas estaban en plena ebullición a su edad – en que ha de ser irresponsable no usarlos, esto… ¿está Shinji en su recámara? Quisiera visitarlo.

- No, ¿acaso no te enteraste? Kaworu organizó un viaje turístico a un hotel con aguas termales y hoy muy temprano partieron hacia allá, junto con Rei y Hikari –

- ¿Aah? – dijeron ambos estudiantes, sorprendidos por no haberse enterado – entonces nos dejaron… ¿sólos?

- No, tienen bastante trabajo como para no aburrirse, personalmente me he encargado de ello – dijo Misato con una sonrisa triunfal en los labios.

Ambos aludidos bajaron la mirada, cabizbajos, resignados a aburrirse trabajando para enmendar su falta. Kensuke en sus adentros de decía – bueno, a fin de cuentas estaré con Misato por un largo tiempo.


End file.
